


The Golden Night

by LShades



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Jisung is a little anxious, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Blood, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 109,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LShades/pseuds/LShades
Summary: Jisung lives a peaceful life in a small conservative town, far away from the hostility between humans and mythical creatures. He spends a lot of time with his best friend, will start his job as a carpenter soon and is as good as engaged to a beautiful girl. What more could he want? But when he meets a handsome guy at work, Lee Minho, his oh so peaceful life suddenly becomes complicated.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 691
Kudos: 637
Collections: Minsung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the places and characters besides stray kids are fully fictional. The story is set in a medieval-like world and regarding magical creatures I partially came up with my own rules but everything will be explained. Just telling you so you don't get confused ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~
> 
> This is only my second fanfiction and English is not my first language. It's also my first time posting a story without finishing it beforehand so I'm a little nervous. I'm really trying to take this slow and develop some plot but I'm not sure if it'll work out ^^
> 
> I hope you'll still like it ~

The sky is always there. It is like a connection between all the people in this world and they only have to look up and think that someone else is doing the same thing at the very moment and they won't feel as lonely.

Jisung looks up at the sky. The light blue canvas is partially covered by soft clouds as the morning sun rises to tell everyone it's time to start the day. It's a spring day and Jisung loves this season. There are so many colors around him. All the different flowers that he knows the name of and loves to paint, the sunlight that tints the roofs of Heesul in warm shades, the welcoming color of the sky that gives him hope. 

Jisung looks up at it again. He doesn't even need hope and he's not lonely. His family loves and cares for him, he will meet his best friend in a few minutes and he likes his hometown.

Heesul is a small town. It's not like everyone knows each other but you've at least heard of them. However, almost everyone knows Jisung and he can feel it when he walks down the main street like he is doing right now.

Jisung passes the baker who is preparing his pastries in the shop window. When he sees the boy outside the old man smiles and Jisung waves back. As he goes on, he has to be careful not to get in the way of any of the many people rushing around the streets going to work. Jisung greets the blacksmith's wife and her daughter who smiles at him for a little too long. She has long red hair and fair skin, she's tall and pretty. Her name is Ayeong and Jisung is sure that she is aware that both their parents are planning to set them up. And Jisung is okay with that. Of course, he would want to get to know her better before marrying her but he's sure his parents will understand and give him some time. First, he has to start working after all in order to provide for another person and start his own family. But as today is the last day of school it may be sooner than later.

A shudder goes through his body at that thought and Jisung looks back up at the sky. That's probably why he is so fascinated by that blue width today. He's nervous because his life will change from one day to the other. Tomorrow he will start his apprenticeship at the carpenter's shop a few blocks away from his home. Jisung doesn't know anything about crafting but the shop owner is known to be a nice man even though Jisung has never officially met him. It will be fine, though, he's sure of it.

He continues his way while watching the clouds. They are free to go wherever they want. Does the sky look different in another town? In another country? Jisung has never been far away from Heesul. Only in the bordering villages. But he doesn't desire to go anywhere else when everything he needs is right here. 

Lost in thought, Jisung gasps when he almost crashes into a man pushing a wheelbarrow. 

"Jisung, pay attention to where you're going, would you?"

"I apologize, Mr. Choi!", Jisung shouts back at the man who has already passed him. The man turns around for a second and smiles back at him before he continues to walk in the other direction. 

Jisung sighs. He is popular in his town. Known as the boy who is nice to everyone, always helping others, always smiling and good-looking too. He doesn't really understand why people take a liking in his puffy cheeks, the tan skin, his brown doe eyes and the blond hair. But his mother assured him that all she and her friends talk about is how many of them want to marry off their daughter to him. He sighs again. Of course, he likes to lend a hand to others, he wants to be kind and likeable. But it is also exhausting and even makes him anxious sometimes. 

"Why do you look so troubled and why did you almost knock over our poor Mr. Choi?", Seungmin snickers when Jisung arrives in front of the school building. 

It's an old half-timbered house that barely differs from the others in this area. The clay of the wall his best friend is leaning on probably used to be white but with nineteen years Jisung is too young to know that. Now it has taken on an ashen grey color. 

"I watched the clouds for too long", Jisung answers, clearly dodging the first question. Seungmin has been his best friend since he could think and he tells him everything but first he has to sort his own mind. 

"And why's that?", the brown-haired boy interrogates with an arched eyebrow, always the nosy one. A character trait Seungmin must have inherited from his mother.

"I was just thinking. About the last day of school. About work. Stuff like that", Jisung explains and Seungmin's features soften immediately.

"Aw Sungie, it's okay", he says while resting a hand on Jisung's shoulder encouragingly. 

"We're all going through it and you can always come and talk to me at the library. Nothing will change. We'll stay friends forever." 

Seungmin has it easier, Jisung thinks. His parents own the town's library and Seungmin has always been interested in books. He has helped his parents in the shop since he was a child so his life won't change that much.

Jisung's parents on the other hand are both employees as they never had enough money to start their own business. So that will be Jisung's career too. And he hasn't even though about which job he wants to do. His father has made a deal with the carpenter and that's it. That's where he will start to work tomorrow and probably for the rest of his life. However, that is just how things work here so Jisung hasn't even thought of complaining. He is thankful for getting a job, no matter what it is. 

"Thanks, Minnie", Jisung says but he is interrupted by a foreign-looking man hammering papers onto the notice board in front of the school. All of them are wanted posters, Jisung notices as the man makes his way to the next place where he can hang these up.

On the first one the word **_Fairy_ ** is written in bold letters but there is no picture underneath. Apparently, it has killed three innocent people a few days ago in the next big city. The second shows the drawing of something that looks like a very blurred huge dog. A werewolf, but Jisung isn't sure how you could distinguish it from any other wolf. A girl with a fin is sketched on the next paper. Has drowned a man. Jisung scoffs. The sea is at least four days ride away from Heesul. He doesn't understand why they would look for a mermaid here. Last but not least there's a portrait of a handsome young man with full lips and a mole under his eye. **_Witch_ **reads the caption and Jisung thinks that's the only one of the four he would be able to recognize in a crowd. 

When Jisung shares his thoughts about how useless those posters always are with Seungmin, the other just shrugs his shoulders, apparently not interested in the topic.

The majority of people are afraid of supernatural beings. People know that they exist. That they live somewhere around them. Maybe in the few forests surrounding the cities, maybe underneath the soil they are walking on every day. There aren't many people that have seen a supernatural, at least not here in Heesul, but occasionally they leave marks. Sometimes they are subtle. Maybe some magical particles, paw prints or a shimmering strand of hair. But other times the marks are bold and loud and it ends with dead human bodies more often than not. Jisung, however, has never experienced anything like that. He has heard stories from the residents of his home town but they aren't their own. They are stories they have heard from someone who has heard it from the cousin of the friend of somebody who lives at the other end of the country. That doesn't sound very convincing to Jisung and sometimes he asks himself if they even exist or if they are just fairy tale characters that are supposed to scare people so that they are more controllable.

There are rules, of course, and the rules are simple. Don't go out by night, stay away from shady places, tell the guards if something suspicious happens or if you see a creature and always carry some kind of weapon with you. 

Jisung follows these rules although he can't really take them seriously. There are no shady places in Heesul, they only have a handful of guards at the borders of the town that never seem to have any work to do and he has never used the knife that's dangling from his waistband in his entire life.

So no, Jisung is not one of the people afraid of mythical creatures. Maybe he would be if he ever encountered one but how would he know if it doesn't happen? Even though Jisung doubts their existence sometimes, he doesn't exclude the possibility that there are indeed other humanoid beings around. So he is rather curious about them but not scared. Seungmin, on the other hand, just ignores them. Neither afraid nor interested. 

"Seungmin, Jisung", a voice behind them calls out. "Are you ready for your last day of school?"

Jisung looks up at the middle-aged woman who has been his teacher for the past ten years and nods. 

_As ready as I can be_ , he thinks and follows his classmates inside. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Jisung says goodbye to all his classmates and shakes a lot of hands. It's not like they will never see each other again as only two of them will leave Heesul. And that's only to work in a neighbour town so Jisung is sure he'll see all of them again. Besides, he has only been really close to Seungmin and he knows that their friendship will last even if they don't spend half of the day together in class.

Jisung smiles at Ayeong who has been watching him for quite some time now before he pulls Seungmin out of the crowd. He's not sure why but he can't stand being looked at by her any longer. 

Together they make their way home and Seungmin waves at him at the fork leading to the library and his home on the second floor. The other has promised to meet right after work tomorrow and Jisung feels reassured that not much will change. 

Jisung pushes against the wooden door that opens easily when he arrives at his house.

"You're back!", his little brother screeches and runs out of the kitchen where his mother is cooking something that suspiciously smells like cabbage stew and Jisung wrinkles his nose. 

"Boseonie!", Jisung exclaims as he catches his brother. "What are you so excited about?"

"Didn't have school because of your graduation!", the ten-year-old explains and smiles like he has won a prize. 

"Right, I almost forgot", Jisung chuckles and puts the boy back on the ground. He takes his belt with the knife off and puts it on the side table in the corner. 

"Jisung, are you there?", Jisung hears his father's voice coming from one of the rooms in the back of the small house. 

"Yes, dad", he yells back and goes into the kitchen. For lunch, his parents always come home from work to eat together and Jisung is always happy to see them. 

"Hi mom", Jisung greets his mother and places a kiss on her cheek. She smiles at him and Jisung starts to set the table. 

His father enters the dining area and proudly smiles at Jisung before taking his seat next to Boseon.

"So, how are you feeling, boys?"

"It's so great that there's no school today! I could play with my friends the entire morning!", Boseon instantly replies with so much excitement in his voice that Jisung and his father can't help but laugh at him. 

"Can I go out again?", the youngest asks and looks up at their father with puppy eyes. 

"Only after lunch, mister", his mother scolds him as she walks out of the kitchen and sets the huge pot on the table. However, she smiles at her youngest son and pats his head, endearment clear in her eyes. 

Boseon pouts but doesn't hesitate to start eating right when their mother ladles soup into his bowl. She really did cook cabbage stew, apparently. 

"What about you, Jisung?", his father raises his voice again. 

"I'm not sure", Jisung replies honestly. "I think I'm scared that everything will change. That I'm not good at my job or that I'll miss school."

"Miss school? Ew", his brother mumbles between bites and Jisung smiles at him. His brother has always been more practically-minded. He would surely be the better carpenter out of the two. 

"Don't worry, Jisung. You don't have to be good at everything at the beginning. That's what an apprenticeship is about. And when you make an effort you can achieve anything", his father says encouragingly. 

"And nothing else will change. You can still see your friends after work and we will always be there for you, honey." His mother smiles at him warmly and reaches out to take his hand. Jisung gently presses it to show his gratitude for their consoling words. 

Tomorrow, his new life will begin. But his parents are right. As long as he has the people he loves and trusts around him, everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it was only the introductory chapter, not much happened. But we will meet Minho in the next chapter ~
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Even if you read this after months or even years, I'll still be interested in what you think about the story and I'm sure I'll give you an answer~ Thank you for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

_Inhale, exhale. It can't be that bad, right?_

Jisung gathers all his courage and knocks on the wooden door. Immediately, his heart rate picks up.

_Inhale, exhale. You're an open person, Jisung. You talk a lot. You're energetic. You enjoy being with other people. So why are you anxious now? Just breath._

The shuffling on the other side of the door interrupts Jisung's mantra and when the door swings open he is sure he's going to faint. 

But then Jisung is met with a striking, warm smile belonging to a man with curly blond hair that Jisung has seen before. 

"Hey there, you must be Jisung!", the boy who can't be much older than Jisung himself greets him.

"I'm Chan, but I guess you already knew that", he smiles and steps aside to let Jisung enter. 

He has seen Chan before at a festival but never in school because the other has only moved to Heesul a few years ago. As Jisung's dad has arranged this apprenticeship with him, Jisung has not really met Chan before. 

"Yes, that's me", Jisung confirms as Chan closes the door behind him. "It's nice to finally meet you, Chan-ssi."

"Oh, no need to be so formal. Just call me hyung", the other replies, the bright smile still on his face. 

Jisung just nods and looks around the room. He has been here before when he was younger, but a different carpenter has been working here back then. Chan must have taken over after him.

"Why don't I start with showing you around?", Chan asks rhetorically and gestures to the room. 

It's not too wide but has enough space to harbor a long wooden counter with some stools at the back, two workbenches in the middle of the room as well as some cupboards and shelves on the walls. The small staircase on the right side probably leads to Chan's apartment. 

"Actually, there's not much to show, to be honest", Chan admits shyly.

"We use the counter to accept and discuss orders with customers. The benches are obviously for crafting and the needed tools are stored in the cabinets. You'll learn where everything is over time, don't worry for now."

Chan walks to the door in the back of the room and quickly glances over his shoulder to see if Jisung is following him. 

"This is our storeroom", Chan explains while opening the door. 

The room is crammed with furniture made of all different kinds of wood and Jisung is in awe of the amount and the diligence with which the pieces were crafted. 

"Here we store all the furniture and also the materials we use to make them, so mainly wood. I'm sorry, it always gets a little messy in here", Chan chuckles.

"And that's already everything there is to see. Any questions? What do you think?", Chan asks and claps his hand together excitedly. 

"Hyung, your furniture looks amazing! Simple, but very pretty", Jisung states as he lets his hand wander over the smooth surface of a wooden table. 

Chan chuckles again as he leaves the storeroom. 

"Thanks, Jisungie. But soon you'll be the one to create similar things."

"I can't wait", Jisung answers, smiling. 

All his nervousness from before has vanished by now. He couldn't imagine a nicer boss than Chan and even though he has never cared about furniture before, he feels like he will like to work with it. 

"That's the spirit!", Chan exclaims and mirrors Jisung's own smile. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


For a few hours, Jisung just watches Chan work and tries to remember all the steps from sketching out a plan to cutting the wood and finishing up the furniture.

When lunch time arrives, Jisung heads back home to eat with his family and excitedly tells them about his morning. They are proud of him even though he hasn't done anything besides watching Chan and Jisung is surprised how happy he is while he has dreaded the change in his life before. 

When he heads back to the carpenter shop and opens the door - without knocking this time - Chan is nowhere to be found.

"Chan-hyung?", Jisung calls out as he walks further into the room. He doesn't get a response. 

"Hyung?", he asks again and peers into the stockroom. Nothing. 

When he moves back into the main room, his 

Jisung's eyes land on the stairs. Chan's probably still upstairs to finish his meal, Jisung thinks and sits on the chair behind the counter. He'll just wait here. He doesn't want to evade the other's privacy by walking into his home without notice. 

So he waits. After some time he gets up and looks through the drawers. He finds hammers and pliers in the first, nails and screws in the second. In the next cupboard there are saws, chisels and a weird-looking object Jisung has never seen before. 

After going through everything twice and trying to remember the order, Jisung plops back down in the chair. He just considers going upstairs despite his resolution not to disturb Chan when the front door opens. 

"Hyung, finally!", Jisung exclaims and hurries around the counter, not even considering that it could be a customer. 

"I thought you were up-" Jisung immediately cuts himself short when he doesn't see the signature blond curls with the blinding smile. 

Instead, there is standing a guy who watches him with wide eyes as he lets the door close behind him. He doesn't look much older or taller than himself and his black hair is quite the opposite of Chan's. When Jisung focuses on the stranger's face, his breath gets caught in his throat. The other is gorgeous, Jisung doesn't find a better word to describe him. His eyes are dark and deep and stare at him so intensely that Jisung drops his gaze immediately. Something golden shimmers in them which makes Jisung curious. The guy's nose is almost impossibly straight and his lips slightly curl at the end. He's the most beautiful person Jisung has ever seen. 

"-you okay?", Jisung hears the stranger say and shakes his head to get those thoughts out. He can't think like that about a stranger. A male stranger. While Jisung is as good as engaged to a nice girl. 

"What?", Jisung asks dumbly and almost wants to hit himself for it. Good first impression. Not that it matters, of course. 

"I asked if you were alright", the other repeats and an amused smile spreads across his face. 

_Nice, he already noticed I'm ridiculous._

"Oh, yeah. I- I'm fine, really." _Nice one, Jisung. Stuttering will totally not make things more embarrassing._

"I was just expecting Chan-hyung, I mean, the owner of this shop to enter. You must be a customer? I haven't seen you before, though."

"I'm not, I'm a friend of Chan's. I live in the neighbouring town and wanted to visit him. But he's not here you say?", the guy asks and looks around the workshop. 

"I'm not sure. I mean, I guess he's out or upstairs but I didn't check because I thought it would be rude", Jisung explains and feels stupid yet again. The other only smiles at him, though. 

"You must be the new kid doing an apprenticeship here, right? Chan has mentioned you before."

"Yup, that's me. I'm Jisung. Han Jisung. It's my first day", he answers and feels how his face heats up. Normally, he's not _that_ socially awkward. What's happening?

"Lee Minho", the guy answers while still smiling at him. 

"I'm going upstairs to check on Chan, alright? I'll be right back", Minho tells him, winks at him ( _winks?!)_ and climbs the stairs as if he has done it many times before. Which he probably has. 

Jisung lets out a long breath. What was that? Is he going crazy? Why is his mind still swooning over Minho's looks and that welcoming small smile? Yes, he's going crazy. There's no doubt about it.

"Jisung, I'm so sorry!", Chan exclaims from the staircase and walks towards him while rubbing his eyes. Minho is right behind him.

"I fell asleep while eating. As I've been working on my own here, my sleeping schedule is a little messed up. But I promise it won't happen again", Chan says and smiles apologetically. 

"It's okay, hyung. I just didn't know what to do", Jisung admits and shyly looks to the ground. 

"Aw Jisungie, you're adorable", Chan chuckles and pets Jisung's head. Jisung is sure he's red like a tomato by now. "Isn't he cute, Minho?"

At that, Jisung's eyes fly up to the dark-haired boy but he doesn't even look at him. He seems to be more interested in tracing the lines of the wooden counter he's leaning against at the moment.

"Yeah, sure", Minho answers nonchalantly and Jisung thinks he might have imagined the nice smile before. And the wink. Maybe Minho isn't that friendly after all and Jisung doesn't have to worry about finding a liking in the other. Not that he worries about something like that. That's solely hypothetical thinking. 

"I'm going to leave now", Minho announces, already walking towards the door. 

"Aren't you staying a little longer?", Chan asks, not hiding his confused expression. 

"No, hyung. I still have some things to do before I go home. See you later." And with that he left the shop.

"See ya!", Chan yells back and shakes his head. 

"Is everything alright?", Jisung asks carefully. 

"Sure, mate. It's just weird for Minho to leave like that. He often hangs around the whole day."

"Oh, so it's because he doesn't like me."

Chan snaps his head up and looks at Jisung with something like surprise, maybe even concern in his eyes. 

"No, Jisung! You've known each other for how long? Ten minutes? Don't worry, Minho is just not very social, that's all", Chan assures him.

"How about this: I finish this chair and you try to hand me all the right tools and put them back to their place afterwards. Tomorrow you can try to build your own one if you want. I'll assist you of course. Sounds good?"

Jisung nods in agreement and heads to the workbench with the unfinished chair on top. While watching Chan carving something into the wood, Jisung promises himself to fully concentrate on his work again. Even if Minho doesn't like him, there's nothing he can do about it and it's not even important. Jisung has other friends after all and he can't wait to meet Seungmin after work. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


"Stop, Jisung. It hasn't even been that long!", Seungmin complains when Jisung wraps his arms around him. 

"But I missed you", Jisung complains and hugs his best friend a little tighter until the other finally complies and returns the embrace. 

"You're a lost cause, Sungie", Seungmin sighs.

Jisung has always been an affectionate person, craving attention and physical contact from his loved ones. And maybe he is a little clingy sometimes but Jisung knows that Seungmin secretly doesn't hate his affection as much as he tries to make him believe. 

After pulling back, the two settle down in the comfy niche in the library of Seungmin's parents right next to the fireplace. It is warm but Jisung immediately wraps himself into one of the blankets Seungmin has placed there beforehand, just like when they were kids.

"It's nice that some things don't change", Jisung mumbles absentmindedly. 

"I see, you're still being melancholic. Is it that bad at your workplace?", Seungmin asks and even though he tries to sound sarcastic, Jisung can hear the concern in his words.

"No, it's actually great. My boss Chan is super nice and I'm surprisingly interested in crafting it seems. I really like it", Jisung answers and smiles at his best friend to underline his words. 

"That's amazing, Ji!", Seungmin says and actually looks relieved. 

"My day was quite normal. Nothing I'm not used to. Isn't it exciting that you're learning about something you've never done before?"

Jisung nods I agreement. 

"It is, but I'm also scared. A lot less than yesterday but still. What if I'm bad at it? You should have seen Chan while crafting a chair. It looks so easy for him but at the same time it doesn't. I don't know what I'm trying to say", Jisung chuckles uncertainly.

"It's gonna be fine, Jisung. You haven't even tried yet, right?"

Jisung nods again.

"See? It will work out in the end, trust me. And now enough with talking about work. The blacksmith's wife was here today and gossiped with my mom. Guess what they were talking about", Seungmin says. 

Jisung leans back against a bookshelf and thinks. 

"Mr. Choi has lost one of his chickens again?", Jisung asks which makes Seungmin laugh. 

"He probably has, but that's not it."

"Hmm… A supernatural creature was finally witnessed in town?"

"Nope."

"Would have been a miracle", Jisung says and rolls his eyes. 

"Actually, they talked about you", Seungmin states. "Apparently they want to make your engagement with Ayeong official as soon as you prove yourself to be a good carpenter."

Jisung's face falls at that. It's not like it's totally new to him but he has assumed he would still have a few years left. 

"Ji, you okay?", Seungmin asks and frowns. "I thought you didn't hate her."

"I don't hate her", Jisung groans and rubs his hand over his face. "But I don't even know her. And I'm still so young."

They are quiet for a while, just watching the crackling fire and sitting next to each other. 

"Minnie, do you ever think about… not wanting to marry a girl?", Jisung whispers. 

Seungmin thinks for a while before he answers. 

"Sure. My parents still haven't decided on a girl yet and I'm glad about it. I know what you mean, we're still very young."

"No", Jisung starts and nervously changes the positing he's sitting in, avoiding Seungmin's eyes. "I don't only mean that."

Jisung can feel Seungmin's questioning glance on him and he tightens the blankets around his body.

"I mean", Jisung tries for a second time. "Have you ever thought about not liking a girl but… a guy?"

When the words are out, Jisung makes himself smaller, almost disappearing under the blanket. People usually don't talk about this, but Jisung knows there are men living together as well as women. He has thought about this before. In one of his teenage phases, he has thought that Seungmin was way prettier than most of the girls in his class. And he even caught himself watching the boys just as much as the girls. Or even more. But that was over soon when he realized his parents have chosen a future spouse for him and Jisung accepted that. Or so he thought until he met Minho. It wasn't like love at first sight or anything but Jisung can't deny the attraction he felt towards the older. He was reminded of the days he felt like that when looking at Seungmin. But now he only had platonic feelings towards his best friend, so maybe he shouldn't worry about it too much. 

"Jisung", Seungmin mutters after quite a while. Jisung has almost forgotten that the younger was still there.

"Are you gay?"

Jisung's heart beats faster when hearing those words. Is he gay? No, probably not. He doesn't find the thought of being with a girl disgusting, so that can't be it, right? But at the same time, he doesn't find the thought of being with a guy disgusting either…

"No, I'm not!", Jisung exclaims. "I just thought about it", he adds a little quieter. 

"You know, I heard that in big cities it isn't such a big deal anymore. It's becoming quite normal, actually", Jisung tries to reason. 

"But Jisung, we're not living in a big city. We're living in the countryside. Your parents are living here, all their ancestors have, and they are traditional. They've planned to marry you to a girl since you started school. You can't suddenly be gay!", Seungmin whisper-shouts so that he won't alert his parents on the second floor. 

It would be a lie to say it doesn't hurt. Because it does. Jisung isn't even gay and it still hurts. 

"What if it's not that sudden?", Jisung mumbles, thinking back to his thirteen-year-old self crushing on his best friend. 

"So you _are_ gay?", Seungmin shoots back, his eyes wide. 

"I'm not!", Jisung shouts.

For a while, they just stare at each other. Jisung knows that what he's saying is contradicting, that it doesn't make sense. But he's confused. As a teenager, he has been confused and now Minho opened that stupid door and looked at him with that stupid smile and his stupidly perfect nose. It isn't fair, Jisung decides at that moment. It isn't fair that his parents make his choices, that he can't do what he wants, can't want what he wants. He decides that life isn't fair.

Before he can even think about it, Jisung leans in and closes the small gap between him and his best friend to press his lips against the other's. He can hear Seungmin gasp and after a moment the younger pulls away.

Jisung is so surprised at his own actions that he fails to read his friend's facial expression. Is it shock? Anger? Disgust?

When Jisung hears Seungmin walk away followed by the bang of a slamming door he knows that he has probably been right with all three of them. 

_Nothing will change. We'll stay friends forever_.

Only yesterday, Seungmin has said those words. But right now, Jisung isn't sure about them anymore. Maybe he has gone too far. Maybe everything will change now. Jisung doesn't know. The only thing he does know as he walks back to his own house is that he has never felt this lonely before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, we met Minho and already have some drama!
> 
> I don't know why but this story still kinda feels awkward to me sometimes :'D
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far ~


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung can't remember a week that has been as bad as the last one. 

In front of his family, he tries to act as if everything is okay. He trusts them but at the same time doesn't want to worry them. Besides, he can't really tell them that the main reason for his misery is because he has been stupid enough to kiss his best friend. 

So he dodges their questions whenever they notice him being less energetic or happy and leaves for work as soon as he can. 

Not that anything is better there, though. For a week he has tried to craft something but every time without success. He began with a chair but when Chan saw how askew it was he told Jisung to start with something smaller and simpler. Maybe a wooden box? That couldn't be so hard, right? Wrong. 

It was like Jisung suddenly was all thumbs. He has never considered himself especially clumsy but apparently, he was. He couldn't make a straight cut with a saw, hurt himself with the most harmless tools and made holes into the wood when he only wanted to carve in a pattern. It was enough to drive him crazy. 

He didn't know if it was because he was simply untalented or because Seungmin told him that he had to become a good carpenter to marry Ayeong. Jisung really tried his best but maybe subconsciously he just didn't want to marry her and that was why he sucked. 

Chan was always there to encourage him, to tell him that is was okay to make mistakes and that learning new things took time. Jisung appreciated it, but he still felt pathetic. 

And maybe the reason was something entirely different, or rather someone. Because the only thing Jisung could think about was Minho, who hasn't visited again, and Seungmin. His best friend that he had accidentally (?) kissed. 

As he couldn't do anything about the Minho problem (which wasn't even a problem to begin with) Jisung has tried to contact Seungmin multiple times throughout the week. 

"Hello, Mrs. Kim", Jisung has greeted the middle-aged woman that was about to close the library with a forced smile. He likes her but he was afraid his mind would make him do something dumb. Like, scream out that he has kissed her son. 

"Hello Jisung, what brings you here?", she asked as if Jisung hasn't been visiting Seungmin ever since they were young. 

"I wanted to see Seungmin, actually", Jisung replied politely anyway and looked around the room. Maybe Seungmin was already upstairs? 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry you came all the way but Seungmin is sick and lying in bed. I'm sure he'll be better in a few days though", his mother answered with a smile. 

"No, it's fine Mrs. Kim. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Oh, Jisung! How is your work doing? You wouldn't hide an engagement from me, would you?", Seungmin's mother laughed and winked at him at the same time. Jisung had no idea how she managed to do that.

"My boss is really nice", Jisung said, trying to avoid thinking about the thing he crafted today that's supposed to be a chair. 

"And you'll be one of the first to know when I get engaged", Jisung added. _Even if it is because of the gossip and not because I told you._

When she wanted to ask more questions about Ayeong and him, Jisung was quick to tell her he had to go.

The next day he hoped Seungmin was not _sick_ anymore. But he was. And the next day too. For years now, Seungmin has gotten ill almost regularly and couldn't come to school for a few days so it shouldn't have been that suspicious. But that he was sick right after kissing Jisung… that would be too much of a coincidence, right? No, he was avoiding him. And Jisung completely understood why. It still hurt, though. 

"Can you tell him to visit me when he feels better?", Jisung asked Seungmin's mom on the third day when he couldn't take all her questions anymore. Nevertheless, he still wanted to talk to Seungmin. 

"Sure, dear. I'm going to tell him!", she replied with her signature huge smile. She was a nice lady and almost felt like an aunt to him but she was a little too loud and noisy for his taste.

Now here he is at the workshop exactly one week after the incident. Jisung hasn't heard anything of Seungmin yet and he starts to worry that he's really sick and that it is something serious. He hasn't built one single successful furniture and he can see that even Chan is starting to lose hope although he tries to hide it. 

His sketchbook has been the only thing keeping him sane throughout the last week. Instead of spending Free Day together with Seungmin how they have always done it when they still were in school, he went out and sat down in a field where he painted the flowers and trees around him. 

Now he is sitting at the counter, sketching a bird with a piece of carbon.

"You're still here?", Chan asks surprised when he comes out of the storeroom. 

Jisung nods.

"Aren't you going home today?"

"Don't want to", Jisung answers. It is getting harder to hide his feelings from his family and even though staying away is suspicious, it is easier than facing them. 

"Do you want to talk about it?", Chan questions and Jisung's head shoots up from his sketchbook. 

Chan looks worried and Jisung feels bad for it. He should try harder to hide his feelings from Chan as well. 

"No. But thank you, Chan-hyung", Jisung declines. 

"I'm going to have lunch upstairs now. Do you want to come with me?"

It's the first time Chan offers this and Jisung feels touched as he doesn't think a lot of bosses would treat their employees so friendly. But still, it is better for him to be alone right now. Anything else will only end in well-intended but uncomfortable questions he doesn't want to answer. 

"No, thanks hyung", Jisung responds and tries his hardest to make his smile convincing. 

"Fine", Chan sighs in defeat. "But if there's anything, don't hesitate to come to me. Understood?"

Jisung nods and sighs to himself when Chan's figure disappears on the stairs. He goes back to sketching and only looks up when he hears the door open.

"It's lunch hour, you'll have to come back later", Jisung proclaims, too exhausted to worry about being friendly towards a customer. 

"Oh, it's you", Jisung then says when he recognizes that it's not a regular customer but Minho entering the shop. 

His dark hair is a little disheveled and he's wearing a sleeveless shirt that reveals his toned arms. Jisung is sure he will turn as red as a poppy again if he stares for too long. 

"What are you doing here in your break?", Minho asks as he approaches the younger. He takes a seat on one of the stools in front of the counter but he looks like he's unsure if he actually should.

"Waiting to continue to work, I guess", Jisung mumbles and returns to his sketch because he can't look at Minho without thinking too much. 

"That's odd", Minho huffs. "Usually you're not here around lunchtime."

Jisung looks up at that. So he was right. Not only Seungmin but also Minho is avoiding him. Great. 

"So you only visit Chan when I'm gone?", Jisung mumbles.

"I only visit Chan when I'm free. Which is mostly at lunchtime", Minho answers and Jisung feels dumb. Of course, Minho has to work too and can't just spend all his time at his friend's.

"I'm sorry", Jisung apologizes. Suddenly he feels like a jealous lover.

"What's your profession?", Jisung asks in order to get rid of that thought. 

"I own a restaurant in Ideon. You should come one day", Minho says and looks like he regrets it immediately after. Jisung acts like he hasn't noticed. 

Ideon is the closest village to Heesul. The borders are not even five minutes apart by foot so Jisung has been there a few times already. But it's not much different from his hometown, just smaller. 

"Did you grow up in Ideon?", Jisung asks instead of commenting on the invitation to visit. 

Minho shakes his head. 

"I was born in Cheomul but I moved here after my parents died. With the money I inherited I was able to start my own business here", Minho explains with distant eyes. 

"I'm sorry to hear that", Jisung says with wide eyes. He couldn't imagine losing his parents and moving and opening a restaurant all on his own. Minho gives him a tight smile. 

"So, you grew up in the capital", Jisung repeats, trying to change the subject. He just hopes the older doesn't connect too many memories to his family to the biggest city in the country. 

"How is it there?", Jisung asks, unable to conceal his curiosity and excitement.

He has only seen merchants coming from Cheomul but never has he talked to a person from there. He has heard stories but how would he know if they are true? 

Minho chuckles at Jisung's antics. Jisung is glad that his distraction has worked and he could hear the other's laugh all day. Okay, scratch that last part. 

"It is louder, for sure. But at the same time, people mostly leave you alone because there are just too many. You can't know and greet everybody like you do here, so you don't. There are a lot more goods, shipped from all around the world. However, I prefer it here. It's less hectic. Anything else you want to know?" Minho smiles and raises an eyebrow. 

That sounds about like Jisung has imagined it. Just a little less exciting because of the way Minho talked about it. 

"Have you ever seen a supernatural creature?", Jisung asks after a while. 

Minho's face falls immediately. 

"I have", he then replies. "There are quite a lot of executions, actually. It's almost like a celebration there which is probably why the people are not as afraid of them as they are here." 

Maybe Minho's parents were killed by such a creature, Jisung thinks as he watches Minho's face that almost looks sad. Or maybe he's just afraid of them. 

"Are you afraid of them?", Jisung enquires. 

Minho shakes his head. "Are you?", the older retorts. 

Jisung thinks for a moment. "No", he answers. 

Minho looks up in surprise. He probably hasn't expected this answer as Jisung clearly grew up in a conservative, rural area. 

"I mean, until now I wasn't even sure if the stories I heard are true. And I've never seen one myself. So I feel pretty safe here", Jisung elaborates. 

"But you would be afraid if you had to face one of them?"

"Probably. All I know about them is that they kill humans. It would be naive not to be scared, wouldn't it?"

"You're right. You probably should be scared of them", Minho says and stands up. 

"Is Chan upstairs?", he asks. Jisung nods. 

"I'll go to him then. See you later."

And with that, Jisung was alone again. 

  
  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  
  


_See you later_ turns out to be a quick glance and a _"bye"._ Jisung sighs. He has started to work on a chair again and while it was certainly better than the first one it was still far from good. Even far from acceptable. 

"Jisungie, this looks very promising", Chan tells him after walking downstairs and passing him to go back to the table he's working on right now. 

Jisung gives Chan a weak smile and continues to work on the chair until the sun slowly begins to set. 

When he leaves the shop, he can feel the nervousness in his bones. It has been one week and Jisung hasn't gone to the library for multiple days now. And of course, Seungmin did not come and visit him. So if his best friend really is avoiding him then he will probably have given up on it by now, right? 

Jisung pushes open the heavy library door and is met with the usual scent of old books that reminds him so much of his childhood. When Jisung looks around the room, he expects to be met with Seungmin's mother, her wide smile and her gossip.

But instead, he sees Seungmin himself, walking to a shelf with a book in his hand and stopping in his tracks when he hears the door open. He slowly turns to face Jisung and their eyes link. It has been a week. A whole week. Maybe Jisung was being pathetic again but for the last fifteen years or so he has seen this boy almost every single day. Not seeing him for a week had been horrible. 

"I'm so sorry, Minnie", Jisung croaks out and only then realizes that tears are running down his face. 

He takes a step into Seungmin's direction and the other seems to be frozen in place so Jisung takes it as a good sign and goes on. 

Suddenly, Seungmin's head snaps down and he spurts into the other direction. 

"Seungmin!", Jisung calls out and manages to grab the other by his wrist. The book the brown-haired boy has been holding falls to the ground. 

Seungmin almost growls at him. He must be really angry. They've never fought like this before, only ever about trivial things that would be solved in less than a day. But Jisung has also never tried to kiss him after all. 

Despite the hostile sound, Seungmin only retreats his hand but he doesn't move. 

"I'm sorry", Jisung repeats and feels another tear on his cheek. "I really am. I didn't want that to happen. It just did."

Seungmin still doesn't look at him and Jisung is slowly losing his confidence and hope. 

"Can we talk about it?"

Jisung's question is barely more than a whisper but he knows that Seungmin has heard him because he turns around and walks towards the front door. Jisung almost expects him to leave the library but then he settles down on the ground in their little niche between the bookshelves. Jisung lets out a sigh of relief as he sits down too, keeping more distance than usual between them. 

When Seungmin still doesn't look up, Jisung takes it as a cue to talk. 

"I think I might like boys too", Jisung starts and immediately regrets it when Seungmin flinches. 

"No no, it's not like that!", Jisung assures him and holds his hands up in surrender. 

"I don't like you like that. Or at least not anymore, that was a long time ago."

Seungmin slowly lifts his head at that and looks at Jisung but the older can't read his emotions.

"The day I … the day I kissed you", he continues and lowers his voice. 

"I met a guy right before and he was very handsome and I was very confused."

Thinking about Minho and telling his best friend about him brings a blush to Jisung's face. He hopes that Seungmin won't notice in the dim light of the library. 

"But I know that I can't be with a guy. As you said, we're living in the countryside and I know that I won't ever leave Heesul. So I have no other choice than marrying Ayeong. I'm just very sorry that I used you to figure all that out."

Jisung hears the other sniffle and notices that he has been crying too. 

"Can I hug you?", Jisung asks with a weak voice. 

As soon as Seungmin nods he's lying on the ground with Jisung on top. Jisung tightly wraps his arms around Seungmin's waist and buries his face into the other's chest. 

"I missed you so much, Minnie", Jisung sobs. 

"I missed you too, Sungie", Seungmin whispers and starts to play with Jisung's hair. 

Hearing the younger's voice for the first time in a week only makes Jisung cry harder. 

"Do you forgive me?", Jisung asks after a few minutes of cuddling and sits up. 

"Of course I do, idiot. You're my best friend after all", Seungmin replies and rolls his eyes. 

"And I don't mind that you are interested in boys too. I'm just worried for you."

Jisung is sure he has never smiled this widely before. 

"You weren't actually sick, were you?", Jisung then enquires with a chuckle. 

"No, I wasn't", Seungmin says a little hesitant. "But there's still something I need to tell you… "

Right at this moment, the door leading to the staircase opens and Seungmin's mother comes in. 

"Jisungie, what a surprise! You're not here to announce your engagement, are you?", she sing-songs and winks at him.

Jisung only groans and hides his face in his hands. He can hear Seungmin laugh next to him. Jisung is so done with all the questions and curiosity people seem to have about his engagement. But as long as everything is back to normal between them, Jisung can stand a little more interrogating. All that matters is that he has his best friend back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Not much happened yet. But it will get more exciting soon, or at least I hope so 😅
> 
> I would love to hear your opinion! Thank you so much for reading ♡


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, it almost looks like a chair", Chan says as he inspects what Jisung has built.

After Jisung has talked to Seungmin the day before, he thought that crafting would come easier to him now. But it doesn't. He has tried to finish the chair but it almost looks as bad as the first one he did, even though it had appeared promising yesterday. Jisung sighs and buries his head into his arms resting on the workbench. 

"Don't give up now, mate. I'm sure you're gonna get better at it", Chan encourages him and smiles pitifully. Then he leaves into the storeroom. 

Chan is always so positive. He certainly lacks a lot of sleep and works way too hard. Every time Jisung goes home, Chan is still planning or building something. And yet, he always seems so happy and acts so kind. Sometimes Jisung feels bad because he thinks Chan could take a lot more breaks if he himself wasn't such a failure. 

"Are you okay?", a voice suddenly startles Jisung. 

"Minho-hyung!", Jisung gasps. He hasn't even heard the door, too deep in thought. 

"It's not lunchtime", is the first thing Jisung notices after the older grabs a chair and settles down next to him.

"And?"

"I just didn't expect you", Jisung mumbles. 

_ Especially not after you left like that yesterday,  _ Jisung wants to say but he doesn't. He's still worrying about if he has done something wrong. Maybe Minho really connects too many memories with his parents to his hometown and became sad because Jisung's curiosity got the better of him. 

"Most people come to my restaurant in the evening so I sometimes just close it in the morning to keep Chan company."

"Oh, Chan's in the back if-"

"No, I actually came here for you today", Minho interrupts him and Jisung's eyes widen. 

"For me?", he whispers so quietly that he doesn't think Minho would have been able to hear him. The other still chuckles. 

"So, why are you looking at that thing like you want to murder it? Because I have some sad news for you: You can't kill inanimate objects", Minho says with a mocking smile on his face.

Jisung pouts.

"This  _ thing  _ is a chair. And I don't want to kill it, I want to fix it. There's a difference"

Minho eyes the furniture for a few seconds.

"It doesn't look like a chair, though."

Jisung huffs and his pout intensifies.

"I know. That's what I'm trying to fix", Jisung says and is on the brink of banging his head on the table in frustration. 

"You won't fix anything by glaring at it", Minho chuckles. 

When Jisung actually puts his head on the table, the laughing stops and Jisung feels the feather-light touch of a hand on his back. Jisung can barely suppress the shivers running through him at the touch. He looks back up at Minho and can see worry in his eyes. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was only joking, Ji", Minho says with a soft voice and Jisung almost chokes on his spit when hearing the nickname. They have only met two times before and Jisung doesn't know if that's enough to be on a nickname basis already. 

"Do you want to talk about it?", the older inquires. 

Jisung draws out a sigh. They've only known each other for a short time but he still feels like he can trust Minho. He's comfortable around him, even if also a little nervous. 

"I've been working here for over a week and I can't even build a simple wooden box, let alone a chair. I can't saw, I hurt myself because I'm too clumsy and I can't even get the sketching on the wood right, although I'm good at drawing!"

As soon as Jisung realizes how much he has ranted, he claps a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Minho shakes his head and gives him a warm smile. His eyes sparkle in an almost magical way, they almost seem to shine golden in the light coming from the window and Jisung is yet again astonished by the other's beauty.

"Jisung?" He blinks and instantly closes his slightly agape mouth when he hears Minho, still sounding concerned. 

"I- sorry, what did you say?"

Minho chuckles again and clicks his tongue. 

"I told you not to beat yourself up so much because one week isn't that long."

Jisung nods. He has heard those words a lot of times already from Chan but he still doesn't believe them. 

"So, you draw?", Minho changes the subject. 

"I do!", Jisung smiles. "Since I was a child I've liked to paint. It's just so relaxing and fun. I love doing it."

At that moment Jisung thinks that he wants to draw Minho too one day. He's sure he will never be able to portray how ethereal he looks in real life but he would give everything to capture a moment like this. Minho in the carpenter shop, the dark hair a little messy as always, his beautiful smile, his glimmering eyes. 

"Will you show me someday?"

"I actually have my sketchbook with me", Jisung says and gets up to fetch the book lying behind the counter. 

Only when be hands it to Minho he realizes that he has never shown his drawings to anyone but his family and Seungmin. And again, they've only met a week ago. Suddenly, Jisung gets shy and makes himself small on the stool he's sitting on. 

"Jisung, they are amazing!", Minho calls out after flipping through the first pages. 

"I don't know much about art but your sense of putting colors together and your technique… it's clear that you know what you're doing."

Jisung blankly stares at Minho for a few seconds.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do!", Minho exclaims and almost looks offended. "You have talent, Jisung."

"Thank you, but it's just a hobby. It doesn't take me anywhere."

"It could, though. Why didn't you start an apprenticeship as a painter?"

"There aren't any artists in Heesul and my parents wouldn't want me to move to another town", Jisung replies with a sigh. 

Jisung loves painting but he has never even brought it up to his that he would like to pursue an art career. It has always been clear that he will stay in Heesul and practice a job at one of the local shops. He should be glad that he ended up with a carpenter apprenticeship since it's at least somehow art related. 

"Maybe you could ask Chan if you can paint his furniture?"

Jisung takes a moment to think about it. The idea isn't bad but the style of Chan's furniture is very modest and clean. And people love it. Some even travel to Heesul from more far off towns and villages to acquire furniture from Chan. They probably wouldn't want to buy anything he painted on when Chan's simple goods are so well-known and requested. 

When he voices his worries, Minho shakes his head.

"You haven't even tried yet. Maybe people will love it and I'm sure Chan will at least let you try. I've known him for a long time, trust me."

"Have you met Chan in Cheomul?", Jisung asks hesitantly, afraid Minho will just leave him again.

But he really wants to learn more about Minho and his life. The moment he has met the older Jisung has felt drawn to him because there has been something catching his interest.

Minho nods. "We have been childhood friends. When my parents died, we moved here together with our brothers and another friend."

Jisung wonders who this other friend is but he doesn't want to be too noisy. Then his eyes widen at an idea in his head. 

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

Huh. Twenty-one. Most people are engaged at that age if not married. A weird feeling spreads in his stomach. 

"Are you taken?"

Shit. It's rude to ask an almost-stranger such a question. Why did he ask that? It's not like knowing will make a difference in any way.

Minho obviously hasn't expected that question and stares at him in shock. But he also seems a little confused. 

"I mean- are you married o-or engaged?", Jisung stutters and wants to hide his red face in embarrassment. It has been a stupid question. Why can't he shut his mouth for once? 

After a while, Minho shakes his head. Jisung catches Minho's eyes and can't help but feel relieved. 

_ Why do you feel relieved, you idiot?  _ The voice in his head scolds him. But Jisung ignores it since he's too focused on Minho's intense stare. Jisung could swear the other's eyes are glowing golden more and more by the second but before he can make sure that what he sees is real, the door to the storeroom opens and both their heads shoot up. 

"Minho, what a pleasant surprise!", Chan calls out but he almost sounds sarcastic. "Would you help me out in the storeroom for a second?"

Minho groans but complies and follows Chan into the back room. The door slams shut and Jisung just stands there and blinks for a while until he comes to his senses again, feeling how fast his heart is beating in his throat.  _ What was that?  _ But he can't dwell on that thought because he hears Chan's shouting coming from the door.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought we-" Then Chan lowers his voice and Jisung can't make out words anymore. 

I thought we  _ what _ ? For a moment Jisung considers moving closer to the door to eavesdrop but then he scolds himself. His parents would be disappointed in him, they taught him better. 

He still wants to know why Chan is so upset, though. Seeing the aways kind and smiling Chan so angry doesn't sit right with him. Has he done something wrong again? Did he make his attraction to Minho too obvious? What if Chan is jealous?

Jisung has heard of couples before. Boyfriends and girlfriends as they call them in the big cities. But this concept is foreign to Jisung. Unmarried, engaged, married, widowed. Those statuses Jisung knows, but anything else is hard to imagine for him. Still, maybe it is different for Minho and Chan who grew up in the capital city. Maybe Minho meant that he has a boyfriend when he denied being engaged or married. Maybe Minho didn't tell him because he feared his reaction to his sexuality. Or Jisung is overthinking yet again.

He would love to leave right now. To run away like he always does in these situations but it's still too early to take a break. In order to keep himself from listening in to the conversation he goes to a drawer on his right and takes the brush and a kind of brown paint he has found there a few days ago. At least he knows where all the tools are by now. 

Jisung sighs and removes one of the bulky chair legs. This thing doesn't even look like a chair, there will be no use for it. So Jisung decides to use one leg as a test piece. He unscrews the little container which is easier said than done since the paint has already partially tried. Chan probably hasn't used it in a while. 

Jisung starts with a simple design of pansies with some lilies of the valley in between. He adds some tendrils here and there and continues to layer the paint until he's satisfied. Jisung tilts the piece of wood a little to inspect it. Not too shabby. But presumably nothing anyone here would buy. He sighs again. 

Suddenly, the back door opens and Jisung's head whips around. Minho storms out of the room without as much as glancing at the younger and Jisung feels his chest tighten. 

He has really thought that Minho and he could become friends. Somehow, they just clicked when they talk to each other. Or at least Jisung feels like that. He has been sure he could leave his silly admiring thoughts about the older behind in order to get closer and befriend him. But this is probably not going to happen now. And above all, he has caused tensions in Minho and Chan's relationship. Whatever kind of relationship it is. 

"Chan-hyung, I'm so sorry! I didn't know-", Jisung starts while approaching his boss but he is interrupted by Chan laying a hand on his shoulder. 

"You've done nothing wrong, Jisung. Don't worry. This was about something personal and has nothing to do with you", Chan assures him but Jisung is not sure if he can believe his words. Chan has acted as usual before so the two couldn't have argued before, right? Or maybe Chan was just really good at hiding his true feelings.

"What have you done?", Chan asks and Jisung realizes that he's talking about the chair with the missing leg behind him. 

"I'm sorry!", Jisung yelps again but Chan only shakes his head. 

"Don't always apologize, Jisungie. I only wanted to know what you were doing there. That probably was an unfortunate way to phrase it. "

Jisung anxiously walks back to the workbench despite Chan reassuring him that he hasn't done anything wrong. He hesitantly takes the chair leg to show it to Chan, afraid the other would hate it. 

"I showed Minho-hyung my drawings and he encouraged me to try painting on wood. I know this is not what we do and it was only for fun. But I shouldn't be doing things for fun at work, I know and I'm-" 

Before he can say that he's sorry  _ again _ , Chan's head snaps up with the widest grin on his face. 

"That looks amazing, Jisungie! It's so pretty and filigree but also simple enough not to look kitschy. It's perfect!"

Jisung's pulse quickens from the relief and excitement he feels. Finally, he has done nothing right.

"Can you do that on more furniture?", Chan asks with sparkling eyes, still in awe. 

"Of course!", Jisung exclaims and claps his hands together.

Jisung's mood has totally changed and he has almost already forgotten about Chan's fight with Minho. He is so happy that Chan is pleased by his painting since when he had only been a burden before.

"I have to admit I didn't expect you to be good at drawing", Chan says sheepishly and rubs his neck. 

"Because I suck at carpeting?", Jisung laughs. 

"I mean you kind of do", Chan chuckles. "But I still believe that you'll get better with practice. And now you can always alternate between building and painting. Oh Jisungie, this is going to be amazing!"

With that Chan pulls him into a tight hug and Jisung can't decide if he wants to laugh or cry. He feels so happy and relieved that he finally will be able to be a real help to Chan. Contently, Jisung hugs Chan back and thinks that he has found another friend besides Seungmin, even though it is his boss. 

He would have to thank Minho for giving him the advice to paint. But he doubts that Minho will come back to the shop after his argument with Chan. However, Jisung can't help hoping for Minho to visit again, even if the chances are low. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow you're still here! Thank you 😅💗 
> 
> Ahh I really hate this, it feels like nothing is happening in this story. I swear the idea has been a lot better in my head and now I don't know what to think. It's just kind of boring to me. Do you feel the same? :'D
> 
> Anyway, Minsung is getting closer in the next chapter and in chapter 6 something more exciting (?) will finally happen. So you can look forward to that ~
> 
> Also: Can we talk about Stray Kids' comeback?! Because it was so lit dkdkdl🔥 I'm in love with all of the songs but I think phobia is my favorite. What's yours? 🎶


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification: 
> 
> One week in this story has 7 days, as usual. But instead of Monday, Tuesday, ... they say the first day, the second day, ... 
> 
> The seventh day is called Free Day since it's the only day (almost) nobody has to work.
> 
> That's already everything, have fun reading ^^ ♡

According to Jisung's expectations, he doesn't see Minho for the rest of the week.

Now that he has found something he's good at, he can enjoy work a lot more and he opens up to his family again. Jisung is still a little cautious because he's afraid they'll marry him to Ayeong on the spot if he talks too much about his progress at work. But he has felt how the relationship to his parents has suffered from his bad mood over the past days. He is glad that they look happier now that Jisung talks more again. 

He has spent every evening of the week together with Seungmin, huddling together at the fireplace or going for a walk. Talking about anything and everything or just enjoying each other's company in silence. Just like they have before and Jisung is more than grateful that their friendship didn't break because of one mistake he made. 

All of this distracted him from thinking about Minho too much but that doesn't mean that he has completely forgotten about the older. Quite the opposite was the case. Whenever he had a break or was alone, a picture of Minho popped up in his head. And with that a lot of questions.  Was he mad at him? Was he still arguing with Chan? Has he already forgotten he exists? Does he mean anything to him?

Pathetic. Jisung was aware that he was just that. He hasn't even known Minho for a long time and still, he thinks about him whenever there's not enough distraction around.

So, today he decides to do something about it. He's currently on his way to Seungmin's after finishing work. He has painted a wardrobe and a few boxes today and has even managed to craft one on his own that almost looked like the ones Chan makes. Chan has been very proud of him and Jisung himself is too. He really wants to share his achievement with his best friend but then his thoughts travel back to Minho. 

A few streets away from the library, Jisung suddenly turns around and marches into the direction of the town exit leading to the next village, Ideon. Where Minho has a restaurant. He doesn't know where the sudden burst of confidence comes from, but he decides it feels right to follow along. 

It's the sixth day of the week, the day before Free Day, so Jisung doesn't have work tomorrow and doesn't have to worry about waking up early. Usually, he would spend the night with Seungmin and the following day as well, but he's sure his friend will understand. 

When Jisung arrives at the entrance to Ideon, he is held back by a guard. Jisung looks up at the man in confusion. Not once has he talked to a guard before.

"What are you doing here so late? It's getting dark soon."

Jisung looks up at the sky. The man is right, the sun is already setting. 

"I'm visiting a friend", Jisung answers as he directs his attention back to the guard. He doesn't even know if he can call Minho a friend.

"So you'll stay with them for the night?", the man asks with an arched brow. 

When Jisung nods the guard lets him pass and Jisung realizes how dumb this idea has been. He's not allowed to go out at night, especially not to another village. And he doesn't even know if Minho will let him stay over. Jisung sighs as he pictures his night, sitting in the cold streets of this small village, waiting for the sun to rise. At least he's not scared of the dark or the supposed creatures roaming around at that time as there never are any. 

"Excuse me", Jisung approaches an old man and his wife sitting together on a bench. 

"Do you happen to know where I can find Lee Minho?"

"Sure, son. Just follow the main street. It's only a few houses away on the left side."

Jisung bows and thanks them before following their instructions. He passes the baker and the shoemaker as well as a few regular houses. He comes to a stop when he reads the sign affixed to the frontage of one of the buildings.

**_The Golden Night_ ** ****

That sounds like a tavern name to Jisung, so he decides to enter the building. Once inside, he feels the warmth hitting him as well as the welcoming scent of a home-cooked meal. The room is bathed in warm light and Jisung notices that there aren't many people dining at the tables spread around the room. Most of them are sitting at the counter, probably consuming alcoholic beverages. 

"Good evening, Sir. How can I help you?"

Jisung jumps at the voice suddenly speaking up next to him but relaxes when he sees who it belongs to. 

It's a boy that must be a few years younger than himself. He is wearing a dark apron around his waist and a huge smile on his face. His eyes almost remind Jisung of a fox.

"Do you want a table or are you thinking about joining the others at the bar?", the brown-haired boy asks politely after Jisung has stared at him for too long without saying anything. 

"Actually, I'm only thinking about Minho-hyung", Jisung replies and immediately wishes the floor would open up and swallow him to save him from this embarrassment. Why can't he think before speaking just once? 

"I- I mean I'm looking for Lee Minho. Do you know where I can find him?"

His face must be as red as it feels judging by the amused look the young waiter gives him. 

"I sure do. Come with me", the boy says and indicates Jisung to follow him. 

They end up at the bar where they find Minho talking to one of the guests while refilling a beer mug.

"Hyung, do you have a moment?", the waiter shouts over the loud noises of the drunk men at the bar. 

"What is it now, Innie? I- Jisung?" 

When Minho notices him behind the boy (Innie?), Jisung gives him a bashful smile.

_ It was a stupid idea to come here. He's still angry. He doesn't want me here.  _

_ Breath, Jisung, and stop being so damn anxious.  _

"Jeongin, can you take over for a second?", Minho asks the boy and walks towards Jisung. 

Jeongin nods in reply and gives the two one last knowing look before leaving behind the counter. But Jisung doesn't know what the other seems to know.

"What are you doing here?", Minho whisper-shouts as he grabs Jisung's arm to drag the younger with him. 

"You didn't come to the shop anymore", Jisung responds when they stop in a backroom where Minho lights some candles. Now Jisung can make out a desk, a bookshelf and some chairs. 

"I wonder why", Minho snarls back, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Jisung gulps. Yes, he's angry. 

"You told me I should visit you one day", Jisung mumbles and begins to anxiously fumble with his hands.

"But I didn't mean it!"

Even in the dim light of the room, Jisung can see the golden glow of Minho's eyes that seems to come and go at random. 

"I'll go then", Jisung sighs and turns around but he is stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Don't go", Minho whispers, barely audible. "You're already here and it is getting dark outside. It's dangerous."

"I thought you weren't afraid of supernatural beings?"

"Not only supernaturals are dangerous, Ji", Minho says with a sigh and begins to push the desk to the wall. 

Jisung's chest tightens. If Minho doesn't even want him here, why does he use a nickname? 

"What are you doing?", Jisung asks instead, a little confused at what Minho's doing.

"Space."

"What for?"

"For you", Minho answers and puts the chairs to the side.

"You need a place to stay and I can't take you home where Chan would go crazy."

"You two live together?", Jisung asks surprised. Maybe they are together after all. Jisung shivers, the thought somehow upsetting him. Not that he has any right to feel like this, though.

Minho takes out a blanket from the shelf and spreads it out on the floor. He sits down on the blanket and pets the space next to him. So Jisung takes off his weapon belt and follows suit, facing Minho. 

"Actually, I live together with him and three other people. But I guess you've never heard of a living community. In Cheomul it's quite common for young people without parents to live together with their friends. It's cheaper."

"So you aren't a couple?", Jisung questions, realizing too late that he has voiced out his thoughts unintentionally yet again. 

Minho looks at him in shock and his jaw drops. 

"Chan and me? God no, why would you think that?"

Feeling embarrassed, Jisung shrinks into himself. 

"I- I just thought that maybe you are more open about… relationships because you grew up in a city", Jisung mumbles while avoiding eye contact. 

"I am, but that doesn't mean I like Chan like that. I told you I'm not taken", Minho answers.

"Actually, two of my friends are dating and they are both males. I don't care about that… But I guess you do", Minho adds quietly and Jisung looks up at him. The other's gaze seems somehow distant. 

"Me? Why would you think that?"

Minho laughs humorlessly and rolls his eyes. 

"You come from here, grew up in a small town. People here usually don't even think about the possibility that there could be something other than a marriage between a man and a woman. Of course, I don't expect you to tolerate my sexuality. Or theirs, I don't know."

Somehow, Minho looks hurt. Like he has faced rejection before at this confession and Jisung can relate to him so much. 

"You're right. I grew up here in a traditional, conservative town. In a family that strictly follows the rules. As a kid, they would tell us fairy tales and in each one there was a prince and a princess or a soldier and his wife waiting for him to return to her and their children. I loved these stories when I was young. Me and Seungmin, my best friend, would sit at the fireplace in his parent's library and listen to his father telling us these stories. That's why I associate so many positive feelings with those tales. And you're right again, at that time it didn't even cross my mind that the prince could like another prince or that a man could wait for his husband to return from war."

Jisung doesn't even know where he's going with all that storytelling but Minho listens attentively and watches him while Jisung nervously fiddles with the hem of his shirt. 

"When I was around twelve or thirteen I started to be interested in romance, but not only the one in books and fairy tales this time. However, I wasn't only interested in girls and developed a crush on my best friend. I even kissed him not that long ago."

Jisung chuckles at the memory, glad that this isn't standing between them anymore but he hears Minho in front of him growl lowly. 

Jisung looks up in surprise and sees that Minho's eyes shine golden again. It must be the light of the candles, Jisung thinks. 

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I understand you. I'm as good as engaged to a girl in my town and I can't change that, even though my feelings tell me to do something different."

"What are your feelings telling you?", Minho whispers.

His eyes look even brighter than before but Jisung can't tell if it's his imagination. Maybe they've always been this bright. 

Jisung slowly lifts his hand towards Minho's cheek and caresses it with his thumb. It feels almost feverishly hot. Minho's eyes widen in surprise but he inches closer when Jisung does the same. Jisung's heart is running a marathon inside his chest as he wonders if this is actually happening. If he is really going to kiss Minho. They still don't know each other well enough to do this, right? They are two boys and shouldn't be doing this. What about Ayeong? Jisung has an obligation towards her, right? What would his parents say? 

But all these thoughts vanish when Jisung sees the sparkle in Minho's eyes that are so close to his own. This feels  _ right.  _ Being with Minho feels right, no matter if his head tells him that it's too soon or if society tells him that it's wrong.

So Jisung closes his eyes. He can already feel the older's breath against his lips. He shudders. 

Suddenly, Jisung's feels the heat underneath his fingers retreat and when he opens his eyes again, Minho is pressed against the wall, trying to control his breathing. 

"Minho, are you ok-"

"Chan is going to kill me", Minho murmurs to himself before looking up again. 

"I'm sorry, I'm fine. Let's just sleep now, alright?"

Jisung is too taken aback to do anything when Minho pulls him down on the blanket. Despite not touching Minho, Jisung can feel his warmth. Jisung turns to look at the lying figure behind him. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You feel like you're catching a fever."

"I'm fine", Minho repeats without opening his eyes. "Don't worry about me and just sleep."

Jisung reluctantly complies and turns back around. He can hear Minho gasp when he snuggles against him but who can judge him? He is cold and Minho is warm. It's simple.

Jisung is impressed by himself for not overthinking the almost kiss and Minho stopping it. Usually, he would get worried, anxious even. He would apologize and run away because that's what he is good at. But right now his mind is almost blank. He feels comfortable and drowsy. Tomorrow he would still have enough time to hit the panic button. Like that he slowly drifts into a deep sleep and doesn't even notice the shifting next to him, followed by footsteps and the sound of a shutting door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the slow burn tag because I'm not sure anymore if it's fitting 😅 What do you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you soon ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you read the tags beforehand because this chapter might make you uncomfortable. It's not too bad though, I think 😅

Even before Jisung opens his eyes, he can feel how sore his muscles are from sleeping on the floor.

_Sleeping on the floor?_

That's when he remembers. Golden eyes, soft hot skin, a warm shaky breath. 

Jisung's eyes snap open and he turns around, but Minho isn't there. _He left. You dumbass tried to kiss him and then he left._

"Finally you're awake", someone says while entering the office room of Minho's restaurant. 

It's the fox boy who has greeted him yesterday. Jeongin, if he remembers correctly. 

"My brother wanted me to stay here until you wake up. I think he caught a cold or something and went home", Jeongin explains.

"Your brother?"

"Minho-hyung?", Jeongin replies as if it is obvious. It probably should be. Minho told him he has a brother and the two even kind of look alike. 

"Anyway, I was only waiting for you. Now that you're awake I can finally go home too. And I would recommend you to do the same."

Jisung carefully gets up and stretches his arms. He grimaces when he hears his bones crack but he takes his belt from the table and follows Jeongin out of the restaurant because the younger seems to be in a hurry. Outside, the younger locks the door and waves at him before disappearing between the buildings. 

Huh, so Jisung has just been abandoned in the midst of the street.

Jisung can only shrug at the other's antics, still too tired to think about it too much, and turns around. He slowly walks along the main road that will lead him back to Heesul. But when the realization fully hits him, he nearly runs. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


"Now what was so important to tell me that you had to wake me up this early on a Free Day? I could still be lying in my cozy warm bed", Seungmin complains and pouts.

Jisung, however, mercilessly keeps on dragging the younger through the library and outside to go for a walk. He needs to talk to his best friend right now or he'll go insane.

"So, you remember what we talked about the other day?", the blond asks in a quiet tone, not wanting anyone to listen in on them. 

For a Free Day, there were quite a lot of people roaming around the streets but Jisung couldn't care less about them or their reason to be out so early. 

Seungmin sighs next to him. "Sungie, there are a lot of things we talk about. We see each other every day! You'll have to be more specific."

Although it was early in the morning, it was already pretty warm. Summer was probably around the corner. Jisung has never understood why people liked summer so much. Sure, farmers have an increased yield during that season but he isn't a farmer and he can't remember the last food shortage in his town. Otherwise, it is just too hot to do a lot of things outside and the temperatures would only decrease at night when Jisung isn't allowed to go outside. 

"We talked about boys", Jisung mumbles and feels Seungmin stiffen next to him.

Jisung ignores it and continues to walk through some backstreets, too nervous to stop. He can't believe how calm he has been yesterday night but somehow Minho's presence had been soothing. Now he is fully back in panic mode which means he has to walk and talk or he'll go crazy. 

"I remember", Seungmin retorts sarcastically. He doesn't seem too keen on talking about it again, though. 

"I've met someone."

"A boy?", Seungmin asks in disbelief and stops in his tracks. 

Jisung only nods and pulls at Seungmin's arm to get him to walk again. 

"I already kind of told you about him. I met him on my first day of work. Minho. He's Chan's friend and believe me when I say that I've never met a more beautiful person than him."

"And that's why you're freaking out right now?", Seungmin questions with a frown. "Because he's the first person you found attractive?"

"No." Jisung shakes his head. "You were the first person I found attractive. He's the second."

Jisung is too stressed to notice the blush on Seungmin's face. 

"We are friends, I think, even though we haven't known each other that long. But then I almost kissed him yesterday and I spend the night with him. But-"

"Wait what?!", Seungmin calls out and stops dead again. This time Jisung pauses as well to clap a hand over the other's mouth. 

"Be quiet!", Jisung shushed him. 

Jisung looks around but he doesn't see anyone. Normally, no one but the people living in these streets walk here which is why Seungmin and Jisung like to wander around these areas in town. But although Jisung knows it's unlikely to meet anyone here, he's still wary. Especially when talking about himself and other boys. 

"You spend the night with him?!", Seungmin whispers, his eyes like saucers. 

"Not like that. We just slept next to each other. But the thing is that I was sure he wanted to kiss me too but then he backed away."

"Maybe you had bad breath", Seungmin jokes, nothing of the prior shock left on his face. 

Jisung roles his eyes. "Haha, how funny." 

"Maybe he's not into guys?", Seungmin then proposes more seriously. 

"He is, we've talked about it right before."

"Then maybe he's just not ready or scared of the judgment of others. You said you've spent the night together? That's a good sign, right?"

"But he wasn't there in the morning. His brother told me he was sick and that he went home. Minho looked a little feverish yesterday but I still don't know if it's the truth or if he's avoiding me again."

Right when Seungmin wants to ask what he means with _again_ , Jisung and him hear people shouting in the distance. They both exchange a glance before sprinting off into the direction the sounds are coming from in case someone needs help. 

When entering the main road, they see people running around like crazy, shouting at each other. 

Jisung only understands scraps of it but he's sure he hears something like _creature_ and _hanging_ in between the gibberish. The two follow the crowd of people towards the market place midtown and Jisung keeps his hand on the handle of the knife at his belt. 

Jisung has never experienced anything like this. Not once has he seen a commotion in his town, people screaming in fear and excitement. Nor has he ever even thought about using his knife before. But if there really is a mythical creature roaming around, in _his_ town, he would have to be able to defend himself. 

When they finally arrive on the market square, Jisung internally curses himself for being so short. As a child, he has been bullied for having feminine features and for being as short as the girls his age, but Seungmin has always been there to defend him and so he never really cared. Now a few more inches would come in handy, though.

It seriously looks like the whole town has gathered on the place. Not even at festivals Jisung has seen that many people at once. He tries to move through the crowd to get a look at whatever they are staring at, with Seungmin in tow. 

As soon as Jisung sees the gallows, he stops and gasps. He didn't even know his town had something like this and now it is standing on the market place like a dreadful alien element. All of Heesul's guards are gathered around the huge instrument and even some men wearing foreign armours have joined them. Four of them are standing on the wooden enhancement, tightly holding onto a manacled person struggling to escape the guard's iron grip. 

Suddenly, the guy in the middle looks at him and Jisung recognizes him immediately. Light parted hair, sharp eyes, full lips around a cloth gag. It's the witch from the wanted paper he has seen a few weeks ago on his last day of school, he's sure of it. 

When he looks at Seungmin to voice his thoughts, Jisung realizes that the witch hasn't been watching him but his best friend. And Seungmin is staring right back with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. 

"Minnie, what are you doing?", Jisung asks worried and shakes his friend's shoulders. "Is he bewitching you?"

Seungmin snaps out of his trance and starts to push through the crowd again, trying to reach the gallows. 

"Seungmin, are you crazy?", Jisung shouts and drags his friend as far away from the people and the witch as possible. 

Jisung pushes him against the wall of an old building at the border of the market place where nobody is paying any attention to them.

"We need to save him", Seungmin suddenly says with a stern voice. Jisung can't believe what he's hearing. 

"We're not going to do shit! What has gotten into you?", Jisung cries out and tightens his grip around Seungmin's collar. The witch really must have messed with the other's head. 

"Listen, Jisung. He has not enchanted me but we have to help him." 

Seungmin's eyes are closed and it is obvious how he tries to calm his voice. 

"Why?"

Seungmin hesitantly opens his eyes and Jisung can see something sparkle in them. 

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me", Jisung repeats, a little taken aback. 

Seungmin nods, a pained expression on his face. 

"We need to hurry or else he'll die. Please, Jisung. I beg you to trust me."

Jisung can see the desperation in Seungmin's eyes. Jisung has always trusted him, probably even more than he trusts his parents. He can only hope the witch actually hasn't cast a spell on his best friend. 

"Okay."

"Okay?", Seungmin repeats a little shocked as if he hasn't expected Jisung to agree. 

Jisung nods. "But I'm only doing this for you. Do you have an idea how we can do this without getting caught? Because I'm not going to die for him."

"Do you see his handcuffs?"

Jisung finally retreats his hands from Seungmin's collar and looks back up at the creature awaiting his death. The witch is still staring at them, hands tied behind his back with something shimmering, metallic. 

"I heard that they use special handcuffs that prevent supernatural beings from using their magic. If we take them off, he should be able to use his magic against the guards."

"How do you know he won't hurt us?"

"He won't. I can see it in his eyes." 

Jisung huffs at that explanation. Wonderful. They're going to get killed because Seungmin _sees something in the creature's eyes_. 

"And how do you plan to take them off his hands? May I remind you that four guards are holding onto him while a dozen others are positioned around the gallows?"

"If you get your hands on the keys I can do the rest. I'm sure one of the guards has them."

Jisung has no idea how he should go about this, but he agrees because of the desperate look Seungmin gives him. Jisung is so weak for the people he loves. 

Jisung gaze follows Seungmin who is shouldering his way through the people to get closer to the center, closer to the witch. Jisung keeps an eye out for the leader of the guards as he hopes that he's the one with the keys. When he recognizes the male, he pushes through the mass of people as well to get to him. 

"Excuse me, Sir", Jisung says when he finally arrives in front of the guard. On the way there most of the residents have given him dirty looks for trying to get to the front. In the end, he luckily manages to do so, especially thanks to his small frame. His height isn't that useless after all.

The guard in his late twenties regards Jisung with a quick, bored look on his face. 

"Not now, Jisung. Can't you see that there is something important going on?"

Jisung looks the guard up and down, hoping he won't notice. But he can't see the keys anywhere.

"It's hard to ignore, actually", Jisung says, still trying to figure out where his object of desire could be hidden. 

"What are you looking at?", the man wonders skeptically.

Jisung's eyes shoot up to the other's. Shit. 

"I- I'm looking at you", Jisung stutters. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Why can't you be better at talking when it matters?_

The man raises a brow and crosses his arms. 

"You- you are a handsome man… in a respectable position", Jisung elaborates while his eyes travel to the spot on the other's weapon belt that has been covered by his muscular arm before. _The keys! Bingo!_

Jisung only realizes how his words must have sounded when he meets the other's eyes again. They are wide and with a dangerous glint in them. Jisung has wanted to look like an admirer who wants to become a guard as well but it must have sounded too sexual. However, there was no turning back now. 

"What are you trying to say?", the guard asks. Even though the shouts in the background Jisung can hear that the other's voice is becoming less steady. 

"You know exactly what I'm saying", Jisung murmurs and steps a little closer. Is he really trying to sound seductive? Towards a male guard in his conservative hometown, in front of all those people? But they are too focused on the witch waiting to be executed. Jisung only hopes that it will work and that he won't be punished for harassing another male. And that he won't be too late. They can't be waiting much longer with the execution.

Jisung gathers all his courage and takes another step. He lets his hand travel over the man's upper arm and sees the other shudder and smirk. Jisung almost shivers too but only because of his discomfort.

_I'm doing this for Seungmin. I'm doing this for Seungmin._

Somehow he can't help but think about how he has touched Minho's face the night before. About his radiating warmth, his golden eyes. The way he came closer, almost kissed him. Yes, Jisung has felt a lot more comfortable with him. This just feels wrong. 

Jisung's hand wander down and he can feel the muscular abdomen underneath his fingers. He has never touched another person like this and he hates that it's with this guard. He places his hands on the other's belt and grabs it under the pretext of pulling the guard closer. However, as he pulls, he rips the keys away. 

_Don't notice. Please, don't notice._

But the guard seems to be wrapped around Jisung's finger already.

"But maybe this is not the right time and place", Jisung whispers, now directly next to the other's ear as he's standing on tiptoes.

He retreats his hands, hiding the keys in his fist. When he wants to step away, there is a tight grip on his right wrist, only a hairbreadth away from his closed hand. 

"Not that fast."

_Shit. I fucked up. He noticed._

Jisung is almost sure the guard can hear his heart pound because it's so damn loud.

"Let's set up a date then. I'll visit you next week at work on a day where my shift allows it."

Jisung wants to sigh in relief when he realizes the guard hasn't noticed his theft. But he holds it in and keeps his act up.

"I'll be waiting for you", Jisung breaths and turns on his heal. The other lets go of his hand and Jisung is quick to hide between the people to get rid of the other's stare on him. He hopes his sudden escape doesn't look too suspicious but Jisung wouldn't have been able to stand touching the man a second longer. 

Jisung ignores the disgusting feeling left by the guard's hand on him and walks into the direction where he has seen Seungmin disappear before. Right when he spots his best friend, the shouting around him gets louder. There's not much time left, Jisung figures. 

Seungmin catches his eyes and Jisung nods to show that he has been successful. Without waiting for Jisung to fully reach him, Seungmin pulls up his collar to hide as much of his face as possible, storms off and climbs onto the platform. It all happens so fast that Jisung has no time to process what's happening. Even without the collar, no one would be able to notice his friend. One moment, Seungmin is standing close to Jisung, then he knocks over the guards and stands next to the witch, grabs him and appears right beside his best friend.

Jisung blinks at the witch in Seungmin's arms but he's fast to shake off his shock as he hears the roaring around them. He kneels down, head hung low so that he won't be recognized, and turns the key in the lock on the creature's wrists. It springs open and the next thing he sees is how the market place swirls in front of his eyes before it disappears together with the screams. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


"Sungie! Sungie, wake up!"

Jisung feels like his head might explode. And he feels nauseous. The hands shaking him awake aren't helping in the slightest. 

Jisung abruptly opens his eyes and turns to the side as he feels his stomach contract. Then he vomits onto the earthy soil he's lying on. 

"Are you alright?" Seungmin's concerned voice is right next to him. 

Jisung nods while coughing, even though he doesn't understand what's going on. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve but the disgusting sour taste stays in his mouth. It really is gross but there's nothing he can do about it right now. 

Jisung sits up and takes in his environment. They are surrounded by coniferous trees and the sunlight glimmers through the crowns.

"You were only out for a few minutes", Seungmin who is kneeling next to him explains.

"Hyunjin is gone to bring back the key so that the guard won't suspect you. And I think no one was able to see us, so you don't have to worry."

Jisung blinks at his friend, still to dizzy to fully understand what he's saying. He remembers stealing the key and opening the handcuffs with it, but it feels like it happened days ago. 

"Hyunjin?", is the first word Jisung croaks out. 

"The witch", Seungmin clears up and as if on cue the creature appears out of thin air next to them. 

Seungmin is up in a second, stepping towards the witch, but the boy backs away. 

"Are you okay?", Jisung's best friend asks with a pained expression and Jsung still doesn't get what's going on between the two. 

"I'm fine", the witch replies without looking up from the forest ground. His voice sounding smooth but cold. 

"I brought back the keys and cast a few spells. Nobody will remember that you helped me, even if they saw it."

"Thank you", Seungmin whispers. 

Hyunjin finally looks up at him. 

"Thank _you_ ", the witch retorts and turns his gaze towards Jisung who's still sitting on the ground.

"And you too. I never thought a human would save my life one day. I'm in your debt. But I have to go now."

"Wait!", Seungmin calls out and grabs onto Hyunjin. The witch hisses and retreats his arm immediately.

"Stop it!", he yells and glares Seungmin down. "I have to go now. I'm still a wanted witch and you two should hurry to get into the crowd again so that they actually won't suspect you. I can teleport you there but that's where our ways part. Understood?"

Jisung sees something in Seungmin's eyes break but before he can argue, Hyunjin grabs both of their hands and the world starts to spin again. Jisung is sure he's going to throw up again when he awakes and he's not looking forward to it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Minho in this, I'm sorry. But we had a little action (tho I'm bad at writing that stuff ^^), we met Hyunjin and there will be more Minsung scenes soon ~
> 
> Hope I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable with that guard ≥﹏≤
> 
> Please let me know what you think! It always makes me so happy to read your comments 🥰


	7. Chapter 7

On the first day of the next week, the day after Free Day, Jisung goes to work with a feeling of both hope and dread in his stomach. 

Hope, because he might see Minho again. Because Jisung wants to be naive and think that everything is okay between them. That Minho doesn't hate him and has not only faked his sickness to get away from him. And that Chan will allow the older to come. 

Dread, because he might see the guard again. The man Jisung has tried to seduce in order to get the keys and save Hyunjin. The man who let himself be seduced by a younger male in public, having this disgustingly cocky smirk on his face. Jisung shudders at the sole thought of it. He knows that is has been his own fault. He could have just snatched that key and run. But he didn't and now he is afraid of going anywhere but especially to his workplace as the guard wanted to meet him there. Jisung only wishes that Hyunjin's magic has made the other forget about him entirely. 

"You seem off today", Chan notices after a while. 

The entire morning the two have been sitting next to each other, Chan planning out one of the new orders, Jisung painting some of the old to finish them for delivery. By now the people in his town as well as some living close have found a liking in subtle paintings on their furniture. Jisung is more than happy and also a little proud that what he's doing is actually wanted. He has a lot more work to do now but it's also by far more satisfying to get things done. 

"Everything's fine", Jisung mumbles and before he can stop himself he asks, "How is Minho-hyung?"

What a perfect way to go about it. The whole morning Jisung has thought about a subtle way to ask Chan about the other boy. He knows only too well that his boss doesn't want his friend to visit the carpenter shop. And Jisung is sure it is because of him because the two live together which means there is no way they avoid each other otherwise. Chan and Minho might not be a couple, but they seem to be extremely close as friends. Maybe Chan is jealous because Minho and Jisung are friends now too. Or are they even friends? 

"What?", Chan calls out, his face turning into a grimace. 

"I mean-"

"Jisung", Chan draws out his name in a low voice and Jisung wants to make himself smaller. The older has never sounded this intimidating before and that only with saying his name.

"I thought I have made myself clear last week when I kicked Minho out of the shop. You have probably noticed he didn't come back after that."

"But you are living together. So he's only supposed to avoid me, not you", Jisung stated quietly.

"Exactly! I thought I was giving a broad hint with that: Stay away from Minho!" 

Chan closes his eyes and slightly turns away from Jisung, probably trying to calm himself down. 

"But- You said I did nothing wrong after Minho-hyung left. You said-", Jisung argues but is interrupted by Chan. 

There's a wild look on his red face and his eyes almost seem to glow in contrast. Jisung has to swallow down the fear bubbling up inside of him as a response.

"Of course, I can't blame you for this! But that doesn't mean you did anything right! You're just a naive kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

Jisung can feel his eyes sting and his vision gets blurry. But he won't allow himself to cry in front of Chan. He's not going to prove that he's a naive child. Still, he can't believe this has just happened. He considers Chan a friend even though he's his boss. And yes, friends argue. But not like this, right? He has never fought with Seungmin like this before, never have they shouted at each other like Chan has. He really wants to cry and he feels pathetic for it. What Chan has said wasn't even that bad, was it? Why does Jisung feel so affected then? 

But before the sob that's rising in his throat can surface, Jisung gets up and walks towards the door. 

"Jisung, I'm sorry!" 

He can hear the scratching of a chair being pushed back. 

"I didn't mean it. Please stay."

But Jisung is already out the door, tears streaming over his face and all he wants to do is to cuddle up into his mother's arms like he has done when he was younger. 

Her warmth engulfing him when he tripped and scraped up his knees because he ran too fast, always an excited child. 

Her soothing smell of lavender and roses. Maybe that's the root of Jisung's love for flowers. He has learned their names from his mother and has started to draw them thinking about her. Her deep brown eyes, her long fingers cradling his hair, her floral scent. 

Her consoling words whenever Jisung needed to hear them. When a teacher has scolded him for being too loud. When Seungmin and him have been arguing over the meaning of a fairy tale. When he has felt left out when his parents got another baby after so long and Jisung feared to be forgotten. But it never happened. They have always been there for him and he could always come to them with his worries. 

But now he can't. He can't tell them about Minho and how he feels when he sees the older. How his heartbeat quickens, his breath hitches and the world seems to be a bit brighter because of the warmth and light Minho radiates.

For a moment he thinks about running to Ideon, running to Minho. But would he comfort him? Would he even want him there? 

Jisung shakes his head and walks to the only place he can always come to without any exceptions. 

When he opens the door to the town's library, he is lucky to find Seungmin behind the counter. The librarian looks up to greet his customer with a polite smile, but when he sees his best friend and the state he is in, his face drops. He immediately comes around the corner and pulls Jisung into his arms. 

"What's wrong, Sungie? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Jisung only cries harder at that. Seungmin notices and pulls Jisung with him into their niche between the bookshelves. 

Jisung has never been more grateful to have Seungmin. He cries for several minutes until only dry sobs come out of him, no tears left in him. Luckily, neither a customer nor Seungmin's parents have shown up and interrupted them. At least Jisung hasn't noticed, to focused on his tight hold on Seungmin and the other's soothing words drowning in his mop of hair. 

After a while, Jisung feels ready to talk about his fight with Chan. Seungmin listens attentively but he also has no idea why Chan reacted like that.

"I'm sorry, Minnie. I've wasted your time with this nonsense despite knowing you have your own stuff to worry about."

"Don't apologize, I'm always there for you. Despite, I don't know what you're talking about", Seungmin mumbles. 

"Come on." Jisung rolls his eyes. "I know that you're still thinking about Hyunjin. I am too, of course, after he just left us in the market place in the middle of a commotion. But I think our reasons are different."

Suddenly, Seungmin finds his hands way more interesting than anything else. 

"I didn't want to ask yesterday because you seemed so shaken. But what was that? Why did you want to rescue him so badly and why did you look so hurt when he left?"

Seungmin is still playing with his fingers, then he sighs. 

"I don't want to talk about him. Or think about him. Because that's all I'm doing right now."

"Why?"

Seungmin scoffs. "If I only knew. Maybe you were right and he bewitched me."

Seungmin leans back against a bookshelf and hides his face in his hands. 

"The handcuffs would have prevented that, right?", Jisung asks. 

"Right", Seungmin affirms with a sigh. 

"I probably just felt bad for him. I've never seen a person die and I don't even know if he would have deserved it."

"He's a magical creature", Jisung says as if that would explain anything. 

"You don't know if all of them are bad."

Jisung nods. "I don't, but everything I hear about them concerns their cruelty and mercilessness. Still, it didn't feel right to see the gallows and to see a person stand on it. He looks like a person after all."

"He _is_ a person", Seungmin says, almost sounding offended and a little too protective. 

"As I said, I don't know anything about them. But what I know is that Hyunjin won't come back. So you should try to stop thinking about him."

In Jisung's own ears, his words sound harsher than intended. He sees that hurt expression on Seungmin's face again and pulls him into a hug. They stay like this for a while before Seungmin has to go back to work and help a customer. Jisung keeps him company and helps with putting back books into their rightful place. But he doesn't go back to the carpenter shop. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


On the second day of the week, Jisung goes to work with nothing but a feeling of worry and dread pulsing through his veins. 

No hope, because he's almost sure Minho won't come. And he doesn't even know if he wants to see him anymore after what happened with Chan. 

Worry, because Jisung still doesn't know if the guard will visit him. 

Dread, because he doesn't know how to face Chan again. The older's hateful voice is still ringing in his head, how he yelled at him and called him a naive kid. How he told him to stay away from Minho. But he also remembers the regretful tone when he apologized and begged him to stay. Jisung, however, didn't stay. Instead, he rushed out of the shop and didn't come back. It would be a good enough reason to be angry, even to dismiss him. 

_Inhale, exhale. It can't be that bad, right?_

Jisung feels reminded of his first day of work. That was only two weeks ago but it feels like an eternity to Jisung.

_Inhale, exhale. Just breath._

He knocks.

He hasn't knocked on the shop's door since the first day of work. 

Jisung can hear someone walk - _or run?_ \- followed by a loud bang and some cursing before the door opens. 

"Jisung!", Chan yelps and before Jisung knows he's wrapped into two strong arms. 

"I thought you wouldn't come back. I'm so sorry. Please tell me you're fine, I was so worried!"

Jisung is struck dumb for a moment and freezes before he melts into the comfort of Chan's warmth. He has not expected to be welcomed like this and almost feels like crying again but he doesn't let himself.

"It's my job after all. That is if you don't fire me", Jisung mumbles. 

"Why would I fire you?", Chan asks confused and gently pushes Jisung away to look at him. 

Jisung gasps in surprise when he sees Chan's red eyes and the sad smile. If he didn't know better, he would say his friend was more similar to him than he thought. 

"You're my best worker after all!", Chan finishes with a smile and Jisung can't help but giggle. 

"I'm your _only_ worker, hyung. Don't be mean", Jisung whines and lightly hits Chan's arm which makes both of them laugh. 

Chan closes the door and sits down at the workbench. Jisung follows suit.

"Hyung, can we talk about it?", Jisung asks hesitantly, a little scared of Chan's reaction. 

His friend sighs. "I still haven't changed my mind, Jisung. I still think you should stay away from Minho, for both of your sakes."

"But why? You're friends with him, why can't I be? Is it because you are jealous? You really don't have to worry about that, he'll always be your best friend, I promise."

Chan groans as he buries his face in his palm.

"That's not it, Jisungie. It's more complicated than that.

"Then explain", Jisung demands a little frustrated. 

"I can't. I'm sorry", Chan replies and it sounds final. He turns to the bench to inspect a piece of wood Jisung has painted the other day. 

"Without a good explanation I won't follow your _advice_ , Chan", Jisung states, suddenly feeling confident. He doesn't even notice the drop of honorifics. 

"I like Minho. I like him a lot. And I think he feels the same."

"How do you like him? Only as a… friend?", Chan inquires as he looks up at him.

Jisung is almost positive his feelings towards the other aren't solemnly platonic but it doesn't matter. He won't be able to be more than friends with him anyway. Not in Heesul, not when he'll be married soon. 

"I'm sure you heard about me getting engaged soon. So if you're talking about what I think you are, you don't have to worry."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"If you are sure about that, I won't stand between your friendship. I'll tell him he can visit again."

"Really?", Jisung's eyes sparkle and he gets up to give Chan a side hug. 

"You're the best hyung in the world", Jisung says which makes Chan chuckle.

"And you're my cutest dongsaeng. But don't tell my brother."

Jisung laughs and pretends to zip his mouth close. 

"Is Minho still sick, though?", Jisung asks after sitting back on his chair. 

"How do you know about that?", Chan questions surprised. 

"I visited him at the restaurant on the sixth day last week, after work", admits sheepishly. He hopes Chan won't be mad. 

"I should have known", Chan murmurs.

"He still isn't feeling too well but I'm sure he'll be better soon. Don't worry, it's nothing serious", he adds.

Jisung nods and they begin to work in a comfortable silence. Maybe he'll see Minho sooner than expected. But only as friends, Jisung has to remind himself. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


On the third day of the week, Jisung goes to work with a feeling of hope in his chest, but it is bittersweet. 

No worry, because he has almost forgotten about the guard and he doesn't think he will still visit him. 

No dread, because he has talked to Chan and they made up. 

Hope, because if Minho is feeling better today, he could visit Chan's shop. If he wants to be Jisung's friend, he could come to him. 

That's where it gets bittersweet because Jisung knows he will have to control himself, his feelings. He can't look at Minho and adore his sweet smile. He can't listen to his melodic voice feeling like he's going to melt on the spot. He can't get closer, seeking the other's warmth and lean in for a kiss. He can't and he won't. So his hope feels dull in his chest, more like a burden than excitement. 

However, when he opens the shop's door and sees his person of desire leaning against the counter talking to Chan, all of his prior thoughts are forgotten. 

Jisung all but dashes into the room to wrap his arms around the other. He can hear a shocked sound coming from the older's mouth. 

"Hyung, I missed you", Jisung whispers as he buries his head into Minho's neck. 

Has Minho always smelled this good? Like sunlight warming up a dew-kissed meadow. Jisung realizes it's his first time being this close to the other. It's even closer than when they almost kissed. 

Minho still hasn't moved as if he is debating whether he should hug Jisung or not. Maybe he really doesn't want to be his friend? But he's here, it must mean something. So Jisung gathers his courage and inches even closer. With a sigh, the older lets go of the tension in his body and hugs him back. 

"Hey there, Ji. I missed you too."

Jisung's whole body tingles. He hasn't heard his voice in so long. Actually, it has only been three days but it feels like a lot longer to Jisung.

They are interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Chan. Jisung has almost forgotten he's still standing behind them. 

"I'm going to check our material stock. We don't have any new orders today so you can take it easy", Chan says and disappears into the back room, but only after sending the two a knowing look. 

When he hears the door click, Jisung finds Minho's eyes again.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am", Minho answers and stares back at Jisung just as intensely. 

Jisung notices that he still has his arms around the other's neck and that they are close enough to make his heart pound heavily in his chest. But he can't find it in himself to back away. 

Instead, his fingers trace over Minho's soft skin while his eyes take in the sight he has missed so much. Dark eyes with a golden glint, a cute looking mole on his nose that Jisung hasn't noticed before and soft pink lips.

"I have to work", Jisung clears his throat and takes a step back. He really can't think of Minho's lips like that.

"Let's spend the day together", Minho says at the same time and Jisung's eyes shoot up. 

"We can't. We have a job, we-"

"I am my own boss and Chan basically told you not to work today."

"He didn't-"

"He did. Trust me, I know him better than you do", Minho chuckles and holds out his hand for Jisung to take it. 

Jisung hesitates. This seems to be too good to be true. Minho wanting to spend time with him. Minho wanting to be his friend. But why not allow himself a little joy after everything that happened during the last days? Why not live a little? 

In front of him, Minho lets his hand drop and he pouts. Jisung didn't think the other could look this adorable and almost coos at him. 

"Alright, let's go", Jisung says with a smirk on his face.

"Chan, we're going out. I'll catch up with work on Free Day", Jisung yells through the closed door. 

"No need, mate. Have fun", Chan shouts back and Jisung thinks it is too easy.

Only yesterday the other has wanted him to stay away from Minho and now he lets him bunk work. But who is Jisung to complain? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeh I admit that wasn't the most exciting chapter but I hope you still liked it. And the next chapter will be full of Minsung, so you can look forward to that ^ω^
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload chapter 8 next week because I have my last exam on the 23rd and I have to prepare a lot for it. But after that I will have a lot more time, so I hope you will wait for me :')


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to take a break from working so I thought, why not upload the next chapter? I hope you're happy about it too ~

Spending the day with Minho turns out to be a great idea. 

Together they walk towards Ideon in order to tell Minho's employees aka his friends and his brother that they won't open the restaurant today. 

Minho is so focused on telling a story that he doesn't notice Jisung staring at him. It is about Jeongin and how he once stumbled over his own feet, sent flying all the pots on the counter and was never allowed in the restaurant kitchen again. Jisung laughs with Minho whose face has taken on a light expression, chuckling at the memory of his little brother. He then goes on with telling an embarrassing story about teenage Chan drinking for the first time but Jisung only hears half of it, too focused on the smile on Minho's face and the beauty it resonates. 

Jisung comes back to his senses when they enter the small village. Lots of people are running around the streets, hanging up lampions, decorating fences with flowers and setting up tables and chairs. Jisung recognizes some of them as Chan's, a few are even painted with flowers on the back. 

"I painted those", Jisung whispers to himself but Minho must have heard him. 

"Really? They look beautiful, Ji!", Minho exclaims as he examines one of the chairs. 

Something like pride and affection bubbles up in Jisung's chest. It feels nice to get compliments for something he did, something he loves to do. Especially if they come from Minho. 

"Why are they preparing all of this, though?", Jisung asks.

"Today is the official start of summer and we always celebrate it. But I totally forgot it was today", Minho admits as they continue to walk. 

"Usually Chan reminds us of things like that but he has a lot on his mind recently."

At those words a bitter feeling of guilt rises in Jisung's chest. His friend is probably having a hard time because of their argument and because Jisung can't keep away from Minho. But he doesn't dare to ask Minho about it. 

They walk through quite a lot of backstreets until they reach the border of Ideon, however, it is not an official exit. Instead, there's a forest. Jisung guesses it's the same as the one partially surrounding Heesul. The last time he has been there, he threw up after rescuing a witch. What a day. 

"Come on", is the only thing Minho says when Jisung gives him a questioning look.

Trusting Minho, Jisung follows him into the woods. It is noticeably colder there but it's refreshing and Jisung hums contently. The smell is also nice. It is a reminder of the slightly wet soil underneath his shoes, the tree bark peels on the ground and the lush moss surrounding it. 

After walking for some minutes, a house comes in view. It is made of bright wood. Spruce, Jisung recognizes thanks to his apprenticeship. Together with the metallic elements on the door and the broad windows it starkly contrasts the old traditional log houses in the village and gives off a more modern vibe. 

"Chan has built it here so that we could all live together in peace. Most people don't really relish the idea of five unrelated guys sharing a roof."

"Is there anything Chan can't do?", Jisung mumbles, still regarding the building in awe. 

Minho chuckles. "Actually there is. If he could cook, he would probably work at the restaurant. But if he doesn't burn the food, he eats all of it before it can be served, so that's not an option."

They laugh together as Minho turns the key in the lock, swinging the door open.

"Minho, aren't you with Chan-hyung?", a deep voice calls out as soon as they step over the threshold.

"And why does it smell so weird?", the person adds.

A blond boy walks into the living room while drinking water out of a glass bottle. He almost spits it out when he sees Jisung behind Minho and starts choking. 

"Hyung!", the blonde wines between coughs. "You could have warned me!"

Minho only rolls his eyes. 

"Hi, my name's Felix. Nice to meet you, Jisung!", Felix exclaims smiling brightly. His voice doesn't match his adorable freckled face at all and Jisung can tell from his accent that he's coming from the city.

"You know me?", Jisung asks surprised as he shakes the other's outstretched hand. 

"Of course! You're doing an apprenticeship at my brother's carpenter shop! Besides, Minho-hyung doesn't talk about anything but you lately", the freckled boy - who apparently is Chan's brother - replies and instantly gets hit by Minho. 

"Hyung!", Felix wines again, clutching his arm. "That hurt!"

Minho rolls his eyes again. "It didn't."

"Stop hitting Felix, hyung. At least when we have a guest", a foreign voice butts in. 

When Jisung looks around, he can see a dark-haired guy with a sharp jawline leaning against the counter in the open kitchen. He walks towards the three that are still standing in the living room and looks kind of intimidating while doing so.

"I'm Changbin", the boy says and wraps an arm around Felix's waist.

So they are the male couple Minho was talking about, Jisung guesses. For Jisung this is the first time seeing two men openly exchange affection like this but it surprisingly doesn't feel weird. If anything, it looks right. 

Hoping he didn't stare for too long, Jisung speaks up to introduce himself. 

"I'm Jisung. It's nice to meet you!"

"Guys, what's going on here? I was sleeping peacefully and suddenly woke up because I heard someone talking", a third voice resounds.

Jisung is relieved that he knows the owner already. Meeting so many new people at once takes a toll on him sometimes. 

"Hey, Innie", Minho greets his brother and ruffles his already messy hair. Jeongin only grimaces at him. 

"I just came to tell you that you can take the day off. It's a feast day anyway but I kinda forgot about it", Minho explains sheepily while rubbing his neck. 

"Today is the first day of summer? No way!", Felix yells out. "Binnie-hyung, can we please go?"

"There are always so many people, though", Changbin grumbles. 

"Pretty please?" Felix pouts. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Fine", Changbin sighs and Felix jumps into his arms, grinning from ear to ear. They really are adorable together. 

"I want to go too", Jeongin yawns, not caring about covering his mouth.

"Sounds excited", Minho mocks him and Jeongin blows a raspberry at him. 

The look Minho gives his brother is happy though, almost soft and very caring. Jeongin must be really important to him which is hardly surprising because he is the only close family member Minho has left. Jisung wonders if he has ever looked at his own brother like this. He has always considered his relationship to Boseon a fairly good one, but they have never been that close. Seungmin has always felt more like a brother to Jisung. 

"Can we go with them?", Jisung quietly asks and glances up at Minho with expecting eyes. 

Minho's eyes soften even more when he looks at Jisung.

"Sure, Ji", Minho replies and for a moment it's like they are the only people in the room. That is until Changbin harrumphs and the two others giggle suspiciously.

Purposely ignoring them, Minho steps outside and lead the way through the forest until the five arrive in the village. By now, bright colors decorate every wall and a few musicians have gathered, starting to play lively tunes. Some people are dancing to it on the small market square, others have sat down at the tables, drinking and eating the snacks that are handed out by a nice-looking, elderly woman.

When they pass her, Jisung gratefully takes two bowls of fruit salad from her in exchange for a few coins. The others are taking a little longer to figure out what they want, so Jisung pulls Minho to one of the empty tables to wait for them. 

"Thank you", Minho says when Jisung slides over one of the bowls. They start eating and talk about anything and everything. By the time the other three arrive and sit down at their table, Jisung has told Minho at least three embarrassing stories about Seungmin trying to catch Mr. Choi's chickens in return for Minho talking about his friends earlier.

"We had to buy another sandwich because Innie dropped his." Felix rolls his eyes as he sits down but he has a fond smile on his face. 

"That's not what happened. The lady just didn't hand it to me the right way", Jeongin argues, his lips forming a pout.

"I'm sure that was the problem", Minho quips and the whole table bursts into laughter. Excluding Jeongin, of course, whose pout only intensifies. 

It's nice, Jisung thinks as he lets his eyes wander over their group. It's nice to sit down with friends, teasing each other, laughing, listening to music. Only Seungmin is missing. And Chan. 

Felix draws out a long sigh. "I would love to dance."

"Why don't you?", Jisung asks confused. 

"With Changbin", the freckled boy adds quietly and Jisung gets it then. 

Jisung catches Minho's eyes that carry a lot of pity and a little bit of something else. Maybe longing? 

Jisung is tempted to take the older's hand, hall him up and put his arms around him to dance. But of course, he doesn't. Instead, he watches the other girls and boys his age dance. They are probably already married or engaged. Just as he himself will be one day. 

Just when an image of Ayeong flashes before his inner eye, he sees the girl between the dancing people. He has to blink a few times until he's convinced that she is indeed there and real. That's how he only realizes that she has recognized him when she's already approaching their table.

"Shit", he mutters and all of the boys look up at him despite talking in a hushed voice. 

"Jisung! I didn't expect to meet you here!", Ayeong calls out when she has almost reached at the table. 

She's wearing a pretty pale blue dress that contrasts her ginger hair. Freckles that seem to dance in the sun are scattered over her cheekbones and nose. A small warm smile is lingering on her rosy lips. 

Jisung can't deny her beauty. Still, her green eyes don't captivate him, her smile doesn't make him wish to watch it all day. Only Minho manages to fluster him like that. Minho who tenses next to him when he sees the beautiful girl. 

"Me neither", Jisung replies. "What are you doing here?"

"My father works here in Ideon", she explains. "He always takes my sister and me with him for the festivals."

She regards the boys sitting around the table and smiles. "And you're here with your friends?", Ayeong adds.

Jisung nods, a bitter taste spreading in his mouth when hearing the word  _ friends _ . Not because he doesn't like his new acquaintances but because he likes the one sitting next to him a little too much. 

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?", Ayeong asks right when the musicians start a new song. 

"Only if your friends don't mind, of course."

Jisung is taken aback by the request. It shouldn't be unexpected, they are almost engaged and everyone knows it. But sitting here with Minho and his friends, thinking about how it would be to dance with the older only to be asked by another girl makes his stomach turn.

Dancing is one of the only excuses for two people of a different sex to get closer physically. Only the thought of being so close to Ayeong for the first time makes Jisung dizzy in a bad way. In a wanting-to-run-and-never-return way. But what can he do about it? As he said, they are almost engaged and everyone knows. Turning her down would be a public humiliation. 

Jisung can hear Minho growl next to him, but someone kicks him under the table, probably Felix. 

"Of course, we don't mind", Felix replies with a wide smile but it looks fake. Even Jisung can tell after only knowing him for a short time. 

With that, Jisung stands up and offers his arm to the girl. The tries to smile at her but probably fails. He really doesn't want to do this. When he looks back at the table, he can see Minho's eyes follow him, glowing with anger. 

They dance to one song and Jisung tries to space out as much as possible. Tries to ignore his hand on Ayeong's hip, her smile, their linked hands. He already wants to go back to the table when the girl asks him for a second dance. He agrees with clenched teeth and they go for a second round. After the third song ends, Jisung thinks it has been enough courtesy and wants to take his leave. But before he can do so, a voice behind him interrupts them. 

"Pardon the interruption, but I need Jisung's help in the restaurant", Minho says, his voice sharp like daggers. 

"Oh, of course. I didn't mean to keep him from anything", Ayeong answers with a bashful smile. 

Minho doesn't even wait for Jisung to say goodbye. He harshly grabs the younger by his wrist and drags him away. 

"Minho, what are you doing?", Jisung asks in shock. 

He only gets an angry snort in response. 

The older only stops to unlock the restaurant's door before pushing Jisung inside and closing the door again. 

Before Jisung knows what's happening, he's pushed against the door, Minho's body pressed flush against his own. Minho buries his face in Jisung's neck and growls. The younger feels the tremor in his own chest and goosebumps spread all over his skin. 

"Minho", Jisung all but moans and instinctively bares his neck even more to give the other better access. 

"You smell like her", Minho grumbles. "I don't like it."

Another shudder runs through Jisung. 

"I'm sorry", he breathes out. 

"What are you sorry for?", Minho asks in a low voice while pinning Jisung's arms over his head. 

"For- for dancing with her when all I wanted to do was dance with you instead", the blond groans. 

Minho's hands begin to travel down the younger's arms, over his chest and his stomach until the come to a halt on his hips. Jisung's whole body feels like it is on fire. 

He wraps his arms around Minho's neck and looks into his brown-golden eyes. They mirror his own desire, his want. 

Minho lowers his head and comes closer. Anticipation bubbles up in Jisung's stomach, his whole body screaming at him to move closer and connect their lips. But he doesn't. 

"We can't", Jisung whispers.

"I know. But I want it." Minho's lips are so close to his lips that it's difficult to keep his sanity. Breathing has never been this difficult. 

"I want you", Minho murmurs into his ear and Jisung can't keep in the moan that's forming in his throat. 

Embarrassed, he claps a hand over his mouth.

"You can't have me. I will marry her one day."

A low sound resonates in Minho's chest again as he pulls Jisung even closer. The other's grip on his hips is almost painful but Jisung doesn't find it in himself to complain. 

"We can't do anything about it", Jisung adds and tries to keep his voice stable when Minho's lips ghost over the skin of his neck. 

"I'm serious, Minho. We can't be more than friends, I even promised Chan."

Minho looks up at that and stares into his eyes. After a while, he sighs. 

"I know." The older takes a step back. 

"But maybe only this once…", Jisung whispers to himself and passes Minho. 

He starts moving the tables around them to the side and notices that Minho joins to help him. 

"Why exactly did we do this?", Minho wants to know when all the furniture is out of the way. His voice almost sounds normal again. 

"Will you dance with me?", Jisung asks and looks at Minho with a shy smile. 

The other blankly blinks at him for a few seconds before smiling back and moving closer. In the distance, they can still hear the music play. A faint, slow tune. 

Minho places his hands on Jisung's waist, this time carefully. Jisung twines his arms around the older's neck and they start to move slowly, following the rhythm of the music. 

"I love dancing. My mother has taught me", Mingo says after a while.

"In the city, we have a lot more dances and they aren't all that… demure. You are allowed to dance together even if you don't intend an engagement or marriage. Sometimes there even are exclusive festivals where two men or two women can dance together."

Jisung glances up in awe. 

"That sounds amazing!"

Minho nods in agreement. "It is."

"Maybe we can go there one day?", Jisung asks, slim hope in his voice. 

"Sure", Minho scoffs. "Before or after you're getting married?"

Jisung feels a pang in his chest because he can hear the hurt behind Minho's sarcasm. 

"You know that if I had the choice, I would always choose you. Right?"

Minho sighs. "This is nice to hear but it doesn't really make me feel better."

Minho leans in to press a chaste kiss onto Jisung's temple. The younger gasps and feels heat rise to his cheeks. 

"You are cute when you're flustered", Minho chuckles.

Jisung hides his hot face in Minho's neck. 

"Hyung, stooop", Jisung whines but Minho only laughs harder. 

They stay like this, slow-dancing to the distant music, holding each other close, until the sun sets and Jisung has to leave in order to get home before it's dark.

Minho is reluctant to let him go, but they promise to see each other the next day. Even if they can't ever be as close as today again, they decide they still want to spend as much time together as possible. Even if they won't ever be more than friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeess I know that the real minsung moment was the shortest part of the chapter, but did you still like it? What do you think about jealous Minho? ;)
> 
> And we have finally met all of the members ♡♡
> 
> As always, I'm looking forward to reading your comments! You can also tell me about how you're doing right now, how your week has been so far... I would love to learn a little more about my readers (๑・ω-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite something, you could say it's the turning point of the story. And it's 4k words. So have fun :D

After that day, Minho and Jisung spend almost all of their time together.

Minho comes to the carpenter shop again in the mornings and opens his restaurant in the afternoon or in the evening. 

He mostly sits in front of Jisung and watches him planning out a new design, painting on furniture or trying to craft his own. They keep talking so much that sometimes Chan has to remind them that Jisung is still there to work. But he says it with a smile that makes it obvious he doesn't mind. Instead, he joins their conversations and Jisung quickly grows closer to both Minho and Chan. It's like they are never out of things to talk about because if one starts with a story the other is reminded of his own and so they jump from topic to topic without a pattern. 

Jisung has learned so much about the city, the people living there and their lifestyle that he almost feels like he has visited it on his own. As both Chan and Minho have grown up there, they experienced it first-hand and describe it vividly so that Jisung will understand. They also take into consideration how much he doesn't know and explain everything to him. 

They have clubs, for example, which apparently are like taverns but you dance there too. Jisung still can't really process that just anyone can go there and get close to strangers. And there even are gay clubs, though they are rather secret. It's still mind-blowing to Jisung.

Minho talks a lot about pets because his family had cats when he was a child and Jisung can see the adoration in the older's sparkling eyes when he tells him about them. Here in Heesul they mostly keep farm animals in barns. Jisung has seen dogs before, but as only extremely rich people can afford them, they are not common in the countryside. 

While bonding over exchanging differences and similarities in their lives and cultures, Minho and Jisung make sure to at least physically stay away from each other. Minho takes the seat next to Chan and even avoids the other's eyes while talking most of the time. It's kind of pathetic that they have to act like this, Jisung thinks. They should be able to be friends, just friends, even if their knees accidentally touched or if they looked at each other in a conversation. They are in a predicament of spending as much time as possible together to fully get to know each other and keeping a distance, not allowing their feelings to grow. 

Jisung doesn't know how Minho feels about all of this because they only talk when Chan is present. But for Jisung it doesn't work out. At all. At first, he has only been charmed by the other's good looks and his nice but somehow distant demeanour. But now that he's getting to know the other fully, he can't stop himself from liking him even more. Maybe Jisung has even secretly hoped that he wouldn't like Minho's personality in the end. However, this isn't the case. Once comfortable around him, Minho has actually been really sweet and bright. He talks a lot, jokes a lot and laughs a lot. So loud and wide that his eyes disappear and turn into those adorable crescents. Jisung could honestly watch him laugh all day and he religiously turns his gaze away every time Minho giggles to avoid being caught staring and to avoid losing his sanity. In conclusion, their plan has failed for him. His feelings for the other are growing by the day and he doesn't have the heart to do something about it, both figuratively and literally. Because after spending so much time with the older, learning new things about him and liking every single one of them, Jisung can say with almost deep conviction that his heart belongs to Minho. And Minho only. 

And Jisung is well aware that this is a problem. But by now he would rather be friends with Minho and get married to someone else than not knowing Minho at all.

Seungmin tries his best to distract him from the matter when Jisung visits him after work, but Seungmin is not doing so well either lately. So in return, Jisung tries to distract Seungmin as well, although they both know that at the end of the day both of them will lie in bed wide awake, still thinking about this one thing. 

"It has been two weeks", Seungmin suddenly addresses  _ this one thing _ when he's over at Jisung's on Free Day.

They have been sitting in Jisung's room for hours now, taking turns playing some old board games and just lying around, enjoying each other's company. Jisung's little brother Boseon has joined them in their first round of chess but has left right after, stating it was too boring.

"What?", Jisung asks despite knowing exactly what Seungmin is talking about. 

"On Free Day two weeks ago we have rescued Hyunjin", Seungmin elaborates and Jisung sighs.

Apparently, he really hasn't done a good job with distracting his best friend.

"Two weeks since he has just left", Seungmin spits out, sounding reproachful and betrayed. 

"What did you expect?", Jisung retorts. He doesn't mean to sound harsh but he also doesn't want to give the other false hopes. 

"He is a witch", Jisung continues. "Maybe they just are like that."

"Because they are mean? Because all mystical creatures are cruel?", Seungmin yells back with anger in his eyes and Jisung flinches.

"Minnie, calm down", Jisung says with a soft voice. "I don't even think he acted that meanly. Sure, he left after we saved his life and sounded a little cold but at least he thanked us."

"And why didn't he come back?" Seungmin sounds desperate now. 

Jisung gives his best friend a confused look. 

"Why would he? He is a wanted witch and it's not like he's… friends with us or anything."

It feels weird having this conversation. Of course, they aren't friends with a witch. You aren't friends with magical beings. If you see one, you instantly report it. The only case in which you don't is when the creature has hurt or killed you before you could find a guard. It's easy, really. But Seungmin and him have still managed to break that rule by doing the exact opposite. Saving a witch. Jisung could laugh at his own stupidity. But at the same time he has felt bad when he thought Hyunjin would be executed. He is a witch but he still has feelings, right? Jisung has never heard or read anything about that, but Hyunjin has behaved like a normal human around them. Wary of them and the situation, yes, but he has almost been hanged at that time, so Jisung can excuse that. 

Seungmin's head is leaning against the wall while sitting on Jisung's bed. His eyes are distant. He looks lost. Seungmin who always knows what to do, always has a witty remark ready, looks lost. 

"Seungmin, do you like him?", Jisung then asks.

He has thought about it for a while now. Since their last talk about the witch, actually. Seungmin has told him he doesn't really know why he thinks about Hyunjin so much, maybe it's because he felt pity, he has said. But why would pity leave such a deep mark in his best friend? 

Seungmin's head snaps up, shock written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean", Jisung answers and locks his eyes with the other's. 

"I don't believe in love at first sight if that's what you're hinting at", Seungmin grumbles. 

"What is it then? I know you can't get him out of your head, even if you're not talking about it!"

"Does it even matter?", Seungmin sighs. "He's gone."

"And a witch", Jisung adds, only to bite on his tongue right after for being so insensitive.

"That too", Seungmin scoffs. 

"Maybe it's better that he's gone. There's no future for you with him."

"Look who's talking", Seungmin retorts bitterly but in the next second regret flashes over his face.

"I'm sorry, Sungie. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. You're not wrong", Jisung answers, ignoring the pang in his chest. "But if I have problems because I like a guy imagine how it would be with Hyunjin. A guy and a witch."

"I know."

"I've never heard about humans having contact with a supernatural, far less having a friendship or relationship with them. If Minho and I lived in a big city, we could be together. But they wouldn't accept having a relationship with a witch, not even there."

"I know that. But you're getting ahead of yourself. I didn't even say I like him, right?"

"So we are just going to pretend you don't want him to come back?", Jisung asks. 

"Exactly. Just like we did over the last weeks. I'm sure soon I won't even remember him."

Jisung regards Seungmin with a sad look. It hurts to see him like that and he feels like the worst friend ever for not doing anything about it. But what could he do? He would have to change the whole world's opinion about supernatural species whereby he doesn't even know if their opinion is wrong. Maybe they are as dangerous as everyone thinks. People must be convinced of that for a reason, right?

After a while, Seungmin leaves because Jisung has plans to spend the rest of the evening with Minho. Jisung offers to cancel the meeting but Seungmin assures him that he's fine and that he needs some alone time anyway. After trying to convince him for over three minutes, Jisung gives in and sees Seungmin off. 

Jisung can't help but smile on his way to Chan's shop where they have decided to meet. Chan has even told them they can hang out in the flatupstairs.

When Jisung arrives in front of the entry, he doesn't even have to knock. The door opens and reveals the beautiful boy behind, greeting him with a bright smile. 

"Jisungie, come in!", Minho exclaims. 

"Hi, huyng", Jisung replies bashfully as he steps over the threshold. They haven't been together without Chan around in a while now.

He watches as Minho closes the door and notices how his heart beats faster and his face feels hotter. The older only has to breathe and Jisung already gets weak in his knees. 

When turning away from the door, Minho's hand already reaches out to his own but he seems to change his mind. The older boy clenches his fingers into a fist as his smile falters. It is replaced by another one right after though and Jisung wonders if he has only imagined it. 

"Come on!", Minho exclaims and leads the way up the wooden stairs.

Once they reach the second floor, Jisung inspects the room. It is one single big room that is fully adorned with light wood. In the center, there is a huge round table and in the right back is an open kitchen. On the left, there even is a bed although Chan doesn't really live here. Jisung has seen so many of Chan's furniture over the last weeks that he can immediately tell that the older has built all of them on his own. What really catches Jisung eyes though is not the furnishing but what's sitting on the table. He can't tell exactly what it is but it suspiciously looks like food and he can also smell it. His stomach grumbles at the delicious scent and Minho laughs. 

"Hyung, you didn't have to cook! You shouldn't have to work on Free Day!"

Minho chuckles at his outburst. "It wasn't working. I enjoy cooking a lot. Especially for the people I l- for the people close to me."

"Maybe we can cook together next Free Day?", Jisung asks while trying his best not to think about what Minho was going to say initially. 

"I'd love that", the older responds and takes a seat at the table. Jisung follows. 

They start to eat in silence but it doesn't take long until Jisung voices his thoughts. 

"Hyung! This is amazing!", Jisung says while taking another bite of the vegetables and the mashed potatoes. It is a simple dish but Jisung swears he has never eaten anything this tasty before. 

"Are you a witch or something? Because it sure tastes magically", Jisung exclaims and immediately regrets it when he thinks back to Hyunjin and how Seungmin suffers because of the witch. 

"What's wrong?", Minho asks a little concerned. "I thought you like it?"

"I do!", Jisung is quick to answer. "I just thought of something."

He thinks for a while and considers if telling Minho about Hyunjin would be safe. But he can't find anything but trust in himself when he looks into Minho's eyes. So he tells him the whole story of what happened two weeks ago. Excluding how he has confessed to Seungmin that he likes Minho and how he has gotten the keys, of course. 

"So you and your friend have rescued the witch when everyone thought he escaped by himself?", Minho concludes when Jisung finishes his story. 

Jisung shrugs but nods. Then he carefully glances up to meet Minho's eyes. 

"Do you still want to be friends with me?", Jisung whispers so quietly that he's not sure if Minho has heard it. 

The older blinks in confusion. 

"Why wouldn't I?", he asks. "Because you are capable of having compassion? Of feeling sympathy for a sentient being?"

Jisung's eyes widen. He has not expected such a positive reaction. 

"I did it because Seungmin would have tried to save the witch on his own otherwise. But I also felt bad for him. You don't think that's wrong?"

Minho shakes his head. "You don't even know what he has done to deserve an execution. Their sole existence as a supernatural is enough for humans to kill them. But they don't choose to be born a witch or a fairy or a werewolf."

Jisung nods at those words and Minho sighs. They can't all be bad, right? And it's really not their fault that they are different from humans. 

"I have to tell you something", Minho starts but he is interrupted by loud knocking coming from downstairs. 

"Where are you going?", Minho asks and grabs Jisung by the hand when the younger stands up. 

It's the first time they touch in over a week, but Jisung pushes that distracting thought away. 

"It's probably just a customer who doesn't understand the concept of Free Day", Jisung says. 

There is something nervous in Minho's eyes, almost pleading. 

"I'm just going to tell him to come back tomorrow, okay? I'll be right back." Jisung gives Minho an encouraging smile and squeezes his hand before letting go.

He runs down the stairs and opens the door in a swift, powerful motion, ready to tell the person on the other side to get lost. In a polite way, of course. 

However, when he sees the person, Jisung freezes.

_ No. He is really here. Please, no. _

The guard doesn't wait for Jisung to say something before he enters and closes the door. 

"I saw how you came in here a while ago and thought I should finally pay you a visit", he says and comes closer.

_ Don't come closer. Go away.  _

The hairs on Jisung's neck stand on end.

"I see you're alone."

Jisung stumbles backwards, unable to say something or move farther away. He has totally forgotten about the guard over the past week, too distracted by his thoughts about Minho. He didn't come in two weeks. So why now? Why couldn't he forget about Jisung's pathetic attempt on flirting to get the keys?

The man takes another step and Jisung presses himself against the counter. The guard regards him with a dirty look and Jisung wants to scream, to call for Minho, call for help. But he can't. His blind fear closes up his throat and no words come out. He doesn't want the man to come closer, to touch him. It has already been too much when he has tried to get the keys to save Hyunjin. The thought of touching the man again makes him sick to his stomach. 

_ Stop. Leave me alone.  _

"Have you been waiting for me?" The man caresses Jisung's cheek with a finger and the boy shudders underneath the unwanted touch. 

_ No. Never. Stop. Minho, help me.  _

Jisung is grabbed by the waist and heaved onto the counter. The man settles in between his legs. 

_ Stop. Please stop. Minho. Stop. _

"Stop", Jisung croaks. Tears form in his eyes and he wants to run away but his body still doesn't cooperate. 

"What did you say, baby boy?", the man breaths into his ear and kisses the spot underneath it. 

At this instant, Jisung hears someone growl and the man who has been leaning onto him a second ago is pulled off of him. 

"You little shit! What do you think you're doing?", Minho who is protectively standing in front of him now yells at the man and throws a punch to his face. 

The guard tries to dodge the attack and land a blow himself, but Minho is too fast for him and grips the man's collar to drag him to the door. 

"Get out of here before I kill you!", Minho shouts, shoves the man out and locks the door.

He just stands there for a while, breathing heavily, still facing the door. 

"Minho?", Jisung whispers and Minho snaps. In the blink of an eye, he stands in front of Jisung and the rage on his face is replaced by concern. 

"I'm so sorry, Jisung. I should have come down sooner." Somehow he sounds close to tears. 

Jisung shakes his head. "Y- you couldn't have known."

His voice still doesn't come out easily but with Minho he feels safe. 

"No, I felt something was wrong. I should have come down immediately. And I shouldn't have let him go like that. I just wanted him away from you but I should have… I should go after him and… "

Jisung puts a finger on Minho's lips to shush him. "Minho, it's okay. He's gone and he's probably too afraid to come back."

Minho carefully moves closer in case Jisung doesn't want to be touched right now. But Jisung gets down from the counter and falls into the older's arms. 

He can't keep in the sobs that have started to form in his throat since having the guards fingers on his skin.

"I'm so sorry, Ji. I promise, something like this won't happen again", Minho mumbles into his hair soothingly as he holds him close. 

"It was my own fault", Jisung speaks up after crying on the other's shoulder for what feels like hours. 

"What?", Minho asks confused and slightly moves back to take a look at Jisung's teary face. 

"I have tried to seduce him to get the keys for Hyunjin's handcuffs. I told him to visit me. He hasn't done anything wrong… "

"No, Jisung. You clearly were uncomfortable and you even told him to stop, I heard it! He should have left right at that moment but he didn't. This was not your fault."

"I wanted to run away, to call for you or to hit him. Just anything. But my body didn't react. I feel pathetic."

"You were afraid, that is only a natural reaction. Don't work yourself up because of that. Everything's okay now. I'm here", Minho says and pulls him closer again. 

Minho's touch is comforting. It is warm and so different from the guard's. Jisung pushes that thought far away. He doesn't want to think about that man ever again. 

"Thank you, hyung", Jisung sniffles.

He leans away to look into Minho's eyes. The golden glimmer is in them and they look so genuine, so kind that Jisung almost wants to cry again. He is thankful for Minho because he has saved him. But he's also thankful that he is his friend. That he still wanted to get to know him even though they can't be more than that. He's thankful that he has learned how it feels to like someone like he likes Minho. So many thoughts and feelings are rushing through Jisung at that moment and all he sees are Minho's warm eyes and his lips that smile softly. 

Jisung gets closer. Minho's breath hitches but he doesn't move, just keeps staring at him, gaze moving from his eyes to his lips. He shouldn't do it and he knows it. He is confused, driven by shock and fear and relief and gratefulness all at once. But he knows how he feels about Minho. And he knows that it won't change. So he closes the gap between them and places a chaste kiss on the other's lips. 

Minho tightens his grip on Jisung's hips and deepens the kiss. Jisung sighs into it. They have only known each other for three weeks but it feels like he has been waiting for this moment for an eternity. And it's even better than he has imagined. Minho tastes sweet. Like sun-kissed cherries and winter days when Jisung likes to watch the snow fall while keeping himself warm with a mug of hot chocolate. That doesn't even make sense but Jisung is too far gone to mind. He's too focused on Minho's tongue licking over his lower lip, on feeling Minho's soft hair between his fingers, sensing how the older's skin gets hotter by the second. 

The only experience Jisung has with kisses is when he has pecked Seungmin a few weeks ago. This, however, is entirely different. It has started out innocent and slow but now Minho pushes his tongue against Jisung's lips, asking for entrance. And Jisung lets him. The kisses become deeper and sloppier but it feels just right.

After a while Minho breaks the kiss, both having to catch their breath. Minho moves his lips down Jisung's neck and leaves wet kisses in the process. When he sucks at an especially sensitive spot, Jisung moans out loud but doesn't find it in himself to care. No one else is here to hear him and it just feels too good. He catches Minho's lips again, savors their sweetness and thinks that he never wants this moment to end. 

He wants to tell him, Jisung decides. It might be wrong what they are doing. It might be wrong what they are feeling. But he needs Minho to know. 

Jisung breaks the kiss and looks up. 

"Minho, I think I lov-"

He freezes. He has seen the gold in Minho's eyes before. It's always there, just a little. Sometimes it's more apparent, depending on the light. But this. This isn't normal. It's already dark outside by now and the room should be too as they haven't put up any candles yet. But Minho's eyes- they glow. They shine and illuminate the whole room with a golden light. No, this is not an illusion. Not his imagination. Not an exterior light source. It's Minho's eyes and they beam like the full moon in the night. 

"What are you?!", Jisung yelps instead of confessing his feelings. 

But he doesn't wait for an answer.

There are too many emotions running through him that he can't understand or arrange. He feels overwhelmed and so he runs. Runs through the door. Ignores Minho shouting his name. Runs through the streets. Ignores that it's dark outside. Runs just to get away from everything. Ignores that he won't ever be able to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hope you understand that Jisung has like 0 experience with physical contact and intimacy, especially because of the customs of the society in this story. That's why he feels extra uncomfortable with the guard. I'm just saying that because many of you found their first encounter funny (which is nothing bad) but for jisung it's not :')
> 
> Second of all, welll... what do you think? What do you expect to happen? I'm curious hehe so let me knoww ♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter again with over 4k words. I hope it makes up for the wait but right now I'm not able to post more than once a week. Hope you understand ♡

_ Knock knock knock _

_ Knock knock knock  _

The rhythm of the knocking is as fast as his pounding heart. 

_ Knock knock knock knock knock.  _

The door swings open. Seungmin's father appears behind it, tightly grabbing onto a chair that he holds up in a threatening way. 

When he recognizes Jisung, his expression softens and he puts down his weapon or - in other words - the chair. 

"Oh my, Jisung! What for Heaven's sake are you doing here? It's already dark outside."

Jisung doesn't wait for an invitation before stepping into the library and past the man he had known since his early childhood. His hair has already started to thin out and there are gray stands in between but otherwise he looks just like the man who has read so many fairy tales for them. Has he ever read him a story about a creature with glowing eyes? If he has, Jisung can't remember. 

"I have to talk to Seungmin", Jisung states bluntly.

"After darkness? It could be dangerous outside. Aren't you afraid of the witch that's still around or have you forgotten about it?"

Oh, Jisung remembers the witch. But he does not have to encounter Hyunjin again to put himself in danger. It's enough to spend time with a friend he has feelings for. 

For a moment he's reminded of how his parents have reacted to the news about Hyunjin's hanging and his escape when he came home right after the happenings. 

"Jisung-ah! Thank God, you are here! I was so worried", his mother exclaimed while wrapping him in a tight hug. Normally her hugs were comfortable but right then Jisung just felt guilty. Because he was the one to free a magical creature. He was the reason his mother had to worry. 

"It's okay, mom. I'm fine", Jisung replied and broke away from the embrace. He tried to avoid making eye contact with her in case she would notice something was off. 

"But you were out with Seungmin, right? Have you heard what happened?", his father who's sitting at the table asked. The concern in his voice was just as noticeable.

"I've seen it", Jisung mumbles and slumps down on one of the chairs. 

"You've seen the witch?", his mother almost shouts and claps her hands over her mouth. 

"Are you sure you're okay? It didn't hurt you, right?"

"He didn't hurt anyone. One second he was there and the other he was gone. It was way more dangerous to stand in the crowd, people were going crazy."

"Of course they would! Over generations such a creature has never been seen here. And they are cruel and harmful. I just hope it never comes back", his father stated. 

And Jisung understands. They have grown up with this mindset and are probably right. Now, as he is standing in the library, he wonders what his parents would say if they knew that he has unknowingly befriended such a creature. Whatever creature he is, Jisung doesn't know.

The back door opens and Seungmin comes out of it. His hair is tousled as if he has already gone to bed but his eyes instantly light up when he sees Jisung.

"Sungie, what are you doing here this late?", his best friend asks as he steps closer. 

Jisung feels torn. On the one hand, he just wants to hug Seungmin and cry until he forgets about everything that has happened. But on the other hand, he feels so empty. He doesn't even know if he's afraid of Minho or if he only feels betrayed. 

"Can we talk?"

Seungmin gives him a wary look but then he nods. He looks at his father for a while who gets the hint and takes his leave. 

Seungmin lights the fireplace and sits down on the padded floor. Jisung slides down along the back of a bookshelf and stares into the flames. They aren't high yet and Jisung isn't even sure if they will reach this point. Somehow he can relate to them. At the moment, he feels like a small gust of wind is enough to shatter him completely. 

"Hey, Sungie. What's wrong?"

Jisung feels bad that it is always like this. Jisung coming out of nowhere and thinking it is okay to just let everything go without considering Seungmin's feelings.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you again", Jisung says in a low, cold voice. 

"Jisung, stop!" Seungmin almost sounds angry and Jisung flinches. "I'm your best friend and I'm always there for you because I want to. Why is this so hard to understand?"

Jisung just shrugs and plays with a loose thread of his cloth pants. 

"And I assume there's a good reason you're here after sunset, right?"

Jisung nods. He wants to tell Seungmin about his discovery but he doesn't know how to bring it up.  _ Hey, do you remember how we talked about the impossibility of liking a man that is a magical creature as well? Well, jokes on me because that's exactly what I got myself into.  _

And maybe he doesn't even like Minho. Maybe he's a witch like Hyunjin and has enchanted him so that Jisung would be easier prey. But all their talks, the looks, the touches… were they all lies? It surely didn't feel like that. 

"Minho-", Jisung starts but it only ends in a coughing fit. 

Seungmin gets up and snatches a water bottle from behind the counter that he hands to Jisung before sitting down again. 

Jisung takes it with a blurry vision and gulps down half of it in one go. It doesn't have the calming effect he has wished for but at least his coughs have ceased. 

"So it's about Minho", Seungmin says, but he patiently waits for Jisung to reply. 

"I was with him today", Jisung croaks out. Somehow talking is extremely difficult. 

"I know, you went there after we met", Seungmin states and Jisung nods. 

"I kissed him."

Seungmin's eyes grow big. 

"Jisung! I thought you two have decided on being friends. Friends don't do that!"

"I know", Jisung murmurs, a little intimidated. "But that's not the problem."

Seungmin raises an eyebrow. 

"Fine, it is a problem. But- but that's not why I'm here."

Jisung's voice breaks in the middle of the sentence. Is he really going to tell Seungmin when he hasn't even processed everything himself? What if Seungmin reacts harshly? What if he wants to report Minho? Oh no, Jisung hasn't even thought about that. It's one of the most important rules: If you see a mystical creature, run and tell a guard immediately. And he has clearly seen one, hasn't he? But if he tells a guard, they will arrest Minho. And they will hang him just like they wanted to hang Hyunjin. No, he can't tell them. Chan would be so sad and his brother and his friends too.

But wait, if they are all living together, does that mean that… They can't all be supernaturals, right? Jisung can't report all of his new friends to the guards. It would be like killing them himself. And what's between them couldn't all have been for show, right? 

"Seungmin, you have to swear that you are not going to tell anyone."

Seungmin looks sceptical but he nods. 

"I swear. But please tell me now, I'm getting really worried here."

Jisung takes a deep breath. It's now or never. 

"When I kissed Minho… his eyes… They had this golden spark in them before but when I kissed him, his eyes were glowing. Like a lamp or something."

Seungmin looks shocked and maybe even scared. His eyes are wide, his mouth hangs open and he stares at Jisung like he himself is the one with glowing eyes. 

"I think he's a magical creature", Jisung adds with a hushed tone. He can feel a tear drop onto his cheek.

"I- have- have there been other signs? Things that... humans would not do or have?", Seungmin stutters out. 

Jisung shrugs. "I don't know a lot about supernaturals but maybe some things were off."

He thinks back to all the times he has seen the other's eyes shine golden. He has been so stupid, always blaming the light coming from outside or a candle. He seems to always hear him, no matter how quietly he's talking. And isn't he a little overprotective? When Minho has seen Ayeong, he has growled, right? Now that he thinks about it, it sounded more animalistic than human. The older has also felt extremely hot the night they almost had their first kiss. It was probably just a fever but wasn't it a little too hot? Like dangerously hot for a normal human? And they all live in the middle of the forest. It can't only be because the villagers don't want them to share a house, or can it? 

When he voices his thoughts to Seungmin, the younger listens attentively and nods after a while.

"I think I know what he is", Seungmin states after Jisung's monologue. "And his friends probably are too."

Jisung's eyes snap up. 

"What?"

"I think he is a… a werewolf. And the others are his pack."

A werewolf. Huh. It's not like it makes anything clearer for him, it just confirms his suspicion that Minho isn't human. But a werewolf? Jisung knows nothing specific about them other than they can switch between their appearance as a human and as a wolf. But even wolves are dangerous. So wolves that can transform into a human and possibly even use magic have to be too, right? 

"How do you know?", Jisung asks with an uneven voice. 

Seungmin has probably read about it. The younger loves reading and he literally lives in a library. 

Seungmin seems hesitant to answer and he looks scared again, trying to avoid making eye contact with Jisung. 

"Minnie, what's wrong?", Jisung requires as he takes his best friend's hand. Seungmin flinches but his hand remains at its place. 

"I-", Seungmin croaks and it almost comes out as a sob. 

"Hey, it's okay, Minnie", Jisung tries to soothe him and wraps his arms around Seungmin.

That breaks the dam and Seungmin cries into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. Jisung doesn't understand what's happening but he still holds Seungmin close and caresses the younger's head, hoping it will give him comfort. Maybe Seungmin has met a werewolf and is traumatized by it now? But why has he never told Jisung about such an incident?

"You will hate me", Seungmin sobs and Jisung is speechless for a second. 

"Minnie, I could never hate you!"

"You will. If you know, you will leave me. And I can't even blame you for it."

Jisung feels uneasiness settle in his chest. What could Seungmin possibly mean? 

"Tell me what's going on, Seungmin", Jisung demands less careful. He has a weird feeling in his stomach and maybe, he thinks afterwards, he has already known at this moment, before Seungmin has even opened his mouth again. 

"I know that- that he is a werewolf because…" Seungmin's voice breaks and something in Jisung does too. He backs away from the hug and looks into Seungmin's eyes. There is a golden glimmer in them. How did he not notice before? All these years he has never even considered the thought that… 

"I know because I am a werewolf too."

His feelings that have partially cleared up after coming here are now a roaring storm inside of him again. He blinks and looks at Seungmin. He looks so small, eyes red, face tear-streaked. Still, he looks like Seungmin. Like his best friend. His best friend is a werewolf and has been the entire time. He doesn't look dangerous and he  _ knows  _ Seungmin. He's not mean, he's kind. He is the boy chasing chickens to make an old man happy. He is the boy reading and reading for hours, telling Jisung about the stories with excited eyes. He is the boy that still accepted him after Jisung kissed him and told him he likes boys. 

But how can Jisung accept that his best friend is a werewolf? That his whole life he has been lied to by the person he loves the most? 

Jisung gets up on shaky legs. He sees the plea in Seungmin's eyes but he can't stay. He is a bad friend, he knows. But too much has happened in the last few hours. Too much that Jisung can't process or understand. He feels betrayed and lost and broken. He feels like a lonely sailor on the large ocean. It feels like he has lost all of his friends and he has no idea what to do now. He's just floating on the endless sea with nowhere to go, with nothing to do. But he has to do something. So he does what he's best at. 

"I'm sorry- I can't-", Jisung stutters and breaks eye contact before he can see the look in Seungmin's eyes and decide against leaving. 

Because that's exactly what he does. He runs again. Runs into the night. Ignoring how his heart breaks and how he probably just broke Seungmin's too. Runs to the border of town while hiding from the guards. Ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks. Runs into the woods. Ignoring the possible danger in there.

Werewolves. All of his friends are werewolves. What does this even mean? Jisung feels so lost. 

It's almost pitch black in the forest and Jisung's vision is blurred from the tears in his eyes. He still keeps on running, finding no better way to cope with what he's feeling.

If they aren't dangerous, if they don't want to hurt him - then why couldn't they just tell him? Why has his best friend been lying to him for years? Why hasn't Minho told him? Or Chan? Is that the reason why he didn't want Jisung to get close to Minho? Because he's dangerous or because they didn't want him to know? 

Jisung stumbles over a root on the forest floor and crashes down onto the ground. He stays there because he doesn't have the strength or the will to get up again. He curls into himself, his sobs are the only sound in the forest. 

Somewhere in this forest, Minho and the others live. It was a stupid idea to come here but it hadn't really been a choice. It had been instinct. But where has his instinct led him? He ran away from Minho, failed his best friend and ended up in a dark, chilly forest, covered in mud and bruises from the fall, crying his heart out.

Jisung doesn't know how much time passes until he hears footsteps. Perhaps it is a large animal or even a supernatural being. A werewolf maybe, Jisung thinks sarcastically. Because he hasn't met enough of them yet. But even if he wanted to turn, to stand up, to run away again, he couldn't. All his limbs are so stiff and his body and mind feel so exhausted. Why can't the ground just swallow him up so that he can escape his misery? 

Something pokes at his arm, then he's turned onto his back. Jisung hears someone gasp. 

"Hey, are you there?", a voice asks. It somehow sounds familiar. 

Jisung swats away the hand on his throat. He can't tell if the person wants to choke him or look for his pulse. But he doesn't really care either. 

After hearing some swearing, Jisung cracks an eye open. He barely sees anything, though. As if on cue, a light appears above him and illuminates the direct surroundings. There are trees, which isn't surprising, and a person hovering above him. The bright light seems to directly flow out of his palm and when he looks up at the other's face, he knows why the voice has sounded familiar. 

"Hyunjin?", Jisung croaks out. The witch is kneeling over him, inspecting him with suspicion. 

"What are you doing here?", Jisung asks and tries to sit up. His face contorts in pain and he immediately flops back onto the ground. 

Hyunjin huffs. "What  _ I  _ am doing here? What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?"

"Running away."

"From?"

"... Werewolves?"

Hyunjin gives him a surprised look. 

"Have they chased you?"

Jisung shakes his head, which probably looks stupid as he's still lying on the forest ground. 

"Oh", Hyunjin then mumbles and understanding hushes over his features. "So you figured it out."

Jisung stares at him, mouth agape. "You knew about Seungmin?!"

Jisung tries to sit up again but his side hurts so much, he almost screams out in pain. He didn't even fall that hard, did he? 

Hyunjin nods with a sheepish smile.

"For a supernatural, it's not really hard to recognize others, you know?"

"Huh", Jisung lets out and falls back onto the ground. So even Hyunjin has known but not Jisung who has been Seungmin's best friend since forever. 

"Is that why you were crying? Are you afraid of him?"

Hyunjin douses the light and puts his hands onto Jisung's body. Jisung yelps when they begin to shine again. 

"What are you doing?! Stop burning me!"

"I'm not burning you, I'm healing you. So stay still and answer my question."

Jisung sighs. Even if Hyunjin is lying and tries to kill him right now, Jisung is too weak to do anything against it. 

"I don't know if I'm afraid", Jisung admits. "Maybe I am because I don't know anything about magical creatures and all I've ever learned is that you are cruel and kill people. But I have known Seungmin since childhood and he has never been mean to anyone and has never hurt me on purpose."

He pauses and focuses on the light that seems to seep from Hyunjin's skin into his own. Watching alone has a calming effect on him but maybe it's also the magic itself. 

"I think I feel more betrayed than anything else. And overwhelmed", Jisung mumbles, trying to make sense of his feelings and the thoughts in his head. 

Hyunjin nods in understanding and retreats his hands. He sends a glowing light ball into the air so that Jisung can still see something. 

He tries to move again but this time more carefully. He lifts his arm and inspects it. He can't make out any bruises or scratches. Jisung tries to sit up and to his surprise, the pain he has felt before is gone. 

"Wow", Jisung says in awe. "That's amazing."

Hyunjin only laughs at his reaction. 

"Thank you", Jisung mumbles as Hyunjin pulls him up from the ground. 

"Follow me", Hyunjin directs as he starts walking between the trees, the light ball flowing in front of him. 

Just for the sake of the light, Jisung follows. Or at least he tells himself that that's the reason. Because wandering through the forest in the middle of the night together with a witch is probably the last thing he should do. 

After a few minutes, Hyunjin comes to a stop and sits down on a tree trunk. Jisung takes in his surroundings. There is a small pond in front of them that reflects Hyunjin's magical light. It looks beautiful and peaceful.

Jisung sits down next to Hyunjin and sighs. How ironic that he runs from the person he likes and his best friend because they are supernatural beings just to talk to a different one.

"How have you found out?", Hyunjin asks after a while and Jisung doesn't find it in himself to care about if he should trust Hyunjin or not. He has just healed him so he can't be that bad, right? 

"I have seen the eyes of another friend of mine glow golden so I ran to Seungmin to talk about it. And then he told me."

Hyunjin sighs. 

"Jisung- your name is Jisung, right?"

Jisung nods. 

"I think your reaction is justified. You have grown up with the mindset that supernaturals will harm you, that they are heartless and not like humans. But that isn't true. We are just like you, only with some other characteristics. But we feel like you do, we hurt like you do and we love like you do."

Jisung hides his face in his palms. 

"If you want to tell me that everything about our friendship has been real, then why couldn't he come to me before? Why did I have to learn about it like this?"

"I understand that you feel like he has been lying to you-"

"He  _ has  _ been lying to me", Jisung cuts in and Hyunjin rolls his eyes. 

"Fine, but just put yourself in his position. I don't know if he was born a werewolf or if he has been turned, but imagine not being able to tell anyone about it. To hide your true self, even from your best friend."

"I- I would have understood", Jisung whispers and feels a tear spill from his eyes. 

Hyunjin scoffs. "Are you sure about that? Are you sure you wouldn't have run away into a forest, leaving him alone?"

It hurts to hear the truth so bluntly from someone else, even though he has already known what a bad friend he is. 

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?", Jisung breaths and more tears fall. 

Hyunjin next to him seems to panic a little, unsure of what to do or how to comfort the other. 

"No, you aren't a bad person, Jisung", the witch tries and rests a hand on the younger's back. It feels a little awkward, though. 

"As I said, it was a normal reaction. You just have to fix it now."

"I must have hurt him so much", Jisung sniffles. "After years he finally tells me his biggest secret and I run off like the idiot I am when he needs me to console him. He probably doesn't want to see me again."

"Well, I admit that your reaction wasn't the best but nobody can blame you for it. I'm sure Seungmin will understand and be more than happy if you talk to him. Just don't be scared or prejudiced. I'm sure he will answer all your questions."

Don't be scared or prejudiced. That's easier said than done. But Jisung is willing to try. He doesn't want to lose the most important person in his life just because he's a little different. 

"So, what have you been doing since we saved you?", Jisung changes the subject. 

Hyunjin sighs. "I basically hid here in the woods. The whole country is looking for me so I don't really have many choices. And a werewolf pack is living here that nobody has noticed yet, so I figured it would be a good idea to stay here for a while."

A werewolf pack. Jisung's heart speeds up at the mention. So they really are all werewolves. Will he be able to talk to them again after talking to Seungmin? Would Minho still want to be his friend? Does he still want to be Minho's friend? Maybe he has been hiding more things from him, maybe he's actually dangerous. 

"You should visit Seungmin sometime", Jisung says in order to distract himself from those thoughts. 

Hyunjin scoffs again. "What? Because he's still thinking about me? That doesn't sound like a me problem."

"That's not funny, Hyunjin. Seungmin is really suffering because he doesn't know where you are. Maybe you can meet up with him and solve whatever there is between you two. You haven't bewitched him, right?", Jisung adds with a raised brow. 

"Do you really think I'd voluntarily tie a millstone around my neck?"

"Don't call him that", Jisung warns, suddenly feeling defensive on behalf of his best friend. 

"Fine. I don't want to meet him, though."

"But you would meet me again?"

"...probably? If you come into this forest, I'll know and I'll get to you. Is that okay with you?"

Jisung nods and gives Hyunjin a small smile. He would have never thought that talking to a witch would help him this much. But he feels a lot calmer than before and ready to visit Seungmin the next day. He just hoped that he would want to see him too. 

Jisung thanks Hyunjin for his help and the witch offers to teleport him back home. Jisung, however, declines with thanks as he doesn't want to risk throwing up again. So he walks home instead, one of Hyunjins lights showing him the way. However, it delegates when he reaches the edge of the woods. Jisung avoids the guards again, especially a specific one, but he doesn't even see him. They really aren't doing a good job at keeping unwanted people or creatures out, he thinks.

When Jisung reaches his house, he slips through the door and quietly tiptoes into his room. He doesn't find sleep that night, his brain too occupied with thinking about today and about how tomorrow will be like. He feels anxious, but also allows himself to be a little hopeful. Maybe everything will go better than he imagines. But maybe it won't. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I bet everyone knew that Minho is a werewolf already and expected his friends to be too. But did you expect it from Seungmin? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> And yaay we saw Hyunjin again~
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments ♡


	11. Chapter 11

[Four weeks prior • Minho's POV]

"Hyung, finally!"

The voice Minho hears as he enters the carpenter shop doesn't belong to Chan. And why would Chan call him hyung anyway?

He's met with an unfamiliar scent that almost knocks him over. It smells like flowers and warm spring days, like a night after rainfall and sunlight when it hits human skin. 

A figure rushes towards him and Minho's eyes widen. It's a boy that looks a little younger than himself. Tan skin, chubby cheeks, a small smile on his face. His blond hair is bobbing because of his little run and Minho doesn't understand how a person can look lost, adorable and totally attractive at the same time. 

"I thought you were up-", the boy starts but interrupts himself when he realizes that Minho isn't the person he was expecting.

It's endearing how he stops in his tracks, how his eyes become round and big and how his mouth opens just a little. His inner wolf is suddenly alert and Minho has to concentrate so that his body won't give his real identity away. It's probably the other's small frame that calls forth Minho's protective instinct.

Minho finally speaks up to end the tension in the room and asks the boy if he's okay. The younger blinks at him for quite a while before answering. Somehow this makes him even cuter. 

After introducing themselves, Minho climbs the stairs to look for Chan. Has he just winked at Jisung? And why does he have such a weird feeling in his stomach? If it's what he thinks it is, he has a problem. And he has to end it before it can get out of hand. 

That's why he quickly wakes up Chan who is sleeping on his bed in the corner of the long room and takes his leave as soon as possible. Without taking another look at the cute squirrel boy and without paying too much attention to the rapid beating of the younger's heart that he can sense even with the distance between them. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

One week. For one week Minho has been strong and never went to the carpenter shop to see Jisung. Okay, he often visits during the lunch breaks when he knows the younger goes home. And maybe it isn't because he wants to see Chan, he sees him at home anyway. Maybe it is because the scent of flowers lingers on some wooden pieces, a touch of rain and sun always noticeable in the air. Maybe he's not that strong after all. 

And apparently also not good enough at hiding it. He's sure Chan has noticed by how he zones out in their conversations or how he blankly stares at a random spot. He just hopes the other hasn't figured out the reason yet. 

It's exactly one week after their first encounter when he sees Jisung again. And he's even more breathtaking than Minho remembers. He looks as gorgeous as last time and Jisung's scent is still driving him crazy even though he can sense something different in it, something sad.

They start talking and it feels easy. He tells Jisung about his restaurant and his hometown. The younger is actually interested and he seeMs to be more relaxed after they talk for a while. But of course, they have to stumble upon that one topic Minho always tries to avoid: mystical creatures.

Jisung says he's not afraid of them but that he probably would be if he ever encountered one. The way he talks about them makes it clear that he shares the beliefs of everyone else - that supernaturals are the bad guys that will rip you apart if you come near them. 

Minho wants to sigh, maybe even wants to hit the table or anything else to let go of his frustration. His aggressive tendencies are definitely a downside of being a werewolf but he's good at controlling his emotions. Most of the time, that is. 

That's why he ends the conversation by standing up and going up the stairs. He doesn't knock on the door and just stomps in, let's himself fall onto the bed and ignores Chan who's enjoying his meal at the round table. 

"Hello to you too", Chan greets him and Minho can hear how he rolls his eyes although he's staring at the ceiling. 

"What is it?", Chan sighs after a while as he pushes his empty plate away from him. "You've been off for a while now."

"It's nothing", Minho grumbles and turns on the bed so that he faces the wall and not his best friend. 

"Yeah, sure."

"There's just a lot of work in the restaurant, that's all", Minho says because he's not able to come up with a better excuse right now. 

"Mhm. So it's probably a coincidence that it has started exactly on the day you met my new worker and it got worse when you saw him for a second time?"

Damn, Chan usually isn't that petty. It must be worse than he thought. Minho swallows, trying to continue with his lie. 

"Yeah, must be a coincidence."

"Goddammit, Minho!", Chan whisper-shouts, probably so that Jisung won't hear them downstairs. 

"Do you think I'm dumb?", the older asks and pulls at Minho's shoulder to turn him around, forcing him to look at Chan. 

"I can smell your hormones from a mile and you still try to hide it. Just admit that you're interested in him!"

"Fine!", Minho yells back, too riled up to hold back anymore and to keep his nonchalant act up. "Maybe I'm interested in him! Maybe it's just my inner wolf wanting to protect him, I don't know!"

For a few seconds, there's nothing but silence between the two and Chan tries to collect himself. His eyes are shimmering in a golden light because he's so angry. Normally, Chan's even better than Minho at suppressing it. 

"You can't be interested in him though, it doesn't matter in what way", Chan speaks up after a while. 

"You think I wanted that?!"

"No, of course not. But you're not doing a good job with handling the issue. You should stay as far away from him as possible and just forget he exists."

Minho sends a glare in the older's direction.

"As if it's that easy! I tried to stay away, but what should I do when you come home smelling like him?"

"Oh come on! You visited me in every break last week just to be able to get a whiff of his scent."

Huh, so Chan apparently noticed after all. 

"It was a weak moment... "

"Every day?! Fuck Minho, I have expected more from you! I thought you knew how dangerous it is to get that close to humans! We just can't and if he knew what you are, he would probably run and call a guard on you. If you keep this up, you will just endanger yourself and our whole pack!"

Minho knows that Chan is right. That's exactly what he has been telling himself this last week. But it's hard, okay? He doesn't even know Jisung but it's the way he smiles, the way he puffs out his cheeks, the way he smells purer than every other human he has met. All of that is like a magnet for him. He feels drawn to Jisung. Minho has never felt like that before and he doesn't know how to go about it. It has never been a problem for him to stay away from humans. Sure, he sees them every day at work and talks to them a lot because that's his job when he's at the bar. But he never felt the need to have a closer relationship with them. Until now… 

"Look, Minho, I'm sorry for snapping at you like this. But this concerns all of us and I'm very worried."

Minho glances up at his best friend. His eyes are back to their usual chestnut color and it's like they reflect the older's concern and pity. 

"I know. It's fine. I'll try to find a solution", Minho sighs, gets up and walks to the stairs. 

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. I need some fresh air. And I probably won't come back to the shop so soon", Minho answers and Chan nods, a sad but thankful expression painting his face. 

Minho runs down the steps and rushes through the door without looking at Jisung who still must be there. He doesn't dare to breathe until he's a good few meters away from the carpenter shop. The hot summer air feels suffocating when he inhales but it's better - or rather safer - than smelling the flowery scent in the shop.

He has told Chan that he won't come back here for a while but in all honesty, he doesn't know if he can do it. The outcome of the fight between him and his wolf will decide what's going to happen. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

But of course, he loses. Because after a whole night of turning in his bed, not being able to get rid of that feeling of longing and getting up in the morning without having closed his eyes for one second, he thinks: Fuck this. Fuck Chan and his good reasons to stay away from Jisung. It's nothing wrong with being acquaintances or maybe distant friends, right? Chan has a friendly relationship with Jisung too, so why can't he? 

That's how he finds himself in the carpenter shop only one day after he promised the exact opposite. 

"Minho-hyung!", Jisung exclaims when he notices him and with the way his face lights up when he sees the older, breaking his promise is already worth it. 

And it's also worth it when he makes fun of the object in front of Jisung that looks similar to a chair but Minho still can't help teasing the younger for it. It's worth it when Jisung shows him his drawings and what can he say- they are amazing. Most of them are flowers and landscapes. There's a huge drawing of a bird, maybe a robin, but Minho isn't really familiar with birds. What really catches his attention though is that between all those nature themed sketches the face of the same boy appears again and again and it's the only person in the whole book. Minho doesn't know him but his protective side is on alert immediately. He scolds himself silently in his head and swallows down those unneeded feelings in order to tell Jisung how good his works are because they're actually impressive. 

So, everything is fine. They talk some more and with the way Jisung looks at him he has already forgotten about the boy in the younger's sketchbook. 

Their little bubble pops though when Chan barges into the room.

"Minho, what a pleasant surprise! Would you help me out in the storeroom for a second?"

Minho can smell the older's anger and its evident in his voice too. Minho groans but gets up to follow Chan into the backroom because he wants to avoid any confrontation in front of Jisung. 

As soon as he closes the wooden door behind him, Minho is pressed against the wall, Chan's hands grabbing his collar. 

"What do you think you're doing? I thought we-", Chan shouts and Minho immediately smacks a hand over the other's mouth. Down here, Jisung will definitely be able to hear them if they keep yelling like that. 

When Minho withdraws his hand, Chan also lets go of the grip on his shirt and grabs his blond hair instead, clearly frustrated. 

"You told me you wouldn't come again so soon!", Chan continues, quieter this time. "You wanted to stay away from him, remember? Because he's fucking dangerous!"

"I tried, but it's hard! You don't understand!"

"Yeah, I really saw you trying there. I obviously smelled you when you came in but I thought I shouldn't be that strict, maybe you're going to control yourself. But then you're sitting there, talking about relationship status, staring at him like he's prey and filling the whole room with your pheromones. And Jisung is even reacting to it, I can't believe it!"

"That's not what I've been doing!", Minho retorts and pouts. "Not intentionally at least. But I don't see the problem, I'm not even acting on it! And you're friends with Jisung too, why can't I be?"

"That's different", Chan insists. "I don't want to mount him!"

Minho gasps and his eyes widen. 

"You really think it's only that? That I only want to sleep with him because of some instincts?! I can't believe you, I thought you knew me better", Minho states bitterly and storms out of the room and out of the shop. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

The whole next week is like torture for him. He diligently goes to work every day and normally it's a lot of fun to him but now he's absent-minded and does everything half-heartedly. 

His friends and his brother obviously notice his bad mood and try to cheer him up as much as they can when they are at the restaurant, but as soon as they get home nobody dares to say anything. Because there, Minho is avoiding Chan like the plague and his mood gets even worse. 

Chan tries to talk to him from time to time but Minho always stops him and storms off to his room. The older even tries to talk to Minho through their mind link, but Minho blocks that as well. Maybe his behavior appears immature but he needs time to think and to control his thoughts about a certain cute boy with squirrel-like cheeks and the prettiest smile. 

Minho is lying on his bed while staring at the ceiling and covers his face with his palms. He's doomed. He really is. He has felt attracted to people before and he has liked others before. But it has never felt this serious, this permanent. He doesn't even really know Jisung and he's afraid that Chan is right, that he's only interested in Jisung because he if his wolf side. But Minho is sure he would like the younger even if he himself was a pixie or a merman or even a human. There is just something about him, something he would surely be able to notice no matter which species he belonged to. He would always adore the way Jisung's eyes disappear when he breaks out in a laugh, his lips shaped like a heart. He would always stare into the younger's eyes and it would be like he can just look through them. He would always feel that warm around him, that complete and comfortable. Right? 

But Minho can't say that for sure and it makes him nervous. It doesn't even matter though. He won't see Jisung again if it's evitable. He won't allow himself to see him and it's an official order from his pack alpha. Chan doesn't often avail himself of his position as he's a considerate and caring leader. But when something threatens their pack, he does everything to keep them safe. And now Minho's interest in a human boy is the threat, so Chan has to act in order to protect them. And Minho understands that, so he goes along with it. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

When he's standing behind the bar and Jeongin calls for him, Minho doesn't expect to be met with Jisung's face. 

He hasn't seen the younger in a week and goddammit how much can you miss a person you don't even know well? But he is here. He's really here. Standing there looking shy, making himself small. Minho wants to tell him there's no reason for him to behave like that… but there is, right? Shit. Jisung can't just come here like that. Minho has just stopped to avoid Chan and they are on good terms again but if the leader knew Jisung was here… no, he can't know about it. 

Minho lets his instincts take over because he doesn't know what else to do. He grabs Jisung by the wrist and drags him into the backroom. 

"What are you doing here?" Minho himself can hear how tense his voice sounds. 

"You didn't come to the shop anymore." That idiot. That awfully cute idiot. 

"I wonder why", he counters a little too sarcastic. 

"You told me I should visit you one day."

"But I didn't mean it!", Minho shouts and bites his tongue right after. Jisung flinches and Minho wonders how he can look even smaller than before. Dammit, that's not what he wants. He doesn't want to see Jisung like that. He _can't handle_ seeing him like that. So insecure, so helpless. 

"I'll go then."

No. He can't go. It's not even because it's already getting dark outside or for whatever other plausible reason. It's just because Minho can't let him go. Not like this, not right now. Maybe not ever. 

Minho pushes the furniture around to create room for Jisung to sleep tonight. He knows that this is a bad idea, especially because of the situation he's in. It doesn't help that Jisung smells better than a whole damn field of flowers illuminated by the moonlight. Minho can already feel it in the pit of his stomach but he tries to control it or - more accurately - to ignore it. Because he can only control the needs of his body for so long. 

They sit down to talk and Minho thinks that everything could be so easy. They talk about Chan and him as a couple - which is preposterous because Chan is his best friend, he's like an older brother to him. Jisung tells him about his experience with his sexuality and Minho wants to hug him, to tell him it's okay. But he doesn't. He has to keep a distance. 

When Jisung mentions how he kissed Seungmin, Minho can't help but let out a growl. He must be the boy in Jisung's sketchbook too, they must be very close. Minho can feel the jealousy seethe in his stomach like boiling water and he feels how the control over his body slowly drips off. He can only hope that Jisung won't be able to see the subtle signs. 

When Jisung cups his face with one hand, Minho knows that it's over. Jisung has to feel how hot his skin is, so hot that no normal human would still be conscious. But Jisung doesn't say anything, his eyes flicker down to Minho's lips. And so Minho allows himself to do the same, only to be reminded of the state he's in when his whole stomach seems to burn like fire. But it doesn't hurt because what he feels is pure want. But he can't want Jisung, he can't have Jisung. What about his pack? What about Chan? No no no he can't do this.

So he backs away. He's heaving, pressed against the wall, trying to control his breathing, his temperature, his eye color. He doesn't know if it works so he tells Jisung to go to sleep. For good measure, he settles down behind Jisung and emits some pheromones to calm the younger down. Minho doesn't want to manipulate him, but he has to get out of here as fast as possible. 

He instantly knows that it worked when Jisung snuggles against him which causes another hot wave to rush through his body. Only when he hears Jisung's breath slow down, Minho sighs and gets up. He tells Jeongin to look after Jisung and that he can't tell Chan about it. The younger complains but in the end he agrees and Minho runs home as fast as he can, grabs some food and water bottles and locks himself in his room. He can already tell that the next few days will be tough. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to be too repetitive as you've already read most of the scenes from Jisung's perspective. But I really wanted to show you Minho's thoughts and what happened with Chan in order to make everything clearer now that you officially know they are werewolves. 
> 
> And please don't hate Chanfor being hard on Minho , he's just really protective as a pack alpha ♡ We'll have soft Chan in the next chapter though, so you can look forward to that! 
> 
> I'll try to upload the next 'real' chapter as soon as possible to make up for this one as there wasn't anything new. But there will be one other flashback chapter with Minho's POV.
> 
> Also tell me if you're interested in more perspective switches or if you prefer just experiencing everything together with Jisungie~
> 
> If you read all of this.. woow thank you! ^^ As always, thanks for reading and leaving comments! Have a great day everyone 💗


	12. Chapter 12

"Jisung, you're here!", Chan exclaims with wide eyes when Jisung enters the carpenter shop at the same time as on every weekday. 

He must know. Minho must have told him what has happened the day before or else Chan wouldn't react like that. 

Jisung's heart beats heavily in his chest. His plan was to talk to Seungmin first because he has been his best friend for years. Last night Jisung has made the final decision that he won't cut ties just because Seungmin is a werewolf. He still is the same person he loves dearly and Jisung is convinced you can't only play a role for almost two decades, even as a werewolf. 

But when he finally saw the first rays of light shine into his bedroom window, Jisung remembered he had work today and couldn't visit his friend right away. 

Since then, Jisung has been a nervous wreck because he feared the confrontation with Chan and also with Minho. The latter has been at the shop every morning of the last week but now he is not and Jisung takes a deep breath of relief. He doesn't know if he can face both werewolves at the same time. 

Jisung still doesn't know if they are dangerous or not. He has known Chan and Minho for a month now and though it feels like a year, it's actually nothing. Anyone could play a role if it's only for a month. Anyone could pretend to like Jisung, to be his friend for a month while having completely different motives. So Jisung decided not to trust them as much as Seungmin, although it is hard for him. Because he has trusted them so far. Because for him the last four weeks and their friendship have felt very real.

Chan has been working on a bench that Jisung would have to paint later on. The fresh scent of the oak wood normally has a calming effect on Jisung but right now he is too jittery for it to work. It doesn't help that Chan is conspicuously trying to avoid looking at Jisung as if he doesn't know how to face him.

"Channie-hyung?", Jisung asks as he sits down to start his work. 

There's a lump in his thought reminding him of just how nervous he is. 

Chan immediately looks up from where he has been rounding off the edges with sandpaper. His eyes are still wide and of a deep shade of brown. But now that Jisung thinks about it… hasn't there been a golden glint in Chan's eyes before when he was angry at him? Wasn't it the same with Seungmin when he saw Hyunjin on the gallows? Why didn't he notice before? Was he really this naive and oblivious?

"Can we talk?", Jisung continues and he could swear he sees a flash of panic in Chan's eyes. 

"What do you want to talk about?", Chan asks, trying to sound nonchalant but his voice breaks mid-sentence. He definitely knows, Jisung decides. 

"Werewolves...", Jisung mumbles. 

Faster than Jisung can register, Chan springs up and grabs his wrists. The way the older stares at his own eyes is intense, pleading and Jisung can clearly see the gold now. Jisung swallows again. He is more scared than he wants to admit. 

"Jisung, you can't… Please, if you really like us, if you like  _ Minho,  _ you won't tell anyone. I beg you Sungie!"

"I- ", Jisung starts but is interrupted. 

"This is serious. If you tell the guards, we will all be executed!"

"I know, hyung, I know. I won't tell them, I promise."

"But Jisung, I- wait", Chan stops himself and his eyes grow even wider, if that's even possible at this point. 

"You won't tell them?"

"I won't", Jisung confirms. 

"You promise?"

"I promise. But there's a condition."

At that, Chan looks scared again. 

"You- you can have anything you want! We don't have too much but-"

"No, hyung, that's not it", Jisung cuts Chan short. He really feels bad to see his hyung like that. Normally he's a strong character that leads other people. But right now he sounds so desperate that it hurts Jisung's heart. He can't imagine that they were only playing him false, this is too real. 

"I just want you to be open to me. To talk about everything so that I can understand."

Chan's eyes are filled with tears and when Jisung says this, the damn breaks and Chan falls into his arms. 

"We will tell you everything you want to know if it means that you won't tell anyone about our secret! I'm so sorry Jisung, fo- for everything. I don't even know where to start", Chan says between sobs and Jisung can't do anything but rub the other's back and hold him tight, hoping it will help to calm the older down. 

"When Minho came home yesterday, eyes full of tears and trembling like a leaf, I just knew it. I knew that you must have found out, I've seen it coming all along. That's why I didn't want you to get closer to us."

"I know, hyung. I understand it now. You just wanted to protect your pack."

Jisung feels like he can't hold up Chan for much longer, so he slowly makes him sit down on his chair. He moves his own chair closer and takes the older's shaking hands into his own. 

"I did", Chan confirms what Jisung said. "It's my first priority to keep them safe. They are my family and I could never forgive myself if they came to harm."

Jisung nods in understanding and squeezes the werewolf's hand reassuringly. 

"So… now that we have talked about that, you can tell me about werewolves, right?"

Chan who still has streaks of tears on his face chuckles at the excitement in Jisung's voice.

"Aren't you afraid?", he asks the younger. 

"I am", Jisung admits. "I am afraid that everything I have heard about mythical creatures turns out to be true in the end. But I have talked to a witch last night and he has reassured me that I shouldn't be prejudiced and that you're not bad. Besides, my best friend is a werewolf too and I trust him."

"Wait what?", Chan asks confused and Jisung laughs at the funny face he makes. 

Jisung explains everything that has happened the day prior and how he and Seungmin saved Hyunjin from being hanged. Chan listens attentively but he doesn't want to tell Jisung about werewolves and supernaturals just yet. Instead, he wants him to come to their house after work so that the whole pack can answer his questions and that he can make up with Minho. 

"Do you think he will forgive me?", Jisung asks quietly. 

"Forgive you what?"

"My reaction. That I just ran away", Jisung mumbles but Chan assures him that everything will work out. 

They don't really get anything done the whole day. They just talk and cuddle and enjoy that they can still be friends.

When the workday officially ends, Jisung gets up and makes his way to Seungmin's home. Later tonight he will talk to a whole pack of werewolves but first of all, he wants to see his best friend. Jisung strongly hopes he can still call him that. 

When he enters the library, the lights are already extinguished. He can't see much when the door closes behind him as it is almost dark outside. 

Jisung tries to make out a person anywhere, rummaging between the shelves or flipping through a book behind the counter. But he doesn't see anyone. Weird. If everyone was upstairs they would have already locked up the door. 

That's when he hears it. It's only a small sound and Jisung wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for the silence in the empty library. He takes a step into the direction of the sound and then he sees the source of it. It looks like a small body curled into itself under a blanket between the bookshelves in front of the fireplace where Seungmin and Jisung have been hanging out since they were children. 

Jisung steps closer and carefully lifts the blanket. His eyes have adapted enough to the dim light to recognize who it is. Seungmin. The sobs are louder and clearer now too. 

"Minnie", Jisung gasps and falls to his knees beside his best friend. 

Seungmin seems to only notice him now and flinches when Jisung says his name. He quickly sits up and stares at Jisung as if he is only an illusion. 

"Minnie", Jisung repeats but chokes on the word, his chest feeling thigh from the shock and guilt he feels. 

Seungmin is a mess. There's no other way to describe his state right now. His hair stands up in every direction. His eyes are red, lips swollen and his face is blotchy from crying. There's nothing left of the usual smirk or the witty glint in the younger's eyes.

And Jisung feels guiltier than he has ever felt before in his life. This is his best friend, his Seungmin, and Jisung is the reason he looks like that, feels like that, hurts like that. Because he couldn't accept him for who he is right away. 

"Minnie, I'm so sorry", Jisung whispers and begins to cry too.

He wants to pull the other closer, to wrap his arms about the boy that looks smaller than ever. But he doesn't because he's not sure if Seungmin would want that. He is still staring at him with the same hurt and unbelieving expression. 

"I'm sorry that I ran away. I was scared but that's no excuse for leaving you alone when you need me, when you tell me your biggest secret", Jisung blubbers out. 

"I'm a bad friend and I know it, but I'm here now and I accept you and I love you, no matter what you are. Because I know who you are and that's all that matters to me."

Jisung pauses to look into Seungmin's wide eyes through his own tears. 

"I understand if it's too late now and if you don't want to be my friend anymore. But I wanted you to know that I won't tell anyone and if you ever want to talk to me again-"

All the air is pressed out of Jisung's lungs when Seungmin throws himself at him and holds him impossibly tight 

"You're an idiot, Jisung. A big dumb idiot", Seungmin sobs against his shoulder. 

"I know", Jisung says, shaking together with the younger in his arms. 

"Do you mean it? That you still love me now that you know?", Seungmin asks hesitantly.

"Of course", Jisung whispers while his heart breaks because of Seungmin's soft and vulnerable voice. "You're still the same Seungmin I know and love, right? Nothing has changed."

Seungmin lets out another ugly sob at that. 

"Then why would you think I don't want to be your friend? God, Jisung. You're such an idiot", Seungmin mumbles but Jisung can hear a faint smile in his voice. 

"But you'll have to tell me everything I have missed throughout the last years because I didn't know you're a werewolf.".

"Shhh!", Seungmin shushes him by pressing a hand over his mouth. 

"Whot? Your pawents dun' know?", Jisung tries to say against the younger's palm but his words are muffled. 

Seungmin shakes his head and backs away a little to be able to look at Jisung. 

"They know but I don't want anyone else to listen in. I was born a were- I was born like that but my parents adopted me when I was a baby. They only told me a few years ago when I first turned into my wolf form that my birth parents who lived here in Heesul had to flee because people became suspicious of them. But they knew they wouldn't be safe anywhere so they thought it would be the best for me if people saw me as a human child and so they entrusted my parents with raising me as their own child."

"Woow", Jisung gasps. He didn't expect that at all. 

"So you didn't have a clue about what you were and found out when you turned into a wolf? That's horrifying. You must have been so confused and scared."

"I was. My parents tried to raise me to be more open-minded. But they themselves didn't know much about supernaturals. They only know a bit because they have been friends with my blood parents and because they read a lot. So they couldn't really help me with my wolf side. I had to figure everything out on my own."

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you", Jisung breathes out. 

"Don't worry, Sungie. How could you help me when I never told you? I was scared and my parents told me to keep it secret, even to you."

Seungmin lets his head sink with a sad expression painting his face. 

"It's okay, Minnie. Your parents are right. If anyone finds out, it could get you killed", Jisung replies and stumbles over the last few words. He can't imagine a world without Seungmin in it. 

"You said you were scared…", Seungmin changes the topic. "But aren't you still scared?"

Jisung takes Seungmin's hand in his own. It's sweaty but he doesn't care about it, just wanting Seungmin to relax a little. At least they both have stopped crying. 

"I was scared because I wasn't sure if you would want me as a friend, now I'm scared to do or say something wrong because I don't know anything about werewolves and I'm scared because I don't know what Minho thinks about me now. But I'm not scared anymore because I think supernaturals are evil. I talked to Hyunjin yesterday and he reassured me that you are just like humans."

Seungmin's eyes grow as big as plates and he absentmindedly pulls his hands away from Jisung's grasp. 

"You saw him? Where is he? How is he? Why didn't he talk to us earlier? Why-"

"Seungminnie, calm down!", Jisung chuckles. 

"He's fine and hiding in the forest near Ideon. He's not really keen on seeing you though... "

"Oh", Seungmin breathes out, his disappointment nearly palpable in the air. 

"But he said he would talk to me again, so I can just take you with me!", Jisung claims encouragingly. 

"No, if he doesn't want to see me…"

There's a knock at the front door and they both flinch at the sudden noise. Seungmin's body tenses as he sits upright, seemingly sniffing the air.

"It's a werewolf, I can smell it", Seungmin whispers while looking at the door warily.

"Ohh, that must be Chan then", Jisung explains as he remembers his plans for tonight. 

"He's here to take me to their house to talk with them about… well about werewolves."

Seungmin nods and visibly relaxes now that he knows it's nobody dangerous. 

"Would you like to come?"

"What?", Seungmin asks confused. 

"You said you had to figure everything out on your own back then, so I guess you don't know any other werewolves. Wouldn't it be nice to meet people that understand you in this aspect?"

Seungmin looks surprised at first, then a small smile creeps its way onto his face. 

"That would be nice", he murmurs. 

"See? Then let's go", Jisung says and helps his best friend up. 

Jisung has managed to talk to Chan and everything is good between them. Now he has his best friend back who he has never really lost because their bond is too strong to just break like that. That means there's only one person left.

Minho.

Jisung can only hope that he will react as positive as the others. But with Seungmin and Chan at his side, he already feels a little more confident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a very sappy story and all the characters are crybabies. If you haven't noticed so far, you definitely did now haha
> 
> I hope you still liked it ♡


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter so far with 4,5k words. The next two will be shorter though hehe 
> 
> This continues where the last Minho chapter has stopped. Have fun ~

"Hyung! You're back!"

That's the first thing Minho hears when he leaves his bedroom after four days. It has never taken this long and he feels more dead than alive. 

The first thing he feels is Felix crashing him in a tight hug. 

"Hey Lix", Minho answers breathlessly, all the air knocked out of his lungs. 

"Ew you smell", is the next thing Felix says before he backs away. Minho only laughs at him.

"What did you expect after four days?", Minho asks rhetorically. 

"That's too long...", he hears someone mumble next to him. 

When Minho looks up, he sees Chan leaning in the doorframe of his bedroom that is opposite to Minho's own. Minho purposefully decides to ignore the comment and hugs his best friend instead. 

_I missed you_ , Minho says through their mind link. He's not too good with expressing his emotions and it's easier for him this way. 

_Me too. You've never been gone for so long_ , Chan replies. 

A growl interrupts their moment and the two let go of each other. 

"You touched Felix while smelling like an alpha in post rut?", Changbin asks with a furious voice while protectively hiding his omega behind him. 

"I _am_ an alpha in post rut", Minho snarls back.

He's totally exhausted, but the effect of his rut is still noticeable. He has to concentrate more than usually to control his aggressive side. 

"Hyung, I hugged him! It's not his fault-", Felix says but is interrupted. 

"He still has no right to do that!", Changbin states and glares at Minho. 

Minho sighs. 

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm going to take a bath and you try to calm yourself down, Binnie."

Minho walks past them and locks himself in the bathroom. Sometimes it's difficult to live together with only alphas and one omega. Sometimes he wonders why Chan couldn't have befriended some more betas back then. But fortunately, they are good at handling those situations and never let their inner wolf take over completely. 

With another sigh, Minho starts heating the water they have stored in the bathroom for special occasions like this on the stove in the corner. When he's content with the water's tempreture, he fills the bathtub and slides into it. He has a hard time staying awake but the hot water is soothing. 

When he gets out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel and feeling a lot better than before, Chan is already waiting for him in front of his room. 

"We need to talk", is the only thing the pack alpha says before entering Minho's room. 

Minho has a bad feeling about this. It's probably because his rut lasted two days longer than usual. It's probably because Chan knows exactly that Jisung is the reason for that and he knows that Minho has seen him again. He already mentally prepares himself for a scolding, but then Chan gives him a weak smile and starts to speak in a soft voice. 

"I talked to Jisung today", Chan starts and Minho's heart jumps when hearing the name. 

He hasn't seen the younger for days but he has thought about him every single second. Which might be a little creepy regarding the circumstances, but he couldn't help himself. Hearing his name out loud still sends shivers over his nearly exposed body.

He walks over to his wardrobe and puts on some comfortable clothes in order to seem more nonchalant although he is sure Chan can literally smell all of his emotions. 

"What did you talk about?"

"Well, yesterday we had an argument about your relationship. We made up today but Jisung insisted he wants to be friends with you."

Minho feels a smile creep onto his face before he can stop it. That Jisung who normally isn't the most confident stands up for him to be his friend makes his heart react in a weird way. 

"I thought about it and you know that I think it's good to have friendly relationships with humans. But only if you don't get too close because you can never show them who you really are. So I asked Jisung if he wanted to be more than friends with you and he denied", Chan continues. 

That's what immediately wipes the smile off his face again. He shouldn't have expected anything else but it still doesn't leave him and his heart unaffected. 

"And as long as you really are just friends and you don't tell him anything, I am willing to let you see him."

Minho is still not over hearing that Jisung doesn't like him in that way, but being friends is more than enough for him if it means he can see Jisung again. 

"Are you serious about this?", Minho asks, a hopeful expression painting his face.

Chan nods and Minho pulls him into a hug. 

"Thank you, Channie! You don't know how much this means to me!" _How much he means to me_ , Minho thinks but he doesn't dare to say it.

"But that deal is canceled if you can't control yourself, understood?"

"Yes, understood!", Minho agrees. 

"And Minho?", Chan asks in a low voice. 

"Mhm?"

"You have to be sure about this, you have to be certain you really want this. Jisung will never see you like you see him, he will marry a girl within the next few years and you will have to stand next to him as a friend and watch. Only as a friend. You know that, right?"

Minho can't even describe what he feels at this moment. His heart aches only at the thought of Jisung being with someone else, his wolf howls a sad melody and it feels like a part of himself is missing, the last piece to complete a puzzle. 

"I know that", Minho affirms and gulps harshly. 

"I'm worried, Minho. I don't want you to get hurt. So if you think you can't handle this, then get out of it before this crush or whatever it is turns into actual feelings."

"I can handle it, I'm sure", Minho states but to him, it sounds more like he's trying to convince Chan or even himself. 

In all honesty, he's not sure if he can handle it. But he knows that living without Jisung is not better, it's worse. It's not even an option for him anymore if he's being honest. So he will have to deal with it. In order to keep Jisung in his life, he's willing to make sacrifices. Even if it means letting go of the first and probably the last thing he has ever felt that he would call falling in love. Because if Jisung exists in this world, how could he ever want someone else? 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

The next day, Minho comes to the carpenter shop together with Chan. The older talks a lot about different kinds of wood he has ordered and Minho has never heard of. Minho doesn't really listen because he's too excited and nervous to see Jisung again. He's still thankful for his best friend's effort to distract him. 

However, when the shop's door opens and he's met with the sweet, warm scent he has been longing for, he can't even pretend to listen anymore.

Jisung only stops for a second to look at him before he fully pushes the door open and engulfs Minho in a tight hug. Minho gasps when he feels the person he has missed so much pressed against him. It feels unreal to have him here, to see him, to be touched by him.

"Hyung, I missed you", Jisung whispers as he buries his head into Minho's neck. 

When Jisung inches even closer, Minho lets go of the tension in his body and hugs him back. His scent calms him down although Jisung's excitement makes it sweeter than usual. 

"Hey there, Ji. I missed you too."

Minho can hear and feel Jisung's rapid heartbeat and he wonders yet again if Jisung actually doesn't like him more than a friend. Why would he always come so close to him? Why would he almost kiss him? But he doesn't want to get his hopes up. Not that it would change anything if Jisung liked him back anyway. He probably only wants to explore his sexuality with someone he knows is the same. Jisung tried kissing his best friend before, right? That explanation seems so plausible to Minho that his chest tightens, feeling like a cage has been set up around it. 

Chan seems to notice his mood swing and clears his throat. He basically tells Jisung to take the day off and disappears into the backroom.

 _You wanted to be friends with him, right?_ , Minho hears Chan's voice in his head. 

_I know._

_You can still back off. How about you use this day to see if you can handle being friends with him? Only friends._

Minho wants to sigh. Chan is right. He wanted to be friends with Jisung, he still wants that. But it's even more difficult when the younger clings to him like he does now and looks up at him with those big doe eyes, asking if he feels better. It's too much but Minho wants to try. He has to try. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Minho is nervous when he walks through the forest with Jisung next to him.

The younger boy glances around the woods curiously, eyes wide open and his senses focused on his surroundings only. He seems to like it and Minho is relieved because the forest had always partially been his home, even in the city. As a werewolf, he feels the need to live in both worlds and he can only be happy if he is able to do so. A house in the woods is the perfect solution for that and that Jisung likes it so much, the forest and the house, spreads a warm feeling through Minho's body. But it still can't drown out the nervousness he feels. 

He has told Felix, Changbin and Jeongin they will start working in the afternoon. So in order to spend the day with Jisung, he is now standing in front of their house to give them the day off because he doesn't want them to have to work without him. 

The problem is that Minho's afraid of how they will react to Jisung. If a pack doesn't like someone, they are not going to let their pack member mate with them. Not that he and Jisung will be anything like that but to Minho it still felt like introducing his lover and asking for permission. And he couldn't even warn them that they were coming through their mind link. He wants them to react as naturally as possible so that Jisung wouldn't be suspicious when they already knew about their visit. 

On the outside, Minho is chill and laughs together with Jisung when they step into the house. But as soon as he hears Felix's voice call, he cringes. 

"Minho, aren't you with Chan-hyung?", Felix snouts before he even sees them and Minho can only hope that it doesn't look suspicious to Jisung. 

"And why does it smell so weird?", Felix adds when he notices Jisung's scent.

 _Way to go, Felix_ , Minho reaches out to the freckled boy as he walks into the living room.

"Hyung, you could have warned me!", Felix whines and maybe he's right but Minho still rolls his eyes. 

Luckily, Jisung seems too nervous himself and he's occupied with staring at Felix and introducing himself. Minho doesn't think he has made the connection yet and he hopes he never will. 

_Aww hyung, he's so cute! Look at his cheeks! Can I poke them?_ , Minho hears Felix's excited voice. 

_Don't you dare,_ Minho replies and adds something like a growl in his thoughts. Despite trying to appear annoyed, he's actually very happy that Felix likes Jisung. 

_Stop calling him cute_ , another voice butts in. It's Changbin and soon after he appears in the living room and makes a show of wrapping his arms around Felix. Minho rolls his eyes again. Changbin has always been the most jealous alpha but maybe it's because he's the only mated one. 

_He's not that bad_ , Changbin then says while inspecting Jisung. Minho can't help the smile spreading on his face. That's more than he has expected because Changbin doesn't warm up to other people easily. Especially not to humans. 

Jeongin makes an appearance and he and the couple decide to go to the summer festival in the village. 

"Can we go with them?", Jisung quietly asks and looks up at Minho with expecting eyes. 

Minho swears they hold all the stars of the universe in them and he has a hard time focusing on anything else. 

"Sure, Ji", he replies and for a moment it's like they are the only ones in the room. But only for a moment, of course, because Minho has the very best and thoughtful family. 

_Sure, Ji. Ughh I'm gonna throw up_ , his brother mocks him through the link for everyone but Jisung to hear. 

_Aww aren't they cute together?,_ Felix squeaks. _Have you seen how they look at each other?!_

 _I have. It's disgusting_ , Changbin states but Minho can hear the smile in his voice. Besides, it's not like he's any different when it comes to Felix. 

_Minho-hyung is totally whipped_ , they all say in union. 

_Can you shut it?_ , Minho yells back at them but it only makes the two youngest giggle.

Minho breaks eye contact with Jisung and steps outside, leading the way to the festival. 

He talks a lot to Jisung and laughs together with his friends. The day is nice, even though it's a little too hot for him already. But Minho likes the atmosphere. Spring transforming into summer, the music in the background and people dancing to it, his family and Jisung surrounding him. Only Chan is missing. And he'd give anything to dance with Jisung. 

However, his exceptionally good mood comes to a close when he feels Jisung tense up next to him. His scent peaks, it reminds him of fright and Minho is instantly alarmed. 

"Shit", the younger whispers and when Minho looks up to see where Jisung is looking at, it's already too late. 

A petite girl with pale skin, ginger hair and a warm smile stops in front of them and starts a conversation with Jisung. But Minho doesn't understand a word, to riled up already. 

_Who's that?_ , he hears Felix's innocent voice in his head. 

_I don't know, but it looks bad. Minho-hyung I mean. He looks like he wants to tear her throat out_ , Jeongin comments. 

_He better not. Do you hear me, hyung? You better not!_ , Changbin growls. 

Minho knows Changbin is right but dammit, he really wants to do that. He doesn't know who she is but Minho is not dumb. It must be the girl Jisung is supposed to marry. He can tell by the way her vanilla-like scent is extremely prominent from nervousness and excitement and she even subconsciously sends it out to Jisung. Some humans do that to win over the person they want without even knowing. And this girl definitely wants Jisung.

Minho growls when Jisung agrees to dance with her, he can't stop himself. Hot anger and jealousy pulse through his veins making his body heat rise and his hands slowly turn into claws. Only Felix kicking his shin underneath the table and his members trying to calm him over the link keep him sane enough not to do something stupid. Like growl again or yell at the girl or even shift in public, in broad daylight. 

Minho's eyes follow them through the other dancers and he almost jumps up to go after them but Changbin holds him back. 

"Get a grip, man!", he yells and some of the villagers sitting at the tables regard them with a suspicious look.

Minho really has to calm down. 

_Hyung, look at us, not at them_ , Felix calm voice says. And Minho tries but it is no use. His eyes always find their way back to Jisung and the girl, dancing, _touching_ . How can she touch him? _His Jisung!_ No, he's not his. He will never be.

Minho grits his teeth and watches them dance to one song, then to the next. This day really wants to challenge him. As if the day and Chan are in cahoots together and want him to drop his interest in Jisung for his own good. But he can't, so he will sit here, get a taste of his oh so bright future and deal with it.

However, it's easier said than done when the two go for a third dance and their hands are still linked, bodies still to close, scents still mingling. 

Flowers and vanilla. It fits, right? And they look good together. Minho can't deny that the girl is pretty. They look like they are made for each other. They _are_ made for each other. The perfect boy and the perfect girl. And Minho really tries to accept it because if Jisung is happy that's everything that matters to him.

But the thing is that Jisung doesn't seem to be happy. Maybe it's Minho's jealousy blinding him but Jisung's scent is different and it feels wrong, his smile looks forced and he barely holds onto the girl's hand. 

That's enough, Minho decides when another wave of fiery anger hits him. She can't just come and take his Jisung away, dance with him while it makes the boy feel uncomfortable. She can't touch him if Minho can't. She shouldn't even be allowed to look at him. 

Minho gets up, his wolf side in control now. He ignores his friends' shouts and walks over to where people are applauding after the third song ends. 

"Pardon the interruption, but I need Jisung's help in the restaurant", Minho says. He tries to not let his anger show, to not let his golden eyes show, but he knows that his voice sounds ice-cold. 

He doesn't care to listen to what the girl answers and drags Jisung away from her. He is pleased when he gets to touch Jisung's warm skin. 

He unlocks the restaurant door and pushes Jisung inside, only to press him against the door right after. Minho knows he has to calm down or he will hurt Jisung, he's still human after all. But it's even harder to control himself when he smells her scent on Jisung from close up. 

It feels wrong and Minho feels the urge to cover every single spot up with his own scent. So that's exactly what he does. He buries his face in Jisung's neck and rubs his scent onto it. 

When Jisung moans out his name a shudder goes through Minho's body. 

He pins Jisung arms over his head and his hands follow them down until Minho can't smell any vanilla anymore. Only Jisung who doesn't smell anxious anymore but flustered and aroused. He doesn't smell like a sunny spring day but like moonflowers blossoming at night. 

Minho can feel that this isn't friendly. He can smell that Jisung wants more. And in his state, he's ready to give him anything. Minho's eyes wander down to Jisung's lips and he licks his own. One kiss won't hurt, right? 

"We can't." Jisung's whisper interrupts the moment. 

"I know. But I want it. I want you", Minho murmurs. His sanity is gone even further when Jisung moans again. And if it wasn't for Jisung telling him that he can't have him and that he will marry the girl one day, Minho would have definitely kissed him right then and there. 

When Jisung brings up his promise to Chan, Minho sighs. Jisung is right. They can't be together and he has promised Chan too. He can't betray his best friend, he can't betray his family. 

After that, they dance together. It might not be the best idea but Minho enjoys it nevertheless. He loves dancing and dancing with Jisung in his arms is better than anything he could have imagined. The downside is that Minho knows that as soon as the dance will end, they will never be this close again. They will only be friends. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


They only get closer after that. Not physically, of course. But after spending so much time with Jisung, he feels like his crush has developed to something deeper. He has found a real friend in Jisung. A friend he's definitely falling for, but Minho tries to ignore that. 

The first time they meet up alone after the incident at the summer festival it's in the carpenter shop on Fee Day. Minho has to persuade himself that it's normal for friends to hang out like this, to have dinner together and to talk about this and that. He tries to ignore Jisung's sparkling eyes when he tastes his food.

Jisung tells him about rescuing a witch together with his best friend Seungmin and Minho can't help but feel hopeful. He sees how Jisung doesn't know what to think about supernaturals but he says he felt bad for the witch. And at this moment, it's enough for Minho to tell him. 

He knows he shouldn't, he isn't even allowed to, but the hope he didn't think he would ever feel makes him snap and the words are out before he can stop them. 

"I have to tell you something."

However, at the exact moment he says that, someone knocks at the front door downstairs. 

Jisung gets up to tell the customer off and Minho groans, hiding his face in his palms.

_Lee Minho, you are stupid. You wanted to tell him. You almost did. You almost broke the most important rule, Chan's trust and probably your own heart. Only because he felt bad for a witch doesn't mean he will accept you. But maybe he will? Maybe I could try again? No that's a stupid idea, I-_

Minho's thoughts are interrupted when he notices that Jisung's smell in the distance has changed. He scolds himself internally that he has been too distracted to notice earlier. Jisung's scent has been warm and happy before, now it reminds him of withering flowers. Jisung's on edge, uncomfortable, afraid. Minho is up in a second and runs down the stairs. 

When the scene unfolds in front of him, Minho sees red. He growls, grabs the man that is standing between Jisung's legs and shouts at him before kicking the man out and locking the door. 

"Minho?" Jisung's whisper sounds so small, so fragile that Minho's anger vanishes at once. 

He holds Jisung for a long time while the younger cries into his shoulder and he makes sure Jisung understands that none of this is his fault. 

When Jisung backs away only to stare at him, Minho begins to be worried again but then Jisung inches closer and Minho's breath hitches. 

How many times have they been this close? Almost touching, almost kissing? But Minho feels that this is different. Jisung doesn't seem to stop coming closer and Minho won't stop him either. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

When Jisung's soft lips touch his own, he almost feels weightless. It's a careful kiss, barely even there, but it's everything his wolf has wanted. Everything Minho wants. 

He pulls Jisung closer and deepens the kiss. Jisung's scent spikes and Minho can taste the sweet flowers on the younger's lips. Minho's lips travel down Jisung's neck and Minho relishes how the younger reacts. How his fingers twitch in Minho's hair, how he throws his head back and lets out a moan. Minho's whole body tingles and he can't imagine stopping. He wants to feel like this forever. He wants to feel Jisung forever. 

Then Jisung breaks the kiss. 

"Minho, I think I lov-", Jisung starts and Minho isn't sure if he heard right. He wants to ask, wants to ask why the younger stopped talking, but then he notices Jisung staring at him. First it's confusion, then it's shock and then… then it's fear. 

Minho doesn't understand. He sends reaches his aura out to detect if anyone is around that Jisung could be afraid of. But it's only Jisung and him. That's when it hits him. 

He has let himself go completely and forgot about everything. About hiding his feelings, his eyes, his identity. 

His eyes illuminate the room, Jisung's face is hit by it and he looks ethereal. 

But Minho can't ignore the fear he sees in Jisung's eyes, the dread he smells in his scent. But maybe he will still accept him. Maybe he's only overwhelmed. Maybe Minho can still hope-

"What are you?!", Jisung screams and backs away, then runs like he has seen a wild animal. Because he has. 

Minho's hope shatters. His heart shatters. He himself feels like shattering. 

He shouts Jisung's name or at least he thinks he does but Jisung doesn't come back and Minho doesn't go after him. 

Instead, he falls to his knees while clutching his heart. It hurts. People always talk about heartbreak but he has never thought it was literal. But it feels literal. He can't breathe, his heart clenches and aches, his vision is blurry from the tears forming in his eyes. But they don't drop to the floor. They stay put together with the sour feeling in his throat and the hole in his chest. 

_"What are you?!"_

The fright in his eyes is unbearable even in Minho's memory. 

_"What are you?!"_

He should have known that Jisung would care about that. About what he is, not about who he is. 

_"What are you?!"_

A werewolf. Everyone knows what they are. Feral, dangerous, rogue. 

_"What are you?!"_

A monster. 

Minho doesn't know how he manages to leave the shop, walk through the town and through the forest. When he arrives at the house, Chan is immediately out and when they lock eyes, Minho breaks completely and the tears fall without a stop. 

"Shh it's okay", Chan says into his hair as he wraps his arms around him. He guides Minho into the house and sits him down on one of the sofas in the dark living room. 

After a while, Chan asks him what happened but that only ends in more tears. 

_I'm sorry_ , Minho says over the link because he doesn't trust his voice. 

_I'm so sorry, hyung._

_What are you sorry for, Min?_ , Chan asks but Minho is sure he can already vaguely imagine what happened. 

_He knows._ And Minho doesn't have to say more. Chan knows exactly what he's talking about. 

_Did he tell the guards already?_

_I don't know._

Minho can feel that Chan is trying to hide his fear.

Soon the rest of their pack comes down the stairs and they engulf Minho in a group hug. Chan leaves then to spy on the guards and see what he can do to protect all of them. 

Minho appreciates the others' warmth and that they send out calming pheromones to lull him into a sleep where he doesn't have to think about anything that happened. 

But until he is gone completely, he still hears Jisung's voice in his head. 

_"What are you?!"_

_"What are you?!"_

_"What are you?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Minho is all I can say really :( I hope you still liked this chapter despite the heartbreak. See you in the next one~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead because it was more convenient to split it into two~

Jisung feels on edge when he enters the werewolves' home. He has been here before but last time was different. Back then he didn't know about their true identity and he spent a wonderful day together with Minho and his friends. 

Now he has Chan and Seungmin with him which definitely helps to calm his nerves but he still can't deny how hard his heart is beating against his rib cage and how he consciously has to stop his hands from shaking. 

_ Everything is going to be fine _ , he tells himself but it's not very convincing. 

Chan has already announced their arrival through some mind link that apparently allows werewolves to communicate with each other without actually having to talk. Or maybe it's only about pack members? Jisung has no clue, so he notes it down on his mental  _ I need answers  _ list. 

Now Jisung follows Chan through the door and into the living room. Jisung has his head hung low because he's too afraid of what he's about to see. 

When Seungmin closes the door behind them, Jisung flinches at the clicking sound and slowly lifts his head to scan the room. 

On the left couch, Changbin and Felix are sitting entangled. They both look up at him. Felix with a sympathetic yet encouraging look, Changbin with a wary one. On the other sofa, there is Jeongin and next to him-

Jisung's breath gets caught in his throat. 

Minho. 

Jisung feels reminded of how he has found Seungmin just an hour ago. Minho is not crying anymore but he must have, judging from his red-rimmed eyes. 

Jisung feels guilt well up again. He ran away because he thought Minho was a dangerous creature but all he can see now is a broken boy who is desperately trying to avoid making eye contact with him. Minho looks so much younger like this. Jisung couldn't have imagined Minho looking so lost and helpless. He couldn't have ever imagined being the reason for it. 

Jisung feels the strong urge to walk up to Minho, to hug him, to talk to him, anything. But he's not sure what he's supposed to do. He has been staring for way too long already and there are so many other people in the room that Jisung starts to get uncomfortable. 

He turns his head and sends Chan a pleading look. The older gives him a pitiful smile in response and nods his head towards Minho. The gesture says  _ it's fine, go to him _ but Jisung still feels awkward despite the encouragement. 

But he's here to fix things, so he tells himself to get a grip, straightens his posture and approaches the werewolf he has rejected so awfully the day before. 

Minho either hears or feels him approach - probably both - because he looks up, but his eyes still avoid Jisung's.

Instead of saying anything or waiting for Minho to do something, Jisung takes one of the older's hands that are resting in his lap and pulls the werewolf up. 

He ignores Minho's sharp inhale and the surprised eyes he can feel on his back. He just drags Minho up the stairs despite not knowing his way around the house. Because he doesn't want to infringe on anyone's privacy, Jisung doesn't open any doors and stops at the end of the hallway. It's far enough from the others that Jisung feels less uncomfortable and he breathes out.

However, when he sees that Minho is looking at him now, his eyes filled with fear, Jisung's alleged calm is blown away all over again. 

Jisung can't help but gape at the older. He has never thought that Minho would be scared of him. He's a human, he can't do anything. He has no magic, he is weak, he is a normal villager without any power. Minho on the other hand is a werewolf. Jisung doesn't know what that means in concrete terms but he's certain that Minho is stronger than him and that he could end him right then and there if he wanted to. Seeing him so vulnerable now does not match the image of a werewolf.

They are still staring into each others' eyes and Jisung can't tell how much time has passed. But he feels how he gets more nervous by the second and how his throat closes up. When Jisung can't take the tension in the air anymore, he closes the gap between them and pulls the older into a hug. 

Minho noticeably tenses and Jisung thinks he has made the wrong choice. But there's no turning back now. 

"Minho… hyung I'm so sorry, you can't even imagine", Jisung whispers. 

Minho's heart beats fast against his own chest but he seems to let go of the tension in his body just a little at Jisung's words. 

"I don't care", Jisung says. His voice breaks mid-sentence but he's not going to let himself be hindered by that. 

"I don't care that your eyes glow like the damn moon itself. It's actually very pretty and can maybe even come in handy."

Jisung has to mentally slap himself to get back on track. It's not the time to think about how useful glowing eyes could be. 

"I don't care that you can talk to your pack through your thoughts, even if you were making fun of me behind my back. I don't care that your skin sometimes grows so hot that no human would survive. You're better than every blanket, hyung."

Minho lets out something between a sob and a sad laugh. Jisung starts rubbing the older's back. 

"I don't care what people say about you, about your kind. I can't know for sure, but I'm convinced most that what they say is bullshit. Because all the supernaturals I have met have been kind and friendly towards me."

Jisung creates a little distance between them and makes Minho look at his eyes by lifting his chin with a finger. There are tears in Minho's bloodshot eyes and Jisung hurts just by looking at him. 

"Most importantly", Jisung continues. "I don't care about what you are. You could be a stone and I'd still like you. I mean, that would be weird but you get what I mean. I don't care. You are you, no matter what species. And I liked you before, so why not now that I know?"

The tears spill over. Jisung cups Minho's face and wipes them away. 

"I don't care that you're a werewolf. And if you can forgive me, I want to spend my life with you."

Jisung is a little shocked by his own words and he can see Minho's eyes widen too. That sounded like a marriage proposal. But now that he thinks about it- that's exactly what he wants. Not a marriage, that's a construct society has forced on him and it's not even possible. But spending his life with Minho- that's what he wants. He can't imagine living without him anymore and if Minho rejects him now, he doesn't know how to deal with it. 

Minho has started to sob again so Jisung pulls him back close again. 

"Shh it's okay", Jisung murmurs. 

"It's not", Minho croaks and Jisung freezes. It's the first thing Minho has said since his arrival and it's definitely not what the younger has hoped for. 

"You can't just come here and ask me to spend my life with you."

"Why?", Jisung asks self-consciously, barely even audible. 

"It sounds like you want to be more than friends and it's not fair to raise my hopes like that."

"But I want to be more than friends!", Jisung protests then. 

"What about the villagers? What about the girl you have to marry?"

"I don't care about them. And I don't care about her either. I meant what I said. I want you because I'm falling for you. I have been for quite some time now. I won't marry anyone that's not you and I won't love anyone that's not you."

Minho raises his head and looks at Jisung with hopeful eyes. 

"Do you mean it? Everything?"

"I mean everything I said, Min", Jisung promises. 

Minho breaks into a tentative smile. 

"Do you forgive me?", Jisung asks. 

Minho nods with the same teary smile on his face. 

"Do you still want me?"

Instead of answering with words, Minho places a soft kiss on his lips. And another one. Then a third. 

Jisung sighs and smiles into the kisses. It's nothing passionate but it's cute. Minho is so cute. His eyes smile together with his lips and it's adorable how he snuggles his head into Jisung's shoulder right now. 

Jisung giggles at the tingling sensation. 

"Hyung, as much as I enjoy this, I think we should go back to the others. They are probably waiting."

"They are", Minho replies and rolls his eyes. "I have to block their thoughts out because they are getting annoying just now."

Jisung chuckles again. Then he kisses what's left of the tears on Minho's cheeks away and takes his hand in his. 

Like this, they walk down the stairs and sit down next to Jeongin. Jisung can feel all their friends' eyes on them but with Minho so close it doesn't feel as suffocating as before. Jisung notices that Chan and Seungmin have taken a seat on the sofa where Changbin and Felix are sitting and Seungmin looks rather uncomfortable. When their eyes meet, Jisung sends him an encouraging smile. Seungmin hesitantly smiles back. Jisung can tell it's fake by how tense the younger looks, but it's better than nothing.

"So now that our love birds are back, can we start with our round of questions so that I can go to bed?", Changbin asks with an annoyed tone. 

Minho gives Changbin who is clinging onto his boyfriend a dirty look.

"Look who's talking", Minho mumbles and rolls his eyes. 

Changbin only tightens his grip on Felix and stares back at Minho with a smirk. Jisung circles his thumb over the back of Minho's hand soothingly.

"Can we actually start, though? I'm curious", Jisung admits and Minho laughs at him. 

"Don't you want to introduce your friend who suspiciously smells like he's not human?" Minho asks. 

Jisung suppresses his curiosity because Minho is right. He introduces Seungmin to everyone, tells them he's his best friend and a werewolf who doesn't know much about his own kind. When that's out of the way, Chan begins to explain. Questions come afterwards, Chan has said which made Jisung pout because he had quite a few burning questions on his  _ I need answers _ checklist. Hopefully, they would be answered along the way. 

"So, I guess it's best to start with the basics", Chan begins his talk.

"Werewolves are shapeshifters, they have a human and a wolf side. Our wolf side enhances our senses and we are slightly faster and stronger than humans."

"That sounds all peachy but there are also cons", Jeongin pipes in.

"Our regular body temperature is higher than yours. That is nice in winter but right now when it's already hot outside it's fucking inconvenient."

"Language", Minho scolds him and Jisung's head is already humming from all the interruptions. 

" _ Anyway _ ", Jeongin continues. "We get even hotter when we're agitated, angry, … jealous."

Jeongin suspiciously glares at Changbin and Minho. 

"And that happens pretty quickly because of our wolf side. It's less prudent than our human part, it follows primal instincts. And if you can't control that, it's a huge drawback. But you should ask Binnie or Minho hyung about that."

The werewolves in questions both let out a growl as if to warn the youngest. But the latter seems unfazed and only laughs at their antics.

"Moving on!", Chan exclaims, taking over the conversation again.

Chan explains how werewolves are mostly born but that humans can also be turned into one. He talks about a kind of hierarchical system of alphas, betas and omegas. All of them are alphas, Chan explains, except for Felix and Jeongin. However, Chan is the pack alpha which means that he has the leading position in their group. 

"So, what are Felix and Jeongin?"

"Felix is an omega and Jeongin doesn't know yet. It's mostly decided in puberty, that's also when we shift for the first time. But for some of us, that happens later…"

Jeongin pouts at that and crosses his arms. Jisung decides it's best to pull the attention away from the poor boy. 

"What about you?", Jisung asks, curiously glancing at Seungmin. 

"I- I actually don't know", his best friend mumbles. 

"You're a beta", Chan answers in his stead and pats Seungmin's back with a fond smile on his face. 

"You don't have such a distinctive werewolf smell, most betas don't. That's probably also the reason why we never noticed that Jisung knows a werewolf. If you were an alpha or an omega, we would have smelled that immediately.

Understanding hushes over Seungmin's features and he nods. 

"If there's anything you want to know, you can always come to us for help", Chan tells him with an encouraging smile.

"And you too, of course, Jisungie. Now would probably be a good time to ask your questions."

But before Jisung gets the chance to ask anything, Changbin jumps up and growls. Then he's out the door. Loud rustling. Someone screeches. 

When Changbin comes back, he drags in another figure behind him.

"We had an eavesdropper", Changbin grumbles and yanks the person forward.

Everyone in the room is silent, except for Seungmin who breathes in sharply. 

The man in front of them is none other than Hwang Hyunjin.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter, the structure is kind of weird. The explanations were probably boring too but I wanted you to experience the story like Jisung does. However, we have a cute little Minsung moment that makes up for it, right? :( ♡
> 
> Please tell me if you think Jisung deserves to be forgiven or if you would let him struggle a bit longer. I've been having some conversations with my friend about that lately and I'm curious to know what you think haha ~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Seungmin chapter with some more explanations, yay~

"Hyunjin", Seungmin whispers when it dawns on him that yes, Hwang Hyunjin is actually standing in front of him. 

He has been aware of his scent before but he has pushed that distracting thought away. Jisung has told him that the witch is hiding in this very forest, so he told himself to ignore it.

But now he is literally standing in front of, looking down to the ground in shame, clearly wanting to avoid any confrontation. 

And Hwang Hyunjin only has to stand there, only has to exist to churn Seungmin's life like a blustering wind. Breathing is suddenly an incredibly difficult task, as well as keeping all his werewolf instincts at bay. Hyunjin's scent of beach and peaches is exhilarating. Seungmin has never been at the beach but he imagines it would smell exactly like Hyunjin does. 

When he averts his gaze to where Changbin is still gripping onto Hyunjin's arms tightly, he can't help but growl. At least he is composed enough not to jump at Changbin directly although he really wants to because it doesn't sit right with him to see him touch Hyunjin, see him hurt Hyunjin in a way. The sight calls his protectiveness forward but he tries to swallow it down. Seungmin doesn't even know why he reacts that way or why he was suddenly burned with this intense feeling when he saw Hyunjin for the first time. It was like he knew he had to rescue him, he felt a special connection to the witch, an immediate need to protect him from all evil. 

Normally, Seungmin needs a hell of a lot of time to accustom himself to strangers, to open up to them or to actually become friends. The latter doesn't happen at all, really, hence Jisung is his only friend. But his best friend nonetheless. 

" Chanhbin -hyung, you can let him go", Seungmin hears Jisung speak up in a calm voice. "I know him, he's no threat."

"He's a witch", Changbin retorts matter-of-factly and sniffs at Hyunjin's neck as if to prove himself right. 

This time, only Chan's hand on his back is the reason he doesn't jolt up in an instant to yank Changbin away from his- his what now? Holy crap, he really has to get a hold of himself. He doesn't even know Hyunjin so he hadn't lied when he told Jisung he doesn't like the witch. How could he? They've only talked once! And he doesn't believe in love at first sight. That's illogical, it doesn't make sense. And if it doesn't make sense, Seungmin discards it as impossible. It's as simple as that. 

"And?", Jisung challenges Changbin with a raised brow. 

Seungmin can feel how the other werewolves exchange words through the mind link but he pulls away so he doesn't hear anything, not wanting to intrude himself into their affairs. 

Changbin huffs but lets go of Hyunjin.

"Fine. But he's your responsibility", he says looking at Jisung and plops back onto the space next to the blond omega who has introduced himself as Felix. 

"Care to explain why he's here?", Minho whispers into Jisung's ear but all of them must be able to hear it thanks to their enhanced hearing. Excluding Hyunjin, of course. 

"Care to explain why the beta wants to rip my head off?", Changbin mumbles to himself.

When Seungmin realizes the wolf is talking about him, he sends the older a deathly glare. 

"You're just proving my point, pup. So what is it? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Changbin's tone is so nonchalant that one would think talking about boyfriends is part of an ordinary conversation. Maybe it is to him. Jisung has told him that they were all born in the capital, it must really be different there. 

Seungmin can feel his face blush, a reaction he is normally able to hide. But before he can answer, Hyunjin beats him to it. 

"I am  _ not  _ his boyfriend! We are strangers, acquaintances at most." Hyunjin mumbles the last part and avoids making eye contact with Seungmin completely.

"Then you have a crush on him? Unrequited love?", Changbin asks and gets hit for it by his boyfriend. 

"Binnie,  _ stop! _ "

Changbin just shrugs and Seungmin can't tell if he's really that insensitive or if he is still wary about him. He decides on the latter and to not be mad at the older. Seungmin was met with that feeling as soon as he entered the house, but he thought the aggressive attitude of the older had subsided when he noticed that Seungmin is a beta and younger than him. Still, Changbin is showing off his relationship a little too much to slide as anything but a demonstration saying  _ touch Felix and you are dead meat.  _ Honestly, Seungmin isn't interested in the freckled boy in the slightest. But he probably wouldn't tell Changbin just for the fun of watching the older embarrass himself with his overprotective behavior.

"Well", Chan's voice cuts into his thoughts. "If Jisung trusts you, we will too. For now that is. So, take a seat and then Jisung and Seungmin can shoot questions."

Hyunjin nods slowly and lets himself down onto the floor despite there being enough space on both couches to accommodate another person.

Changbin scoffs and is met with a dirty look from Hyunjin, but Jisung saves the clash with his first question. 

"Your eyes shine golden, but only sometimes. Why?"

"I'm not quite sure  _ why _ ", Chan says. "But what makes them shine is when we use our werewolf abilities, like running fast for example, and also deep emotions."

Seungmin watches how Jisung lifts his head to look up at Minho. Something important passes between the two, Seungmin can tell. And although he doesn't know what it is about, he bets it concerns Minho's glowing eyes when they shared their first kiss. The moment passes and the two smile at each other. As his best friend Seungmin is still cautious about Minho because he has only met him now. Everything he knows is second-hand knowledge and perhaps a little twisted because of Jisung's lovey-dovey subjective way of looking at things. But he's ready to give the two a chance. Since they came down the stairs, holding each other's hand, Jisung smells more relaxed and looks more happy. In addition to that, Minho really looks like shit right now with his red nose and the swollen eyes. And if that's any indication to go by, he would say that the werewolf has honest feelings for his best friend. Not that he's one to talk, he probably looks just as bad.

"But we can learn to suppress it. That requires a lot of practice and it's difficult if a feeling is very overwhelming, but it's possible."

Jisung nods understandingly at that. Seungmin's gaze shifts over to Hyunjin sitting on the floor. He vaguely looks into Jisung's direction, clearly not at Seungmin. His long blond hair is tousled and his clothes are dirty. No wonder when he lives out in the forest and that for weeks. Seungmin's inner wolf screams at him to get up, fill a bathtub with water and make sure the older boy gets enough to eat. Preferably taking him to his home as well, so that he can rest while Seungmin is able to watch over him. But all of those things are impossible and Seungmin knows that. 

"Can you do magic?", Jisung continues. 

"Nope", Felix answers. "That's something for witches, fairies, nymphs..."

Seungmin's eyes wander to Hyunjin for a second but the other seems totally unfazed. 

"However, we heal very fast and can transfer energy to others so that they will heal faster too. That doesn't really count as magic, though."

"I see." Jisung takes a short break to think.

"How does this whole mind link thing work?"

"Ohh that's easy!", Jeongin exclaims before anyone else can say something. The kid has too much energy pent up if you ask Seungmin. 

"So, you can feel the presence of other people in the room, right?"

Jisung just looks at the youngest dumbfounded because  _ obviously  _ he can't feel it.

"Oh right, you can't", Jeongin says without a hint of shame. "Well then imagine you feel the people around you, it's like a dull sensation in your chest and everyone feels a little different. I've heard that even some sensitive humans can feel if others are staring at them or something. That must be similar."

Jisung slowly nods and Minho smiles at him, a mixture of reassurance and an apology for Jeongin's way of explaining things. 

"If you feel the aura of a werewolf, you can reach out to them with your own. If they don't block you, you can communicate with them. With words through thoughts or you can imagine pictures. There's actually no limit to that."

Seungmin tries to listen to Jeongin, tries his hardest not to look at Hyunjin instead.

"That's like so cool", Jisung breathes out and makes the pack chuckle. 

Seungmin gives up and shamelessly stares at Hyunjin. Maybe not  _ that  _ shameless but he still can't help it. It takes several seconds until he's able to turn away again. 

"It's easier if you know the presence of someone already. But even with the pack members, there is a certain distance-related limit. If Minho for example is in the village, it's already difficult. But I could still tell how he feels if he doesn't hide it because of the ritual you do to become a pack."

"Huh", Jisung replies drily and it's obvious how he doesn't really know what to do with the information.

Seungmin understands him, though. He has never talked to another werewolf through their mind link because- well, because he has never met any other werewolves. This is definitely one of the most exciting and informative days of his life.

He can feel the auras around him, also the ones of Jisung and Hyunjin, though they feel different. 

Seungmin reaches out to the one closest to him and he feels Chan tense next to him. They exchange a look before the older lets him pass through. 

_ Sorry, but I needed to try this _ , Seungmin says tentatively. 

Chan smiles at him warmly, nothing left of the tension he carried before.

_ No worries. I can't even imagine how it is to be born a werewolf but be alone with it, totally left in the dark. It must have been hard.  _

Seungmin gulps, then he agrees. 

_ You can say that again.  _

When Seungmin draws his attention away from Chan, he hears how Jeongin makes an offended noise at Jisung for asking him how he can even communicate like that if he's not a real werewolf yet. 

Seungmin cringes at the choice of words but he knows Jisung didn't mean it like that. 

"I  _ am  _ a real werewolf. Just because I haven't developed my wolf part fully doesn't mean my human side lacks lupine characteristics", Jeongin huffs. 

Jisung pulls up his hands in surrender, dropping Minho's on the way. 

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay", Minho mumbles against Jisung's mop of hair and loops one arm around the younger's waist. 

There's a faint blush coloring his best friend's cheeks but he smiles through it, too lovestruck to care about it. 

"Maybe it's time to call it a night. It's getting late and you'll get enough chances to ask questions, I promise", Minho says and presses a feather-light kiss against Jisung's hair.

Tsk! They are playing innocent as if they didn't all know the two had been closer than that before. But seeing his best friend in the arms of a male almost-stranger is still weird, he has to admit. And it makes him feel a little too protective as well. 

Jisung's eyes widen and it turns out the kiss is not to blame. Not entirely at least. 

"You're right! I have work tomorrow!", the boy exclaims which makes the pack alpha laugh. 

"You don't have to work tomorrow, Jisungie. Take a day off. You deserve it after all this up and down over the last few days."

"But I wasn't there yesterday and we barely got anything done today and-"

"Hush, it's okay Jisung. You can all sleep over. Can't let you go home in the dark."

"I don't know if I was included, but I'll pass anyway", Hyunjin says and Seungmin immediately looks at him. 

For a second their eyes meet before Hyunjin stands up and makes a beeline for the front door. 

"Wait, Hyunjin!", a voice calls out and to Seungmin's surprise, it's not his own but Chan's. 

"I want to talk to you if you have a minute. Guys, why don't you show Seungmin and Jisung where they can sleep?"

Reluctantly, the werewolves get up and Seungmin follows, but not without glancing at Hyunjin one last time. 

They go up the stairs and the first door on the right leads to a guest room with a double bed. 

"You can either sleep here with Seungmin or… or you could sleep in my room if that doesn't make you uncomfortable", he hears Minho whisper to Jisung while Seungmin has already flung himself onto the bed. 

"I-", Jisung stutters and looks back and forth between his lover and his best friend. 

The air grows heavy with the taste of uneasiness mixed into Jisung's floral scent. Seungmin gets up with a sigh and drags Jisung into the room. 

"You want to stay with him, right?", Seungmin whispers into Jisung's ears although the others are probably still able to hear him. 

"I- I think so. But will you be okay on your own? I know the thing with Hyunjin is taking a toll on you and I want to be there for you and-"

"I'm fine, Sungie", Seungmin interrupts him and rolls his eyes. "Go enjoy this, you deserve it. And as long as he doesn't hurt you, I approve. He seems okay."

_ Thank you _ , Seungmin hears a voice in his head. Minho. 

Of course they were able to hear them. Seungmin is tempted to roll his eyes again.

_ You'll have to prove first that you deserve him. If you hurt him, I'll kill you.  _

_ If I hurt him, I'll kill myself first.  _

_ Fair enough _ , Seungmin ends the silent conversation and focuses on Jisung again. 

"Now shoo! You have to sleep!", Seungmin scolds and Jisung laughs at him before pulling him onto a hug. 

"Thanks, Minnie. We'll talk as soon as possible. Good night."

And with that, they are all out of the room and Seungmin lets out a long breath. 

The next moment he's pressing his ear against the other wall, trying to catch anything of Chan's conversation with Hyunjin. He's normally not one for stalking but… this is an exception. This is about Hyunjin. 

When he can't make out their words, he opens his door just a little, hoping that no one will notice. The words are still faint but definitely clearer than before, even though they are still downstairs. Perks of being a werewolf. 

"So you know what's going on?", he can hear the alpha say. 

"I have an idea", Hyunjin mumbles and it's almost too quiet for Seungmin to catch. 

"Then tell me about that idea."

"You're really making me say it? What if someone's listening in?"

Seungmin's heart speeds up in panic. Did he notice him eavesdropping? There's no way… 

"Fine", Hyunjin continues after a while. "I don't know much about werewolves but from what I know I think it could be that… that he imprinted on me."

"I think so too", Chan says after a while. 

Minutes pass without Seungmin catching any words, then they say their goodbyes and the front door clicks. Hyunjin is gone. 

As quiet as he can, Seungmin closes the door and rushes under the blanket. 

He doesn't understand what he has just heard but it must be important if Chan wanted to talk to Hyunjin about it alone. It must have been about himself and Hyunjin. And the latter was clearly uncomfortable with it. Perfect. 

He douses the oil lamp on the nightstand and closes his eyes. 

_ Imprinted _

That would have to wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if imprinting is a general werewolf thing or a twilight thing but it's a thing in this story now haha If you don't know about it, don't worry, it will be explained because Seungmin obviously doesn't know what it means either. Also please tell me if this is general knowledge or not because I really don't know :'D
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day/night! See you in the next chapter 💖


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗WARNING
> 
> In case you didn't read the tags: There will be a slight panic attack in this chapter. Please be careful while reading and maybe skip the part if it's a sensitive topic for you ♡
> 
> Now on with the story~

Jisung kind of feels bad for letting Seunmin sleep alone in a room. But although he is not a werewolf, he has this best friend instinct telling him that Seungmin needs some space right now, so it's probably better that way.

After saying good night to Changbin and Felix, they disappear into a room on the left. Minho pulls Jisung into the next one and lights an oil lamp that he puts on the floor next to the bed. 

It's larger than his own room and equipped with simple furniture. There's no doubt it's coming from Chan's carpenter shop, Jisung would recognize his handicraft anywhere. There is a wardrobe, a desk, a carpet and a huge bed. Nothing else. The most catching about the room is not the furniture but the grand window giving an open view into the dark forest. 

"I'll take the floor", Minho says, appointing his gaze towards the carpet. Jisung furrows his eyebrows. It looks cozy as a carpet but not as a place to sleep. 

"Would you feel uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with me?", Jisung asks then. 

He wouldn't be hurt if Minho says yes. He would totally understand. After all he did, he probably wouldn't want to share bed with him either. Jisung still can't fully comprehend how the older has just accepted his apology after hurting him like that.

"I would not", Minho answers after a short while. 

"Are you sure?"

Minho nods and slips under the covers, holding them open for Jisung to join him. He does and turns off the oil lamp next to him. 

"I like having you close to me. It makes me feel safe", Minho whispers into the darkness.

Minho can probably still see in the dark but Jisung has difficulties making out the older's features, his eyes not used to the darkness yet. 

"Why?"

Jisung can feel the werewolf's confusion without seeing it. 

"What do you mean why?"

"I broke your heart."

The sentence lingers in the air, making it heavy for a while.

"I've never said that", Minho mumbles. 

"You don't have to say it, I could see it. I have never seen you like this before Minho and it broke my heart too. To think that I was the cause of it- I'm so sorry, I don't know why you forgave me."

"Because you accept me", Minho answers without missing a beat.

"But too late."

"It's never too late", Minho retorts. He even sounds a little angry. 

"It's not your fault you grew up thinking supernaturals are bad. It's not your fault you were shocked in the moment you realized it. I actually understand it, if I put myself in your place… I don't think I would have reacted any differently."

Slowly, Jisung's eyes have become more accustomed to the dark. He can see where Minho's eyes are now, a tint of gold giving them away. He lets his eyes wander over Minho's straight nose, the mole on it, his cheeks that must still be tear-streaked, but he can't see that. Then he lets his fingers delicately travel over the same path, a ghost over the older's skin. Minho shivers. 

"How do I deserve you?", Jisung breathes out. 

Minho stares at him or at least Jisung thinks he does. Then he's pulled closer, Minho throws an arm over his waist and tucks his chin over his head. 

"I mean it, hyung. I don't deserve you at all. You must be thinking I've been only playing with your feelings all along, you must be thinking-"

"Why would I think that?", Minho interrupts him. 

"Because I knew I was going to get married and I still couldn't stay away from you. You could think I was only leading you on-"

"Shh, I don't think that. I mean, I have considered it. I wondered why you would get close, almost kissing me, if you didn't want to be with me. Chan told me you didn't want to be more than friends with me."

Jisung blinks repeatedly. 

"I never said that. I just made it clear that we can't be more than friends, not that I don't want to."

Minho chuckles at that. 

"It was miscommunication then, or simply what Chan wanted to hear. But still, I know now that your feelings are genuine. I can feel it."

"You can?", Jisung gapes at him. 

It's weird to know that someone else is able to feel how he feels or to smell what he feels. But if it's Minho, Jisung can't find himself to be bothered by it. He trusts him after all. 

Minho nods and places a kiss on Jisung's head. 

"I can and I feel the same."

Something warm spreads through his body and the gold in Minho's eyes intensifies. 

"You don't have to hide it anymore."

"What?", Minho asks, taken aback. 

"Your eyes. And everything else. I know now, so there's no need to hide it."

"You're right. But old habits die hard."

Minho closes his eyes and lets go of a long breath. When he opens them again, the golden shimmer is even more apparent. Not nearly as bright as in the night they first kissed but Jisung thinks he can feel the glow on his skin like a faint warm prickling. 

Jisung shifts a little to find a comfortable position and lets out a satisfied hum when he succeeds. They fall asleep like that. Entangled, sharing their warmth although the summer temperatures are already enough to keep them warm, Minho's eyes still softly glowing under his closed eyelids. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


Jisung jolts awake in panic, breaths heavy, loud and irregular. He feels like choking on nothing. Or rather on this feeling of dread in his stomach. 

Something next to him moves and he feels warmth against his shoulder. But he can't focus on that, too caught up in trying to remember how to breathe properly. 

Distant blurry pictures of his dream flood his mind.

_Ayeong, his parents, his little brother. Behind them the whole village, all people came just to look at him._

Jisung gasps for air but his lungs won't open up, won't let any oxygen in despite him urgently needing it. 

_His mother cries. His father stares him down with burning wrath in his eyes. Then his gaze travels down. Jisung follows it with his own eyes._

Jisung tries to open his eyes but he can't. He wants the images to disappear but they stay in front of his inner eye. 

_Next to him, Minho is standing. He's holding his hand. The pack stands behind them. Seungmin and Hyunjin too._

Jisung tries to respond to whatever is shaking him right now. 

_Then there are gallows and his hand is empty. When he realizes what's happening, he starts to run towards his friends on the podium. But he never gets there._

Jisung tries to respond to the voice ringing in his head that he doesn't understand. 

_A loud bang. Then silence. When he opens his eyes, he's holding a hand again. This time it belongs to Ayeong. His parents smile at him, proud._

Jisung snaps, jumps up and leaves the room. He doesn't know what he's doing, doesn't know where he's going. He can't breathe. He can't see. He can't hear. He can't breath. He-

He stumbles against something solid, is met with a sound of surprise. Then warmth engulfs him. 

Slowly, Jisung comes back to his senses by concentrating on the circular motion on his back. Breathing still hurts but he manages to inhale and exhale in more regular patterns. He opens his eyes but he's only met with darkness. The last sense coming back is his hearing. 

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

He can't bring himself to believe those words but the deep voice is soothing nonetheless. 

When he feels composed enough, Jisung lets go of the person. Now he can tell it is Felix. 

"What's wrong, Sungie?"

Only Seungmin uses that nickname, but Jisung doesn't mind. It feels right. Felix feels like his friend. 

"I don't know if I can do this", he admits in a single, hardly there breath. 

Felix grimaces, clearly feeling sympathy for Jisung. 

"Minho, how about you leave us alone for a moment?", Felix asks, directing his gaze behind Jisung. 

When Jisung turns his head, he sees Minho standing in the long hallway. His face can't hide that he feels hurt by Jisung's words and the younger wants to step forward, console him and tell him he's sorry. Again. Because he can't do anything right.

He already takes a step into his direction, but Felix's hand stops him. 

"Let's go for a short walk, Jisung", Felix whispers and gently pulls him away from Minho.

The air outside in the forest is chilly despite it being summer and Jisung takes a deep breath. It must be early in the morning, the sun not fully risen yet. Still, it's hard for Jisung to see as the tree crowns block the sun out. 

He takes Felix's hand and lets himself be guided through the dawn. To his surprise, he doesn't feel claustrophobic. It's relieving to give up on his control for only some minutes. 

They stop at the clearing with the little pond. The same one Hyunjin has taken him just- was it really only two days ago? It already feels like a long time ago.

On the clearing, the light is brighter and Jisung is able to see everything clearly. He lets go of Felix's hand and sits down on the tree trunk. Felix follows. 

"You don't know if you can do this?", Felix repeats what Jisung has said minutes earlier. 

Jisung nods his head. 

"I was so sure about it yesterday because all that mattered to me was Minho. But when I woke up it all crashed down on me. The reality, I mean. That if we do this, it won't be easy."

"Of course it won't be easy", Felix says. "It would be horribly naive to think that. But easy isn't always the best option."

Felix only mumbles the last part and Jisung thinks he is talking about Changbin and him. Slowly, he rests his head on the omegas shoulder to comfort Felix, maybe also himself. 

"I wasn't born a werewolf."

"What?" Jisung lifts his head in surprise. 

"Werewolf pups are born with the aura and the senses of a werewolf, even though they can't turn immediately. But I didn't have any of that as a child, I was just like a normal… human."

Jisung rests his head back on Felix's shoulder and draws him closer with a hand around his waist. This seems to be a difficult topic for Felix and Jisung doesn't know if they are actually close enough for having this talk. But he appreciates Felix trusting him and opening up nevertheless. 

"We are not really sure why. Maybe a genetic defect. Maybe my mom cheated with a human, although I don't know if this is even possible and she denied it."

Felix takes a long breath. 

"I know it is different from your situation because I still grew up in a werewolf family. But I could have lived as a human. I could have married a girl, just like you. However, I fell in love with Changbin and everyone dear to me was a werewolf. I didn't feel right as a human, it felt like a mistake, so I asked him to turn me and we mated."

"Don't get me wrong", he continues after a moment. "I have never regretted it. I love Changbin with all my heart and I wouldn't want to be anything but a werewolf. But it certainly wasn't the easy way. That's why I said easy isn't always the best option."

Jisung takes a moment to stomach the information. Felix is right, their situation is different. Felix has grown up like a werewolf despite being human. Felix has grown up in a big city where same sex couples aren't such a huge deal. But still, they share a very similar experience. They are both so young, in love with a male alpha, targets of society. 

"Thanks for telling me, Lix."

"No worries, Sungie. It's not a secret, it's a part of me. My story. And if it is in any way useful to you, then I'm glad I can share my experience. I don't want to tell you what to do, you have to decide that on your own. But if you choose him, unconditionally him, then we will all be here to protect and support you."

Jisung's eyes burn suspiciously but he won't let his tears fall again.

"Thank you", he whispers.

For a while, they just sit there in each others' arms, enjoying their proximity. After some time, Felix gets up and leads the way back to the house. 

As soon as Felix opens the door, they are greeted with an angry voice. 

"Where have you been? With him? You are drained in his scent!"

Jisung flinches. Changbin's eyes glow brightly and his hands are balled into fists. He takes a step into Jisung's direction, but before anything can happen, Jisung is pulled behind a strong body. 

Minho. 

The alphas stare at each other, growl lowly and they must be talking over their mind link. After a few moments, Changbin blinks and storms upstairs. Felix sighs and goes after him. 

"Felix!", Jisung calls out before the boy disappears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Jisung", Felix cuts him off with a nonchalant hand gesture. "It's not your fault. Normally, he's not that possessive but he's close to rut. Then he always gets like that. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." 

He gives him a last smile before disappearing in the hallway. 

Jisung hesitantly turns around to face Minho. He winces when he sees that the pained expression is still there. Why can't he go a few hours without hurting him? 

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop." 

Jisung looks up at Minho's eyes. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But I-"

"You woke up from a panic attack! I was worried sick, but it's not your fault. And I totally understand. If you want to back out, do it. But do it now before-"

Before I get even more attached? Before you break my heart again? Jisung will never know what Minho wanted to say. 

Jisung shakes his head. 

"I don't want to live without you."

He can see Minho's body relax, his shoulders sink and the frown on his face disappears. 

"You don't have to decide right now. We should go back to sleep-"

"I already decided. I meant it when I said I wanted to spend my life with you. And I'm ready to bear the consequences if I have the others and you by my side."

"I mean it, Jisung. Maybe everything happened too fast today. It's a big decision and you have to know what you're getting yourself into."

"But I know that", Jisung cuts in. "I know a lot more about werewolves now and I'm okay with everything."

"That's not my only concern. Have you thought about this in detail yet? If we're doing this, you and me, as a couple- You will have to tell your parents you won't marry that girl. They will be disappointed, they could disown you, they could force you to marry her, we could have to run away… Have you thought about these things?"

Jisung swallows. He feels awfully reminded of his nightmare. Of course, those thoughts have come up before but if he's being honest, he has always pushed them aside for later. But when would later come? When it's too late and his parents make the engagement official? No, that can't be right. 

"If you-" Minho stops himself as if he's searching for the right words. "I don't think your parents will just agree with our relationship. So, if you had to choose between your family and me- I can't believe I'm saying this, I really don't want you to have to make this choice-"

"No, hyung. You're right. If I don't talk to them, nothing will change and we won't be able to be together. If I talk to them they will probably hate me, even if I don't tell them the whole truth."

Jisung takes a deep breath. 

"Why is this so hard, hyung?", Jisung barely whispers. Minho responds with a warm hug. 

"I don't know. I wish everything wasn't so complicated."

"I don't know what to do", Jisung admits. "But I know I don't want to live without you by my side."

Minho hugs him even tighter and he only lets go of Jisung when they decide to go back to sleep for a few more hours. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who thought it would be all love, peace and harmony now... it's not lol They are still not it a real relationship, but definetly on the way there <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg we surpassed 50k words 👀

Jisung feels warm and comfortable when he awakes from his sleep. He stretches his arms a little before opening his eyes and blinking against the bright light coming from the large window.

Right, he slept in Minho's bed last night. It was probably only a few hours ago that he talked to Felix in the forest. Images from his dream come back to his mind but he ignores them when he hears a voice next to him. 

"Good morning."

Jisung turns in bed to take a look at Minho next to him. For a second he is stunned. Of course, he has known that Minho is handsome, he's not blind. Still, he can't quite believe his eyes right now. 

Minho's features usually appear sharper but now it seems like he has let go of all the tension in his body. He looks relaxed, at ease. His eyes are a little glossy from sleep, his hair is mussed up from lying on the pillow and an eyelash has fallen onto the porcelain skin of his cheek. He has never looked more beautiful. Maybe it is the morning light softening his features. But maybe it's also because he feels comfortable with Jisung and that makes his heart beat faster while making Minho appear even more beautiful to him. 

"Morning", Jisung whispers back, a little breathless. 

With his pinky, he carefully wipes the stray eyelash on Minho's cheek away.

"You're still here", Minho mumbles. It isn't a question but he sounds a little surprised. 

"Of course I am", Jisung answers a little confused. "Haven't I told you I want to be with you yesterday?"

"Multiple times, yes."

"You still don't believe me?", Jisung asks and gapes at Minho. 

"It's not that. I believe that you think that but I'm not sure if you know what you're doing. That's why I thought we could… test it."

Jisung furrows his eyebrows and looks for a hint in Minho's eyes but he only finds a faint shimmer of gold. 

"Test what?"

"Having a relationship."

Jisung huffs at that. 

"I want a real relationship with you, hyung. I don't want it to be a test", Jisung mumbles, a little ashamed. He's still not used to such things as relationships without marriage. But he knows that he wants it nevertheless. 

"I know, but I would feel better to take it slow and show you what it means to be with me first. And then you can decide if you still want it… if you still want me."

Jisung searches for Minho's hand under the covers. When he finds it, he gives it a soft squeeze. 

"I have already decided. But if it makes you feel better, we can do that before calling it a real relationship."

Minho sighs in relief. Jisung doesn't fully understand why. It's like the older is asking to be rejected again. But he probably only wants to make sure that Jisung means what he says and Jisung is eager to show him exactly that. 

"Chan-hyung gave me the day off, remember?", Jisung changes the topic. 

Minho nods lazily. 

"Maybe you can close the restaurant for today and we can do something together?", Jisung suggests and gives Minho puppy eyes for good measure. 

Minho coos at him and giggles. 

"Actually, I have already planned something for the two of us."

At the thought of spending time with Minho now that they are reconciled (and what? A test couple?) Jisung's heart begins to flutter as excitement fills his whole body. They have been close before, they have spent time before, mainly at work. But now it's different. Minho still wants to take it slow and Jisung is okay with that but he still won't have to hold back as much. It's okay to hold his hand, right? Couples probably do that. And so should test couples, Jisung thinks. Because for him this isn't a test at all, it's a final decision.

Jisung claps his hands excitedly, his eyes wide and filled with sparkles. 

"So what are we doing today?"

Minho sits up and fumbles with the blanket that's still covering his lower body. Jisung is a little taken aback at the vulnerable action. 

"It's nothing special really, but it's important to me."

At the serious tone in the older's voice, Jisung sits up too.

"Is everything okay?", Jisung asks warily. 

"Yeah, nothing's wrong", Minho replies and makes a dismissive gesture with his right hand. "It's just something I want to show you before you decide."

"I have already-"

"I know, but still", Minho cuts Jisung's attempt to confirm his determination short. 

"Is that okay with you?" Minho seems almost shy when asking the question. 

"Sure it is, babe", Jisung says and pecks Minho's cheek. 

"What did you just say?", Minho asks in awe. 

Jisung has once read a novel about a city romance and the protagonists have called each other that. He has thought it would be an appropriate nickname for couples to use but maybe not for test couples or whatever they are. 

The embarrassment catches up to Jisung and a second later he's out the door. There he cups his face and prays for it to cool down until Minho arrives. When he does, he's wearing a dopey grin and pries Jisung's hands away from his red face. 

"That was embarrassing", Jisung mumbles. 

Minho shakes his head. "That was adorable", he corrects him and places a kiss on Jisung's cheek just like the younger has done before. 

"Come on, we're gonna have breakfast."

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


They have breakfast with Chan and Jeongin. Seungmin has left early in the morning to go to work. Chan reassures him that he looked fine and Jisung allows himself not to worry too much. He will talk to Seungmin in the evening. Changbin and Felix also aren't around but nobody addresses that. The three werewolves just smirk and exchange some knowing glances that Jisung doesn't understand. When he asks them about it, they all just brush it off. Maybe he will ask Minho later when they are alone, Jisung decides. 

After eating, Minho takes Jisung's hand and guides him through the woods. By now Jisung knows what direction they are walking in and what their destination must be. As expected, they halt at the pond with the fallen tree that serves as a bench. 

"It's funny how everyone takes me here", Jisung laughs as he takes a seat on the tree trunk. 

"Don't you think it's pretty?", Minho wants to know. 

"Oh no, it's very beautiful. I was just wondering. Aren't there any other nice places in the forest?"

"There are, but that's the closest to our house. I can show you some of the places today if you want."

Jisung nods eagerly and Minho laughs at him. Then his facial expression turns serious again.

"But I actually took you out here to show you something. My other half, if you will."

Jisung's mouth forms an o just as his eyes. 

"Do you mean-"

Minho nods and starts to pull off his T-shirt. Jisung immediately looks down, deciding the damp forest ground is way more interesting. He hears how the buttons of pants are opened and he feels his face heat up. He hasn't expected to be put in such an intimate situation out in the forest. He has only seen his little brother naked before as a baby, anything else would be inappropriate. Just imagining that Minho is undressing right now, just in front of his eyes- Thank God that he has averted them in time. Not that he doesn't want to see Minho like that, it's just that-

"I will shift now, okay?"

"No, wait!", Jisung yells and for a second he forgets the reason why he's staring at the soil so intensively. His head shoots up and he gets a glimpse of Minho's toned abdomen. When he realizes that, he covers his eyes with his hands. The embarrassment colors his cheeks even redder, he's sure of it. He probably looks like a tomato right now. A tomato and an inexperienced child. Minho probably already has enough of him.

"I don't mind you seeing me, Sung. But if that's too much for you, you can keep your eyes closed."

Jisung nods without removing his hands.

"So can I turn now?"

"No", Jisung says again and clears his voice. "How do we communicate when you're a wolf? What do I do?"

"Well, I can still understand you as a wolf. I just can't reply. But you'll get what I want to say, I'm sure."

Huh, of course, Jisung will just get that. He himself is not so sure of that but he nods again. 

"Ready?"

A nod. 

Then there is silence. For a moment Jisung thinks that Minho has already shifted but then he hears bones crack in an unpleasant way and Jisung cringes at the sound. He hopes it doesn't hurt Minho because it sure does sound like that. When the cracking subsides, Jisung dares to carefully open one eye. When he doesn't see a naked chest he opens the other too. 

Instead, he sees black fur. A lot of that. Then he sees a pair of gold-brown eyes and they are so clearly Minho's that Jisung can't help but smile and feel at ease. 

Then he takes a step back to get a better look because Minho is a damn huge wolf. He approximately reaches Jisung's chest. 

It is a little weird to have a wolf right where a person was just standing, Jisung will definitely have to get used to that. But besides that, Jisung can't help but stare in amazement. 

Minho is almost entirely dark, only a few light grey spots on his stomach, paws and on his left side break the plainness like stars in the night sky. It makes the somehow scary look of the black wolf less intimidating. It almost looks cute and Jisung chuckles.

Minho cocks his head to the side as if to ask what's so funny.

"It's just that I thought you would be really scary as a wolf but you look very cute, hyung", Jisung giggles. 

Minho lets out an almost annoyed huff that makes Jisung laugh even harder. 

"Can I pet you?", Jisung asks when he gets his composure back. He isn't sure if that question is somehow offensive and just hopes that it isn't. 

When Minho takes a step closer and sits down, Jisung lets go of the breath he has been holding and reaches his hand out into Minho's fur. He gasps at how soft it is. 

"Hyung! How could you hide this from me for so long? Don't you know how much I love fluffy things?"

Minho makes a noise that could pass as a very strange laugh.

Jisung caresses the older's fur for a while longer, both of them enjoying the short moment of silence and comfort. After some time, Minho gets up and indicates Jisung to follow. Jisung gets up too and starts to walk. The wolf next to him shakes his head. 

"What?", Jisung asks. 

Minho lies down flat onto the ground. 

Jisung scoffs. "Are we being lazy now? I thought you wanted to show me some places?"

Minho just ignores him - or rather there is no way for him to answer - and points at his back with his snout. 

Jisung cocks his head, not quite understanding what the older wants to tell him. He has expected communication to be a problem. 

When Minho nudges Jisung forward with his tail, Jisung begins to understand. 

"You want me to sit on you?"

Minho nods his head as best as he can. 

"No way, hyung! I will crush you!"

Minho growls low and Jisung thinks that this probably  _ was _ offensive now. Werewolves apparently don't want to be called weak, maybe especially alphas don't want that. But Jisung hasn't meant it like that, he's just worried for Minho's back. 

"Fine", Jisung sighs and gets onto Minho's padded back. It's so comfortable that Jisung thinks he could sleep there. That's until Minho stands up from the ground and begins to trudge slowly between the trees. Jisung grabs onto Minho's fur, hoping that the older will complain if it hurts. He doesn't though. After a while, Jisung is also used to that and he relaxes while looking around and taking in the forest. 

They follow a small stream having its source in the little pond. They pass a huge old tree that is larger than all the others around it and Minho shows him a part of the forest where many deers live, although they run away when they notice them. 

They finally come to a stop on a wide clearing with trillions of different flowers growing between the grass. At least it seems like that and Jisung is amazed by the beauty of it. 

He jumps off of Minho's back before the werewolf has fully settled on the ground and spins around, watching the field in wonder. 

"Hyung, this is so beautiful. I love it here!"

Minho nudges his hand and gives it a small lick. Jisung giggles at the tingling sensation and ruffles the soft fur behind Minho's ears.

They sit down in the flower field together and Jisung watches in horror how the wolf next to him transforms back into a human. The sound of cracking bones is back but this time Jisung doesn't look away, not even when he sees the first spots of skin. He can't even grasp what he's seeing. Every time he looks too closely, it's like his sight gets blurry. And then suddenly it's over and Minho is sitting next to him in his usual form. The only difference is that he is absolutely stark naked. But Jisung tries to ignore that by picking a flower and focusing on it. 

"Was that something intimate to you? Letting me ride on your back?", Jisung asks as he picks another flower.

It sure has felt intimate to Jisung. 

"It was. Just letting you see me has been. I feel like you have seen every part of me now."

Jisung nods at that.

"Thank you. For trusting me."

Minho leans in closer and rests his head on Jisung's shoulder. Jisung shudders when he feels Minho's bare arm brush against his. He should have worn longer sleeves but the summer heat would have made that uncomfortable very fast. 

"I told you that my parents died, right?"

Jisung is a little shocked at the sudden change of topic but he nods nonetheless. 

"Their identity has been found out one day and they were executed on the market place together with the parents of Chan and Felix", Minho whispers. 

Jisung stomach churns. He pulls Minho closer, not minding touching his bare skin for a moment because consoling him is more important. 

"It was a spectacle. People were screaming, laughing, applauding. It was horrifying. I've seen executions of supernaturals before but- it was different. It wasn't just anyone up on the gallons, it was members of my pack and my parents. And I loved them dearly."

Jisung caresses Minho's back. He can only try to imagine how horrible that must have been. It surprises Jisung that Minho can actually talk about such a traumatic experience. 

"So you watched it?", Jisung askes tentatively. Minho nods. 

"But only until there was no going back. I wanted to rescue them but when I heard that they have been found out and will be hanged, it was already too late. If I tried anything on the market place, I would have been hanged too. And Jeongin was with me at the time, I didn't want him to see it and I didn't want to endanger him. So I grabbed his hand and we went to Chan's together. We decided to leave for our own safety and Changbin decided to come with us."

They are quiet for a while. 

"When did that happen?"

"Three years ago", Minho answers. "It hasn't been that long and it still affects me a lot, the others too. And I don't think any of us is truly used to living in the countryside yet."

Minho takes a deep breath. 

"I just wanted to tell you I know how it is to lose your parents and I understand if you don't want to make that choice deliberately. And I also want you to know that we might not stay here forever. If it gets too dangerous here, we will move on. Our pack's safety always comes first. Do you understand that?"

"Yes", Jisung answers. "I want to try to talk to my parents about you. I'll leave out the werewolf part of course, but I want them to know that I'm in love. I mean, homosexual relationships aren't officially illegal. They are just not socially accepted. Maybe they'll be more open about it than I think."

"Or maybe they will disown you", Minho mutters. 

"Maybe", Jisung breathes out. 

He doesn't really want to think about it. He is not that close to his parents anymore, even less to his brother, but that does not mean he doesn't love them.

Right now he is braiding the flowers he has picked together in a flower crown. His mother has taught him how to do it, has laughed with him when he slashed the whole stem open with his thumbnail instead of only poking a small hole into it and has helped him to fix it. When they were finished, she would put the small crown on his head and let him put his own on hers. She would explain all their names to him and he would listen with wide, excited eyes. Maybe he is closer to his mother than he thought, at least he has been at some point as a child. But after the birth of his brother, his parents have had less time for him. Maybe that was the point where their relationship has gotten more distant. 

Jisung takes the finished crown of flowers and lays it down on Minho's hair. He looks cute like that and it suits him. His dark hair creating a stark contrast to the light pink, yellow and white flowers.

"Will you let me introduce you to them?", Jisung inquires quietly. 

"If that's what you want", Minho replies, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

"But only after our test phase, when you're entirely sure", Minho adds and Jisung rolls his eyes. 

Jisung then leans in and presses a light kiss onto Minho's lips, hoping it will persuade the other that Jisung doesn't need a test phase. 

He has found out about Minho's true self, he has actually seen it today, he has thought about leaving his parents behind, leaving his life behind. And he is ready to do it all. He is ready for this. He is ready for Minho. 

But Minho only shakes his head, wraps his arms around Jisung and drags him to the ground.

Jisung shrieks. He's definitely not okay with a naked Minho lying on top of him in a flower field. But he's shaking too much from laughter to really care. Despite his complaints, he hugs Minho back and closes his eyes. He can feel the sun shining on his eyelids and together with Minho's body heat it's way too hot, but Jisung doesn't care about that either. Being together with Minho like this makes him feel like he can overcome every obstacle. No matter what it is, he knows that Minho will be with him. Right by his side, only one step away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluff chapter to make up for the last one and the ones coming in the future hehe~
> 
> I hoped you liked it! Let me know in the comments~
> 
> I hope you all have a great day 💖


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

Seungmin hasn't been able to sleep at all, thinking about imprinting all night and about what it means. Thinking about Hyunjin all night because he can't figure his own feelings towards the boy out. And he can't figure the boy himself out. He is treating Seungmin like the plague despite having rescued him from being hanged, despite only being polite to him afterwards. 

When Seungmin has seen the first rays of light hitting his window, he has made his way to Heesul. He talked to his parents who didn't know about imprinting either. Then he has looked through all the books they had about werewolves - only three - that he has already read uncountable times but he wasn't lucky. None of them even mentioned imprinting. That's when he decided to go to the carpenter shop and talk to Chan directly because he seemed to know what's going on. 

If Chan was surprised to see him, he didn't show it. He greeted him with a friendly smile and told him to come inside. The alpha didn't even seem surprised when Seungmin bluntly asked about imprinting.

"So you did listen in on our conversation. I already thought so but I wasn't sure. However, I guess you deserve to know. I don't know much about imprinting either as it only very rarely happens but it's often described as a feeling of belonging, attachment and protectiveness. You feel a need to be around the other person and to keep them safe. Is that how you feel about Hyunjin?"

Seungmin nodded tentatively. "Is it like a soulmate thing then?", Seungmin asked "Should I be in love with him?", he added and bit his tongue right after. That was a little too personal, wasn't it?

"Oh no!", Chan exclaims and puts his hands up in surrender. "It's nothing like that. First of all, I think it's one-sided, so Hyunjin probably doesn't feel anything at all. Second of all, it is about survival, not about emotions. It happens to baby animals that imprint on their parents to keep themselves safe and it happens to parents so that they will protect their cubs. We have developed a lot from our animal origins but some things remain in changed forms even though they have no use for us anymore."

"So you're telling me I'm like Hyunjin's mom?", Seungmin squeaked. 

"That's- that's absolutely not what I said and I have no idea how you got that out of my explanation. It really only means that you want to protect him and be close to him. You don't even have to be friends or lovers and you certainly shouldn't act like his mom. But it may be unhealthy for you to stay away from him, I'm not sure about that though."

They have talked for a little longer and Seungmin has thanked Chan before he decided to go to the forest and confront Hyunjin directly. And that's where he finds himself now. 

Hyunjin is leaning against a tree in front of him. 

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

It hasn't been hard to find the witch, he just had to follow the scent of the beach which was easy to tell apart from the earthy smell of the forest. 

"About what?"

"Apparently I have imprinted on you. Chan told me what it means."

Hyunjin looks shocked for a second before his mask of cold nonchalance settles back onto his features. 

"And now?"

"I felt like a part of me was missing for the last weeks and it was slowly tearing me apart from the inside. Like I should be doing something, like I should be somewhere. That feeling subsides when I'm around you."

Hyunjin looks at him with wide eyes, he almost looks scared. Wait- he is actually scared, Seungmin can smell it. It's like a storm approaching above the open ocean. 

"Seungmin... I can't do this."

Seungmin cocks his head. He hasn't even proposed his idea yet. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't be with you. Look, we don't even know each other. And I know for you it's like love at first sight but for me it's not."

Seungmin furrows his eyebrows. He scoffs. 

"Don't be so full of yourself, witch. I'm not in love with you. I might feel protective of you but that's instinct. My human side can still clearly see what an asshole you are and I won't ever fall for you, not in a million years."

Hyunjin's face screams confusion, then it slowly dissolves in something that looks like relief. Then it becomes irritation.

"Did you just call me an asshole?"

"Would you call yourself anything else? You have been treating me like air this entire time and didn't think it was necessary to tell me what was happening."

"I thought you knew about the imprinting."

"That's not the point. You still treated me like shit so I won't be any nicer to you. You can make it up to me though. At least once a week you teleport yourself into my library and stay there for a few hours. I don't want to befriend you but I sadly feel more at ease with you around, it's a shame really."

"Everyone is searching for me though. I don't have a death wish, so I won't come close to any town", Hyunjin retorts. 

"My parents know about you and if there's a customer, you can hide. I'll smell them long before they come in. It's easy. So make sure to come or I'll come to you and make you regret it."

With that Seungmin turns around and stomps in the other direction. Maybe he has hoped for a more friendly outcome. If he is bound to yearn for closeness to a stranger it would be nice to at least become friends. But of course, he had to imprint on a douche like Hyunjin. He is pretty and totally attractive, that much is a given. But he seems emotionally constipated and that means something coming from Seungmin who can only express his feelings to Jisung and his parents. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


It's an understatement to say that Seungmin is surprised when Hyunjin appears in the library. Just on the evening of the day of their talk in the woods, that is. 

"What are you doing here?", Seungmin asks dumbly and stares at Hyunjin who has just materialized himself out of thin air in front of the counter. 

Hyunjin frowns. 

"Didn't you tell me to come here? I actually even recall you threatening me... "

Seungmin feels his face heat up at that but he won't let himself blush in front of Hyunjin, oh no. It's easier said than done though… 

"Ohhh is that the witch?", Seungmin's mother screeches as she walks into the front room and unknowingly saves her adoptive son from his embarrassment. But unfortunately, she does it by embarrassing him even further. 

"Yeah, that would be me. My name is Hyunjin", Hyunjin replies on Seungmin's behalf and he smiles in a way that Seungmin has never seen on him before. It's bright and friendly and totally not to fall in love with. Nope, not at all. And Seungmin's breath doesn't get caught in his throat either at the sight. Okay, maybe it does. But it's probably only an imprinting thing, hence nothing to worry about. 

"Minnie, you haven't told me he is this handsome!"

Seungmin honestly just wants to hide between the bookshelves and only come out once Hyunjin is gone. 

"Mom", Seungmin whines, hoping she'll notice his plea to stop embarrassing him. "His face is on every blackboard in town, I'm sure you've seen him before."

"Of course I have!", his mom answers. "But the posters do him dirty. He's such a head-turner, I'm so proud you imprinted on him!"

That makes both Seungmin and Hyunjin gasp in shock. 

"Mom! It's not like I'm going to marry him! This is pure biology, a fact we can't change. There's nothing to be proud of."

"What a shame", his mother comments but then she goes back to bringing books in order in one of the side rooms after giving Hyunjin another once over. 

Seungmin has always appreciated how open-minded his parents are but right now he wishes his mom hadn't grown up in a big city and wouldn't talk about him and another boy so carelessly. 

"I'm sorry, she is like that sometimes. Well, most of the time", Seungmin mumbles. 

"It's okay", Hyunjin replies and Seungmin is surprised that he doesn't get a rude remark in return. Instead, the witch's voice sounds rather soft, understanding even. Seungmin wonders if Hyunjin's parents are similar and if he can relate to him. But he doesn't ask, not wanting to disturb the mood by asking a too personal question. 

"So, what are we doing?", Hyunjin inquires. 

Seungmin looks up at him. "You want to do something? I thought you don't want to have anything to do with me."

"I don't", Hyunjin admits. "But if I'm stuck here, I can also make it worth my while."

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


"Minnie?", Jisung calls out when he opens the unlocked library. It's already getting late and so Minho has dropped him off in Heesul after their forest date. Only after putting his clothes on at the lake, of course, which Jisung was very grateful for. 

"Mrs or Mr Kim?", Jisung tries again when he doesn't get a response.

He hears some shuffling in the distance and after a while, the roundish woman that is Seungmin's mother appears behind a bookshelf. 

"Jisung sweetie, how are you?", she calls out in her high-pitched voice and pulls Jisung close to her chest. 

"I'm good, thank you Mrs Kim. I'm looking for Seungmin, is he down here?"

"Oh no, he stopped working an hour ago. He is upstairs together with Hyunjin."

"With Hyunjin?!", Jisung exclaims before he can stop himself. 

"You know him?", she asks, squinting her eyes in suspicion. 

She is always so loud and cheery, chatting about the latest news in town, being overly affectionate and with that a huge contrast to her son. But now she looks more serious, Jisung is surprised he has never noticed the changes before. She doesn't seem like a person who knows about supernaturals, who is the mother of a werewolf. But she is and Jisung can't help but see her in a different light after the revelation. 

"Yes, he's the witch everyone is looking for."

She nods in understanding. 

"You know, Jisung, Seungmin has told us that he talked to you about what he is. We weren't happy about it but he trusts you, so we have to trust you too."

"But Mrs Kim, you have known me since I was born. I thought you trusted me before", Jisung argues, a little hurt at the statement.

Mrs Kim is like an aunt to him, maybe even something like a second mother although she has always been bothering him with too many questions.

"I do. You're a kind boy, Jisung, but this is different. I'm still surprised about your loyalty. Most people would have called the guards."

Jisung understands that. He wouldn't trust himself either as a mother. She's just looking out for her only child. 

"So, tell me the newest gossip, Jisungie! I want to hear everything first hand this time!", she exclaims as if to bring a cheerful note into the serious conversation. 

"Say, did you already kiss Ayeong? You know, in the city I come from that was totally normal, but all you boys here are so shy! It's tragic!"

Jisung bites his bottom lip. That's not what he came here for. He has avoided thinking about Ayeong because he feels bad for her. Her whole life she has expected to get married to him and she has smiled so much when they danced- Jisung feels bad for just dropping her like that, even if they don't know each other well.

"You are the biggest gossip in town, Mrs Kim, but I think you can keep a secret if it's important, right?", Jisung asks. 

He can't go and tell everyone about Minho, especially not someone who chats so much with everyone in the village. But Jisung's trust in Seungmin's mother has grown after knowing that she has kept so many secrets for such a long time. 

Her expression grows earnest again. 

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?"

Jisung breathes out very slowly. Having Seungmin's mother on his side could help him to convince his parents. And she is a lot more open-minded than his mother and father, so it should be easier, right? But what if she has lived in the village for too long? What if she has picked up the same hostile feelings against same-sex relationships? Jisung decides to discard those thoughts and trust his hope. 

"I'm in love. But not with Ayeong."

Seungmin's mom gasps. "Is it another girl in the village?"

Jisung shakes his head. "It's another boy. And he doesn't live here. He lives further outside because… because he's a werewolf."

Now her gasping is almost comical but the situation is not, so no one laughs. Jisung could have never imagined the woman that always talks to be rendered speechless. 

It takes a few minutes until Mrs Kim is able to speak again. 

"That's a lot, Jisung. That really is a lot. Does he at least require your feelings?"

Jisung nods and can't stop the small smile that spreads on his face. At that, Seungmin's mother smiles too.

"Then I'm happy for you, Jisungie. And I won't ask about Ayeong anymore, of course. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Jisung tells her it's fine and that he appreciates it. 

"Do your parents know?"

Jisung shakes his head. "You're the only one who knows besides my friends. I'm scared that they will kick me out if they know. Only the being together with a boy part, I mean. I won't mention werewolves to them."

She nods in understanding. 

"I wouldn't either. They are not the most strict people I met but they are certainly not okay with a gay couple. I don't even want to imagine how they would react if they knew you're in contact with werewolves. I'm sorry, Jisung, but I don't want to give you false hopes."

"It's okay. Minho- I mean my... my..."

"Your boyfriend?", Seungmin's mother suggests and Jisung almost chokes on his spit.

It's not like hasn't thought about it. Heck, being Minho's boyfriend is all he wants right now. But hearing the word spoken out loud hits differently. Not in a bad way though, it's just unfamiliar and sends warm waves through Jisung's body. 

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, Minho wants me to be completely sure I want to be with him before I tell my parents. I am already sure, but I'll still wait a little before introducing him."

"You're Minho seems to be a smart boy", she says. "If you ever need help, to talk to your parents, to put in a good word for you… I'm here, okay? And if they reject you afterwards…"

She pulls Jisung into another tight embrace. 

"We will be there to support you. You're always welcome here."

And that's everything Jisung needed to hear. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


Hyunjin leaves shortly after Jisung knocks on his best friend's door and Jisung is surprised to see that the two have had a civil conversation before he arrived. Seungmin then tells him about the imprinting and that they have a deal to meet up so that Seungmin won't feel as bad as during the last weeks. 

"Are you okay with that?", Jisung asks, rolling onto his stomach on Seungmin's bed.

"I mean, you want to see him all the time, right?"

Seungmin grimaces. "Unfortunately yes. But it's a lot better if I have seen him that day, although it's hard to let him leave again."

"Did you talk about what is going to happen in the future? I doubt that the feeling will pass but I also doubt that Hyunjin will stay here forever."

"I know that", Seungmin mumbles. "But we haven't addressed that yet. We're on very basic speaking terms, very impersonal. We mostly talk about books because he likes to read too. And he is from Loya! He said they have a huge library there. He has read so many books, Sungie, I'm so jealous."

Loya is one of the three biggest cities. If Jisung is right, it is situated directly next to the western ocean. Jisung can't even imagine how big the library must be. 

"It's nice that you share an interest, I bet it makes this whole thing easier. And about the other thing… have you ever thought about traveling?"

Seungmin frowns and cocks his head in question. 

"Traveling?"

Of course, Seungmin knows what traveling means but it's greatly uncommon in the countryside. They follow the unspoken rule to stay in the town they were born in and to die there. Some move to neighbor villages but that's it. No seeing the whole world, no traveling to distant places, no moving into a city. Those are things Chan talks about or Minho, but maybe he will talk about all that too one day.

"You know that the pack came here about three years ago from Cheomul. And if it ever becomes too dangerous here, we will have to move away."

Seungmin blinks at him for a few seconds, trying to process the information. 

"We? So you will go with them?"

Jisung winces at the hurt in Seungmin's voice and nods.

"I love him, Minnie. But I love you too, I don't know how to leave you behind", Jisung admits with a quivering voice. 

"I could come with you."

"What? Seungmin, you always wanted to become a librarian. And you love your parents-"

"But I love you too, Sungie. You're my best friend, you're like my brother. I couldn't be happy without you here. Besides, I can work as a librarian everywhere. Maybe in a big library, like the one Hyunjin has talked about."

Seungmin's eyes sparkle and Jisung knows that he means it. That he would come with him but not only for him but because he's curious about the world too.

"You're always welcome to come with me, Minnie. But let's hope this won't happen for a while, okay? I still have to figure some things out here."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another insight into Hyunmin's relationship! Actually, I'm curious: Are you guys only here for Minsung or do you also ship the other couples in the story? 😅 Let me know in the comments~
> 
> I'm going to sleep now~ I hope you all have a good night or day, wherever you live 💗


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Jisung gets up early enough to sneak through the still dark town into the forest to have breakfast with the others. He isn't afraid of the dark anymore because he knows now that supernaturals aren't much more dangerous than humans because they probably won't attack him. He only still carries the knife around his waist in pretence so that he doesn't break a rule. 

When he arrives at the werewolves' residence, Minho is already waiting for him, leaning against the door frame.

"Morning sunshine", he singsongs and Jisung feels his face flush at the new nickname. 

"Good morning", he replies and pecks the older's lips. Then he walks straight through the open door, leaving a giggling Minho behind. 

While eating, Chan excitedly talks about new knobs he has bought for some special wardrobes and while Jisung is interested, Minho and Jeongin exchange a look and roll their eyes. The brothers are obviously tired of always having to listen to their alpha talking about nothing but furniture. 

"Didn't we have a  _ no conversations about work at the dining table rule  _ once?", Jeongin asks when Chan proceeds to talk about how delicately the pattern on the knobs is engraved. 

Before anyone can answer, they are interrupted by footsteps coming from the stairs. 

Jisung is pleased to see Felix and Changbin again as they haven't shown up in a while now. But when he gives them a once-over, he can't help but open his mouth in surprise.

They both look like being victims of a tornado. Hair completely disheveled, looking more like a bird's nest than anything else. And Felix skin that is only covered by a loose tee and boxer shorts is littered with bruises and- are those bite marks?

He looks into the round of wolves sitting around the table but while Jeongin looks disgusted Minho and Chan just smirk, exactly like they have the other day. As if they knew something Jisung doesn't. Which they probably do. 

But Jisung doesn't get why they are so calm. Isn't  _ the pack's safety first  _ their top one rule? He abruptly gets up and walks towards Felix who is just about to take a seat on the other side of the table. 

"Lix, are you okay?", Jisung asks with concern lacing his voice. He takes one of Felix's arms and examines the dark marks. 

Felix looks at him surprised for a second, then his face softens. 

"Oh Sungie, everything is fine! Those won't even be visible in an hour, believe me."

Right, inhumane fast healing. But still, it looks bad. 

"How did you even get those?"

The wolves behind him begin to chuckle and Jisung turns to send them a dirty look. The laughing quickly quiets down at that.

"Sunshine", Minho begins. "Come here and let them have breakfast. They are probably very hungry and very tired."

Jisung is still worried and confused, but he goes back to Minho and sits down next to him. He is right after all. Especially Changbin looks almost dead.

"I told you Changbin was going into rut soon, remember?", Felix says between bites. He must really be hungry. 

Jisung nods his head.

"Has Minho explained to you what that is?"

Jisung glances at Minho, then shakes his head. The atmosphere at the table drops into awkwardness, even Jisung can feel it without superhuman abilities. 

"Well, how do you explain that to someone like you?", Felix mumbles to himself but Jisung still hears him. 

"Someone like me?", he asks offended. "You mean a human?"

Felix shakes his head forcefully. "No. I mean more like how do I explain this to an… innocent village boy. Yeah, let's call you that."

Innocent village boy? Jisung huffs in confusion. He doesn't really know where Felix is going with this…

"So you know that people make love, right? And every few months werewolves get a huge desire to… make love with their mate. Or if they don't have one, then probably with themself."

"With themself?", Jisung squeaks, his face hot like the sun. 

"Ehmm, yes?", Felix replies bashfully. "Anyway, that's what we call rut. For omegas, it's called heat. Now, that's already it!" Felix claps his hands together and smiles brightly, obviously wanting to dismiss the topic. Jisung still doesn't really understand. 

"And that works? With two boys I'm mean?", Jisung asks very quietly as he looks around the table. He feels like a child next to them. 

"Yeah, male omegas can even get pregnant. But I'm sure Minho-hyung will tell you all about it", Felix says and winks at him. 

Jisung almost falls off his chair from the sudden wave of embarrassment the implications have brought. He has thought that the tongue kissing Minho and he have done once was already way too inappropriate. But this? Jisung can't even think about it.

"Can we change the topic now before I puke into my cereal bowl? Thank you very much", Jeongin speaks up and Jisung has never been more grateful to have him. 

Chan continues to talk about work until they actually go to the carpenter shop with Minho in tow. 

They spend their days like this. Jisung often sleeps over and tells his parents he's staying at Seungmin's. They don't question it and Jisung feels his relationship with them slowly drip away. After a shared breakfast, Chan, Minho and him go to the carpenter shop together until it's time for Minho to open the restaurant. Jisung often accompanies him there because he has such a chill boss (read: Chan thinks they are cute together so he lets it slide). On Free Days he spends his time with either Minho or Seungmin, sometimes also both of them and Jisung is more than glad that they get along.

He also gets to see Minho in his wolf form a lot more, as well as the other pack members. Sometimes they would go out into the woods together just to run around and play as it seemed to satisfy their inner wolves. One time he goes with them at a full moon and notices how they are even more passionate about being in their wolf form than usual. Jisung also talks Seungmin into joining them and although the younger is reluctant at first, he seems to be the one enjoying it the most.

In the beginning, it's a little confusing to Jisung to see all his friends in their animal form but he quickly gets used to it and religiously closes his eyes every time they shift in front of him. 

Seungmin's wolf is fully brown and Jisung thinks it fits him. He also is a little smaller than the alphas.

Changbin looks very similar to Minho with his all-black fur but he misses the light spots the older has.

Changbin's mate, Felix, only reaches up to Jisung's waist and he can't help but find it endearing. He often shows that by ruffling through the wolf's white-brown spotted fur to which the other ironically purrs like a cat.

Lastly, there is Chan who is a little taller than the other alphas and plain white from head to toe. The sight was so breathtaking the first time that Jisung stared for a few seconds after they turned. Apparently, those seconds were already too much because a whining black wolf nudged his hand, demanding for him to stroke his head. Jisung complied with a chuckle and made sure to only admire Minho for the rest of the day.

Jisung has to admit that he is kind of grateful to have Jeongin in his human form beside him, as the younger can't turn yet. It makes him feel less like an outsider. After some time, Seungmin brings Hyunjin with him and the witch joins Jisung and Jeongin on their walks through the forest.

In general, the witch becomes a permanent factor in their life, especially in Seungmin's. Because Hyunjin takes their deal of meeting once a week so seriously that after a few days his visits become a daily thing. Sometimes he even sleeps over and although Jisung complains about not being able to sleep at Seungmin's at those times for a lack of space, he is thankful for Hyunjin. His best friend seems calmer and happier since Hyunjin is with him so frequently. He still makes sure everyone knows this is only biology and that he would kill Hyunjin for being so annoying if he wasn't dependent on his presence. But Jisung knows it's all bark and no bite and he's sure Seungmin's parents know too. For people close to him it's clear that Seungmin likes Hyunjin in one way or the other, even if he constantly complains about him. Jisung thinks it's his way of payback for how Hyunjin has treated him before. But now Hyunjin has opened up to him and has been acting friendly and nice for weeks, Jisung feels a little bad for him if he's being honest. But he doesn't say anything yet. If the two are happy with the weird relationship they have, he won't interfere. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


It has almost been exactly two months since Minho and he have started their test relationship. The weather is slowly getting colder while the leaves start to change colors. Summer is coming to an end, making way for autumn to arrive. Jisung thinks it's the perfect time for a change in his life too. 

So when he's lying in bed with Minho the night before Free Day, he nudges the older's arm, hoping he isn't asleep yet. 

"What is it, sunshine?", Minho wonders with a sleep laced voice and turns around to face him. 

"Tomorrow is Free Day", he states. 

"And? Are you going out with Seungminnie?"

Jisung shakes his head. 

"I want to introduce you to my parents."

At that, Minho sits up straight and looks a lot more awake. 

"Tomorrow? Are you sure? If you need more time to think- "

"Hyung", Jisung cuts the older short. "It has been two months. We spend almost every day together and I'm not tired of you. If anything, I love you even more than before. And it has been enough time to mentally prepare myself for every possible outcome. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Minho sighs.

"I feel like it's you who isn't ready, hyung", Jisung mumbles. 

"I am ready for this relationship but I don't know if I'm ready for your parents to break your heart. I don't want you to have to lose them because of me", Minho admits and Jisung understands. Parents are a sensitive topic for the older, he doesn't want Jisung to have the same fate as him. 

"I won't", Jisung says and gently caresses Minho's face. "If I lose them, it's their fault or maybe society's. But it's not because of you, hyung. I don't think I could have been happy with Ayeong either way. You're saving me from a boring, forced life", Jisung says with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. It only helps a little bit, so he places a kiss on Minho's pouting mouth. 

"Will you come with me tomorrow?", Jisung asks. "If you don't want to, I understand. It's alright. But I'm going to tell them, anyway."

Minho sighs again, then he nods. 

"I'll think about it."

That's enough for Jisung, so he smiles and pecks Minho again. This time, however, the older pulls him on top of him and Jisung squeals. When he finds his balance again, one knee on each side of Minho's thighs, Minho guides his face down and kisses him. They haven't kissed like that since the first time in Chan's shop and it sends shivers through Jisung's body. 

"Can I call you my boyfriend now?", Minho murmurs between kisses. "Or should we wait for your parents' approval?"

Jisung shakes his head furiously. "I don't need their approval. I'll be with you no matter what."

He leans down again to continue where they have stopped. 

"I love you."

"And I love you, sunshine."

After kissing for several minutes, Jisung feels a hand creep under his shirt. He gasps at the sensation of Minho's warm hands on his bare waist. 

"Is that too much?", Minho asks carefully. 

Jisung shakes his head, then he places small kisses on the other's neck. 

The fingers on Jisung's skin explore his body gingerly, hovering over his waist, caressing his sides and his stomach. Every touch is like a burning fire but it doesn't hurt him, it just lights him up from the insight. 

"You can take it off", Jisung says breathlessly. 

Minho halts his movements. 

"What? Are you sure?"

Jisung blushes but nods. Minho has never seen him like that. Jisung never wears clothes that are cut too short as it is inappropriate and Minho is always considerate and turns around when the younger changes. 

"I'm sure, go on", Jisung says impatiently when Minho doesn't dare to move.

The older grabs onto the hem of his shirt and pulls it up slowly. Jisung raises his arms and discards the tee on the floor when it's taken off. Minho stares up at him, admiring his face first, then his body. He can feel the moonlight hitting his bare skin and imagines how Minho must see him. As a werewolf, he has a special love for the moon and he has a special love for Jisung too, right? 

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than you, Jisung", Minho breathes out. 

He reaches out his hands and follows the curves of Jisung's muscles that are faintly visible under his skin. Jisung shudders yet again and almost lets go of a noise that would confirm the pleasure he feels right now at being so intimate with Minho. He can stop himself in time though, not wanting the other wolves to hear them with their super ears. 

"Can I?", Jisung asks instead, pointing at Minho's own shirt. 

When Minho nods, he pulls at the fabric and lowers his head over the older's bare abdomen. He doesn't really know what he's doing and if he's doing anything wrong when he starts kissing and licking over it. He hears Minho gasp and something that suspiciously sounds like he is moaning his name. The sound is muffled but Jisung is satisfied nonetheless because it probably means he didn't do anything wrong. 

He arrives at Minho's neck, travels over it to his chin where he places another kiss. Then on his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. He ends in one last deep kiss on the lips before lying down on the other's chest. 

"I think that's enough for now", Jisung mumbles. He must have the stupidest smile on his face. 

"Or else I won't be able to look into my parents' eyes at all", he adds and laughs, although it's true. 

"That's okay, baby", Minho answers and places a kiss onto the crown of his head before they fall asleep like that, arm in arm. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awkward scene in the beginning but I love innocent Jisung, I think it's funny 😅
> 
> Guyys, they are finally official! And they made out a little, I hope it wasn't too cringy :'D
> 
> Anyway, it's getting serious in the next chapter. Minho will meet Jisung's parents~


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow we reached chapter 20 with 60k words! And you left over 200 kudos and 100 subscriptions! It means a lot that so many people are actually reading and liking this story. Thank you so much guys ❤

"You smell weird", Jeongin states at the breakfast table. 

Jisung gulps. He feels weird too. He is certain about his decision and when Minho told him this morning that he would accompany him, Jisung was relieved. But he is still nervous about going home. He hasn't spent much time there lately, he feels like he and his family have drifted apart even more. So it's a little awkward to come home at all, but together with his  _ boyfriend…  _ That's a little much. 

"I'm introducing Minho to my parents today. As my boyfriend."

The round quiets at that. 

"Oh", Felix breaks the silence. "That's really brave, Sungie."

"Or really dumb", Jisung mumbles. "But I want to do it."

Jeongin then points his finger at Felix. 

"You smell weird too."

Felix seems a little taken aback, almost anxious. 

"I just feel nervous on Jisung's behalf, okay?"

"You smelled like that before he told us, though", Jeongin retorts accusingly. 

That's the opening to a long, exhausting discussion between the two youngest in the room that Jisung is too nervous to listen to. After a while, Jisung grabs Minho's hand and bids the others goodbye. He couldn't have eaten any more or else he would have thrown up, he's sure of it. 

"It's okay. I'm right here", Minho reassures Jisung when they stand in front of his house. They are not holding hands anymore for given reasons and Jisung wishes he could have that physical reassurance. But Minho's words and his small smile have to be enough.

Jisung nods and smiles up at Minho, but it doesn't reach his eyes and it must look more like a grimace. He then takes a deep breath and wants to knock before he remembers that he lives here, he has a key and it would be weird to knock like a guest. So he takes the key out of his pants pocket and turns it in the lock. 

"Jisung honey, is that you?", Jisung hears his mom call out from the kitchen. 

"Yes, mom."

"I thought you would be out with Seungmin all day again as you already slept over" She steps out of the kitchen, wiping her hands at the apron around her waist. "I'm glad you're taking your time to be here with us."

That's when she looks up and sees that her son did not come alone. Jisung winces, he feels like betraying his family all over again. Although he has done that for months now, he is still not used to that feeling. 

"Oh well, I wanted to hang out with Minho-hyung today", Jisung says nervously. 

"Hello, my name is Lee Minho. I have a restaurant in Ideon", Minho introduces himself and reaches out his hand for Jisung's mother to take. She does, but she looks wary while doing so. 

"I hope I'm not intruding", Minho adds, probably even more aware of the tension in the room as he can literally feel and smell it.

"Oh no, of course not, sweetie", Jisung's mom gets back on track and Jisung lets go of the breath he has been holding. She doesn't know Minho is more than his friend yet, so she is probably only sad that Jisung isn't home alone often anymore. 

"Jisung!", his father exclaims when he comes through the cellar door, a water bottle and the newspaper in his hands. He puts both on the dining table. 

"Oh, you brought a new friend! A pleasure meeting you", he continues and shakes Minho's hand eagerly. 

Jisung wonders what his father would do if he knew he's shaking the hand of a werewolf that is his son's boyfriend. Jisung shakes his head, hoping he won't blurt something like that out because of the anxiety pulsing through his veins. 

Minho introduces himself again while Jisung's mother is off to make tea for all of them.

"Oh, you're the boy waiting tables at The Golden Night, right?", his father asks and sits down. Minho and Jisung take a seat at the table as well. 

"Yes, Sir. That's my restaurant."

His father then continues to swoon over the ambience in the restaurant, the drinks at the bar and the pastries they sometimes serve. They should put them on the regular menu, his father suggests and with a chuckle, Minho replies that he'll think about it.

Jisung can't really believe his eyes and he feels rather sad than happy to see that his father and Minho get along so well. If Minho was a girl, Jisung thinks he could convince his parents not to make him marry Ayeong and be with Minho instead. But Minho is a guy. It hurts to know that once his father finds out, he will not feel the same about Minho anymore. He will not accept him. Not get along with him. But Jisung also doesn't want to jinx anything so he tries to calm his mind and thinks about the most positive outcome possible. His parents being surprised but not disgusted in any way. Overwhelmed but happy that their son found someone he truly loves.

Jisung shakes his head again. Those thoughts aren't right either. If they reject him now when he's filled with hope, the fall will be a lot worse. So Jisung tries to find a middle way, to have neutral thoughts although that's everything but easy.

Minho glances at him when the tea is served. They can't communicate with thoughts like the pack can but Jisung knows the older is asking if he's okay. Jisung gives him a small nod in response. Honestly, he doesn't know how he feels. But it's probably not okay. 

There's a moment of silence when they all sip at their freshly brewed tisane. Then his mom's eyes catch his own. Her look is questioning and almost appears disappointed. Jisung involuntarily swallows a whole gulp of the still too hot beverage while trying to figure out what his mom wants to silently let him know. 

He coughs when the tea burns his throat and he can feel Minho's hand on his back in an instant.

"Hey, are you okay?", he asks in a voice way too soft.

Friends don't talk to each other like that. They don't touch each other like that. Jisung almost winces. It's so natural for them by now because they are only around people that know and accept them.

"I'm fine", Jisung replies and smiles at Minho. 

Shit, maybe that was too much as well. But then Jisung has to remind himself that this is the exact reason they came here, to tell his parents. When he walks out of this house, disowned or not, they will know. So does it really matter how they act now?

Jisung glances around the table. His brother is still missing, probably out playing with his friends. His father is totally indulged in reading the newspaper while blowing on his tea, so he hasn't noticed anything. But when his gaze travels to his mom, Jisung almost lets go of his cup. She looks like his mom, from the long dark hair to her brown eyes and the skinny frame. But she isn't wearing her usual affectionate expression. Now it is cold, knowing. She's no longer sipping her tea. Instead, her arms are crossed in front of her chest and she cocks an eyebrow. 

_ Tell me the truth now, or I'll be mad _ . That's what Jisung reads into that. He swallows. Then he takes Minho's hand on the table and watches how his mother's eyes widen in a split second as if she has still hoped it isn't true. Then her face turns somehow angry, somehow sad and she nods. But not in approval, it just shows that she is aware of what's going on. 

"I don't want to marry Ayeong", Jisung then blurts out. 

His mother is composed now but his father's head snaps up from his newspaper and he spills some tea while doing so. He swears, wiping his hand on his woolen pants. 

"What do you mean? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not. But I don't want to marry her", Jisung replies, trying to keep his voice steady. 

_ Are you crazy?  _

He's trying not to let those words get to him or else he won't be able to continue this discussion.

"She's a good catch and you have been promised to her since you were a child!"

Jisung swallows. Minho squeezes his hand and it helps him to muster the courage to speak on. 

"But that's exactly the problem. I don't love her, I love someone else. And we're not even officially engaged, it can still be canceled, right?"

"Oh boy", his father groans and hides his face in his hands. 

"I wished I would never have this problem with you. You have always been a nice and obedient kid, you listened to what we were saying. This world is not only about love, son. We marry for safety, the love develops afterwards. Trust me, it has been like this for us too", he explains and nods his head towards Jisung's mother. 

"I won't marry anyone without loving them", Jisung states. He sounds like an ungrateful child throwing a fit, he knows, but what else is there to say? 

"Then learn to love her before the marriage!"

Jisung shakes his head.

"I can't. My heart belongs to someone else."

His father sighs. 

"I can only allow this if she is a better choice then Ayeong. You know that, right? So tell me, which girl is special enough to have the honor of captivating my son's heart like that?"

His father still hasn't noticed them holding hands and his mother seems to think the same, judging by the way she chuckles humorlessly. 

Then she points her head towards their intertwined fingers. For Jisung, it seems like time slows down when his father's eyes follow the movement. Then he sees their hands. And a second later he realizes what it means.

"This can't be happening", he mumbles. "I'm still dreaming."

Jisung's heart clenches in his chest. He has known they wouldn't accept him easily but the small glint of hope has still been there. That glint is about to die right now.

"You come here to cancel your marriage that has been planned for decades and on top of that, you have the audacity to bring your… your... "

"Boyfriend", Minho helps him but only receives an angry glare. If looks could kill, Minho would not be breathing anymore. 

"This can't be real Jisung, this is a disaster!"

While he's being shouted at by his father, his eyes wander to his mother again. She still doesn't talk, only sits there with a straight posture, crossed arms and ice-cold eyes. Her silent judgement is worse than his father's words, Jisung decides. It hits deeper, he feels like her stare bores right into him, into his heart. As if she wants to make clear that he has no place in her own anymore. Jisung can feel tears welling up in his eyes. Minho notices and pulls him closer, one arm around his waist, the other hand still holding onto his own. 

"Sir", Minho interrupts Jisung's father who is still ranting about how impossible all of this is and that Jisung must have gone insane. 

"I understand that this is a lot to take in and that it doesn't fit into your concept of the world. But we are happy together. And I can provide for Jisung, even though he can do that for himself just fine. I own a profitable business, I have a house and I love your son with all my heart. And we will be together with or without your blessing."

His father's jaw drops and Jisung's almost does too. He would have never been able to be so upfront with his parents and he feels the tears finally slip because- gosh, how does he deserve Minho? It feels like his love for the older is too much to bear for a moment. He squeezes his hand, a silent thank you. 

"Leave my house", his father says and it's the exact moment Jisung's heart shatters completely. 

Maybe he has been naive to have that glint of hope and maybe it hasn't fully died some minutes ago. But now when he looks up at his parents through teary eyes, he knows it's over. His father stares right back, unbelieving and angry. His mother looks just disappointed and sad. She seems close to crying too now, her cold facade gone. 

Jisung nods, gets up and pulls Minho towards the door. 

"Wait", his father calls out. The glint of hope comes back to life  _ again _ and is brighter than it has been before. 

"Go get your stuff out of your room. I don't want to see you here again."

_ Pang. Crack. _ He should be used to it by now. It's like he's trying to patch up his broken heart just for his parents to rip the plasters off again.

"I c-can't carry everything at once. I don't even h-have anything to put it in", Jisung croaks. He's full-on sobbing now. Minho rubs his back soothingly. Having him by his side is the only thing keeping Jisung sane right now. 

"Then come back another time", his father says through clenched teeth. "But after that, you won't show up again. Understood?"

Jisung nods and turns around. He knows that he will come back one more time but it still feels like the end when he closes the door shut. He would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Minho's strong arms catching him. 

"It's over", Jisung cries. "They hate me."

Minho doesn't say anything, he just holds him and carries him home because Jisung is too far gone to walk. They take some detours through smaller streets in order to avoid curious eyes and slowly make their way into the woods. 

When they arrive at the house, the others don't say anything. At least nothing that's audible for Jisung. He can't even see anyone due to his blurry vision so maybe they aren't even home. Minho carries him into their bed where he stays with him for the rest of the day, cuddled up, rubbing his back and kissing the tears away that won't stop streaming. 

He still hears his father's voice until late at night. 

_ Are you crazy? _

_ This can't be happening! _

_ This is a disaster! _

And before everything else:  _ Leave my house.  _

_ I don't want to see you here again.  _

He slowly drifts into a restless sleep when the sobs and hiccups die down while he's still lying in Minho's comforting embrace. The last thing he sees in front of his inner eye is the look his mother gave him. Full of hurt, disappointment and sadness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter honestly broke my heart. I would love for Jisung to have more supportive parents and that was my plan at first too, but I don't think it would be realistic. So here we are :')


	21. Chapter 21

"Sunshine, you have to eat", Minho says as he enters his bedroom - or rather  _ their  _ bedroom now - with a small tray in his hand. 

Jisung is lying on the broad bed, curled up into a small ball under the blanket. He has been lying there like this the entire day and Minho is worried. He fully understands the younger's reaction and the incident with his parents has only happened yesterday. But they have visited them in the morning and Jisung still hasn't drunk or eaten anything yet despite it being the evening of the next day. 

A muffled noise of disapproval resonates from under the blanket. 

Minho sighs, puts the tray on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed. 

"Then at least drink something", Minho suggests and carefully pries the blanket away. 

Jisung whines and covers his eyes although it is almost dark in the room, only the last rays of the setting sun bring a hint of light with them. 

"Jisung, I mean it. It's not healthy what you're doing", Minho whispers and caresses Jisung's arm. 

He doesn't want to sound like he's lacking understanding for the younger's situation but Jisung can't just give up on himself and his body like that. For a change, his wolf's sense of protection and his human common sense are in agreement and both tell him that Jisung should take care of himself. And if the younger is not willing to do it, then Minho will in his stead. 

"Come on", Minho says and takes Jisung's hands in his, away from his face. 

The view is startling but not unexpected. Jisung has cried all night and has returned to sobbing the moment he woke up from his fitful sleep. Now the boy hasn't cried for a while, his body probably too exhausted and dehydrated. But his face is still as red and blotchy as before with dark bags under his glistening eyes. 

Minho helps Jisung to sit up and hands him a cup of water. The younger reluctantly takes it and sips a little before he puts it back onto the nightstand.

"That's it?", Minho inquires stunned. "Do you know how much you cried? You have to drink a little more than that, Ji."

Jisung almost looks like he's about to cry again and Minho wonders if he came off as too harsh. But then Jisung takes the cup again and downs it all at once.

"See, that wasn't too bad, right?", Minho mumbles and takes the cup from Jisung.

"Feeling better?"

Jisung slightly nods. 

"Do you want to eat something now?"

Another nod. 

Jisung takes the bowl of fruit Minho has chopped from the tray and picks a piece of apple that he examines carefully before putting it in his mouth.

"What did you do when you were gone?", Jisung asks with a hoarse voice. 

"I talked to the others, filled them in on what happened. Not in detail, of course, that's your story to tell  _ if  _ you want to tell them. But they were all worried about you, they still are."

Jisung nods again and puts a grape in his mouth. He chews, swallows, then puts the bowl aside. Jisung has not taken more than a few bites of the fruit but it's better than nothing and Minho doesn't want to force him anymore. So he sighs and fully gets onto the bed, sitting next to Jisung while leaning against the headboard. 

"When should we get my stuff?", Jisung asks. He tries to sound nonchalant but Minho can feel how hurt he is. The smell of dying flowers hasn't left since his father has kicked him out. 

"Whenever you want", Minho replies. 

He can't even imagine how the younger must feel. He himself has grown up in Cheomul. His parents would have never been mad at him for liking a boy and the rest of the city didn't really care either. But Minho can relate to losing one's parents. However, he is not sure what is worse. Losing them, because they were cruelly taken from you or losing them because they didn't accept you. 

"Maybe next Free Day", Jisung mumbles. 

Minho frowns. "Why then?"

Jisung subconsciously fumbles with the blanket covering both of their laps. 

"I- I want to see them again", Jisung breathes out so quietly, Minho is sure he wouldn't have understood him if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing. 

"Oh Jisung", Minho sighs and pulls his boyfriend into a side hug. 

"I know I shouldn't. It would probably be easier to go when they are at work. But I want to see them one last time, my brother too. I want to say goodbye properly."

And Minho gets that because it hits close to home. Back then he would have done anything to be able to say goodbye to his parents. Up to this day, he still has dreams about what his last words to them could be but in reality, he never got the chance to say them. Never got the chance to tell his parents how much he loves them, how much he will miss them. And if Jisung can have this opportunity then Minho wants him to take it. 

"We'll go on Free Day, then", Minho says and presses a kiss against Jisung's temple. 

The younger trembles and Minho thinks he will cry again, but then he composes himself and raises his voice. 

"I want to see Seungmin", he states and gets up on wobbly legs. 

Minho follows him and steadies his body. 

"You're lucky then", Minho says. "He came in a few hours ago and wanted to see you when he smelled how you were feeling."

"Why didn't you tell me?", Jisung asks with round eyes as he reaches for the doorknob. 

"I tried but you wouldn't listen to me, remember?"

Jisung hadn't reacted to anything Minho has done this whole day which was why Minho was extra concerned for him. Now that the younger is talking again, he feels very relieved. 

"Oh", is all Jisung says at first. 

Then he lets go of the knob and turns to Minho. 

"I'm sorry, Min. You're having a hard time because of me.  _ Again _ ."

Minho immediately shakes his head and cups Jisung's face in his hands. Sometimes this boy can be awfully stupid. Doesn't he see how much brighter he has made Minho's life? How much happier he is with him? And there is a reason why you promise to be together for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health when you marry. And although they are not married, Minho still feels like this is exactly what it means to love someone. You want to be with them no matter what, you stay by their side, you're there for them because your love for them is bigger than any problems that might come.

When Minho voices those thoughts, he watches how Jisung blushes furiously before hiding his face in Minho's neck. Minho chuckles at his antics and at the same time he is relieved to smell a hint of his usual sunny, floral scent. 

_ Can you come upstairs? _ , Minho asks Seungmin whose presence he feels in the living room. 

It only takes the beta a few seconds to knock on their door. Minho and Jisung part. The older wipes the few new tears on Jisung's face away and gives him an encouraging smile. Then he opens the door, nods at Seungmin who's standing in front of it and makes his way downstairs to give the two some privacy.

When Minho is gone, Jisung breaks down yet again in the arms of his best friend. When he is calm enough, he retells the happenings under tears and lets himself be comforted by Seungmin. 

"I'm so sorry, Sungie. They shouldn't have reacted like that."

"But you didn't expect anything else, did you?"

Seungmin flinches, then he shakes his head. 

"I thought they would be nicer about it but I didn't think they would just accept it."

Jisung nods in sad agreement. That's what he thought too but his parents have proven him wrong. He loves them and he thought they love him as well. But can you really send your child that you love away like that? Jisung doubts it and that thought is what hurts the most. That his parents don't love him enough to ignore what's socially unacceptable.

Another wave of sobs shakes him, no tears this time but ugly sounds rip their way through his throat. Jisung wonders if this will ever have an end or if this is his life now. Going to bed crying, waking up crying, realizing it wasn't just a nightmare, crying even more because of that fact. 

Seungmin holds him through it and Jisung can't ignore the gratefulness he feels in his chest. For Seungmin who is there every time he has a breakdown like this and hasn't grown tired of consoling him over all these years.

For Minho who takes care of him even though Jisung didn't talk to him at all and ignored him despite him being the only thing that kept him from breaking completely last night. 

For the pack that is worried sick about him but still patiently waits downstairs, giving him the space he needs. 

"I lost my parents, Seungmin. And my brother", Jisung whispers when his body gives him another break from crying.

"I don't have a family anymore", he breathes out and can feel how his throat closes up. But he will not cry again, this has to stop eventually. 

Seungmin shakes his head.

"You may be losing your parents and your brother and I know that we can never replace them. But you found another family, didn't you? You have me, you have Minho, you have the whole pack. And maybe even Hyunjin, although I don't know how long he will stay with us."

Seungmin is right, they can't replace his family by blood but they are just as important for him. So even though he loses a part of himself, he knows he won't break because the others will always have his back. 

"About that", Seungmin starts, almost seeming nervous. 

"About Hyunjin? Did he do something?", Jisung inquires when Seungmin doesn't continue.

Seungmin shakes his head. 

"No, this time it's not about him. We actually get along pretty well, I feel like we became friends. But that's not the point."

Jisung cocks his head in question but doesn't push any further, just waits for Seungmin to say what he wants to say. 

"It's about family. And I don't know how you will react but… I like the others, you know? And they like me too…"

Jisung frowns, not really getting where his friend is going with this. 

"That's great?", Jisung says, but it comes out more like a question. "How do you want me to react now…?"

Seungmin huffs out a sigh, clearly annoyed that Jisung isn't getting what he's trying to say. 

"Would you mind if I join their pack?", Seungmin asks and subconsciously makes himself smaller. 

Jisung gasps. A little because he didn't expect that but more because he's surprised Seungmin was afraid of his reaction. 

"You're asking if I  _ mind?  _ I'm so happy for you, Minnie! I know that wolves are pack animals and that it's similar for werewolves. You never had one, never even knew any other werewolves. So if that's what you want, I'm one hundred percent supporting you!", Jisung exclaims and Seungmin throws himself at him, smiling widely. 

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, idiot", Jisung huffs. "But you know what you're getting yourself into, right? They are around each other a lot and you'll have to go with them wherever they go. And the pack always comes first."

"I'm aware of that. But I want it so badly, to have a family on that level. I have never felt as complete in my life before as after I met them."

"Are you sure it isn't just Hyunjin who makes you feel like that?", Jisung questions and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Oh, shut up", Seungmin groans and rolls his eyes. Jisung only laughs at him. 

After some time, Jisung feels ready to join the others downstairs and tells them what happened. They all make it their responsibility to distract him from his worries and play some games that unsurprisingly end up in chaos real soon. But Jisung doesn't mind as their plan actually works out. Jisung almost doesn't think about his parents the entire time and is even able to laugh along with the others. 

When he goes to bed together with Minho, he feels exhausted but a lot better than this morning. 

"How do you feel about Seungmin joining the pack?", Jisung asks when Minho blows out the candle. 

"Oh, he told you?"

Jisung nods his head. 

"I think it's a great idea. Seungmin can be a little shit sometimes but I grew quite fond of him, we all did. And I trust him. How he treats you… I'm very grateful you have him as your best friend."

Jisung hums in agreement. He couldn't imagine a life without Seungmin. Now that he will join the pack, there's no way they will be apart anytime soon. Because Jisung also can't imagine a life without Minho and the others. 

"We thought about doing the ritual on Free Day but we will probably not do it then if you want to get your stuff on that day."

"You already wanted to do it at the end of the week?", Jisung asks surprised. But then again, if everyone agrees on letting Seungmin join, then why wait? 

Minho turns towards him and looks straight into his eyes while taking one of Jisung's hands in his. 

"And I wanted to ask if you would like to become a pack member too.

Jisung's breath gets caught in his throat, his eyes widen and his pulse quickens. 

"I- I'm a human, how would that work?"

"You don't have to be a werewolf to join a pack", Minho explains. "In fact, Felix has been a member since he was born because it's a tradition to take in the newborn cubs into a pack. Only when we noticed that Felix is human we found out that not only werewolves can join."

"Huh", Jisung replies for the lack of a better way to express himself right now. He is stunned, to say the least. He definitely didn't expect this proposal tonight.

"You can think about it for as long as you want, there's no rush", Minho assures him and caresses his side. 

Jisung closes his eyes, relishes the comforting touch and thinks for a second. Isn't this what he has wanted the whole time? To be with all of his friends, always? He imagines them together in ten years, all changed a little, grown up, but still together. Still a pack. Still a family. A warm feeling rises in his chest and he smiles. 

"I don't need time. We're already a family, right? Let's make it official."

He doesn't see Minho's smile but he can feel it. It matches his own. Jisung inches closer and snuggles himself into Minho's warmth where he wants to stay forever. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is still pretty sad, but at least they are going to be a pack soon! ♡
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone ✨


	22. Chapter 22

Jisung finds himself in the same situation as last week. In the same spot, in front of his family's house. Not his house anymore, a sorrowful voice in his head reminds him and Jisung flinches. 

All three werewolves look at him concerned. This time, he has brought Felix and Seungmin along with Minho. Whether they are there for moral support or to actually carry his belongings he's not sure. But they immediately volunteered to tag along when he announced that he would visit his parents again. 

The key in his pants pocket feels heavier than last time. He doesn't think he should use it. He doesn't live here anymore, he is only a guest. An unwelcome one at that.

Jisung bites his lips and knocks. He winces at the harsh sound, then he tastes blood in his mouth because he bit too hard. Minho takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, not caring if anyone sees them. 

He can't tell if he's more afraid than last time or less. Now he knows exactly what's going to happen. He is a little naive at times but not dumb. The hope in him has died long ago, he knows when a battle is lost. That doesn't mean he feels any more prepared though. He has tried to put all his concerns behind him, to let his past be the past. He has talked to his friends a lot over the last week and he has bothered himself about it. But it's still not any easier. This will probably be the last time he sees them and they may act cold, be angry, insult him. Or worse, they won't even acknowledge his presence. 

The door opens and his mother comes into view. Her expression saddens when she sees who it is. 

"Hi, mom", Jisung whispers and he already has to fight back the tears. 

She looks exhausted, not quite like herself. Normally she is quiet but joyful. Now she is quiet and dull. Like her light has been quenched by none other than himself. Her long brown hair that normally shines in the daylight appears flat, her chocolate eyes lack the usual spark, her perfect posture isn't as straight. 

"Good morning", she replies and casts her eyes down to the floor. 

She doesn't address him with his usual nickname. There's no name at all actually. But it's not like Jisung has expected anything else. 

"I'm here to get my things", Jisung explains although it must be obvious by the bags his friends are holding. Jisung surprises himself with how composed his voice sounds despite being close to tears. 

His mother only nods and lets them in without sparing the others as much as a glance. 

"Your father and Boseonie will be back soon. It's probably better if you are done before that."

Jisung's heart clenches at his mother's words but he nods nonetheless. He purposely wanted to come back on a Free Day when they would all be around. To see them one last time, to say goodbye. Now he has to discard that idea. 

Seungmin leads the way into Jisung's room and starts to collect everything he sees. They pack up a few books, paintings, clothes and the plush dog his mother has knitted for him when he was younger. There's not much else as Jisung doesn't own a lot of things. They are done way too soon for Jisung's taste because that means he will have to leave this place for good.

He glances around the room one last time. It doesn't look all too different because all the furniture is still there. The bed he always hung out on with Seungmin, playing chess, chatting, falling asleep together. The carpet on the floor that's still faintly marked by the vegetable juice his little brother has spilled years ago. His mother hasn't been happy about the incident and scrubbed at it all day until it was only barely visible. Jisung can still pinpoint the spot though and it feels like it was only yesterday when it happened. The room really looks like it always has, only less personal without his belongings. 

But years have passed and many things have changed. Jisung is not a kid anymore. He has grown up and matured. Playing with Seungmin in Mr. Choi's backyard, learning maths in school that he doesn't even remember anymore, his first time crushing on someone, his first day of work, meeting Minho, rescuing Hyunjin, meeting the pack. And all this time he went back to this bedroom to lie on his bed, to replay the day's happenings and dream about them at night. However, every time he entered this room he was a little different. Like a calendar sheet being turned every day. You don't see an obvious change, especially at a first glance, because only one number differs. But after some time, it's already two numbers and before you know it, days have passed, weeks, months and even though the sheet of the calendar still looks so similar, it belongs to a whole different point of time. And that's exactly how Jisung feels right now. Like he hasn't changed much from the outside whereas from the inside he has become a whole different person.

That's the only reason why it doesn't hurt too much to leave the room. It aches a little in his chest but it's more bittersweet than actually hurtful. He connects so many memories to this room, this house, his family. He treasures them so much but at the end of the day, he can't help but think that maybe it is how it's supposed to be. That he gets to stand on his own feet, that he switches his environment when he himself has changed so much. 

When they step out of the room, Jisung's mother speaks up. 

"Can we talk for a minute?" Her eyes land on Minho's and his hands that are holding onto each other again. "Alone?", she adds. 

His friends are reluctant to let him alone with his mother, especially Minho who's protectively nudging Jisung further towards himself. But Jisung tells them he's going to be okay, even masters a little smile. 

"If you need us, just call. We'll be waiting right in front of the door", Minho assures him and takes the bag out of Jisung's grip.

Before he leaves, he leans in to press a feather-light kiss on the younger's temple. Jisung doesn't know if it's too demonstrate something in front of his mother or if he wants to console him. Judging by the smile he gives him and the dead look he sends his mom, it could be both. Jisung still appreciates the comforting gesture.

When the door clicks shut, his mother sighs and takes a step closer. Jisung doesn't really know what to do, so he stays still and waits. 

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, Jisungie."

Together with the nickname, his rapid heartbeat comes back. 

"It doesn't have to be like this", Jisung breathes out and he can feel a stray tear run over his cheek.

His mother only shakes her head. 

"You are blinded by romance, Jisung. You know how people would react and I know you couldn't handle it."

"We wouldn't even have to tell anyone! I would be happy living with him in secret, but you can't even give me that and stay by my side!"

Another tear falls and a sob tears through his throat. He feels anger bubble up next to his sadness. Why can't they accept him no matter what people say? Why don't they love him for who he is? 

"Even if you wouldn't tell anyone, what would they say if you cancel your engagement? Never marry? Never get children? Can you imagine how they will look down at us if we support this?"

Jisung is full-on crying now and his mom's stoic face starts to falter, sympathy and pain shining through.

"You still have Boseon for those things. If he wants to, he can marry the girl you chose and give you grandchildren. But I won't. Can't you accept that? Can't you accept me?"

He sounds pathetic in his own ears but he can't stop himself. Can't stop the tears streaming down his face either, can't stop pleading with his mother for a drop of understanding, for a word of acceptance. 

She steps even closer and pulls him into a hug. He thinks he can hear her cry too now and her shoulders shake. She has always been a strong figure in his life but now she feels fragile in his arms. 

"I want to. I want to accept you so much. But I can't. I know I will never forgive myself for letting you go but I can't let you stay either. The only thing I take comfort in is knowing that you are in good hands. I trust Seungmin. And Minho… he seems to be a good person. The way he looks at you… the way he looked at me- I think he really loves you."

"He does", Jisung croaks out under tears. "And I love him."

His mother caresses his hair like she did when he was a child. When he scraped open his knees or when another kid called him names, she would patiently take him into her embrace just like now, whisper consoling words just like now and hold him until his sobs quieted down. But now they don't, Jisung can't make himself stop. 

"I love you, Jisungie. I want you to be happy. I hope you will be happier with him than you would have been here so that this won't be all in vain."

"I love you too, mom. But I'm not sorry for the way I feel and my decision. If anything, I'm sorry society has to be like that."

His mom nods against his shoulder and he feels that it's time to let go.

Jisung takes the key out of his pocket and hands it to his mother. She shakes her head and closes her hand around his and the key in it. 

"Keep it and visit me someday. Only if you want to, I understand if you don't."

Jisung gives her a weak but sincere smile. Despite the sadness, he feels warm for a moment. The key is not only an object. He could always come at the door and knock, it's not like he will actually have to use the key. But it's a symbol. A symbol that says  _ you're still welcome here  _ even if that's cruelly contradicting because he is not. Jisung is still grateful and finds comfort in the feeling of the cool metal pressing against his palm. 

"I'll visit. Thank you", he whispers and hugs her for a last time. 

When he walks through the hallway he looks around one last time and takes in the scent. It smells like home but to his surprise, another smell comes up when he thinks of that word. Together with a picture of Minho and his friends. Despite feeling miserable, he smiles. It will never be okay, but he knows that he will get close to okay one day. 

His smile dies when he opens the door and sees his father and his brother wait in front of it, a safe distance between them and the wolves. 

"Hyung, what's going on?", his brother asks in a tiny voice and another part of Jisung's heart shatters. Will there ever be an end to that? 

He bends down a bit so that he's on eye level with his little brother.

"I'm moving out, Boseonie. We probably won't see each other for quite some time", Jisung replies vaguely, trying to appear composed. But his tear-streaked face must be betraying him.

"How long?", Boseon asks. He must have an inkling that something isn't right. 

"I don't know", Jisung replies truthfully and pulls his brother into a hug. The younger has never been big on skinship but he accepts it now, even seems to welcome it. 

"I love you", Jisung mumbles. 

"Ew, that's gross", his brother says in a very Boseon-like way. "But I love you too", he adds quietly.

Jisung can't help the smile that spreads on his face. He will miss his mother. He will miss his brother too. 

He lets go and straightens his back, then he looks up at his father. No matter how hostile he might act right now, Jisung will miss him too. Usually, he's talkative and easygoing, always up to tell a new story or a bad joke. The man in front of him doesn't seem like his father anymore. 

"Can I hug you?", Jisung asks, not expecting anything. 

His father's head snaps up and their eyes meet for the first time that day. They are filled with something unreadable but if Jisung had to pinpoint it… he would probably say it's guilt. Jisung swallows.

Instead of answering, his father pulls him close and engulfs him in his arms. He lets go shortly after, but it's more than Jisung could have wished for. 

"Thank you. I love you too, dad", Jisung says before he can think better of it.

Then he turns around and walks into the other direction. He hears his friends follow him. He hears his loud heartbeat. But he doesn't cry, doesn't even feel the need to. This was a goodbye but his mother has told him to visit, he has the key that's still in his hand as a solid reminder for that, so it doesn't seem as final. And while there is still something missing in his heart, he feels like he has gained another thing at the same time.

Freedom.

And if he has to give up on his family for it, he will make sure to enjoy his freedom to the fullest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the closure with his family? I wanted to keep it realistic, so it is sad, but I still wanted it to end on a somehow happier note. I hope that kind of worked, please let me know ♡


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Blood and cutting are mentioned in this chapter. It's not about self-harm and also not depicted in detail. But please read with caution if you are sensitive to this topic <3

"How was it?", Hyunjin asks tentatively when Seungmin comes back into the guest room at the werewolves' house after getting Jisung's belongings from his parents' home. 

Seungmin only shakes his head and Hyunjin decides not to pry any further. The wolf gets onto the bed Hyunjin is already sitting on, but with an obvious distance between them. Hyunjin almost winces. They have become friends but Seungmin still doesn't feel completely comfortable in his presence and Hyunjin knows it's his fault.

Lately, they spend so much time together with the others that Hyunjin doesn't only feel extremely close to Seungmin but also to Jisung and the pack. He has his family that he loves in Loya, his hometown, and some friends too. But now that he befriended the others, he is not sure if he would call what he had experienced before true friendship. His so-called friends probably don't even miss him and if Hyunjin is being honest, he doesn't miss them either. When he lies in bed at night, unable to sleep, he thinks about his mother and his sister and how lonely they must be without him. When his thoughts wander to the reason he has left, he doesn't regret it though, despite feeling guilty for making them sad. However, since he met Seungmin, he thinks a lot less about that reason and sometimes he even finds himself grateful for it. Because without that happening, he wouldn't have found out what real friends are. He wouldn't have met Seungmin. It has only been a few months but Hyunjin couldn't imagine a life without them anymore.

They became an inherent part of his life that he doesn't want to do without. Can't do without. The walks with Jisung and Jeongin while the wolves run around them, the talks about magic he has with Felix and Chan because they are both interested in the topic, the joking he does together with Changbin because they share the same kind of humour. And Seungmin. Everything about Seungmin.

Lately, they even often just stay overnight at the werewolves' house. Today is no different, especially because of their plan for the evening. 

They all tried to convince Jisung that it's okay to wait longer for the ritual but he insisted he wants to do it as soon as possible. No matter if he just lost his family in the morning. Although with a shaking head, Chan accepted and the wolves began to look for things they would apparently need for the procedure. 

Hyunjin isn't very familiar with the traditions werewolves have. He knows that there is a pack ritual, a mating ritual, a turning ritual… but he has no idea how they work. That information is probably reserved for werewolves only. 

"Do you know how the pack ritual works?", Hyunjin decides to ask Seungmin who sits next to him on their shared guest bed. 

The younger only scoffs. 

"I didn't know any werewolves until a few months ago, remember? Of course I don't know."

Hyunjin turns onto his side and rests his chin on his palm. 

"I thought they might have told you."

Seungmin only shakes his head and pouts. It's endearing and Hyunjin almost wants to reach out to him. But then he stops himself because Seungmin doesn't like his skinship. In general, he doesn't. It's no problem with Jisung and he even warms up to the pack, but with Hyunjin he is more careful although Hyunjin knows that he should want to be close to him.

"Are you nervous?"

Seungmin only gives a small nod in response. Without using his magic, Hyunjin can't detect how the other is feeling. But he knows that he's hiding his true emotions that are probably a lot stronger than his barely-there nod gives away. 

That's when Hyunjin decides to screw it and reach for Seungmin's hand despite his resolution not to do it. 

The younger flinches at the touch and gasps but before he can stop himself, Seungmin's features are painted in satisfaction. Then he gets a grip on himself and lets go of Hyunjin's hand like a hot potato.

"I'm sorry, Seungmin. I know I wasn't nice before, but it was only a form of self-protection."

Seungmin sighs. "I know."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away? I thought we are friends now?"

Seungmin's body is tense, as if the words he's saying are hurting him physically. Hyunjin wants to stop it but he doesn't know how. Seungmin can be so stubborn sometimes that Hyunjin feels helpless. 

"We are friends", Seungmin confirms and something warm blooms in Hyunjin's chest. It's the first time the younger acknowledges that they have gotten closer in front of him. 

"Then why can't I hold your hand?"

"Because…" A blush rises on Seungmin's cheek. That's a rare occasion and Hyunjin can't help but stare at how adorable the wolf looks. 

"You wouldn't understand. All of you were born in a city but here it's different. You don't just hold hands", Seungmin says and covers his face in embarrassment. 

Hyunjin really wants to pull his hands away in order to see his face again. Maybe kiss away the embarrassment and… wait-

Hyunjin clears his throat, feeling a little embarrassed too now but luckily Seungmin doesn't notice as he still has his eyes covered. 

"I know that. But you allow Jisung to be touchy with you-"

Seungmin uncovers his face and glares daggers at Hyunjin. 

"He's my best friend! I don't think about him like that."

A smirk spreads on Hyunjin's face. 

"So you think about me like that?", he asks suggestively. 

Seungmin's eyes widen and he crawls impossibly close to the other end of the bed. 

"That- that's not what I said. Jisung is an exception, okay? Otherwise, holding hands is reserved for a different kind of relationship."

Hyunjin lets his smile drop and sits up straight, a useless attempt to calm Seungmin down. He looks like a kicked puppy and Hyunjin can't bear to see him like that. 

"What if I want a different kind of re-"

"Stop! Don't say it!", Seungmin cuts him off and breathes heavily. 

Hyunjin really really wants to comfort the other, to help him calm down, but the only way he knows how to do that is over physical contact. And that's not an option for obvious reasons. 

"Why?", Hyunjin asks. 

"Because you don't mean it!"

Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows and hugs his knees to his chest. 

"That's not fair, Minnie. You can't tell me how I should feel about you."

Seungmin has stopped panicking but he still looks hurt. 

"You don't know anything about love! So stop claiming-"

"How would you know? Have you ever asked about any past relationships? No, so don't go around making assumptions", Hyunjin replies in a cold tone.

"I loved someone once and I thought she loved me too. Then I caught her with someone else and it broke my heart."

Hyunjin pauses. This kind of feels like he is over-sharing but on the other hand, he wants Seungmin to understand him. And he also trusts the younger, so Hyunjin continues. 

"That's when I decided to leave Loya because everything there reminded me of her."

Hyunjin dares to glance at Seungmin. The younger's stiffness hasn't left but the coldness in his eyes is replaced with something that looks like a mixture of pity and guilt. Not able to handle the silence between them, Hyunjin goes on with his story. 

"One day when I was traveling, I was careless and used my magic to light a fire in the woods. Two hikers saw me and reported me immediately. Since then, everywhere I went I saw my face on the blackboards. I tried to stay hidden but eventually the guards caught me in Heesul. You know the rest of the story."

Seungmin doesn't say anything to that. He just sits there, breaths still heavy, eyes cast down now. 

When he has first met Seungmin, he was on the verge of being killed. And despite being incredibly thankful for the rescue, he couldn't ignore the way Seungmin stared at him and how concerned he was for him despite being strangers. When he put two and two together, he was sure that Seungmin has imprinted on him and that it meant he has fallen in love with him without actually knowing him. And if Hyunjin had let himself be captured by those beautiful brown eyes that held so much worry and care in them, he knew it would have only led to another heartbreak. And now Hyunjin is here and has broken his own promise to stay away from Seungmin. First because he pitied the werewolf that had to indirectly suffer because of him (or the lack of him). Then if he's being honest he has just enjoyed the other's company so much after traveling alone for months. And now he is starting to fall because he has allowed it, because he trusted Seungmin not to break his heart. At this moment, he's not sure about that anymore so he conceals his feelings, closes up his heart and puts on a mask of carelessness. 

"Actually, I wanted to ask you if you would mind me joining the pack too. I haven't talked to the others about it, but I wanted to make sure you're okay with it first. But I guess I already got my answer."

Seungmin's head snaps up but he doesn't say anything. Hyunjin only sighs and makes his way to the door. He can't handle this situation right now, especially when Seungmin won't even talk to him. 

When he reaches for the doorknob, a hand around his wrist stops him. When Hyunjin turns his head, he is met with bright golden eyes. 

"I'm sorry", Seungmin whispers. "But we will never have another relationship than this."

_ Ouch.  _ Maybe Hyunjin has forgotten how to put away his feelings completely. Because this just felt like a stab to his heart. 

"Please stay", the younger pleads and Hyunjin watches how his eyes get glossy. 

"Why?", Hyunjin asks and he can't hide his bitterness despite only speaking one word. Seungmin flinches. 

"Because I like you and I want you in the pack", Seungmin mumbles.

Hyunjin inhales sharply, his heartbeat picks up speed. 

"Kim Seungmin, you are confusing me", he breathes out. 

"I know, I'm sorry."

Hyunjin sighs and pulls the younger into a hug. Seungmin is clearly surprised and squeals but after a while, he hugs Hyunjin back, although only begrudgingly.

"So you want me as a friend and a pack member but nothing else?"

Seungmin nods against his shoulder. Hyunjin sighs again.

He knows he shouldn't accept, he knows it's not healthy for his heart. He should move on, maybe even go home. Forget about his friends in order to forget about Seungmin, because it will only end in pain for him. But having Seungmin in his arms like this, feeling his warmth… Just imagining to never see his sparkling eyes again, never talk to him again, never hear his laugh- Hyunjin can't imagine living without Seungmin anymore. And he doesn't want to lose his friends either. 

_ Isn't this dependency exactly what broke your heart the first time? _ , a mean but truthful voice in his head remarks. But Hyunjin simply ignores it, too deep into it already. He will have time to regret it later, now he can only think about not wanting to lose the boy in his arms. 

"Okay."

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


The room is dark, only lit by the full moon shining through the window and the few candles Chan has placed throughout the room. They have pushed all the furniture aside and are sitting in a circle on the floor.

Jisung isn't sure if the ritual requires that preparation or if his friends just wanted to create a cozy atmosphere. However, he doesn't ask because something serious is lingering in the air. As if something important is going to happen. And Jisung assumes that's exactly what it is. 

On his left, Seungmin and Hyunjin have taken a seat. All three of them will be part of the pack in a few hours, maybe only minutes. Jisung has no clue. When Hyunjin has timidly asked the pack if they would take him in as well this evening, they haven't hesitated to agree. They have spent so much time with Hyunjin over the past month that they have really grown on him. When Felix said that he's already part of the family, Hyunjin has shed a tear or two and the thing was settled. Jisung is happy about it. They have all feared the day Hyunjin would leave them but now that he wasn't going to, Jisung feels more relaxed. He's also happy for Seungmin, although there seems to be some new tension between the two. He will have to ask about that later. 

"So", Chan speaks up and everyone looks towards him. 

"We gathered here today to renew our pack bond. There's not much to do but it is an important tradition to us and through mixing our blood, a special kind of magic is released that will form a bond between us."

Blood? Has he heard that correctly? 

Chan looks up and smiles at his pack, then at the three new additions. 

"I don't want to sound sappy but I'm so glad we got to know you. You complete us in a way we couldn't have imagined before and I'm so grateful to not only call the seven of you my best friends but also my pack members soon."

"You are totally sounding sappy", Changbin comments, but he has a fond smile on his lips. 

"Shut up", Felix answers without any bite in his words. He leans against Changbin while taking his brother's hand. Chan gratefully smiles at them.

"Okay, it's probably time to start", Chan announces with slightly wet eyes. Jisung has to concentrate or else he will get sentimental too. 

Jisung watches how Felix takes the small knife that's lying in the middle of the circle. He hasn't noticed it before and his eyes widen. He didn't mishear the blood part then. A shiver runs through Jisung. He's not the keenest on seeing blood if he's being honest. 

Felix brings the knife over Chan's hand and cuts the skin. Jisung can't see it clearly and quickly blood is covering the older's hand. 

"We have to be quick enough so that the wound won't heal too soon", Minho whispers into his ear when Chan takes over the knife and cuts into Jeongin's skin.

When that's done, they press their palms together and Jisung audibly gasps. The wolves that are familiar with the procedure only giggle at his reaction. 

Jeongin cuts into Minho's skin now and Jisung is able to fully witness it this time. There already is a faint white outline of a crescent moon on Minho's palm that Jisung has never noticed before. Jeongin now traces the lines of the moon with the tip of the knife, then they press their hands together. 

That means it's Jisung's turn now. 

Minho carefully takes his left hand and turns it around. 

"This might hurt a little", Minho warns him but Jisung only nods. 

He feels a sting and then the blood is already coming to the surface. Minho carves in the same half-moon in two skillful strokes and takes his hand afterwards. Jisung doesn't feel anything special or unusual about it despite the cut burning like a bitch but maybe it is because they haven't completed the ritual yet. 

He then takes the knife with a shaky hand and forces it to stay still as he doesn't want to hurt Seungmin. He tries to remember how Minho has done it and cuts into Seungmin's skin the same way. Jisung winces at the feeling of hurting his best friend physically and mumbles an apology under his breath.

The knife is passed on from Seungmin to Hyunjin, to Changbin and then back to Felix until they all have a fresh carving in their hand. When Felix finally presses his hand onto Chan's that's almost healed again, buzzing wavers through Jisung's body. His head tingles, his hair stands on end and the entirety of his skin is covered in goosebumps. When the sensation subsides, Jisung notices that he feels different. He still can't make out any auras around him or smell the others, that's something only werewolves can do. But he feels something else. He just  _ knows  _ how the others feel right now, it's like his own emotions are multiplied. And it feels like he has gotten an addition to his heart, like a blanket that keeps him warm and safe. It must be the bond Chan has talked about. 

Jisung looks into the round of his friends,  _ his pack _ , and sees smiles and a few tears of joy on their faces. Jisung can't help but smile too. 

After a while, Minho stands up and holds a hand out for him to take. 

"What is it?", Jisung asks, not wanting to leave and end this special moment. 

"We have to take care of your hand, you're still bleeding."

Jisung only then realizes that his hand is indeed still bleeding and almost fully covered in red while all the others are already healed. His eyes widen and he feels a little nauseous at the sight. The cut has neither been big nor very deep so it isn't dangerous as long as it doesn't get infected. But it has still caused a lot of blood to pour out of it. 

They go into the bathroom where Minho cleans his cut and transfers some energy to Jisung in order to close the wound and avoid an infection. His whole body tingles in reaction and it's odd to watch his skin regenerate right in front of him. When he blinks again, the process is already completed, his skin healed. Only the white outline of a sickle moon is still visible. 

"I can't believe I never noticed the scar on your palm", Jisung voices out as he inspects his own.

"I'm not surprised. You usually hold my hand and don't stare at it like a creep", Minho giggles and Jisung feels his face heat up. 

"How do you feel?", Minho asks him as he takes his hand in his. 

"I know you can sense how I'm feeling, hyung. I can too now."

Minho nods. "I know. I still want to hear it from you."

Jisung smiles at that and wraps his arms around Minho's neck. 

"I'm a little overwhelmed. Quite emotional. And very very happy."

Minho hums in agreement and pulls him closer. Jisung still has problems keeping all of the pack's emotions apart but when he concentrates, he can tell which ones are Minho's. And the older is happy too. That's everything it takes to make Jisung smile. 

Someone standing in the door clears their throat. It's Jeongin and he's there to drag them out of the bathroom in order to celebrate together with the others. They chuckle at the disgusted look on the younger's face and follow him out of the room.

In the living room, it doesn't look like a celebration, rather like a sleepover. All their mattresses and blankets are scattered on the ground and a relaxing fire has been lit in order to keep them warm in the chilly autumn night in the forest. 

They talk about old stories and laugh together until way after midnight. Jisung barely thinks about what happened this morning with his family or about what's going to happen in the future. He relishes the distraction and the new-found closeness to his friends instead. Sometime in the morning one after another falls asleep as the last conversations die down due to the shared fatigue. Jisung snuggles up between Seungmin and Minho and he can't think of a moment he has been any happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy chapter for a change! Well, the Hyunmin part wasn't that happy but at least they are a pack now ♡
> 
> Aand what do you think about Stray Kids' comeback? I absolutely loved it! I think my favorite song is B Me but I'm also so happy they finally released We Go, Wow and My Universe 🥰 And I love the other songs too... okay I'm rambling, I'm sorry :'D
> 
> Feel free to tell me if you liked this chapter and drop your favourite song of IN life in the comments 🎶


	24. Chapter 24

Jisung is lazily sprawled out on the bed and yawns. After their pack ritual a week ago, Jisung has finally started to work his regular schedule again. Chan has been going light on him before due to all the trouble he had, but right now they have so many orders that he needs a helping hand. They have so much work that Minho has stopped coming with them so that he won't be a distraction and probably because it gets boring for him. That's why Jisung misses him even more when he comes home after work, just like right now. Because the older isn't home yet, apparently still at the restaurant with the others. Only Chan is here but he went to his room as soon as the two arrived, just as exhausted as Jisung.

Jisung sits up and sighs. His arms hurt from hammering and painting all week but at least it's Free Day tomorrow and he will have some time to recover.

He then realizes, he shouldn't have plopped himself onto the bed with his sweaty, dirty clothes. Jisung sighs again and gets up, glancing at the room before leaving it. 

It has changed since Jisung moved here. At first, he didn't put any of his belongings there, not wanting to intrude. But then Minho told him that this is his home now and that he should treat it as such. And the first step was to make it more comfortable for him by giving the room his own touch. Jisung is still moved by Minho's words now.

He followed the older's advice and hung some of his paintings on the plain wall. That alone made a huge difference. And throughout the week, other items that belong to Jisung have found a new place. Like the old stuffed animal he has brought despite it reminding him of his family. But by now he can look at it and it doesn't make his eyes burn, so he counts it as a success. It's not like he wants to forget about his family after all, he just wants to find a way to deal with the memories and the fact that they won't make any new ones together. 

Jisung closes the door and makes his way into the bathroom to fetch a towel, then continues to go downstairs and into the forest. He walks over to the pond to wash up. It's freaking cold but he kind of enjoys it. After such a long day it feels relaxing. He goes back to the house only wrapped into the towel, feeling self-conscious. But he reminds himself that no one except Chan is home and just prays that the older won't come out. Jisung nearly trips while running back to the bathroom and lets go of a relieved breath once he locks the door. 

He walks over to the mirror and slowly pulls the towel away to reveal his skin underneath. He flinches once his whole chest is exposed. He hasn't seen other people naked much, but also not himself. It's not anything you should do, especially not before marriage. But the more he lives with the pack, the more he questions what he has learned as a child and he thinks he should get used to it before… before...

He lets the towel fall and watches how goosebumps spread over his body. It's just a matter of how familiar you are with it. Jisung cares less about the customs he has grown up with by the day, now he just has to slowly get used to it. 

Since he can sense Minho's emotions, a hint of desire and lust has been there like a background noise. But two days ago it started to get stronger, especially in moments when Minho looks at him or when they cuddle up under the blanket. Last night it was almost unbearable because just thinking about how  _ he  _ made Minho feel that way aroused Jisung as well. But he didn't dare to say something because he wasn't sure if he was ready. And Minho didn't say anything either, probably not wanting to pressure him.

But Jisung doesn't feel pressured by Minho at all. He has been so patient and understanding, Jisung only feels grateful for that. 

Right now, Jisung has this desire again. Like a faint tingling in his stomach area. As a teenager, he has learned to suppress it but now he wonders what would happen if he embraced and explored it further. But still, despite wanting it, Jisung feels unsure. He checks himself out in the mirror again. He has never stared at so much nudity for that long but he decides that it becomes more comfortable and less scary the more he looks at it. 

Right at that moment, the feeling of want hits him so strongly that he has a hard time breathing for a moment. Only a few seconds after, he realizes that it's not only his own. Minho must be home. Excitement bubbles through Jisung and he quickly dresses before leaving the bathroom and walking right into the person in question. 

"Minho!", Jisung exclaims and even to him it sounds a little too starstruck so he clears his throat in embarrassment. 

"Sunshine, everything okay?", he asks, a little perplexed at Jisung's hyper reaction. 

Minho looks Jisung up and down. Jisung can feel how the older's arousal spikes and Minho takes a step back. 

Jisung only nods eagerly and pulls the older into their shared bedroom. Minho makes a noise of surprise but follows nevertheless. When Jisung turns the key in the lock, Minho frowns. 

"What are you-"

Jisung cuts him off with a hot kiss. He looks needy, he  _ is  _ needy, but Jisung can't find it in himself to care when he can sense how much Minho wants this too. 

"Jisung…", Minho mumbles against his lips but Jisung doesn't let him talk, only crashes their lips together again and pushes Minho onto the bed. 

"Jisung, stop!", Minho says when he manages to gently shove Jisung away.

"Why? I can feel that you want it", Jisung answers, not quite able to conceal the hurt in his voice at being rejected. 

Minho rubs his hands over his face, clearly conflicted. 

"I want to, but I can't. Remember what Felix told you about rut?"

Jisung nods. He remembers that very clearly and still reddens at the memory. 

"It's roughly every three months so mine is due again. And if you keep this up, it will start sooner and I don't want it to happen when you're in the same room with me."

Jisung sits down on the bed, pouting. 

"Why not? Felix said they spent it together", Jisung answers. 

Minho's eyes widen.

"You want to?", he asks a little shocked. 

Jisung looks straight at him and nods, trying to convey his determination. 

"Oh Ji, that's very bad timing", Minho sighs and sits down next to Jisung. "I don't have a lot of control in that state and it could get too rough for a human."

"Oh", Jisung breathes out. He hasn't even considered something like that. 

"Hey, don't feel bad about it, please. We can try some stuff afterwards, if you want. And when you are a werewolf we can also-"

Minho stops mid-sentence, probably sensing Jisung's mood shift. 

"What's wrong?", he asks concerned. 

"Did you just say  _ when I am a werewolf _ ?"

Minho's eyes widen. "I- I did. But-"

Jisung stands up, feeling overwhelmed.

_ When you are a werewolf.  _

They told him about the turning ritual but not once has Jisung considered it for himself. To be a werewolf. And he doesn't feel comfortable with the thought. He obviously doesn't have anything against werewolves but he can't picture himself as one, everything about them is still very new to him. How can Minho just assume that he wants to become a werewolf when he can barely even handle being a human? Jisung feels a bit cornered because Minho has said it as if it is a fact. As if it is clear that he would become a werewolf. And maybe it is to the others, but not to Jisung. And that's how he disappoints the older yet again. 

He has already reached the door when a hand stops him. 

"Jisung, stay. Stop running away all the time. I'm sorry, I was being careless. But don't go, we can talk about it", Minho pleads. 

For a second, Jisung is tempted to ignore him, too caught up in his usual headspace. He always gets there when something feels too suffocating, it always tells him to run away. As a child, he has picked it up as a way to avoid panic attacks. But Minho is right. He is not a child anymore. He will have to find a different way to cope with these situations.

Jisung hand falls off the doorknob and he rushes back to the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Minho breathes out audibly, glad that Jisung decided to stay. 

"Why-", Jisung croaks out. "Why do you talk about that as if it is a given?"

"I'm sorry, Jisung, I didn't mean to. Of course, I have thought about turning you before. You live with us now and you are part of the pack. Felix wanted to be a werewolf back then and- That's a stupid excuse, I'm sorry. I really just didn't think before talking."

Jisung thinks about Minho's words for a short while. It can happen that you say something you don't mean, he himself has done it enough times in the past. But there also has to be a reason why he had this thought in the first place.

"Have you planned on asking about my opinion before?", Jisung asks with a cold tone.

He doesn't want to seem angry or sulky because he isn't, but Jisung also doesn't know how to handle the situation and his feelings differently. 

"I haven't even thought about it that much in general. And I'm aware that this is  _ not  _ a given and completely for you to decide."

Jisung sighs and reaches out to nudge at Minho's hand. Then he pulls him onto the bed and leans against him. 

"Are you mad if I don't want to?", he asks tentatively.

"Of course not!", Minho answers immediately. 

"But will you be sad? Disappointed?"

Minho shakes his head. 

"I fell in love with you because of you, not because of your species although that's also a part of you. But I love you no matter what, okay? For me, you don't have to change in the slightest."

Minho sounds sincere and Jisung relaxes at that, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

"I love you, Minho", Jisung murmurs and leans in for a soft kiss. 

"Thank you for staying", Minho mumbles against his lips. 

"How would it work? The tuning I mean", Jisung asks when they break the kiss. 

"I would have to bite your neck. Werewolves have a special secretion in their fangs that turns humans into werewolves."

Jisung nods although he's a little repulsed at the thought. Why does everything have to involve some body fluids anyway? 

"The marks we get through rituals are the only ones that stay. Everything else heals soon after. Have you ever seen the one on Felix's neck?"

Jisung shakes his head. He hasn't really paid attention to that and he assumes the omega covers it when going outside. 

"And the mating bond? How does that work?"

Minho looks up at him with an expression Jisung can't quite read. But his pack bond tells him it's something like shyness. 

"We would have to bite each other's wrists and drink some of the blood."

And there is the blood again. Jisung wishes there was another way to do it.

"But why are you asking?"

"Don't you want to be my mate?", Jisung asks and cocks his head. He thought that was obvious when Minho even imagined him as a werewolf already. 

"I- I mean I- I do", Minho stutters and Jisung thinks he has never seen him this flustered. 

"But you don't know what you're saying. For me, this is like a marriage proposal. There is no bond that's more intimate for werewolves and once you're mated there's no going back."

Jisung reacts with a surprised  _ oh  _ and his face heats up. Did he really just kind of propose to Minho?

"Did I ruin it then? I should have made this more special, right?", Jisung asks quietly and worries his lower lip. 

Minho is quick to shake his head. 

"I don't care, honestly. But I want you to know what it means before you actually ask me that. And besides, I don't even know if it would work with a human, I have never heard of it before. I don't know how you would bite me in return."

"The pack ritual worked, right? We could just try", Jisung proposes and Minho nods. There is a flush on his face that makes him look especially adorable. 

"I mean, after I asked you properly, of course", Jisung then says, giggling, and pinches Minho's red cheek. 

"Hey!", Minho whines but Jisung just laughs it off. 

When he wants to kiss Minho again, he is blocked by the older's hand. 

"We really can't continue this, I can feel it nearing. You should get everything you need out of the room and make yourself comfortable in the guest room.

Jisung pouts but complies when Minho doesn't give in. He gathers some clothes and his plushy and brings them to the other room. They then proceed to grab some food and water for Minho because he apparently plans on staying in that room for the next few days. 

Jisung is not used to being without Minho anymore despite him working all day. It feels wrong to leave him although he knows he will only be a few doors away. And only for two days if what Minho says is right. 

"I don't want to go", Jisung mumbles into Minho's shirt, hugging him tightly. 

"I don't want you to go either", Minho replies and breathes his scent in. 

He wonders how he must smell like, he has never asked. When he does, he can feel Minho smile. 

"Flowers. A field of beautiful flowers."

And Jisung smiles too before he places a chaste kiss onto the corner of Minho's mouth and leaves him to himself. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you remeber Minho's last rut and how he took a bath afterwards? Maybe you wondered back then if they have running water in this medieval setting and surprise, surprise: They don't. I'm just a bad author and completely forgot about that. I only noticed now when I let Jisung bathe in the pond 😅 I'll have to rewrite that part and although it doesn't change anything in the story, I'm sorry for the inconvenience ♡
> 
> Anyway, what do you think about this chapter? There wasn't much plot but it is still important because Jisung is exploring his sexuality now, he's overcoming his habit of running away and they talked about mating ;)


	25. Chapter 25

"Lix, you must help me", is the first thing Jisung says the next morning. 

The freckled boy just came down the stairs and looks more asleep than awake. 

"What is it?", Felix mumbles and rubs at his almost closed eyes. How he didn't trip on the steps is a mystery to Jisung. 

"How did you ask Changbin to be your mate?"

The blond boy stupidly blinks at him before sitting down at the table.

"I didn't", he says through a yawn. "He did. I asked him to turn me and then he asked me to be his mate in the heat of the moment.

Jisung sighs. That's not helpful at all. 

"Why are you asking?"

Jisung sighs again and looks up from the notes on his sketchbook. Or the miserable excuse of those because all he has written down so far is  _ How to ask Minho to become my mate: _

And then a huge blank space. 

"I kind of accidentally asked Minho to mate yesterday and he got all nervous, talking about marriage and stuff. It seemed like he expected a more special proposal."

Felix's jaw drops to the floor. "You did what?!"

Jisung flinches at the exclamation and hides his face in his palms. He didn't think it was  _ this  _ bad. 

"That's not the point. The point is, I want to ask him for real but I don't know how. What do werewolves usually do for that occasion?"

Felix pours himself a cup of water and sits back down. He takes his time to drink it up and afterwards, he surprisingly seems more awake. 

"First of all, you have to be sure about that. It's a lifetime decision. It actually is like marriage, only more intimate and more binding."

Jisung nods along with Felix's words. He knows that. But he loves Minho and he can't imagine that will change any time in the future. 

Felix sighs when Jisung doesn't say anything and continues. 

"Second of all, it's personal so I can't tell you what to do. We don't have something like arranged mating like you do with marriages, so it actually is  _ very  _ personal in itself. So the proposal should be like that too."

Jisung thinks about that, then he hums and writes something down on his sketchbook. He is getting a vague idea of what he wants to do. 

"Do I have to- I don't know… ask Chan for permission or something? Usually, you ask the parents for someone's hand."

"Often, the two people in love aren't in the same pack, right? So it's important that the pack is okay with the mate of another member. But you're already a part of us, so I think you can skip that", Felix replies. He then stops abruptly and whines instead. 

"Can't he keep his naughty thoughts to himself?!", he complains and Jisung has a feeling this is about Minho. 

What he feels over their pack bond is lust mixed with a lot of exhaustion. 

"He asks how you're doing", Felix says and rolls his eyes. Jisung on the other hand can't help but smile. 

"Can you pass a message to him? Like with pictures, sounds and all that fun stuff?"

Felix groans but nods. Jisung's eyes light up. 

"Hey hyung!", he starts and waves his hands at Felix.

Now that he's doing this, it suddenly feels very awkward. But Minho isn't feeling too great right now. Felix has told him that the experience is very tiring and not always pleasant, especially if you're going through it alone. So if Jisung can somehow cheer the older up, he will. No matter how much he embarrasses himself in the process. 

"Just hang in there a little. When you come back, I have a surprise for you." He winks at Felix. "I love you."

He watches how Felix visibly cringes and honestly, he can't blame him for it. But the response of happiness and relief he feels from Minho inside of his chest is worth it. 

"He loves you too and some other corny things I won't repeat", Felix mumbles, hiding his face. 

"I always took you for the corny type", Jisung giggles. 

"I am, but not if it's about Minho hyung. That's just weird."

After some time, the others join them for breakfast but Jisung doesn't stay very long and makes his way to Heesul's library. He technically has two days to prepare the proposal but he has work tomorrow, so it's actually just one. He pays Hyunjin a visit to Seungmin's place and asks him for help. After presenting his plan, Hyunjin luckily agrees and Jisung is more than happy about it. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


Jisung comes home from work and lies down on the guest bed. His head aches as well as his arms. He decides to focus on the pack bond in order to distract himself. 

Chan feels as tired as he is. Felix, Changbin and Jeongin are a little stressed, probably because Minho is still missing in the restaurant. Only Seungmin and Hyunjin seem to be very content. They have most likely spent their day like they always do. Hyunjin now lives in Seungmin's room and if they sleep over at the werewolves' house, they share the guest room. But that's occupied by Jisung right now, so they stay in the library during Minho's rut. There the two work together - read: they spend their day chatting and playing around, only doing something productive when a customer or Seungmin's parents walk in. Which is to no use because Jisung got this inside information from no one but Seungmin's mother herself. She doesn't scold them though since she adores Hyunjin and because she has never seen her son this calm and happy. And Jisung is happy for them too, although he doesn't really understand what's going on between the two. But Seungmin doesn't know either, Jisung has asked him on multiple occasions, so time will have to tell. 

Lastly, there is Minho. When Jisung expands his senses for his feelings, he is met with nothing but pure exhaustion. There's no pleasure left from the last days, no aggression or desire. It's just like a big puddle of fatigue. And it seems to be worse than before.

Jisung jolts up, worried. Without thinking, he walks over to Minho's door and knocks.

What if something happened? But wouldn't Chan know about it? Wouldn't he check on Minho if he noticed something was wrong? 

After some shuffling, the door opens a tiny crack. Jisung carefully pushes against it and opens it further. He is met with a gust of stale, sweaty air but he ignores it and takes Minho's state in. 

He looks like an absolute mess. Hair in disarray, sweater on backwards, eyes half-closed with dark circles underneath. 

Jisung reaches out his hand to Minho's face. The older flinches away but then he lets Jisung touch him. He only caresses his skin for a short while before guiding Minho back onto the bed. The wolf whines when Jisung retreats his hands but he has to let in some fresh air, so he makes his way over to the window. Then he walks back to the bed and sits down next to where Minho is lying. He wipes away the wet strands of hair from his sweaty, hot forehead. Minho makes a sound that almost sounds like purring and nuzzles his face into Jisung's thigh. 

"Missed you", Minho mumbles against the fabric of his pants. 

"I missed you too, hyung", Jisung replies, still running his fingers through the older's hair and coaxing pleased hums out of him. 

"Is it always like this?", Jisung then adds in a small voice. 

Jisung doesn't understand why Minho would have to go through something like this when he is so worn out afterwards. 

Minho shakes his head but he doesn't look up. 

"'s always tough. But this time especially cuz you were just in the other room and I could smell you. Everything here smelled like you. But I couldn't touch you", the older explains in a sleepy voice and it shoots a pang towards Jisung's heart. 

He feels bad for not being there for Minho when he was needed. But it's not like he didn't want to stay so he can't really blame himself. 

"You can touch me now", Jisung replies and his hand searches for Minho's. 

"Am gross, don't touch me", Minho murmurs but there's no bite to it so Jisung still takes his hand. 

"I don't care. We can take a bath together later."

Minho only hums at that and slowly drifts into a calm sleep.

Jisung stays at his side for hours, content with just watching over the other like this and caressing his hair. At this moment, he feels how close they have grown. In the beginning, Minho would have never let Jisung see him like this. Now he has let down his guard completely and even trusts the younger in this vulnerable state. 

Jisung is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the door open only to reveal the rest of the permanent residences giving them curious looks. 

"Is he okay?", Jeongin asks tentatively.

It worries Jisung a little because the younger normally doesn't show his care for his brother or anyone else really. This rut must have been seriously harder on the older. 

"I think so", Jisung answers, although Jeongin can sense Minho's feelings and even his aura. "Only knocked out from over-exhaustion."

"You should help him clean up when he wakes up", Chan says, full on responsible pack alpha mode, and Jisung feels a familiar pull inside of his chest that he sometimes has nowadays when Chan tells him something. 

It's not like he has to do it, but the feeling urges him to follow the older's words, to follow his alpha. And Jisung has no problem with that. 

"Of course", Jisung answers and looks down at Minho when the older mumbles something in his sleep. Jisung almost coos at him. 

The others get the hint that they should leave but before they do, Felix speaks up. 

"Sungie?"

"Mhm?", Jisung makes and looks back up at the others. 

A warm smile spreads on the blond boy's face.

"Thank you, for taking care of him. You will be a great mate", Felix says and winks at him. 

The others only stare at him with open mouths but Jisung can't help but smile at the words and the warm feeling in his chest. 

For Minho, he will try to be the best mate he can be. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


When Minho stirs awake in the morning, Jisung is still sitting next to him. He didn't get a wink of sleep last night and it will definitely become a problem at work later. But he just couldn't relax when he worried about the older, so he decided to stay up and watch over him instead. 

"Good morning, love."

"Morning", Minho mumbles and gives him a small smile. 

It's the most adorable thing Jisung has ever seen, he feels his whole chest ache.

"You're up for a bath?", Jisung asks and is met with a pouting Minho. 

"Gimme five minutes", he murmurs and lays his head into Jisung's lap. 

Jisung giggles at the older's antics and ruffles his already messy hair.

After some time - rather fifteen minutes than five - Minho is ready to get up and Jisung guides him to the bathroom. There he heats up the stored water on the fireplace and fills it into the tub for Minho to take a bath. 

Minho instantly relaxes when he lies down in the warm water, all while Jisung tries not to stare at the older's body too much.

"You said you would take a bath with me", Minho reminds and opens one eye to glance at Jisung. 

The latter laughs nervously and sheepishly rubs his neck.

"You remember that?"

Minho nods his head eagerly and Jisung can't help but laugh and pinch the older's cheek for being so cute. Minho only whines but shuts up when Jisung grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. 

Dumbfounded, the older stares at his bare skin. He has probably not expected Jisung to actually do it. But Jisung gathers his courage and pulls down the pants too, then he quickly gets into the bathtub that is luckily big enough to fit them both. 

When Jisung looks back at Minho, his face is flushed red and the younger thinks it's not only from the warm water. But his own face must look similar. 

"Come here", Jisung says and takes the soap lying on the rim of the tub in his hand. "I'll wash you."

Minho's eyes widen.

"Come on. Even Chan told me to do it and I don't want to make my alpha angry."

"First of all, he's your  _ pack alpha. I'm  _ your alpha, okay?"

Jisung chuckles at the sudden wave of protectiveness he feels but nods. 

"And I don't think Chan meant it like that", Minho adds tentatively. 

Jisung shrugs. "Does it matter? I want to do it. Only if you feel comfortable, of course."

Minho then nods and leans his back against Jisung's chest so that he can wash his hair. The air is knocked out of Jisung's lungs at the sudden proximity but he collects himself and gets to work. 

When they are all clean, they get out of the water and into some fresh towels. Minho then pulls him close and hugs him. Jisung yelps surprised but wraps his arms around Minho's waist right after. 

"Thank you. Can we do that more often now?"

"Sure", Jisung answers with a smile. Then he cups the older's face and kisses him softly. 

He can get used to this too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made a video call service out of Felix haha oops 
> 
> Anyway, do you prefer the more dramatic chapters or fluff ones like this? I hope it isn't boring <3


	26. Chapter 26

Jisung starts to act weird around him after his rut and it worries Minho. Besides the content and love he feels coming from Jisung, there is also a lingering nervousness. A little tinge in the overflowing scent of flowers. And it makes Minho apprehensive. Jisung still loves and trusts him, he can feel it. But why won't he tell the older what's bothering him then? Did he do something wrong? Is it because he is embarrassed that they got so close physically? Minho really doesn't know. He wants to ask the younger, but he is always at work and they still have so many commissions that Minho doesn't dare to go to the carpenter shop. When he comes back in the evening, Jisung is so exhausted that he almost immediately falls asleep. It's like the younger is doing it on purpose. 

He asks his pack if they have noticed a difference but they all just tell him he's imagining things. That smells like a lie to him though. The others seem to know something he doesn't and it's driving him crazy that even his own pack won't tell him. 

He also tries to ask Hyunjin and Seungmin when they visit them one evening for pack bonding time. Even though Jisung clings to his best friend that evening, it's easier for Minho to talk to Seungmin in private because of their mind link. But Seungmin only tells him to find out himself. At least he doesn't deny that there is something going on like the others do, but he is still none the wiser. Minho sighs. 

It's a lot harder to get a hold of Hyunjin without Jisung noticing and when they call it a night, he still didn't get a chance to talk to the witch in private.

Reluctantly, he follows Jisung into their bedroom that night and decides to ask him although the younger is almost asleep again. They should have met on Free Day, not on a regular working day when they all come back from work late and tired.

"Ji, is everything okay?"

"Mhm", the younger hums with closed eyes. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking", Minho breathes out. "I didn't do anything wrong, or did I?"

Jisung opens his eyes then and they carry something like guilt in them. 

"No, Min. Of course not", Jisung whispers and caresses Minho's cheek with his thumb. 

"You've never done anything wrong. I'm sorry I made you feel this way."

The way he says it sounds sincere so Minho relaxes a little. 

"Work is just really tiring but I'm so happy with you. And in love, very much in love", Jisung continues with a soft giggle and it makes Minho smile.

He kisses the younger's temple and pulls him closer. Jisung snuggles himself into the embrace and sighs happily. Maybe Minho got it wrong after all and nothing is different. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


On the next Free Day, Minho is proven wrong. Someone carefully shakes his shoulder but it's too early in the morning for a Free Day so Minho only groans. 

"Come on, hyung. It's a beautiful day and we should enjoy it."

Minho blinks the sleep away and a wide awake and excited Jisung who's leaning over him comes into view. 

"I can enjoy it in a few hours too", Minho grumbles and pulls the sheets over his head. 

Jisung pries them away again and Minho whines at the sunlight hitting his eyes. 

"Do you know that you're a big baby, hyung?", Jisung asks and smiles at him, eyes disappearing into crescents. 

"But seriously, we barely see each other lately and I thought we could spend the day together."

That gets Minho's attention and he slowly sits up, rubs the last bits of sleep out of his eyes and yawns. Jisung coos at him but Minho doesn't find it in himself to be annoyed at the younger, he's still too tired for that. 

"You should get dressed, darling", Jisung sing-songs and leans over. Minho needs a second to process the new nickname. 

"Be down in five, okay?", he continues and pecks Minho's lips. 

The older only dumbly stares at his boyfriend leaving the room. Then he groans again and hides his face in the blanket. He didn't sign up for this. But he did sign up for Jisung so he gets to his feet and shambles over to the wardrobe to get dressed. 

When he walks down the stairs, Jisung is waiting for him with a bright smile. Minho must look like shit but the younger still ogles him like he just fell down from heaven. Minho feels embarrassed at that but he appreciates the younger's love and admiration all the same. 

Jisung holds out his hand and Minho takes it. 

He guides Minho through the forest as they talk about each other's experiences at work over the last week. Minho has met a few werewolves passing through that have stopped at his restaurant because they recognized the name. Minho tells the younger that werewolves call the night when the moon is full  _ the golden night _ and that he purposely chose this name so that other werewolves who need shelter would know where to go. 

"That's such a great idea, hyung! I'm proud you're helping other werewolves with what you're doing!"

Minho wants to kiss the younger right then and there but Jisung doesn't stop and only pulls him further into a certain direction. They halt on the flower field Minho has shown Jisung weeks ago. This time, however, there are fewer flowers as it is getting colder and a picnic rug is spread between them on the ground. Minho can make out different kinds of fruits and baked goods in a basket. 

"Sunshine, you didn't have to-", Minho starts and stares at Jisung in awe. 

"Nonsense", the younger says with a dismissive hand gesture and pulls Minho down onto the blanket. 

They eat and watch the sunrise while leaning into each other. It's beautiful and intimate and Minho would have definitely regretted staying in bed. If he can have this, spending time with Jisung and at such a beautiful place too, he would always choose it over anything else. 

"Hyung, have you ever thought about marrying?"

Minho furrows his brows, not having expected that question. Then he shakes his head. 

"Werewolves only marry if they have to because it doesn't really mean anything to us. And as I grew up in the city, I was never under pressure to marry, so no, I never thought about it."

"Felix has told me about that", Jisung says while nodding. "So it isn't normally an option to marry a human as a werewolf, right?"

Minho doesn't know where this is going and it makes him feel slightly uneasy. 

"Humans normally despise us, so no. Why are you asking?"

Jisung shrugs.

"You don't want to marry, right?", Minho asks with wide eyes and Jisung looks caught, eyes just as huge as his own. 

Marriage is a concept Minho doesn't understand because it is what a society he hates and that hates him has invented to force young people into commitment. But for Jisung it may be different. He knows that the younger always hated his arranged marriage but maybe it is still part of his ideal picture of life. A tradition he wants to follow. Minho doesn't know how he would feel about that. 

"No marriage", Jisung mumbles. "But something similar."

He speaks so quietly and unclear that even Minho has difficulties understanding him. The younger probably not even intended him to hear it. 

Jisung takes a deep breath. Minho doesn't know if he should be scared or not. 

"When I met you all those months ago, it was like getting struck by lightning. I didn't love you at first sight but I felt my heart speed up because you're the most beautiful being I've ever met. We stayed at that superficial level for quite some time, but when I got to know you, I couldn't help but fall. You are such a good friend and it's always fun with you around, hyung. You make me smile, you make me laugh and I can't help but stare at you when you tell stories with such a passion. It really is adorable. You are always there for your friends, your pack, your family. And you're always there for me. You take care of all of us and I think I love you the most for that. Because I can always trust you and rely on you. And I want to be there for you too. You have done so much for me and I grew so much as a person only because I got to know you. You give me strength and encourage me to be confident and proud of myself, to love myself. And I want to give back to you so much, hyung. I promise I will, if you're willing to spend more time with me. A lot more time. Maybe even forever?"

Jisung locks eyes with Minho's that are wide and teary. 

"Minho, do you want to be my mate?"

That is not what Minho expected when he was woken up so mercilessly this morning. He didn't even expect it when Jisung started talking about marriage. But even if he did, nothing could have prepared him for all those beautiful words leaving Jisung's lips. Is he really talking about Minho? How can he be so lucky to be the receiver of so much love from the most wonderful boy on the planet? 

That's all it takes to break Minho who makes an ugly sound because he tried to hold back his sobs for too long. Now he lets his tears flow and his shoulders shake and Jisung inches closer to comfort the older with a warming embrace.

Jisung feels anxiety crawl up inside of him. Throughout his monologue he has been able to shut it down, only focusing on Minho and his feelings towards the older. But now that he's done and has asked the older, he gets nervous again. He isn't sure whether it is a good or a bad sign that Minho started crying. Jisung has too many emotions in his stomach to distinguish which ones are his and which belong to the other pack members. Minho is possibly only overwhelmed and crying happy tears. But maybe he will also tell Jisung that he can't do this and doesn't want to be his mate as soon as he stops sniffling. Jisung dreads that more than anything but despite it all, he still hugs the older tightly and waits patiently. 

But that thought doesn't even cross Minho's mind. He still can't believe what he just heard. He knows that Jisung loves him. He even knows that he wanted to be his mate, but he thought the younger would have given up on that idea after Minho told him what it really means to him. But now that Jisung has asked him despite knowing, or maybe exactly  _ because  _ he knows makes Minho feel warm and fuzzy at the same time. He feels so much love inside of him that belongs to Jisung, it's impossible for him to believe that his body can contain it. But he seems to grow with it, just like Jisung has said before. Because Minho has gotten a lot better at expressing himself and his emotions, at accepting them. Or else he wouldn't be crying in Jisung's arms right now. A few months ago, he would have never allowed himself to do so. But the younger showed him that it's okay, even healthy to show your feelings. And Minho is so grateful for that.

"Yes", Jisung hears a barely audible whisper coming from the werewolf. "I love you, I want to be with you forever. Yes, I want to be your mate, Han Jisung", Minho says louder now, then it really hits Jisung.

Of course, he has hoped for this outcome but he was still afraid the older thought it was too soon. Now he lets go of a long breath, relieved, feeling like a whole rock has been taken off his chest. 

They hold onto each other for a long time, let what just happened sink in and burn this moment into their memories. Only when the sun is already high up in the sky, Jisung loosens his grip and gets up, helping Minho to his feet as well. 

Jisung rummages through the basket until he finds what he has been looking for. It looks like a simple pine cone but when he twists away the stem, soft music starts playing. 

Minho looks at the cone in Jisung's hand with wonder in his eyes and Jisung only chuckles at how cute the older looks. 

"I asked Hyunjin to work some magic for us. So, will you dance with me?"

He doesn't have to ask Minho twice as dancing is his secret passion. A huge smile grows on the older's face as he steps closer to put his hands on Jisung's waist. The younger circles Minho's neck with his arms and they begin to sway to the slow rhythm.

Jisung is instantly reminded of the first time they danced together, in Minho's restaurant. It was the end of spring back then, now a chilly autumn breeze reminds them of the time they have spent together. However, it feels different now. Back then, they were still holding back, still intending to be nothing more than friends. Jisung didn't know about Minho's secrets, about himself, and Jisung can't help but think about how lucky he is. Lucky that he has Minho as his boyfriend in his arms now, as his future mate. Lucky that they have overcome all the problems and obstacles, that Minho trusts him and that Jisung can be truly himself around the older. Lucky that they have found love, a family and a home in each other. 

"Was it okay, hyung?", Jisung asks self-consciously after a few minutes of dancing. 

"What?", Minho questions, confused. 

"The proposal", Jisung breaths out and puts his head on Minho's chest while still moving to the music. "You sounded like you expected something special and I didn't know what to do. Felix wasn't helpful either."

Minho chuckles at that and Jisung feels it resonate in his own chest. 

"It's cute that you thought about it so much but I really didn't expect anything at all. Still, this was the best way you could have done it. Spending time with you, watching the sunset in this special place, dancing… I couldn't have asked for more."

Jisung smiles brightly and kisses Minho's cheek. He feels so much love and happiness inside of his body. Jisung can't even tell anymore what part of those emotions belongs to himself and which to Minho. They just mingle together, become one, and Jisung stops wondering. Because he feels that despite being two individuals, they have grown together so much, almost like they are one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung proposed jfkrkeke I guess you all expected this since he prepared it but still :'D This kind of feels like the end but it isn't! There are still about 8 chapters ahead of us if I calculated it correctly <3
> 
> Also I hope the POV switches weren't too confusing but I wanted to show both of their thoughts in that moment ~


	27. Chapter 27

When the magic slowly fades, the music disappears with it and the two boys pack their things to go back home. 

When they arrive, everyone - including Seungmin and Hyunjin - are gathered in the living room and start shouting like crazy. 

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me", Minho grumbles but he laughs when Chan pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. 

"Hyung, I can't breathe!", Minho complains. 

"You can, you're a werewolf, so stop whining. But congratulations! My baby brother is getting mated!", Chan squeals and grins from ear to ear. 

"Hey!  _ I'm  _ your baby brother!", Felix exclaims through a pout and Jisung can only shake his head at the chaos in front of him. But he feels happy and proud to call them his family and smiles. 

"Congrats, Sungie", Seungmin says while hugging Jisung close. 

"Thanks, Minnie", Jisung mumbles back. 

When everyone has taken their turn to congratulate them, Minho pulls him aside.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the night together… alone?", Minho asks and his gaze travels to the pack. "Maybe we could go to the carpenter shop and have dinner like last time. Only that we won't be interrupted."

Right. Jisung hasn't thought about the guard in ages. Well, he has been looking out for him whenever he crossed the town border at night, but he has never seen the guard and he was more than glad about it. 

Jisung discards his thoughts and nods at the prospect of spending more time with his boyfriend. Or is Minho his fiancé now? Jisung doesn't know but he blushes anyway. 

"You can also stay here, you know", Chan pipes in, a mischievous smile on his face. 

"More space in the kitchen, more space in bed... "

"Hyung!", Minho and Jisung both exclaim in unison. Chan only laughs at them. 

"I know, I know. You just want some privacy. I don't mind, just take the key." He walks away but before he is around the corner he adds, "You can use the bed there too, of course", and winks at them. 

Jisung only blankly stares before giggling. Minho joins in and soon enough they make their way to Heesul in order to arrive there before it gets dark which happens earlier now that it's fall. 

They arrive at the carpenter shop together with some ingredients they start to chop in the kitchen. It's nice to cook together with Minho, Jisung thinks. It's relaxing.

Halfway through the process, Jisung wraps his arms around Minho's waist from behind and the older lets go of a soft giggle. 

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a break?", Jisung asks innocently as he squishes his face into the crook of Minho's neck.

He feels the older's body shake from laughter. Minho turns around and cups his face before connecting their lips. 

"When do you want to do it?", Minho asks when he breaks the kiss. 

"What?", Jisung inquires and cocks his head in question.

"The mating bond. It may be a little soon but then again I can't imagine not loving you. So it doesn't really matter to me."

"I feel the same. I would mate with you right here and now", Jisung hums. 

"Why not?", Minho asks cheekily but it still sounds like he means it. Jisung shudders and leans against his boyfriend's chest. 

"Are you for real? Don't you want it to be more… special?"

Minho shakes his head. 

"I only need you. You're more special to me than anything else, anyway."

It sounds so cheesy but Jisung learns that he likes cheesy when it comes from Minho and he goes weak at the knees. 

"After dinner then?", Jisung whispers and Minho nods. 

Minho finishes cooking while Jisung sets the table. Just when they sit down, it knocks at the door. 

"Wow", Jisung huffs out. "I have the weird feeling of a déjà vu."

He stands up but Minho grabs his hand just like last time.

"It literally is a déjà vu, Jisung. It's not funny, I can feel that guard outside."

Jisung stills at that, shock running through his veins at the thought of the other man. His nasty words, fingers on his waist, lips on his neck. He suddenly feels nauseous.

Minho's face grows redder by the second until he jumps up and dashes towards the stairs. 

"Minho, stop!", Jisung whisper-shouts and pulls the older back to the table. "I don't want him in here. Don't you dare open that fucking door!"

Jisung feels breathless and he's afraid he will have a panic attack again. He tries to control his breathing. The man is not even in here, there's no reason to worry. 

"You don't understand, Jisung. You don't hear what I hear", Minho says through his teeth. 

Minho is certainly riled up, face red and burning hot to the touch, eyes gold. Jisung can even see how his hands begin to turn into claws, his teeth into fangs. 

Jisung swallows his own fear and steps closer to carefully hug him. 

"It's okay, Min. You have to calm down. You can't turn now", Jisung tries in his calmest voice. 

"You don't understand. The things he is saying. About you. What he's going to do to you- Jisung I can't-"

Jisung shudders at that image, at thinking about what the man is saying. But then he shakes his head. He has to stay calm for the both of them. 

"It doesn't matter, Minho. I'm here and he is not. He can't hurt me, okay?"

Minho growls. 

"Love, look at me", Jisung demands in a soft tone and Minho complies. 

Jisung cups Minho's hot face and stares right into the bright golden eyes. 

Then something snaps in them and Minho runs faster to the stairs than Jisung could have ever imagined. He shouts the older's name and chases behind him but he is too slow. 

When he is downstairs, Minho has already opened the door and is striking at the guard like there is no tomorrow. But the man in the older's grip just laughs and shouts something while pointing at Minho's hands. They are no longer hands but fully transformed into claws. Jisung stops in shock. Shit. He has seen it, he has seen Minho. And before Jisung knows it, someone responds to the guard's shouting. More guards, Jisung realizes when five other people enter the shop and head straight towards Minho who is oblivious to them, too invested in the fight, too blinded by wrath. 

That's when something in Jisung clicks that makes him snap out of his shock. He runs towards the guards and throws himself at one of them, successfully bringing him down to the floor in a moment of surprise. But it is of little help. The man hamstrings Jisung with a single punch to the gut and Jisung watches in pain how Minho is held down by four men. The fifth puts a pair of cuffs around the older's hands and Jisung watches in horror how Minho's eyes turn brown and how his claws turn into hands in an instant. At the same time, he feels like a part of him is ripped out of his chest until only an empty spot is left. It makes him even more breathless for a moment while his eyes sting at the pain.

Hyunjin has told Jisung about those handcuffs. The inside is covered in needles that are impregnated in a special poison that suppresses the magic in a supernatural being. Hyunjin has described it as a horrible experience, as if a part of him went missing and he couldn't for the life of him get a hold on his magic to free himself. 

If all the magic is taken from Minho, it must mean that his physical strength is gone too since it is part of being a werewolf. So Jisung is his only chance to save him as Minho can't fight back now. 

"Stop, you're hurting him!", Jisung blurts out and gets up despite the ache that man's fist left in his stomach and the lingering emptiness in his chest. 

"Oh, Jisungie", the bleeding guard on the floor chuckles and Minho growls at him threateningly.

For a man that looks like he's about to die he appears alarmingly happy, Jisung thinks and it makes his stomach churn even more. Is that some kind of game to him? Some stupid competition? 

"We're just saving you from a monster. I bet you didn't know about your friend being a werewolf, right? That's why I have done some investigation over the past months and I came to the conclusion that he is indeed a werewolf. You didn't know about that, right? You would have told us like the good boy you are. Am I correct, Jisungie?"

Jisung stares at him with wide eyes, then he glances at Minho. He sends the younger a pleading look.  _ Lie to them.  _ It says.  _ Save yourself.  _

Jisung feels his heart break. He never wanted to deny Minho's true identity ever again. He never wanted him to hear the word  _ monster  _ being addressed to him. He never wanted this to happen. But right now, he's the only one who can rescue Minho. He has to tell the pack and he can only do that if he's not arrested as well. 

So he nods. 

"I didn't know, I'm sorry", he mumbles and looks to the ground. He hadn't felt this bad since the time he rejected Minho in this exact spot. Because he knows exactly that his words must break Minho's heart again. 

He hopes that his trembling will pass as fear of Minho and not as fear of the guards, because that's what it actually is. 

"Are you afraid of him now?", the guard asks with a smirk as if he is reading Jisung's mind. Oh, it _ is _ just a damn competition for him. Jisung wants to throw up. 

"O- of course. He's a- he's dangerous."

Jisung wants to cry. He wants to hug the older, wants to tell him the exact opposite. That he's not dangerous. That he has never felt safer in his entire life than when he is with Minho. 

The guard nods. "So we should arrest that monster and hang him like the others?"

It's a trick question, Jisung knows it. They want to test how he reacts, to find out if he really didn't know about his friend's identity, if he really doesn't care enough about him to accept that he is a supernatural. 

Jisung has to stop his head from snapping up, from glaring at the guard, shouting at him and punching his already bloody face. 

"Yes, please", Jisung says with determination in his voice and eyes as he stares at the guard. But that determination is not meant for the words he said. It is for the resolution to save Minho no matter what. 

They all walk towards the guards' headquarters where Minho is thrown into a small cell in the basement. With tied hands and without his superstrength, the older can barely put on a fight. They lock the cell and Jisung tries to remember everything as well as he can in order to get back to the older later. 

"I'll walk you home, kid", the oldest of the men tells Jisung and walks out the door.

"You don't have to. I'll find the way."

"You're not allowed to go outside in the dark. What if you meet another creature like that one?"

Jisung swallows down his protective retort and nods. He follows the man after glancing back at Minho for a last time. The older's head is hung low, resting on his knees. Jisung tries to push all the love he feels for him through his fear and his sadness so that the older will know that he didn't mean anything he said. That he only agreed with the guard to save him. He can only hope it works although he doubts Minho can sense him with those handcuffs on. Not even Jisung knows what Minho is feeling anymore. It's like the connection has been cut the moment they put these horrible irons around the older's wrists. 

The man walks him to his old home and Jisung doesn't argue because he has to keep his pack safe too. If they found out about Minho, it's only a matter of time that they will question the pack as well and suspect them as werewolves. Jisung has to get there before the guards to warn them. 

"When is the execution?", Jisung asks, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Next Free Day", the guard answers, not even bothering to look into Jisung's direction.

"We obviously want people to be able to watch and celebrate."

_ Obviously _ . Jisung feels nauseous all over again. 

They stop in front of his parent's house and the guard knocks on the door when Jisung doesn't unlock it. He still has the key but it's lying at home. Even if he had it with him, he probably wouldn't dare to use it. He has been kicked out for a reason and Jisung is sure his parents won't be happy to see him. They won't show it in front of the guard though, they have a reputation to lose after all. 

"Good evening, Sir", the guard greets Jisung's father when he opens the door a small crack. 

"Jisung? What's wrong?", he asks and looks from Jisung to the guard, clearly confused. 

"Your son has just witnessed a werewolf being caught. I'm sorry for the disruption, but I couldn't let him walk home alone. I'm going to leave now, have a good night."

The guard bows his head and walks into the direction they came from. 

Behind his father, Jisung's mother appears. Her face gives the shock away that she feels at seeing Jisung. They clearly haven't expected him. 

"Jisungie, you saw a werewolf? That must have been horrible!", he hears his mother's concerned voice as he is pulled into the house. 

He knows that she is only worried for him but he hates how she talks about werewolves. How she has always talked about supernaturals. 

"Stop", he says in a cold voice and pries her hands away. "I don't have time for this. I need to go."

He's almost back at the door when his mother grabs his arm. 

"Jisungie, you can't go out in the dark. Not if there are werewolves in town!"

He glares at his mother. He could never hate her, she doesn't know any better and he appreciates her caring for him. But he doesn't have the time. Even if the execution is only next week, he has to warn the others. He can't let any of this happen. 

"I don't expect you to understand, but I have to go."

"Jisung-"

"He will die, mom! They will all die and I love them too much to let it happen!"

Jisung's mother is stunned into silence. Then it seems to dawn on her. 

"You're not saying-"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And if you have ever loved me, you won't tell the guards about them. I'm sure we will be gone in a week and you won't have to see me again, ever. So let me do this now", Jisung says and doesn't wait for a response before closing the door behind him. 

He feels bad for guilt-tripping his mother but he sees no other way as he has already let too much information slip. He lets his mind go blank as he runs out of town and into the forest, all the guards too occupied with Minho to watch the border. Jisung runs and runs and he feels transported back to when he ran into the woods after finding out about the older. But now he doesn't run from Minho, he runs for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly... The chapter had such a good start and then that happened. But I guess it wouldn't be my story if there wasn't some drama after the fluff, so I guess it was to be expected :'D


	28. Chapter 28

"Jisung? What's wrong?", Chan calls out even before the boy has reached the house. 

Something isn't right. Chan can feel Jisung's distress, it follows the younger together with a cloud of the scent of dead flowers. He can hear his fast heartbeat, the unsteady breathing while running all the way through the forest. 

"Where's Minho?", Chan questions when Jisung stops next to him, gasping for air.

No one else is in sight and Chan gets a weird feeling. Did they argue? Did Minho get hurt? Maybe half an hour ago Chan and the others have started to sense that something was off when Minho was hit by a wave of anger. But that quickly turned into sadness at the same time it felt like Jisung's heart was broken. And then there was pain. After that, he felt nothing from Minho at all. It kind of reminded him of the time his parents have passed away. He suddenly couldn't feel them through their bond anymore and it's the same with Minho now. Something is definitely wrong and the look on Jisung's face only proves Chan right. 

_ Please don't tell me it is what I think it is _ .

"He- they have- I didn't want this- everything happened so fast and now- Chan, he can't die! We have to-"

On instinct, Chan sends out pheromones to calm the younger down. Jisung stops talking while his heartbeat slows.

"Breathe, Jisung. I don't understand anything."

Jisung follows Chan's instructions and when he is calm enough, he looks up at his pack alpha with so much hurt in his eyes that Chan has to suppress a shudder. 

"The guards took Minho, they know what he is", Jisung breathes out and Chan gasps. 

Their whole life they have been hiding, keeping their other side a secret. They always tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, to melt into the puddle of ordinary people, to not stand out in any way. They even left their home when their parents were found out. And now they have Minho. What happened to his parents can't repeat itself. Chan wouldn't know how to go on without Minho. 

Chan feels his throat close and he has to lean against the house wall in order to steady himself. He fills the others in on what happened through their mind link and he can hear how they run down the stairs inside the house. 

"We have a week, hyung", Jisung speaks up again. "Minho still has a week. But I think we should leave the house before that."

"You want to just leave Minho like that?!", Changbin shouts when he steps out of the house, followed by everyone else. 

Jisung shakes his head furiously. 

"I didn't mean it like that. We have to save him but we also can't stay here. It's only a matter of time before the guards look for us since they must suspect he's not the only werewolf when he's living together with so many others out in the woods."

Silence lays itself over them like a blanket, all quietly agreeing with what Jisung said. 

"We can stay at my place for the time being", Seungmin offers before anyone else can address the problem at hand. 

"Isn't it too small?", Hyunjin pipes in.

"The flat is small, but we can sleep downstairs in the library. There's enough space. And besides, there isn't really another place to go or is there?"

The following quiet is answer enough.

"Then it's settled", Chan calls out. "Get the things you need and then we meet here again. Hyunjin, can you perhaps teleport us there? We can't risk being seen."

"All seven of us? That could be difficult. I can try but it will take a lot of energy", the young witch replies. 

Chan clenches his teeth. He doesn't want to endanger his pack member but he can't think of a better option. 

"We'll have to try, I'm sorry", Chan breathes out and Hyunjin nods.

The boys all go back into the house to get their things, only Hyunjin and Seungmin stay as they don't have to pack anything and Jisung looks like he is too shaken to move. Jeongin steps into the house but then he seems to change his mind and walks back, stopping in front of Jisung. 

"Why? Why didn't you stop them?"

Jisung gasps, clearly taken aback at the upfront accusation. 

"Jeongin", Chan cuts in with a warning tone. 

The youngest can be short-tempered sometimes, especially when it's about his family. He always acts like he doesn't care about anyone but he actually does. Chan doesn't want him to say things in the heat of the moment that he will regret later. 

But the younger isn't bothered by his pack alpha's warning. 

"If he dies- I will hate you. You won't be my pack member anymore", he spits out while pointing his finger at Jisung accusingly. 

"Jeongin!" But Chan's voice is ignored again when the younger turns around to leave. 

Jisung, however, grabs Jeongin's arm and pulls him into a hug. Jeongin puts up a fight but Jisung is determined not to let the younger go. 

"Innie, you don't mean that", Jisung whispers and Chan feels like he's intruding only by standing next to them. 

"I tried, I really did- but there were six guards and I couldn't do anything against them. I know exactly how you feel, because I feel the same. I love your brother more than anything and if he dies- I don't know what I would do."

At that moment, Jeongin lets go of all his built-up anger and returns Jisung's hug while sobbing loudly. 

"I need him, hyung. I already lost my parents, I can't lose him too", Jeongin cries. 

"I know, Innie. I can't lose him either", Jisung replies in a weak voice.

Chan decides that this is his cue to go and pack his own things. Hyunjin and Seungmin have already strolled away a bit to give the two some privacy.

While shoving everything that seems useful into a huge bag, Chan thinks about what they are going to do now. He is the alpha of their pack, the leader. He will have to come up with a solution. They all count on him. Minho counts on him. But he doesn't know how to go about it. Minho is probably locked up in the guards' headquarters. Chan can't pick a lock, he can't fight and he doesn't know how to come up with a plan that will actually work out because he never had to do any of these things before. And the others haven't either. He sighs and slumps down on the bed, burying his face in the sheets. They don't stand a chance against the guards.

He feels a hand on the small of his back that draws reassuring circles in a slow motion. 

"It's going to be okay, hyung. You're not alone in this. We'll find a way together", Felix's low voice soothes Chan.

Chan almost lets a tear slip. He is Felix's older brother. He is the alpha of their pack.  _ He  _ should be the one to console Felix and tell him that they'll find a solution. But he is so grateful in this moment to know that his family is always by his side and that they will support him even if he has a weak moment. Even if he doesn't know what to do despite the responsibilities he has.

Felix is right. Together they will find a way. They have to. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


"That's not going to work", Changbin groans.

They have all gathered around a table in the library except for Hyunjin who is resting upstairs. Jisung still feels bad for making the witch teleport them all because it used up all of his energy. But at least they got here safely and Seungmin's parents agreed to close the library for a week so that the pack can stay there unnoticed. 

Right now, they are discussing a plan to rescue Minho but everything seems like a dead end because they have no experience with these kind of things. 

"Everything we come up with is useless because there are too many guards that are trained, unlike us", Changbin continues and rests his head on Felix's shoulder. 

"If we could turn, it wouldn't be such a big problem", Felix throws in. "But we can't risk that. If someone else sees us in our wolf form it's over. We can't have the whole village against us."

"Can't we just use Hyunjin's magic to knock out the guards and open the cell? It would be silent and efficient", Jeongin proposes which earns himself a deathly glare from Seungmin. 

"No way!", Jisung's best friend exclaims. "He just  _ passed out  _ after transporting all of us. We have around ten guards in our town which aren't always on shift but I bet they are now that they have a werewolf locked in their basement. He can't take on all of them."

Jisung feels how concerned Seungmin is about the older and it makes him feel bad. Seungmin has reached a point where he is able to call Hyunjin a friend which he also should as they are in the same pack now. But still, Seungmin is especially protective when it comes to Hyunjin. Maybe it's because of the imprinting but Jisung has another theory. 

"Maybe we can go for a combination", Jisung suggests tentatively.

He watches Seungmin's reaction closely and he can tell that the younger already doesn't like where this is going. And Jisung fully understands because he wouldn't want Minho to get hurt either if he was in Hyunjin's place. 

"Maybe Hyunjin can handle the guards positioned outside of the building so that we won't draw any attention to us. Inside there isn't a lot of space but maybe one or two of you can shift and take care of the guards there. The rest will go down, hopefully with the key that one guard has been carrying and gets Minho."

There is a long pause in which everyone thinks about the plan. It's not very innovative but it's probably the only thing that could work, so they agree on it. 

"We have to think about what we do afterwards, though", Chan states and looks into the round. "We won't kill the guards so we have a limited time frame to get out again. Hyunjin can't teleport us when he already used his magic on the guards so we will have to make a run for it. And what comes after that? We can't just hide here in the library, they'll eventually find us. I think by now we all know that we will have to leave this place, right?"

The atmosphere is chastened at the prospect of leaving after building up a life here. Chan has his carpenter shop, the others have the restaurant. They have a house in the woods that has started to feel like a real home even to Jisung a long time ago. Seungmin has the library and his parents and a lot of childhood memories, just like Jisung. For all of them it will be difficult to leave but in the end they all nod, accepting their fate. 

"We should get ready then", Chan says. "Prepare yourself as much as you can. We will go when Hyunjin is fully recovered."

Jisung swallows, then nods. He is determined to rescue Minho, but he's also afraid. It has only been a few hours but he already has to concentrate in order to not go crazy. He can't feel Minho anymore. When he has asked the others about it, they told him that they don't feel anything either but that he shouldn't worry about it. The handcuffs cut off all the magic and with that all the bonds that were made through magic. So they will temporarily not be able to sense Minho or communicate with him. But it still feels like there is a hole in Jisung's chest. A hole where Minho should be. But the older is sitting in a cold cell right now. Alone, cuffed, hopeless. Jisung can't bear thinking about that for too long. He would love to just run up to the guards' headquarters and get Minho right now, but he knows that he's being irrational. It still hurts and he can't even imagine how much Minho must hurt, both physically and mentally. 

"Come on, Ji. You need to get some sleep too", Seungmin pulls Jisung out of his thoughts. 

The younger points towards the fireplace where the others are already huddling up. 

"I'll check on Hyunjin quickly but then I'll be right back, okay?"

Seungmin's soothing voice makes it obvious that he thinks Jisung needs a lot of comfort right now. And maybe he does, but Hyunjin isn't in a good condition so Jisung won't be selfish and tell Seungmin to stay with him when the whole pack is right by his side. 

"No Minnie, stay with him. I'll be okay", Jisung says and musters a small smile. 

"Are you sure?", Seungmin asks carefully. 

Jisung nods. Seungmin sighs and hugs him before leaving to go upstairs. 

Jisung then cuddles up to the person closest to him which happens to be Felix. Jisung is already worried that Changbin would get mad but the older only throws an arm over both of them and holds them tight. 

Jisung lets out a content sigh. It feels warm and cozy and like family. The hole in his heart is still aching but his friends' presence reassures him enough. They will save Minho. Jisung will do everything to make their plan work, to close the hole in his chest, to save the person he loves the most in this world. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chan POV scene after a loong time, Jeongin showing that he cares and they are figuring out how to rescue Minho~
> 
> I don't know what else to say because not much happened.. See you in the next chapter I guess? 😅💕


	29. Chapter 29

"Seungmin?", Hyunjin's weak voice calls out when the younger carefully opens the door, not wanting to wake the witch. 

He looks pale, very pale. But it's not as bad anymore as a few hours ago. When they arrived at the library after packing up, Hyunjin instantly passed out and it was pure luck that Seungmin was able to catch him in time. Seungmin's heart almost stopped beating at the shock but he could still feel the other's pulse and Chan assured him that Hyunjin would be okay. Seungmin felt awful leaving Hyunjin upstairs. He wanted to help him, he needed to protect him. But even his mother told him that there was nothing they could do and so he reluctantly joined the others' discussion downstairs when his mom promised to check on Hyunjin from time to time. 

"Hey", Seungmin greets him with a quiet voice and closes the door behind him. 

Hyunjin is lying on his bed, covers pulled up to his chin and his long blond hair spread on the pillow. His eyes follow Seungmin's movements as he sits down on the edge of the mattress. 

"How are you feeling?", Seungmin asks and absentmindedly brushes some strands of hair out of Hyunjin's face. 

Seungmin sighs at the satisfaction flooding through him at the touch. He is so worried about Minho and Jisung, he feels guilty for not being with his best friend. But Hyunjin's proximity makes it easier for him to handle. 

"Better", the older answers and leans into the touch of Seungmin's fingertips. 

Seungmin can sense that he's better. The glint in Hyunjin is brighter again even though it is still dull in comparison to his normal state. But the breeze of the ocean is back too and it makes him relax. It means Hyunjin is already on the way to recovery. 

"C'mere", Hyunjin mumbles and rolls to the side to make space for Seungmin. 

Seungmin complies and slips under the blanket. For weeks they have been sleeping like that and Seungmin tells himself that it's no different to when he has sleepovers with Jisung. Although it feels different. Probably because of this tingling feeling in his stomach that appears every time he only sees the witch. Stupid imprinting. He almost sighs again. He really wants to pull Hyunjin close to him. The closer he is the safer Seungmin feels. But he won't tell him that and he wouldn't hug him. Hyunjin doesn't dare to do so either, not after Seungmin rejected him like that. 

When Hyunjin has admitted to wanting to be more than friends- Seungmin's heart has stopped and he has felt so much fright inside of himself. But next to it was a spark of happiness he chose to ignore. When he has told Jisung about it, the younger has bluntly accused Seungmin of liking Hyunjin back. For obvious reasons, Seungmin has been quick to deny it and threatened to strangle his best friend if he ever suggested such a ridiculous thing again. Because that can't be it, right? It's just the damned imprinting. Jisung didn't bring it up after that but he keeps sending Seungmin weird glances and the younger can't stand it. Hyunjin and him are friends, nothing else. 

Right now, his  _ friend _ throws an arm around his waist and pulls him close. Seungmin swallows harshly but he can't stop the goosebumps spreading on his skin. Didn't he just decide Hyunjin wouldn't dare to hug him? His bad state must be making him more confident. Shit. Seungmin gasps for air. He didn't even notice that he stopped breathing, his head can only think Hyunjin, Hyunjin,  _ Hyunjin.  _

"Hyunjin?", Seungmin asks. His voice breaks even though it has only been two syllables. 

The older doesn't respond. Seungmin's hand naturally finds its way into Hyunjin's hair again and he starts stroking it, probably to distract himself. 

"Jinnie?", he tries again and Hyunjin suddenly seems more awake. 

"Mhm?", the witch makes a questioning noise. 

"What- what are you doing?" Seungmin silently curses himself for stuttering. 

"Just snugglin'", his muffled voice can be heard as his head is lying on Seungmin's chest. 

Seungmin slowly breathes out again. This is okay. He can handle it. He doesn't like Hyunjin in that way, so where is the problem? The problem is that this feels like a problem. This feels like more than friends and Seungmin doesn't know why. 

"I feel weird", Seungmin involuntarily admits and wants to take his words back as soon as they leave his mouth. 

"Why?", Hyunjin asks and tries to sit up to look at Seungmin. But he fails because his arms immediately give up under his own weight. 

"Careful there", Seungmin comments and keeps on brushing through Hyunjin's hair with his fingers. 

"Why do you feel weird?", the witch asks again and nuzzles his face into Seungmin's chest. 

Seungmin thinks about a way to get out of this again. But when he looks down at the blond shock of hair, he feels so endeared that he bites back the lie on his lips.

"I feel weird about you, about what this is between us."

Hyunjin audibly gasps but besides that, he shows no reaction. 

"What do you think is between us?"

"I don't know. That's why I feel weird", Seungmin sighs. 

Hyunjin's hand reaches out to Seungmin's face to turn it towards him so that the two can look at each other even without him sitting up. 

"Sometimes you don't even have to know what everything is. It's enough to go with the flow and see how you feel about it then", Hyunjin whispers. 

His eyes lower, halt on Seungmin's lips. Seungmin gapes at him. He wouldn't- or would he?!

Slowly, Hyunjin's hand guides his face down. There is no strength in his arm at all, Seungmin could pull away any second. But he doesn't. Not when he is close enough to clearly see the mole under the older's eye. Not when their noses brush. Not even when he feels the witch's breath warm against his lips. 

When their lips touch, Seungmin feels a wave of relief rush through him. Has he really been craving this the whole time? Yes, he has, he decides when Hyunjin starts to move his lips against Seungmin's. They are soft and taste exactly the way Hyunjin smells like. A sunny day at the ocean.

When they part, Seungmin wants to say something. He doesn't even know what but he still opens his mouth. Hyunjin however just puts a finger onto Seungmin's parted lips. 

"Don't overthink it for now, Minnie. Let's talk about it when my brain actually works."

Seungmin almost protests but then he nods. Overthinking is his specialty, but the older is right. It would be of no use. Seungmin sighs and properly lies down. And because he's already trying this whole thing of not thinking too much, he snuggles into Hyunjin. He falls asleep surprisingly fast as he is being calmed down by Hyunjin's summery scent and his even breaths. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


"I don't feel ready", Jeongin admits on the evening before the big night. Before rescuing Minho. 

They have tried to prepare themselves but in all honesty, they all had to admit that it would be impossible to learn how to fight in only a few days. The plan has changed a little after discussing it with Hyunjin and they might even be able to stay in town afterwards if everything works as planned. So Jisung has been spending his time going through his part over and over again in order to not think about Minho too much. Because if he allowed himself that, he would probably have been sobbing in a lonely corner of the library day in, day out. And that wouldn't help Minho at all. 

So yes, he totally understands Jeongin. Jisung dreads the next day so much, afraid of making the tiniest mistake that would lead to Minho's immediate death. Or the death of anyone else. At the same time, he couldn't wait for the day to come. He doesn't want to make Minho wait any longer than necessary. He wants to have him in his arms again. 

"We are ready", Jisung answers reassuringly. 

They have all come downstairs to sleep today as Hyunjin is feeling well again. So Jisung is surrounded by his pack right now and it gives him courage. 

"We all know what we have to do. And together we will be able to succeed", Jisung continues. The others hum in agreement. 

"It will be alright, Innie", Chan joins in and ruffles the youngest's hair. 

Jeongin gives them a weak smile and they decide to sleep.

It takes a long time for Jisung to fall asleep though. He really tries to not think about Minho but it's impossible for him when he worries about the older so much. Jisung tries to concentrate on Felix's arm around his waist and the comfort it gives him but it only helps so much to calm his mind. Sensing the others' emotions isn't comforting either. First of all, because he notices the gap where Minho's feelings should be again. Secondly, the others don't feel too well either. They are exhausted, worried, discouraged. Especially in Felix, there is a huge pool of agitation. When Jisung asks about it in a hushed voice, the freckled boy doesn't respond, probably already asleep despite the turmoil inside of him.

Maybe it is because of Felix's role, Jisung thinks. Changbin has suggested him as the one who stays back in case they need more help. They would be able to communicate over their mind link and Felix would come to them with Seungmin's parents. But they really only want to involve them in the worst case. 

So maybe the younger doesn't feel well because of that. There's a hint of guilt in that fear which could mean that he feels bad for leaving them to fight the guards on their own. Jisung wants to tell him that his part is just as important and that there is no reason to feel bad, but if he is already asleep it will have to wait until the next day. Jisung falls asleep like that, thinking about Felix distracting him enough to put all his other worries aside for a second. 

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


_ We should tell them _ , Felix whispers through his thoughts, only addressing it at Changbin.

_ I know _ , the older replies. 

They could actually talk out loud because everyone is already asleep. But Felix doesn't dare to wake them. However, he can't sleep either. 

He has found comfort in hugging Jisung close while being spooned by his mate again. They have slept like this for the last nights and Felix was always able to distract himself enough with the warmth of both of their bodies pressed against his. But by now, the human has latched himself onto Chan in his sleep. Now that it's only him and Changbin, he can't stop thinking. 

_ We will have to leave either way and they should know _ , Felix says. 

He feels so guilty for not telling them earlier and it has taken every bit of self-control not to let them know. They are his pack, his family and he would have wanted to tell them as soon as he found out. But at the same time, he felt so bad because it meant that he will be the reason why they have to leave this place and everything they have worked for so hard after their parents' death.

_ You're right, but I want Minho to be there too when we tell them. _

Changbin's strong arms carefully pull him closer. Then he takes one of Felix's hands in his and hugs him with the other one, resting his hand on the younger's stomach. 

"I love you, Lix. Don't feel bad about it and don't blame yourself. They will all understand, alright?", Changbin whispers in his ear. 

Felix shudders at the sensation and turns around to kiss Changbin. Even after years of doing so, kissing his boyfriend has never lost its spark. He still feels the tingling nervousness as he inches closer and the warmth and comfort once Changbin kisses back. 

"I love you too, Binnie. And I really hope you are right", Felix mumbles as he breaks the kiss. 

"I am, trust me", Changbin reassures him and presses a light kiss to Felix's forehead. 

Felix hugs his mate impossibly close, hoping it will melt away all his worries. Minho comes first now, they will talk afterwards. Everything will be alright. They are ready, just like Jisung has said this evening. With those thoughts in mind, the last two members of the pack fall asleep too. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to shine for the side relationships hehe~
> 
> And it's getting serious in the next chapter! But don't expect too much, I suck at writing action scenes (It's not even an action scene what am I saying jskske but you get what I mean, I think)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow chapter 30 already, let's get itt~

The cool wall is pressed against his back as he waits and tries to calm down his racing heartbeat. Around him, everything is dark. He doesn't see anything, only feels how the other's are hiding next to him. 

That's already the first thing they haven't considered: Going at night would be an advantage for the werewolves but it makes Jisung totally useless. And Hyunjin can't even enhance his night vision as he needs to save up his energy for the more important parts.

So that's how Jisung finds himself outside in the middle of the night, engulfed in a dark blanket that makes him feel like he's just a burden to the pack.

"Just stay here, Jisungie. We will take care of your part", Chan whispers encouragingly, but it doesn't make Jisung feel any better. 

What boyfriend is he if he doesn't even help to save the love of his life? He knows it's not his fault but at this moment he finds himself thinking about what would have happened if he agreed to become a werewolf. Maybe he would have been able to take on the guards when they tried to capture Minho. Or maybe they would be sitting behind those bars together now.

Jisung shakes his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. They will not get him anywhere now, the past is in the past.

"There is light inside", Jisung whispers back. "So I can still be with you, right?"

The young human bites on his lower lip. It will still be bothersome for one of them to lead him to the door. But at least Jisung won't feel as bad as if he stayed here. Besides, he plays an important role in the beginning.

Chan makes an affirmative noise and then someone grabs his hand. Jisung flinches but then he recognizes that it's Seungmin. They have held hands so many times in the dark, he could never not know that it was his best friend. 

"There's no one outside. Come on", Seungmin whispers and pulls Jisung with him. 

It's a foggy autumn night. When Jisung looks up at the sky, he sees nothing - no stars, no moon. Just a black puddle looming over them. Because it is so late at night, the lights in the homes around them are all turned off. Only the windows of the guard's building radiate a faint glow so the nearer they get, the easier it becomes for Jisung to see and walk on his own without solemnly depending on Seungmin's guidance. 

When they arrive at the front door, Jisung's heart picks up even more speed. They are doing it. They are actually doing it. He can only hope that everyone of his pack will leave this house unharmed and alive. 

Seungmin and him exchange a look. When they nod at each other, Seungmin's hand goes for the door handle. It is pushed down easily and the younger swings the door open without making a sound. 

The others have come closer too in case they are immediately attacked. But they aren't. They have purposefully chosen Jisung and Seungmin to enter first as the guards already know them and might find them trustworthy enough to not question their appearance after midnight too much. 

And despite not being attacked, the sight they are met with is definitely something. Jisung has expected anything from one guard doing some paperwork to the whole two handfuls of them just waiting for someone to come in. But in front of them at the front desk is only one man. It's the older one that has brought Jisung home a couple of days ago. This time, however, he is sleeping soundly on the surface of the desk, drooling on a sheet of paper. 

"Huh", Jisung makes and lets go of a long breath.

Seungmin immediately turns around and shushes him with a finger on his lips.

"There are more presences in the other rooms", Seungmin whispers and Jisung feels bad again.

They can all communicate silently, but not with Jisung. He's a burden again. He had one single job and now that the guard is asleep, he wasn't even needed for that. He is absolutely useless. 

As if Seungmin knows how he feels, the younger squeezes his hand and smiles at him. Then Jisung is reminded that Seungmin actually  _ does  _ know how he feels, as well as the rest of the pack. Jisung worries his lips again.

The others come in as well, except for Hyunjin who is still waiting outside. For now, everyone is still in their human form. But if things get out of hand, they will turn and - should it be necessary - even break their resolve of not hurting anyone too severely. Because the pack's safety comes first, after all. 

Jeongin steps forward and pulls out a small vial containing a bluish liquid. Jisung recognizes it as Hyunjin's sleeping potion. The human has been so excited when the witch showed them his small reservoir of substances and potions he has mixed at home together with his mother and has taken along on his journey.

Jeongin taps a drop into the half-opened mouth of the guard and smiles triumphantly. He should not be a problem anymore. At least not for a few hours and by then they will already be gone. 

But the other ones won't be as easy to take down. 

On wobbly legs, Jisung enters a room with only one guard in it, according to Seungmin. 

The guard looks up from where he is sitting at his desk.

"Jisung, what are you doing here?", the man asks and furrows his eyebrows. 

Jisung cringes at the guard's loud voice. His coworkers have probably already heard him.

"I wanted to talk to you", Jisung replies, taking on his role. 

He feels Jeongin crawl behind him on the floor and prays that the man won't notice. 

"In the middle of the night? Jisung, that's dangerous and illegal. You should receive punishment for staying out so late, actually. It's against the law, you know."

Jisung nods eagerly and steps closer, taking the seat on the other side of the table. 

"It is important though and please don't punish me, my parents would be so disappointed if they found out", Jisung begs and gives the other his best puppy eyes. 

He almost cringes at the mention of his parents. What if everyone in town knows he was disowned? But he suspects his parents won't bring any attention to it if they can help it.

It seems to work, judging by how the other male's face softens. He can only be a few years older than himself and Jisung suddenly feels bad for him. But then again, he would do anything to save Minho, so it's a sacrifice he's willing to make. 

Riggt then, Jeongin raises a bulky book above the guard's head. Before Jisung can wonder how the younger got it, it is smashed down onto the guard's head. The man's eyes shut immediately and his head rolls back. Definitely unconscious. 

Jeongin grins at him proudly and drops a little sleeping potion into this guard's mouth as well for good measure. Then he curses. 

"Shit, the other guards heard us", the younger whispers and then they are already whipped out of the room by Chan. 

"We have to hurry", the alpha urges. "Jisung, lead the way."

Jisung gives him a curt nod and tries to remember the way to the cellar door before rushing there. Just when he pushes down the door handle, a door in the hallway opens and armed guards walk out of it. 

"Shit", Jisung curses but not only because of the men's arrival but because the door doesn't open. It's locked. 

Before he can panic, Jeongin pushes him aside and shoves a key into the lock that he must have taken from the knocked out guard. He swears, then he tries another one on the ring as the first didn't fit. Behind them, Chan and Changbin have already transformed halfway so that they can use their claws as weapons in response to the knives that the guards are carrying. It's a frightening sight and Jisung thinks that the guards share his opinion. However, it's not enough to scare them away. Instead, they hold up their daggers threateningly and glare at the wolves. Jisung has to consciously gulp or else he would have thrown up because of the fear for his members growing in the pit of his stomach. 

A click signals that Jeongin has finally found the right key and he tucks Jisung and Seungmin forward into the darkness and down the staircase. It's part of the plan to split up like this if needed but Jisung can't help feeling guilty for leaving Chan and Changbin behind like that. 

When they reach the end of the staircase, Jisung is able to see again due to the faint glow of a candle. Jisung walks straight up to one of the doors in front of them and already wants to open it, but Seungmin stops him, mouthing that there is someone behind the door. When the younger pushes the door open, a loud thump comes from the other side. They carefully enter the room when no guard is in sight, only a row of empty cells. They almost stumble over the man lying on the ground who must have been standing right behind that door. 

"That was easier than expected", Seungmin says under his breath and Jisung can only agree. 

"Was it the last gu-", Jisung begins to ask but then he gets the answer right away when someone chuckles at the end of the hallway. Right where he remembers Minho's cell being, but it doesn't sound like the werewolf at all. 

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit?", the man sitting on a stool in front of the last cell laughs out. 

Jisung shivers when he recognizes the voice. It's the guard he has stolen the keys from so long ago, the reason why Minho is here in the first place.

Seungmin carefully steps closer when the guard doesn't make a move and Jisung trails behind while Jeongin doses the other man with the potion he got from Hyunjin.

From up close, the man looks horrible. Not because he isn't handsome per se but because Minho has injured him pretty badly in their fight. His eye is blue and swollen, his nose crooked from being broken, his lips cut. Still, they spread into an obnoxious grin. 

Jisung looks away. That's not important right now. Seungmin came here to handle the guards. Jisung just came for Minho. 

That's when he finally turns to the cell on his left. It is only slightly illuminated by the candles in the hallway and it takes Jisung a second to even find Minho in it. Then he notices a hunched over figure right in the corner and his heart jumps at the sight. 

Jeongin must see him too because he steps next to Jisung and tries all the keys he has gathered on the small lock on the cell door. Minho doesn't even look up at the loud clattering and it has Jisung worried. He's probably asleep, Jisung encourages himself. 

Behind him, the guard cackles again. 

Jisung whips his head towards him. He still hasn't attacked Seungmin who is standing in front of him, ready to shift at any moment. Although Jisung doesn't even know if the guard is able to fight back much in his current state. 

"What's so funny?", Jisung asks through gritted teeth. 

The laughter only grows louder at that. The man has been creepy before but it's the first time Jisung wonders if he has actually gone insane. 

"You're wasting your time", the guard singsongs and wipes away a tear because he has been laughing so hard. 

It rouses Jisung's bile but he tries to calm down. Provoking people seems to be the guard's talent and Jisung will not fall for that trap. 

"Care to explain why?", Jisung inquires as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

Seungmin sends him a questioning look but Jisung only shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't know why he's having a conversation with him either. But as long as it gives Jeongin the time to find the right key, Jisung is willing to continue. 

"There's only one key to that cell", the guard starts. "And it's not one of those."

He nods towards Jeongin and laughs even more. It makes Jisung so angry that he almost lashes out at the guard. He normally isn't the aggressive type but this is about his pack, it almost feels like instinct to be protective of them. 

At this moment, Jisung regrets not teaching himself how to pick a lock. They have thought it wouldn't be unnecessary if they'll get the keys from the guards anyway. Now it sounds like a very dumb decision. 

"Let me guess, only you have the right key", Jisung tries and judging from how wide the grin spreads on the man's face, he's right. 

"Give it to me", Jisung demands. 

The man shakes his head while laughing out loud. 

"You are a pretty boy, Jisung. But a naive one as well. What makes you think you will just get what you want when I didn't get what I want?"

Seungmin cocks his head in question but Jisung knows exactly what the man is talking about. He swallows thickly. 

"You have to earn it", the guard continues.

Jeongin lets out an exasperated whine. He throws the keys on the ground and shakes his head. Minho is still sitting behind the bars, unmoving.

"How?", Jisung asks while watching Minho's dark outlines. 

"Kiss me."

Both Jeongin and Seungmin gasp when Jisung takes a step towards the guard. The man's eyes widen in surprise too, but only for a split second. Then he looks satisfied, anticipating. 

"Jisung, what are you doing?", Seungmin hisses and wants to stop Jisung, but the human shakes his head and stares at the younger. 

Jisung hopes he gets the message.  _ Be ready.  _

He kneels down in front of the stool so that he's on eye level with the guard. He places his hands on the guard's hips and inches closer until his lips are almost brushing against the guard's ear.

"You are", Jisung whispers into his ear, "a disgusting person."

Then he yanks the keys from where he knows the guard carries them on his belt with a sense of déjà vu and pushes him over. 

Jisung wastes no time and runs back to the cell door. He just hopes the man has told the truth. In the background, Jisung can hear Seungmin growl and some loud banging.

Jisung breathes out in relief when the second key fits and turns in the lock. He pushes against the bars and hurries towards the small figure with Jeongin in tow. 

"Minho", Jisung breathes out but the older doesn't respond. 

Jeongin lifts his brother's head from where it is resting on his knees. They both make a startled noise. 

Minho's face reminds Jisung of the guard's. Red, cut, disfigured. Anger bubbles up inside of Jisung again when it dawns on him that the guard must have revenged himself for Minho ruining his own face. 

His eyes water when he looks over the older's face, down to his collarbones where a fresh-looking slash wound begins that's half-hidden by his shirt. Minho isn't asleep, he's beaten unconscious. And his body can't heal itself because he's still wearing those awful handcuffs.

Jisung is pulled out of his thoughts by Seungmin's scream. He winces, then hastily tries to lift Minho. He only succeeds once Jeongin helps him. They maneuver the older out of the cell and towards the stairs. 

"Minnie!", Jisung calls out to the now fully turned wolf. 

The man is standing in front of his best friend with a dagger that's already covered in blood. Seungmin's blood. None of them would have expected the man to have enough strength to fight. But they are proven wrong right at this moment. 

Jisung curses under his breath when Seungmin doesn't back off and rests Minho's whole weight onto Jeongin which he can fortunately handle well since he is a werewolf. Jisung steps back into the room, takes his own knife from his belt and throws it into the direction of the man. Jisung doesn't wait to see where it lands and drags the wolf with him. 

They run behind Jeongin who's carrying Minho upstairs and meet Chan and Changbin in the middle who came to support them. They don't have many visible injuries so Jisung is at least a little relieved. Together, they pass all the unconscious guards and leave through the main door where Hyunjin is already waiting for them. 

"Oh my- you made it!", Hyunjin exclaims and wraps his arms around Jisung because the younger looks like he might collapse any second. 

"Your turn, Jinnie", Chan mumbles behind them and Hyunjin retreats from the embrace. "But one guard is probably still conscious."

He nods and walks towards the door but is stopped by Seungmin who has turned onto his human form again. His clothes are still lying ripped on the cellar floor so the stab wound in his shoulder is on full display. Jisung is relieved to see that it's already healing and averts his eyes in order not to look at his naked skin too much. 

"I'm coming with you", Seungmin states sternly but Chan shakes his head. 

"You're hurt and he's faster without you, I'm sorry Minnie."

Seungmin visibly clenches his teeth but then he sighs and looks up at Hyunjin.

"Stay safe then", Seungmin mumbles and tiptoes to place a soft kiss onto Hyunjin's cheek. 

The older inhales sharply and heat creeps up his neck, coloring it red as well as his face. Then he nods again and disappears behind the door. 

Jisung grabs Seungmin's hand as a silent comfort before going over to where Minho is lying on the cold ground. Jeongin has taken all the keys with him and is now trying to find the right one to open the older's handcuffs. 

Jisung is restless. He decides he doesn't want to see a key again in his life after this. They are making his head spin. Fumbling, putting it in, no move, no click, fumbling, next key. What must be only seconds feels like hours to Jisung until he finally hears the long-awaited clicking sound of the lock being opened. They carefully pull the handcuffs off and Jisung winces when the small needles attached to the inside leave Minho's skin. 

Instantly, the werewolf's feelings settle back in place inside of Jisung's chest. He feels like he can breathe again despite the pain he senses from the older. Slowly, though, the pain feels more bearable as he watches how Minho's wounds close little by little. 

When Minho opens his eyes, a sob makes its way through Jisung's throat. 

"Minho", he breathes out.

The older blinks to clear his vision, then his eyes settle on Jisung's and recognition spreads over his face, then a smile. 

"Jisung", he whispers hoarsely, then he closes his eyes and goes limp again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that happened. I warned you I'm not good at writing action-ish scenes, so I'm sorry if this chapter bored you. I'll try to work on improving <3


	31. Chapter 31

A slap to his cheek. 

Laughing.

Nails scrap his skin raw.

More laughing. 

A punch to his gut.

It's excruciating but Minho has already gone numb to all of it. 

The last image he remembers clearly is Jisung's face when he confirmed that he is afraid of him and that the guards should hang him. Minho knows that he didn't mean what he said but it still hurt, more than the beating he has gotten from that one guard afterwards. 

Everyone seemed to accept the fact that they'll wait some time until they execute him. Despite the one guard who wanted to lay hands on Jisung before. Who said so many nasty things just to rile Minho up. He knows that now. The guard knew he is a werewolf, he knew Minho could hear him and that it would make him furious. And Minho fell right into his trap. 

That's how he got here, withering away on this cold cell floor while almost being punched unconscious because that man has made it his personal hobby to ruin Minho while he can't fight back. He must admit that he isn't used to injuries at all which is why this whole ordeal has taken an even bigger toll on him, especially at first. Now he only sighs when he hears the creaking door to his cell open, the heavy steps of the still limping man and the vicious laughing.

The worst isn't the physical pain anymore but what he feels inside. The lack of what he feels because it is like all the magic has been sucked out of him together with the connection he has to his pack members. He can't feel them, can't reach out or talk to them. He's screwed. He only wishes that Jisung got to them in time and that they made a run for it. Minho knows his family, he knows that they won't leave him behind easily. But it's too dangerous for them to come back for him, he hopes they realize that. The pack's safety is their priority after all and that means all of them. 

Minho sighs again at another hit to his temple. It can't be long until he passes out. His body is so weak, he hasn't seen anything but blurred shapes in a long time and he feels how it is ready to just shut down. 

He could have been mated by now. With Jisung.  _ Jisung _ . It's almost too much to think about him. Whenever he does, the longing inside of him grows to the point where it feels so overwhelming that he could pass out from just that.

_ Please be safe. Please don't rescue me. Please forget about me and be happy. _

That's what he repeats like a mantra until he is knocked out cold by an especially ruthless slam of his head against the wall. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


Minho opens his eyes after what felt like days of darkness.

"Minho", he hears a whisper. 

_ Jisung _ , Minho thinks. He blinks, desperately trying to make out what's in front of him. 

It  _ is  _ Jisung. Blond hair, chubby cheeks, the biggest and most beautiful brown eyes Minho has ever seen. There's no doubt he is seeing Jisung in front of him. It must be an illusion then. 

But when he concentrates, he can feel how his chest doesn't ache anymore. Everything is in place again. He feels worry, fear, edginess mixed with relief, joy and love. Lots of love. It feels too real to be a hallucination so he allows himself to believe that they are really here with him, just for a moment. 

"Jisung", he breathes out and he feels so content in this moment that he closes his eyes again. The darkness already waits for him like an old friend. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


Minho doesn't know how much time has passed when he opens his eyes again. It could be hours, days, even weeks. He has totally lost his sense of time since he has been captured and his body has never been this exhausted before. Now he feels as good as new, though. Nothing hurts, he doesn't feel tired and he even feels something soft surrounding him. Almost like a bed and a blanket. 

"You're awake", a soft voice next to him notices, clearly relieved. 

Minho sits up, looks around and  _ oh- _ he is actually lying on a bed, covered by a blanket. It isn't his own bed which should be worrying but he immediately relaxes once his gaze finds the owner of the voice. Jisung. 

"I am", Minho confirms dumbly, still trying to process where he is. 

Jisung seems to catch onto his confusion and starts explaining.

"After we rescued you, we went back to Seungmin's apartment. This is his room."

Minho hums but then it actually hits him that he isn't locked in a cell anymore. He looks down at his wrists- no handcuffs. Then he looks up at Jisung with wide eyes. 

"How?", he asks breathlessly. 

There were so many guards, they can't have just rescued him, right? 

"Teamwork?", Jisung says and chuckles at the dumbfounded expression on Minho's face. 

"You shouldn't have come back", Minho mumbles as he backs away until his back hits the headboard. 

Jisung furrows his eyebrows. 

"Why are you saying this, hyung? We all love you, there is no way we would ever let you down like that."

Minho sighs. He feels so thankful, but very guilty at the same time. 

"Did anyone get hurt? Please tell me you didn't get hurt because of me."

Jisung is silent for a second, as if he's contemplating whether he should tell him or not. After some time, he decides for the former and speaks up again. 

"Seungmin got hurt pretty badly but he has already recovered by now. Chan and Changbin's cuts are healed as well. Only Hyunjin is still a little weak because he has cast an obliviate spell on the guards to erase their memories of us, but he will be fine too. And we don't have to worry about being caught anymore, we are safe now."

Minho nods along with what Jisung says, relieved that they are all more or less doing okay.

"But how are you, hyung?", Jisung asks. 

"I feel great!", Minho answers and gets up to demonstrate it. "Never felt better."

Jisung sighs and gets up too, taking Minho's hands in his. 

"I can feel that your body is healthy but… Hyung, has  _ he _ beaten you up like that?"

A bitter taste settles in his mouth at those words because it makes him think back to his awful cell, the awful man, the awful pain. 

He gives Jisung a curt nod that's enough to replace the worry on his face with guilt. 

"I'm so sor-"

"Shut up", Minho whispers and pecks his boyfriend's lips. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for the faults of other people."

Jisung doesn't look very convinced but he nods nevertheless and leans in for another kiss. Before their kisses can become more heated, the door is torn open and Jeongin appears behind it, making the couple part in surprise. 

"I've waited long enough", the young wolf states with a pout as he stalks into the room. "It's my turn now."

He then throws his arms around his older brother and quietly starts to cry. 

_ I missed you so much, hyung!  _

Minho holds his younger brother as close as possible and strokes his hair reassuringly.

_ I missed you too, Innie. _

And he really did. The whole time he has thought about Jeongin and how his own death would affect his little brother. He has already lost their parents at a young age, Minho felt awful with the knowledge that Jeongin would lose him too.

"But I'm here now", he whispers in his hair. "And I won't leave you again."

In the corner of his eye, he sees how Jisung exits the room to give them space. Minho can feel how the others can't wait to see him either, but they will have to be patient for some more minutes. Now it's Jeongin time and Jeongin time only. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


"I'm nervous", Felix whispers. 

Changbin gives him a sympathetic look and pulls him into a hug. He knows exactly how his mate feels. He himself is on edge, dreading the conversation they are about to have with their pack. But they finally have to tell them, he already feels guilty enough for keeping it from them for so long.

"We'll be fine, Lix. I promise we'll be fine", Changbin mumbles while rubbing the younger's back in slow circles. 

"I know, I know. I'm still nervous", Felix sighs and backtracks.

Changbin plants a soft kiss on the omega's forehead and leans against it with his own. 

"Ready?"

Felix nods and forces a smile onto his lips. Changbin tries to calm him down by releasing pheromones but the younger is too jittery for it to actually be effective. 

They step out of one of the side rooms together, hands intertwined, and walk towards the main area of the library containing multiple huge bookshelves. The others have already set up their sleeping bags and are sitting and lying on the ground.

When Minho came back down earlier together with Jeongin, they were all relieved to see him so healthy. After wearing those handcuffs for so long, they were worried it would take Minho longer to heal. But his wolf side has done a good job and it only took him one day to recover. Right now, he is talking to Chan and Jisung while Jeongin is leaning into his body. The youngest hasn't left his older brother's side since he came down here. It could be cute how clingy he suddenly is if Changbin didn't know how scared Jeongin has been before. But he felt all of it like it was his own fear. And to be honest, he was so scared as well to lose Minho. Even if they aren't related by blood, he still feels like an older brother to him. 

Next to them, Seungmin nods his head, listening to the conversation. Hyunjin's head is propped in his lap and his hand combs through his hair. The witch is recovering the slowest and making the guards forget about their burglary as well as the fact that Minho is a werewolf took a huge toll on him. That's also the reason why they decided to stay at the library for some more days, just so that they could all be together while Hyunjin is getting better.

Breaking to them that they won't return home is even harder now that they have hope and look forward to going back. But there is no other option, there hasn't been for three months. So Changbin clears his throat making the conversation stop and all heads turn to them. 

Next to him, he can feel Felix stiffen at the attention but he just pulls him down to sit on one of the sleeping backs with him. 

"We need to tell you something", Changbin starts because he knows Felix won't break the first ground and that's okay. 

"Did something happen? Are you hurt?", Chan asks immediately and shuffles closer to them, eyes wide and concerned. 

"No, it's nothing like that", Changbin reassures him.

Chan has always been the best leader you could ever imagine. Changbin's heart swells a little at how much he cares. 

"You're not breaking up, right?", Hyunjin asks tentatively from where he's lying in Seungmin's lap with sleepy eyes.

"What? No! We're not breaking up, that's not even how it works when you're mated-"

"Then you're pregnant?", Jeongin interrupts, giving them a suspicious look. 

Felix and Changbin both gasp, then there's silence. 

His insides are filled with surprise and shock while the smell of everyone in the room shifts a little. 

"You are?!", Chan yelps after the quiet gets too suffocating. 

Felix only slightly nods but it's enough to make Jeongin sit upright and point a finger at them. 

"Ha! I knew it!", the youngest exclaims while all eyes are on him. 

"Three months ago, Changbin-hyung was in his rut. Then some weeks after, you started to smell weird and got very defensive when I asked about it", he says while looking at Felix accusingly. 

Felix nods again, too baffled to say anything. Changbin squeezes his hand as a silent encouragement. 

Jeongin smirks and pats himself on his shoulder for figuring it out before everyone else while the others still look at them as if they can't believe it. 

"Three months?", Jisung whispers to himself but everyone can still hear it. 

"He's right", Chan says. "Three months and you didn't think about telling us?"

There it is. He sounds so hurt. It's exactly what both of them have feared. Felix starts shaking next to him. 

"I'm so sorry, hyung!", Felix says with quivering lips. 

"We didn't plan it but when we found out, we were so happy and immediately wanted to tell you guys. But then we realized that two guys could never raise a child in this village, so we knew we would have to move back to the city. And we just didn't know how to tell you after you built up a whole new life here."

Changbin wipes away the younger's tears and gives him a small smile. 

"Hey, it's okay", Chan mumbles and pulls his younger brother into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I just wished you would have told us sooner. We're a pack, we're a family. And we're always on your side."

There's an agreeing hum resonating through the room and it makes Changbin relax a little. 

Then he's pulled into a hug as well.

"Hyuung! That's so cool, I love children!", Jisung squeals into his ear. "You'll be such great dads. And we will all be fantastic uncles, of course."

Changbin giggles at his adorable reaction and pulls Jisung closer. In the beginning, they haven't talked much and Changbin has been jealous a lot. But after the bond and especially over the last days, the human boy with his squishy cheeks has really grown on him. 

Jisung makes way for Minho and Jeongin to hug the couple and after everyone has congratulated them, they settle back on their sleeping bags. 

"Okay, so although this is wonderful news, we have to talk about the not so great part of it too", Chan starts and Changbin nods, having expected that. 

"First of all, I want you to promise me that you'll never keep something important like this to you again for so long. We're a team and that means you don't have to deal with everything on your own, understood?"

Everyone in the room nods their heads. 

"Then we have to decide what our next steps are. I guess we don't have too much time until Felix starts showing and he should also visit a doctor soon. And those for supernaturals are only in underground places in the city."

"So we'll move to a big city?", Seungmin inquires and Changbin can feel his excitement that's reflected in the younger's wide eyes. 

"We have no other choice", Minho answers. "I really liked the calm here though. Maybe we could move to the suburbs?"

"I think that would be nice", Jeongin agrees, smiling softly. "We can't go back to Cheomul after what happened. Myeolin and Loya are the next best cities for supernaturals to live in."

"Isn't Hyunjin from Loya? It would be good to already be familiar with the network of supernaturals there, right?", Jisung pipes in. 

All eyes land on Hyunjin expectantly. 

"I don't know if I want to go there, honestly", the witch mumbles. He looks deep in thought for a while before he continues. "But I also can't run from my problems forever and I miss my family, so maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Seungmin makes an uncharacteristically high, loud noise and wraps his arms around Hyunjin's neck, almost choking him in the process. 

"You  _ have  _ to show me the library, hyung! And the ocean! And just everything! I want to see everything!"

"Me too! I want to see everything too!", Jisung joins in excitedly and the pack can't help but laugh. 

All the worries Changbin had have disappeared by now. He is happy to see how the two village boys are so excited to see the world and he is relieved that they see something good in this change. He knows that he's taking away their home from them, so he's glad that at least for now they don't feel too sad about it. 

"Loya it is then. We should start preparing for our journey soon. Do you think we could stay with your family for a few days after our arrival?", Chan asks. 

Hyunjin nods. "It will be super crowded, but we'll manage."

They decide to sleep for now and settle on the floor. 

_ It went better than I thought _ , Felix tells him through their mind link. 

_ I told you it would be fine _ , Changbin replies and snuggles into his mate. 

Felix feels like he has been holding his breath for too long and finally releases it. For almost twelve weeks he has kept this a secret and now that it's out and everyone reacted with so much understanding, he can't help but shed one or two happy tears. He doesn't know how he deserves such a great family but he is so grateful to have them. He turns around and latches himself onto Changbin, inhaling deeply. He smells like jasmine, and a warm fireplace and home. Changbin places his hand between their bodies to caress his belly. Felix sighs content and closes his eyes. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all already expected it, but now it's official: Felix is pregnant, wohoo ~\\(≧▽≦)/~ You can thank my friend Ana for planting the idea in my mind haha 💕


	32. Chapter 32

"You only stepped outside for a second to walk the others out and you come back looking like a tree", Jisung scolds while pulling some stray yellow leaves out of Minho's hair.

He doesn't sound actually annoyed though and giggles at the older's pout. They look so domestic together that it even makes Seungmin feel dizzy. He's so glad that they were able to rescue Minho and that they are back together. He knows how much his best friend has suffered not only over the last days but also the months before. He only deserves the best and Minho does too. They had enough struggles for a lifetime, Seungmin thinks. 

Right now, Minho throws the leaves onto Jisung's head, making him gasp in shock before chasing the older through the entire library. The leaves are shaken off of him as he runs and laughs. Out of breath, he crushes into Minho's back and holds him tight.

"Let me go!", Minho whines, although he could easily get rid of the younger.

"Never", Jisung says with a soft voice that makes Minho turn around in his loose grip.

Their eyes meet and Seungmin swears there are actual hearts and sparkles in them. Then Minho leans in for a kiss and Seungmin turns his head away. 

Usually, he would make a snarky remark about how disgustingly cute they are but he thinks they deserve a break. Adding to that, he has his own romantic problems on his mind. He has not mentioned the kiss to Hyunjin again and the older hasn't either. Maybe it didn't mean that much to him after all? Or he's just being considerate given that Seungmin rejected the witch when he confessed… 

"Do you want to talk?", someone suddenly asks and startles Seungmin who's completely lost in thought. 

When he turns to the voice, Jisung looks at him with expectant eyes. Minho is nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"I sent him away so that we could have some privacy", Jisung explains as he sits down next to Seungmin at the fireplace. 

"What's on your mind, Minnie? You have been so quiet lately."

"It has just been a lot. First you lose your family, then we almost lose Minho and-", Seungmin stops himself there by biting his lips. 

"And?", Jisung inquires carefully. 

Seungmin sighs deeply. 

"Will you say  _ I told you _ if I tell you that I maybe-  _ maybe  _ am developing something like-", he cuts himself off again.

He can't say it. But luckily Jisung understands him without words. 

"Something like feelings for Hyunjin?", his best friend finishes the sentence for him. 

Seungmin blinks a few times.

_ Feelings for Hyunjin.  _ It sounds so foreign in his ears. He has never had feelings for anyone, has never looked at anyone that way, has never even thought about it. Because his parents grew up in the capital and with the customs there, they have never pressured their son into marrying anyone. They always said that he would find the right person when it's time and that he shouldn't worry even if all the others his age are already getting engaged. And so Seungmin has never thought about it much. Despite his permissive upbringing, he has learned about social rules in school. One of them being to refrain from any inappropriate contact with the opposite sex until marriage, much less to the same of course. And as the good boy Seungmin was, he has never thought about getting close to neither a girl nor a guy, much to his mother's disappointment.

That's why he feels so lost now. Because how can Seungmin know what these feelings are if he never had them before? 

"Yes", Seungmin agrees with a small, wavering voice after way too much time has passed. "Something like feelings for Hyunjin."

A sympathetic smile paints Jisung's face who has been patiently waiting for the younger's response. 

"Oh Minnie, it's okay. It's okay that you're not certain about what you feel. It's okay to take your time if you need it and most of all it's okay to like somebody, alright?"

Seungmin gives him a nod and tries to convince himself that it's indeed okay. 

"You are great friends, you spend so much time together, you are comfortable around him. And he even told you he likes you more than a friend. I don't think he has changed his mind about that", Jisung continues. 

"Actually…", Seungmin starts and sheepishly looks at the fire with a small smile on his face. "We actually kissed a few days ago."

"You did what?!", Jisung shrieks and almost knocks himself over because he's so shocked. 

Seungmin can't do anything else but blush. He can't believe it himself. The only kiss he had before was the one with Jisung, but that was so entirely different.

"You, Kim Seungmin, kissed another boy?!", Jisung yelps and Seungmin has to shush him before the whole town knows. 

"That's not what happened. I think he kissed me, or maybe we both did…"

"That's not the point at all!", Jisung exclaims and looks at his best friend very seriously. "The point is that you, Kim Seungmin, shared a kiss with another boy AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ABOUT IT YET?"

"I wanted to, but not while your boyfriend was literally in danger of his life", Seungmin defends himself. 

"I can't believe you", Jisung huffs and shakes his head. "It has been days since we rescued him. Just admit that you have been too scared to face it."

Seungmin cringes because that's exactly what it is. 

"You're right", Seungmin mumbles. 

Jisung face softens instantly, all the feigned anger is gone. Then he pulls Seungmin into a hug like he does so often and mumbles an apology. The werewolf sighs relieved at the familiar comfort. 

They sit like this for a while until Jisung backs away with a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Did you like it?", he asks, still smirking. 

Seungmin becomes red all over again. 

"I did", Seungmin mumbles and Jisung looks like a proud father. Seungmin hits him for the smug look on his face. 

"Hey, I'm just being supportive!", Jisung whines and rubs the spot on his arm. Then he gets serious again. 

"So you liked the kiss and you like the guy and the guy likes you… I think you should do something about it", Jisung advises. 

"Like what?"

"Like telling him."

"Telling him?!", Seungmin gasps while Jisung facepalms. 

"Yes, you idiot. Or do you want to keep pining for him forever?"

"I'm not pining for him…"

Jisung gives him a look. 

"Fine, maybe I am", Seungmin admits, sulking. 

"You would like to become even closer with him, right?"

Seungmin nods his head. 

"And you want to kiss him again?"

Seungmin splutters but then he nods. 

"Then what are you still doing here? Go upstairs and do it!"

"I don't know-", Seungmin mumbles. 

"But I do", Jisung cuts in and pulls the younger to his feet. "I'll get Minho and go home so you have all the time and privacy that you need."

Seungmin stares at him with wide eyes. 

"Hey, if you're not ready I understand, okay?", Jisung says as the good friend he is. 

But he is right, Seungmin thinks. He has these feelings and he had them for some time now, although he was never able to admit it, not even to himself. Is there really anything he can lose? Hyunjin told him he likes him. It's only himself who is standing in his own way. 

"I'll do it", Seungmin speaks up after a while.

Jisung warmly smiles at him.

"I'm so proud of you."

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


"Couldn't you just cast a spell on everyone in town so that we could go outside?", Seungmin asks with a pout. 

He is sitting on the window still in his room, watching how Minho and Jisung become small figures in the distance as they make their way to the forest.

The others have already left earlier to move back into the pack's house now that it's safe again. But knowing that they will leave soon tinges the atmosphere around his friends with something gloomy. Hyunjin understands that, he felt the same when he left his hometown. But now he is probably the happiest of all of them. He thought he wasn't ready to go back to the place he made such bad memories at. But the more he thinks about home, the scenery, their small house and especially his mother and sister, he can't help but look forward to going back there. 

"I would die right away only if I tried", Hyunjin responds with a chuckle when he notices that he still hasn't answered the younger's question. 

Hyunjin is feeling a lot better by now as he stayed in bed over the last days. But he would definitely prefer to go outside now too. He can't risk teleporting them somewhere though, he's not sure if he could handle that much yet. 

"Will it always be like that?", Seungmin asks and Hyunjin raises his head in question.

"I mean, your face is on every blackboard here. Won't they know you're a witch in Loya too?"

Hyunjin contemplates for a while. It's not like he hasn't thought about it, he just tries to avoid that topic whenever he can because he's afraid that what Seungmin said is actually true. He ends up shaking his head though. 

"Loya is far enough away, I don't think it would have spread to there."

Seungmin nods his head and gazes out of the window again, seemingly at nothing.

It's a nice afternoon. Outside, the leaves are already turning yellow and orange and red, decorating the dull, muddy streets with color. The sun is still up high and the way it illuminates the werewolf's face makes him look magical. And that should mean something coming from a witch. Hyunjin swallows. He can't believe how Seungmin can be real. When he talks about books, his eyes light up like the ones of a puppy getting a treat. He always acts so distantly but once he relaxes and lets go of all the composure he's carrying with him all the time, he's just a small boy. A boy Hyunjin has fallen in love with way too quickly. But can he really complain? He is so lucky that the younger hasn't pushed him away yet. Hyunjin is well aware that Seungmin would hurt himself in the process because of the imprinting and that that's probably the only reason they have become friends. The only reason Seungmin has let Hyunjin kiss him. Seungmin has not mentioned it again. He gave him a kiss on the cheek the night of the rescue, sure. But afterwards, he hasn't come close like that again. So it's probably his way to gently turn him down. Hyunjin sighs. He would wish for a different relationship with the other, but at that moment he knows clearer than ever that just this is enough. Looking at this beautiful boy, talking to him, laughing, cuddling. All as friends, but it's enough. 

Seungmin is still blankly staring outside when Hyunjin lets go of his thoughts. 

"What are you thinking about?", Hyunjin asks. 

Seungmin flinches visibly and turns his head to Hyunjin with a shy, sheepish smile that's very uncharacteristic for him.

"You", he says so quietly that Hyunjin is sure he heard wrong. 

"Sorry, what?"

"I said I was thinking about you", the younger admits a little clearer now, taking Hyunjin's breath away. 

"I'm not good at this, Jinnie", Seungmin continues to mumble. 

Hyunjin can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at the nickname and the vulnerable expression in Seungmin's eyes. He doesn't dare to move when Seungmin slowly shuffles closer until he sits next to the witch on his bed. It's difficult to keep eye contact when the younger is so close, but Hyunjin does his best not to look away.

"I need time", Seungmin says. 

Hyunjin's heart jumps in his chest. That he needs time sounds like a negative thing. But also almost like a promise. He needs time but one day… maybe one day- but maybe Hyunjin is feeling too hopeful again. 

"I need time for a lot of things that are normal in the relationships you know. I'm not used to so much physical closeness and I don't know how long it will take me. But if you are willing to wait…"

Hyunjin gapes at him. His mind must be playing tricks on him. It must be twisting Seungmin's words so that they sound promising, so that it sounds like the younger is actually interested in him.

"I don't like you for your body, Seungmin", Hyunjin states with furrowed brows, feeling a little hurt that the other would think that. "I like you because I feel comfortable around you, because I can just be myself. You're always funny, a little grumpy and a total smart-ass because you have read so many books. But I can assure you that I like every single one of these things."

"I like you too", Seungmin whispers. Hyunjin's breath gets caught in his throat yet again. 

"Kim Seungmin, don't play with my heart again", Hyunjin breathes.

"I'm not."

Hyunjin could swear that the younger is moving closer. 

"I'm really not. I've been denying it for so long. I blamed my feelings on the imprinting, on us being friends, on my imagination even."

Seungmin leans even closer. Mere millimeters are between them now and Hyunjin can feel Seungmin's warm breath on his face. 

"I think they are real. I want to find out if they are real if you want that too."

Hyunjin is speechless for a second before he finds his voice again. 

"Yes", he breathes out. "Oh my goodness,  _ yes. _ "

Then lips touch his own and he is overwhelmed by the feeling that comes with them. It's warm and soft and too much and too little at the same time. He gently holds onto Seungmin's hips and pulls him into his lap. The kiss is soft like a feather, almost innocent. But Hyunjin is okay with the slow pace and savors every second of it. When he licks over the younger's lips, Seungmin shudders and pulls away. 

"I'm sorry", Hyunjin mumbles while staring at Seungmin's glazed-over eyes and the red lips. 

"It's okay", Seungmin whispers. 

"Will you introduce me to your family as your boyfriend?", he then asks. 

Hyunjin's eyes light up. 

"Of course I will if that's fine with you."

Seungmin nods and gives him a peck. 

Hyunjin can't believe his luck, can't believe this is reality. But as he spends the evening huddled up with his  _ boyfriend _ , taking turns in reading a book out loud, it slowly dawns on him. A wide smile splits his face. 

"What's wrong?", Seungmin asks when Hyunjin stops reading.

"Nothing. I'm just happy", Hyunjin replies. 

Seungmin stares up at him. His eyes faintly start to glow golden as he tucks a strand of blond hair behind Hyunjin's ear. 

"Me too", he whispers. "I'm happy too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Hyunmin chapter you have been waiting for (or not, I actually don't know. But _I_ have been waiting haha). Anyway, the ship has sailed! Please share your thoughts in the comments~


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder to read the tags if you haven't done it yet...

"Can I touch it?", Jisung asks Felix with sparkling eyes. 

The younger chuckles but takes his hand and gently guides it onto his stomach.

"You won't feel anything though, it's too early."

Jisung pouts and now the other werewolves in the room laugh at him too. 

They are sitting on the sofa in the living room of the werewolves' home, probably for one of the last times. Jisung has a weird feeling in his stomach. Like he is about to lose something important and that kind of is the case. He doesn't know when he will come back to visit the next time. Despite the excitement he feels at the thought of venturing into the unknown, into the third biggest city, exploring it and living with Minho without hiding- it still feels unreal and overwhelming. What if he can't adapt to their lifestyle? What if he doesn't like it there? What if he misses his home too much? He has spent over nineteen years of his life here after all.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by the opening of the front door. He immediately jumps up from where he's sitting between Felix and Minho when he sees who it is and that they are holding hands. 

"Finally!", Jisung yells and almost crashes Seungmin with his hug.

He lets go and embraces Hyunjin who's staring at him a little dumbfounded. 

"I'm so happy for you! Just don't hurt each other anymore, okay?"

"You knew he was going to confess?", Hyunjin asks when Jisung backs away.

"Of course! Do you think this idiot would have done it without someone pushing him in the right direction?", Jisung asks with a grin and flicks Seungmin's forehead with his finger.

"Ouch!"

"You're a werewolf, don't  _ ouch  _ me", Jisung chuckles, then he makes way for the others to congratulate the new couple. 

When Minho comes back from hugging the two, he pulls Jisung aside. 

"Would it be inappropriate to go upstairs now?", he whispers. 

Just as Jisung wants to shake his head, Seungmin speaks up. 

"Totally inappropriate. Because I have to ask you something."

When everyone is settled on the two couches, Seungmin continues. 

"My parents are very sad about us leaving and they told me that they both miss the city. That's why they asked if we would mind if they tagged along. Just to visit and they wouldn't have to live with us, of course. I still wanted to ask if you're okay with it first."

Everyone easily agrees to that. Many of them don't even have parents anymore and the ones that do miss them because they are apart from them. So they all understand that Seungmin and his parents want to keep being close to each other. Jisung is happy for his best friend but also for himself. It would hurt a lot to leave them behind after acting as his second parents for such a long time. So Jisung is happy to postpone that goodbye, even if he knows it won't be forever. 

"So can we go now?", Minho asks again.

"Oh, someone is in a hurry", Chan teases him and smirks. 

Minho sends him a death glare. 

"Alright, alright. You can go. See you tomorrow", the pack alpha says with a wink. 

Minho doesn't wait before grabbing Jisung's arm and dragging him upstairs into their room, making the younger yelp. 

"You're not in rut, or are you?"

"I'm not", Minho answers as he locks the door behind them. "But I thought it would be nice to get mated while we're still here."

He says the last part very quietly but it still takes Jisung's breath away.

After all the trouble, he has almost forgotten about what they were about to do right before Minho was captured. 

"I'd love that", Jisung breathes out. 

Before he can say more, a pair of lips are pressed against his own and strong arms circle his waist. Jisung sighs into the kiss and lets go of all the pent up tension in his body, all but melting into Minho. The kiss is soft but longing, slowly turning into something more demanding. Jisung feels goosebumps spread over his skin when Minho carefully pulls at Jisung's button lip with his teeth. Jisung releases a shuddering breath, then he grabs Minho's hair and deepens their kiss. It gets hotter and hotter until Jisung thinks he will glow up, just like Minho's eyes.

The next moment, Jisung finds himself in bed with Minho on top, straddling him. He wonders if he will ever get used to the older's fast movements but the thought is carried away once Minho finds his lips again. The older's hands hover onto Jisung's body. His fingers trail over Jisung's clothed chest until they reach the hem of his shirt and free him of it. He feels the cold air hitting his bare skin but he doesn't care because he feels so hot inside. Now that there's nothing in the way, Minho lowers his head and sucks at the skin over Jisung's abdomen. The younger makes a sinful noise and immediately covers his mouth with his hand. He's in a house full of werewolves. There's no way they haven't heard him. 

"Relax, baby", Minho's voice vibrates against his skin, almost making him moan again at the foreign sensation. 

"I can't. They'll hear me", Jisung replies. 

"They know what's going on so there's no need to hide it", Minho says. That doesn't make Jisung feel better though. 

"Is this even part of the mating process?"

Minho shakes his head. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!", Jisung exclaims, a little too fast and a little too loud. 

Minho laughs at him and he can feel how his cheeks heat up. 

"Please, continue", he breathes out.

"Only if you relax and let me hear you, alright?"

Jisung bites his lips while his eyes find Minho's golden ones. 

He isn't hiding either, Jisung realizes. It gives him the courage to nod his head and relax his muscles.

"You're driving me insane", Minho whispers, eyes focused on where Jisung is still biting his lip.

Then he kisses Jisung's neck and this time the younger doesn't hold back the sounds forming in his chest. Minho travels further down and down until he reaches his waistband.

He looks up at Jisung with big glowing eyes.

"Can I?"

Jisung nods eagerly. 

He throws his head back when Minho reaches an especially sensitive part.

Only after a few seconds, he feels a burning sensation in his stomach area and pulls on Minho's hair to make him stop because he doesn't want it to end so soon. 

"What's wrong?", Minho asks, worried.

"Nothing", Jisung utters, a little breathless. 

He sits up and pushes Minho into the mattress, switching their positions. He gets rid of the older's clothes and returns what the other has given to him. 

After a while, Jisung loses track of time. Of everything really. All he can see is Minho, taste is Minho, feel is Minho. Their love and pleasure mingle in his chest and he even has problems telling their bodies apart by now. He has forgotten about all his inhibitions, what his friends downstairs think, what his parents would think, what the universe thinks. Because what is the universe when his whole world is holding him close, kissing him, moaning his name, moving against him, never letting go. 

His eyes almost fall shut when Minho pulls out and hugs him close. Minho has warned him that it could be dangerous for him but with how gentle and soft Minho treated him, Jisung doesn't understand his concern. At this moment, he feels nothing but content and loved and in love and tired, but the good kind.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, sunshine", Minho murmurs against his ear. "We still haven't done what we came here for"

Jisung shuffles and turns so that he faces Minho. 

"Are you sure this is not what you came here for?", he teases and pecks the corner of Minho's mouth. 

"Maybe you're right", Minho chuckles and kisses his lips while he presses their bare bodies together with his hand on Jisung's lower back. 

Jisung shudders, feeling a little sensitive after being in bed together for so long. 

"Let's do it then", Jisung says when their lips part.

Minho takes Jisung's wrist and plants a kiss on it before his fangs appear and lets them sink in. He is careful not to let any of the secretion in his fangs out by accident in order not to turn Jisung. Minho sucks a little on the bite, swallows and places another kiss onto the broken skin. 

The bite stings a bit but it's bearable. Jisung stops staring at his wrist and takes Minho's instead. He doesn't know how to do it but Minho gives him an encouraging nod. So Jisung tries, but his teeth aren't sharp enough. Minho's went through his flesh as if it was butter but Jisung doesn't even break the skin when he uses more strength. 

Defeated, he lets go and caresses the bite mark on Minho's red wrist. 

"I'm sorry", Jisung mumbles. 

They should have known that it wouldn't work with a human. Minho should have known that Jisung can never be the person he wants, unless he becomes a werewolf. Jisung should have known that being human is not enough-

"Stop over-thinking, Ji", Minho scolds him. "Here", he says and holds his arm out to Jisung. 

Where there was just a mark before, blood is pooling out of two little dots. Minho must have bitten himself while Jisung was caught up in his thoughts. 

He catches Minho's eyes. The older nods. So Jisung takes his hand and kisses the soft skin, licks over it and even sucks a little. The iron taste in his mouth is strong but not as unpleasant as he has expected.

When he raises his head and licks over his lips, Minho smiles at him brightly. He presses him into the mattress and kisses him, all while threading their hands together. When their wounded wrists touch, a spark lights inside of Jisung's chest. The place that's already reserved for Minho seems to warm up, to glow and from there it consumes Jisung's whole body like a hot wave of fire. He has never felt closer to the older before, it's like a part of Minho is actually a part of himself now. He is overwhelmed by it, by everything he senses. The room suddenly smells like a cold winter night and rain mixed with a field of flowers. Behind his closed eyes he can make out a smudgy glowing  _ something _ . When he opens his eyes, it is still there and surrounds Minho, but he can only see it if he really focuses on it. Could it be his aura? But how would Jisung be able to see it?

_ It worked _ , something pushes against his head. 

Jisung's eyes widen. He tries to push back. 

_ I can hear you _ .

Then Minho's eyes widen.

Suddenly, Jisung feels dizzy. His head tingles, his heart skips a beat and his wrist burns like hell.

He can see Minho smile, not yet noticing his struggle to breathe. It's the last thing Jisung sees before everything goes black. 

  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ ❍ ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  


Minho has heard so many stories about mating before and he always expected it to be magical. But he could have never prepared himself for this sensation, this feeling of closeness, of Jisung in his purest form. 

Now that the feeling of connection has settled inside of Minho, he opens his eyes again, only to find Jisung already looking back. His eyes are wide open as if the experience is overwhelming him. There are small tears caught in his long lashes and his face is burning but there's also a smile on his face that makes Minho relax. 

_ It worked _ , Minho says and pushes against Jisung's presence on instinct. He sometimes does that although he knows very well that the younger can't hear him. 

Then something scrapes against his own aura and before Minho realizes what's happening, he hears Jisung's voice in his head. 

_ I can hear you.  _

Minho can't believe this is real. He makes a sound of surprise, then laughs in delight. He stops immediately though when he feels Jisung's aura fade as he hears how his heartbeat slows down.

Minho looks down at his mate with wide eyes. His eyes are closed now, mouth slightly agape. 

Jisung's heartbeat stutters again. Then his heart barely even beats.

_ This isn't real. This isn't real.  _

Minho is frozen. How can it be? One second Jisung feels happy and alive and in the next, he goes completely stiff.

_ This can't be real.  _

Minho snaps out of his state of shock. On autopilot, he lays Jisung onto the carpet on the floor and starts pumping his hands onto the human's chest. He cries out for help in his head, trying to reach the others. They are at the door in a second. That's when Minho remembers that he has locked it but it's already broken down by someone before he can open it.

They are immediately by his side and Minho feels how his hands are pried away from Jisung's chest. Only then he realizes that he is not even doing anything useful anymore because he's shaking so hard from unforgiving sobs tearing out of his throat. His vision is blurry from tears but he sees how they are all laying their hands onto Jisung's tiny body to transfer their energy to him.

Someone wipes the tears on his face away and takes his hands in his. It's his little brother. 

"It's going to be okay, but he needs you now", Jeongin says before joining the others. 

Minho feels like he's in a fever dream but he nods and moves closer to Jisung. Then he takes everything he has and leads it into Jisung's body. At the same time, Hyunjin mumbles some words under his breath, making his hands glow. 

Minho doesn't know how long they sit there until Chan raises his voice. 

"Stop", he says. 

Minho already wants to protest but then he feels it too. 

"He's coming to."

Jisung takes a breath like a drowning man, then he blinks his eyes open. 

He turns his head and looks at them in confusion. Then he sits up and rubs his chest. 

"What the hell are all of you doing here?", he questions as if nothing happened. As if he just took a nap instead of being on the verge of dying. Then he notices the state he is in and shyly covers his naked body with the blanket on the bed. 

Minho wants to say something but Seungmin beats him to it. 

"You big dummy! First you almost die on us and then you come back saying  _ this,  _ acting as if you didn't scare us witless? I hate you!", Seungmin yells, but the tears streaming over his face speak a different language. 

Jisung just blinks at him, confused and worried. 

"I'm sorry… I don't know… what happened?", Jisung breathes out but then he is already pulled into a hug by his best friend.

"Never do this to me again, you hear me?"

Jisung tries to nod but it's almost impossible in Seungmin's tight grip. 

"Cut the poor boy some slack and let him rest", Chan demands and gets up from the floor. 

"I feel like we need the rest more than he does", Jeongin jokes and he's right. Minho also feels quite drained after transferring so much energy. 

"Can you take it from here?", Chan asks him. 

Minho nods. 

"Tell us if anything happens immediately, okay? We'll talk about everything else in the morning", Chan says and pulls him into a hug. 

"And congratulations", the older mumbles. 

Minho sighs and takes comfort in the hug. That was a hell of a shocking few minutes right there. He expected that it might not work but not that the bond would be dangerous to Jisung. 

They all leave the two alone and Minho helps Jisung back into the bed while explaining what happened. 

"I'm so sorry, Jisung", Minho whispers into the darkness while burying his head onto the other's chest.

"Don't be", Jisung reassures him in a soft voice while his fingers caress Minho's scalp. "You didn't know this would happen."

"But I should have expected it. If I had known, I would have never done it. Please believe me."

Jisung takes Minho's face in his hands and wipes away the tears on his cheeks. Then he places a kiss on each one. 

"Minho, I believe you. But I proposed to you, I wanted this. And I'm so happy that we did it."

_ So happy,  _ Jisung adds over their mind link that was surprisingly created through the mating ritual. 

Minho sniffles, then he nods his head. 

_ Me too. I'm so happy too but I thought you would leave me. _

"I will not leave you, love", Jisung mumbles against his lips before kissing them gently. 

They cuddle like this for a while until Minho realizes something. 

"We haven't checked our wrists yet!", he exclaims and shuffles out of bed to light the oil lamp next to him so that Jisung can see too. 

When the younger is illuminated, there's a frown on his face. 

"What do you mean?", he asks. 

Instead of answering, Minho takes Jisung's hand and faces both of their palms upwards. 

He can hear the other gasp for air. 

The skin is already healed and the bite marks are only barely visible, just white outlines like the crescent mark of the pack ritual on their palms. But between the imprints of teeth, there is something else. 

"What is it?", he hears Jisung ask. 

"Our mating marks."

It's a delicate, small brown flower with wide petals and dainty leaves. It's identical on both of their wrists, marking them as partners for life. 

"What flower is it?", Minho asks Jisung who he knows has a lot more knowledge about botany than he has. 

"It's a moonflower", Jisung answers.

Minho scoffs. "Isn't that too cliché?"

"I think it's beautiful", the younger answers, still staring at the flower under his skin in awe. 

"It is beautiful", Minho agrees, trailing over the thin lines with his fingers. "But I would be happy with anything if it meant that you belong to me."

"I belonged to you before too, hyung. We belong together."

"I know." Minho kisses Jisung's forehead and pulls him close. Jisung leans into him but doesn't move his eye away from their hands. "I know."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was freaking packed and I really don't like it. It's probably the chapter I hate the most although it shouldn't be because they finally mated. I planned on Jisung passing out from the beginning and I'm really bad at changing my mind once I'm set on something. It was meant to be a cliffhanger but I thought I couldn't make you suffer that badly again, so I kept it all in one chapter. And now the structure is really weird and I don't like it but please bear with me <3
> 
> Btw, I wanted to tell you that this fanfic will have 35 chapters plus one epilogue. Just so that you can mentally prepare yourself because we're nearing the end~
> 
> And now I'll leave and hide somewhere because I'm still embarrassed for writing that smut scene, although it was pretty vague. Have a nice day everyone!


	34. Chapter 34

It's the third day of the week, two days after Minho and he got mated. The older has insisted that Jisung rests for some time although the younger has been feeling fine. In the end, Jisung gave in because he remembered the shock and fear in Minho's eyes when he woke up after passing out because of the mating ritual.

Right now, Jisung is hugging Minho goodbye although he is reluctant to leave him. He feels it even stronger now that they are mated, the urge to be close to the older. 

_ Sunshine, we'll see each other tomorrow, okay? _ , Minho says in his head. 

Jisung whines.  _ That's so long. I already miss you. _

_ I miss you too _ , Minho replies and pecks his lips sweetly. 

Jisung responds by deepening the kiss, savoring the moment before they part. 

They eventually do part and Jisung leaves the older behind in The Golden Night together with Felix, Changbin and Jeongin. They haven't opened their shops again after Minho has been arrested and they also don't plan to do it before leaving. Today is meant for packing, cleaning and making peace with the idea of leaving this place. 

This is how Jisung and Seungmin drop Chan and Hyunjin at the carpenter shop to gather all of the pack alpha's belongings there. But before leaving, Jisung strolls through the workshop and lets all the memories he has of this place sink in.

He remembers his first day when he nervously knocked on the door only to be greeted by one of the nicest people he has ever met. And it has changed his whole life. What if he never knocked on that door? What if he did his apprenticeship at another place? He never thought about it but ironically it's his parents' wish that brought him to the place where he met his pack and his mate. 

Jisung's fingers trail over the handle of a saw, then his gaze travels over to some small, completely askew planks that are attached to each other with iron nails. Jisung involuntarily laughs out loud as he picks up the construction. It's the first wooden box he tried to make months ago and Chan has still kept it here since then, despite its horrifying appearance. 

"What's so funny?", Chan asks from behind him. 

The older is in the process of sorting out what he still needs and what he doesn't want to take with him to Loya while Hyunjin and Seungmin are putting the wood stored in the backroom into boxes. 

"Do you remember how bad I was at the beginning? And you still were so nice about it. But have you even looked at this?", Jisung chuckles as he holds up his masterpiece of a casket.

Chan immediately laughs with him while Seungmin raises an eyebrow. 

"What's that even supposed to be?", Seungmin asks as he carries a stack of wood into the room, inspecting what Jisung is holding in his hand. 

"It's a box."

The younger gives Jisung a bewildered look. 

"That is  _ not  _ a box. Wow, Sungie, I didn't know you were  _ this bad _ ."

With a pout, Jisung puts the not-a-box back down.

"His painting skills were great from the beginning though", Chan pipes in. "And it has almost doubled the requests for furniture. You started a real trend there, Sungie."

Jisung feels his cheeks flush at the praise. By now he is not bad at carpeting anymore but he's still a lot better at painting. Plus it is his true passion, so he is even happier to hear people appreciating it. 

"We are just a great team, hyung", Jisung states with a grin on his face. 

"Yes, we are. The best", Chan responds and walks over to ruffle the younger's hair. "I bet we won't have a problem finding customers in Loya."

"So you plan on opening the shop again there?", Hyunjin, who is just walking out of the storeroom with another load of planks, inquires. 

Chan nods. "That's the plan. Minho wants to reopen his restaurant there too. It will take some time to start a business in a foreign city, but I'm sure we can do it."

They go back to work after that and Seungmin and Jisung help with cleaning until they leave the two in order to start their tour through Heesul. 

The two best friends have planned to spend the day visiting their favorite spots in town as well as saying goodbye to a few people living there. Jisung feels a nervous sensation in his stomach as something seems to pull at his heart. How can he feel so homesick and nostalgic when he is still here, walking through Heesul's backstreets like he has done so many times together with Seungmin?

They stop once they reach the school they attended since they were only young children. It's the only school in Heesul and students of all ages go there. Jisung takes a look through one of the windows that he knows belongs to their old classroom. He can make out some young children sitting at the larch wood desks. It looks exactly like their class once has, only that they are not part of it anymore. Even the teacher at the front is the same. When Jisung notices her, he pulls Seungmin closer by his sleeve and nods towards Mrs. Jeong. 

"Do you remember her math classes?", Jisung asks. 

"Of course, how could I forget?", Seungmin says and rolls his eyes. "They were awful."

Jisung snickers at that.

"You still paid attention though."

"I always did", Seungmin answers and retreats from the window. 

"Not in Korean class. You would always be distracted because you were reading ahead in the books we were supposed to read together in class. You never knew where we were at when Mrs. Jeong picked you to read out loud."

"That's what I had you for", Seungmin sighs and Jisung laughs at the nonchalant look on the younger's face. 

"True."

Suddenly, one of the children turns towards the window and points at him with wide eyes. Feeling embarrassed, Jisung instantly steps away from the building as well. 

Jisung saunters over to the blackboard. All the wanted papers from the last time he was here are still hung up. He is kind of relieved because it means the supernaturals haven't been captured yet but he still looks the street up and down. When nobody is in sight, he tears them all off. A fairy, a werewolf that gladly doesn't look like anyone of his pack, a mermaid and lastly the one portraying Hyunjin. He discreetly puts them in the bag hanging over his shoulder and walks to the school backyard as if nothing had happened. 

"Don't you think that's a little obvious?", Seungmin asks, sounding nervous. 

Jisung shrugs at him as he flops himself onto the grass.

"Better than having them endangered."

Nodding understandingly, Seungmin sits down next to him. 

Jisung inspects the hands in his lap. He still isn't quite used to the sight. A small scar shaped like a crescent moon, two dots from where Minho's fangs bit into his wrist, a delicate moonflower. 

"It is really pretty", Seungmin states as he leans over Jisung's shoulder to get a better look. 

It's not like the werewolf hasn't seen it yet but he still seems fascinated by it, just like Jisung.

"I'm glad it worked", Jisung starts. "But I'm worried because it almost killed me. Doesn't it mean that we are not meant to be? That werewolves aren't meant to be with a human?"

"Jisung", Seungmin says with a reproachful voice. "It's a strong bond and human bodies are just a little more fragile than supernaturals'. But the fact that it worked in the end, that you are alive, that you have a mating mark, a mind connection to him as well as a completed bond- isn't that enough to think that you are in fact meant for each other?"

A long sigh comes out of Jisung's mouth. 

"I really want to believe that."

"Then do it! Stop feeling bad for being human. It's who you are and you are absolutely wonderful that way", Seungmin reassures and takes his hand. 

"I think being with Hyunjin makes you sappy", Jisung chuckles to lighten the mood. 

Seungmin blushes at the mention of his boyfriend but doesn't argue. That makes Jisung laugh even harder. 

Behind them, a door creeks and a few seemingly unmotivated children step outside, dressed in sports clothes. 

Jisung gets up and helps Seungmin to his feet as well. They have spent enough time at their school anyway, Jisung thinks.

"Gym class was fun", Seungmin remarks as he glances back at the children. 

"Yeah, because you are a werewolf. How unfair!"

"We barely did anything but stretch anyway", Seungmin argues. "I probably got more exercise by chasing Mr. Choi's chickens."

At that, Jisung laughs wholeheartedly again. Spending time with Seungmin at Mr. Choi's farm is probably the best childhood memory he has besides the ones he shares with his mother. 

"I haven't seen him in forever. I think it actually was our last day of school. Can we visit him next?"

"Sure", Seungmin agrees.

They walk downhill in the morning sun that's warming them while the autumn breeze hits their faces. Jisung likes this sensation of feeling warm and cold all at once because it resembles his emotions at the moment. He's torn between the sadness of leaving, the relief of having Minho back, the happiness because of their bond, the excitement at the prospect of exploring new places. In the end, the positive emotions outweigh his fear and nostalgia and he feels warm inside despite the cold wind.

It only takes them ten minutes to reach the other end of town where the farm is situated. The clay house almost looks exactly the same as when they were kids. Maybe it became a little more dilapidated after all those years but Jisung feels all the memories rush back and it has a calming effect on him. He hasn't been here for too long. It somehow is a good thing that they are leaving or else he probably wouldn't have come back for some more years. 

When they knock on the brittle wooden door, it takes a while until they hear a  _ Give me a second _ from the other side. Soon the door is opened with a loud creak and Mr. Choi's wrinkled face comes into view.

"Seungminnie! Jisungie! What a pleasant surprise!", Mr. Choi greets them and immediately opens the door wider to let them in.

"Take a seat boys, I'm going to make us some tea", the old man says as he shuffles over to the stove in the small kitchen. 

His back is a little hunched and Jisung offers to help him but the man refuses with a thankful smile. So they sit down on the soft cushioned chairs that were always too high for them to reach as children. Now they can easily sit on them and the realization comes with another wave of nostalgia. He really has grown up, hasn't he? 

They watch how Mr. Choi gets a teapot from one of the cupboards and puts it onto the fire after filling it with water. When the water is boiled, he pours some herbs into it and walks over to the table with the pot in one hand and three stacked teacups in the other. 

"So, to what do I owe the honour?", Mr. Choi asks as he sits down opposite to them. 

"Actually, we're leaving Heesul soon", Jisung starts when Seungmin doesn't say anything. "So we wanted to pay you a visit before that."

The old man hums, not looking surprised at all, despite it being very rare for people to leave small towns and villages when they were born there. 

"I heard that you were disowned", he says and looks up at Jisung. 

The young human gulps. "You did?", he mumbles. 

He hoped it wouldn't have done the rounds yet. 

"People ask a lot of questions, there was no way your parents could hide it forever. And people talk. Even an old man like me gets wind of gossip eventually."

Jisung nods. He expected this, just not that quickly.

"It's not clear what the reason was though and people are dying to know. And I'm curious too if I'm being honest."

Jisung fiddles with his hands under the table. He trusts Mr. Choi because they were close when he was a kid and in general he's not the kind of person to let secrets slip. But Jisung still doesn't know how he would react. 

"We had divergences regarding who I should marry", Jisung says vaguely.

Mr. Choi hums again and takes the pot to pour them all a cup of tea. 

Jisung pulls his cup closer to distract his hands. Mr. Choi regards them warily. 

"I see. So you two are... "

He looks from Jisung to Seungmin. Both their eyes widen. 

"We? No! We are still just friends, don't worry."

"Oh, it wouldn't worry me", the old man says. "I just assumed because I saw your mating mark."

If Jisung's eyes were wide before, they are almost falling out now. 

"You know?", Seungmin asks in his stead.

The man nods. 

"But you're not-"

He shakes his head. 

"I'm human. But I knew your birth parents."

That makes Seungmin inhale sharply. 

"They always told me a lot of things and asked me to look after you before they left. But you did just great on your own", Mr. Choi continues. 

Jisung can see that Seungmin's eyes are glassy. Jisung takes his hand.

"You could have told me the things you knew before! I was having a hard time back then because I didn't know anything about my kind."

The man shakes his head. "Your parents have the same knowledge as I do and I see that you met other werewolves now. I believe that everything happened at the right time."

Seungmin doesn't look happy with that answer but he seems to understand where Mr. Choi is coming from, so he nods. 

"Now, we don't want this to end on a sad note, right? How about we finish our tea and visit the chickens after?"

They agree and step outside after drinking up. 

The chicken pen is at the same place next to the old building, just as Jisung remembers. They step inside through a small gate and pet the chicken's soft plumage and feed them, just like in the good old days. 

"I still remember clearly how you two visited me as little boys, barely even reaching my hips. Especially Jisung was so small."

Jisung whines at that and the chicken on his arm cackles nervously. 

Mr. Choi just laughs it off. 

"Do you remember how I taught you about gardening but while Seungmin was always focused, Jisung easily got distracted by the pretty flowers and drew them in his little sketchbook? Or how every time one of the chickens broke out of the pen, Seungmin would chase after them?"

"Yeah", Jisung chuckles. "But after a while, the tables always turned and the chickens chased him."

They all laugh together and allow themselves to indulge in reminiscences for a moment before taking their leave. Mr. Choi wraps up some vegetables from his garden for their journey and wishes them good luck for their future. When he pulls Jisung into a hug he also congratulates him for finding a partner for life.

Jisung is happy when they leave the farm. Mr. Choi's blessing means a lot to him because especially elders are normally more closed-minded. It gives him hope and is exactly the reassurement he has needed right now. 

After that, they stroll through some more streets, visit the marketplace, the town hall, the water well that is a popular meeting spot for teenagers. But all of them are still at school so it's comfortably calm there.

When they have covered nearly the whole town, they part ways and Seungmin goes back to the library. In the meantime, Jisung makes his way towards a house he hasn't seen for quite some time. 

Hesitantly, he knocks on the door twice. 

Only seconds after, it is pulled open. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Jisung?", the blacksmith asks, clearly angry at him for rejecting his daughter. 

"Can I talk to Ayeong?"

"Of course  _ not,  _ you brat! How dare you knocking at my door, asking to talk to my daughter after-"

"Dad, it's okay", a voice cuts in from behind.

Ayeong steps outside and tells her father to let them go. Then she indicates Jisung to follow her. 

They walk in silence for some minutes until Jisung decides to break it. 

"I came to apologize", he says and shivers a little. 

Between the houses, it's chilly without the sun shining on them. He looks over at Ayeong who is only wearing a light jacket over her dress. Her ginger hair has gotten longer and the freckles on her nose and cheeks seem to be fading together with summer.

"I just want to understand why. Am I not desirable or did I do something wrong?"

Jisung shakes his head hastily. 

"That's not it at all which is why I came to apologize in the first place. You are a nice and beautiful girl. But I met someone else."

Her eyes widen. "Oh."

"You didn't like me, did you?", Jisung asks and bites his lips anxiously. 

She contemplates for a while, then shakes her head. 

"I always took it for granted that I will marry you. I never really questioned my feelings but I guess I liked the idea of us", she admits. 

"I'm not heartbroken or anything though. Actually, since I'm not promised to you anymore, I started seeing someone else."

Jisung smiles at that.

"I wish you all the best then", he says. 

"I still have to convince my parents, but I really like him. I hope they'll see that too."

Jisung nods, agreeing. He understands that only too well. 

"Jisung, are you happy with your new lover?"

"Yes", Jisung replies with a smile. "He is amazing and treats me so well. I really am in love."

" _ He? _ ", Ayeong asks in wonder. 

Jisung halts. Did he really just let that slip? He just told Mr. Choi but that was different, he trusts him. But he barely even knows Ayeong. 

"I-" Jisung breathes out. He doesn't want to deny Minho either. "Yes, he."

"Huh", Ayeong makes. "That's why you were disowned then."

Jisung nods his head, a sad expression on his face. 

"Hey, don't give me that face. I don't think there's anything wrong with it, but I won't tell anyone. I'm happy for you if you are happy."

Jisung looks up surprised. Why does he learn about so many accepting people only now? And why couldn't his parents react like this?

"I am, very happy. Thank you", he breathes out.

Ayeong gives him a genuine smile and leads them back to the blacksmith's workshop. 

After dropping her off there, Jisung walks towards his second last destination for today. The sun is still standing high when Jisung pushes the key into the old lock and turns it.

When he steps into the familiar house and into the dining room, he is met with his mother sitting on one of the chairs at the table. 

"Jisung!", she exclaims surprised, a little disbelieving even. 

She puts the potato and the peeler she was holding down onto the table. 

"I thought you were already gone!"

Jisung shakes his head and sits down on the other side of the table on his usual chair. His heart clenches a little at the thought. There is nothing like his usual chair anymore. 

"But we leave soon, that's why I'm here."

His mother's face pales but she doesn't say anything. 

"Have you- have you been successful?", she asks tentatively, probably referring to their last conversation shortly after Minho has been arrested. 

"Yes, or else you would have seen him hanging this Free Day." Jisung cringes at how jaded he sounds, he's only still bitter though. He clears his throat. "We're all good now and have even been able to erase the guard's memories."

"How?", his mother asks with wide eyes. 

"Magic, courtesy of our witch friend."

She swallows visibly but seems to accept the fact that this is Jisung's life now. 

"Doesn't that mean you can stay?"

Jisung shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't think you want to know", Jisung mumbles. It makes his mother raise a brow. 

"Fine. One of my friends is pregnant which is why we have to move to the city."

She still looks at him in confusion. Jisung sighs loudly.

"He's a guy."

His mother gapes at him. 

"We don't even know half of what's out there or anything about supernaturals, mom. They are not evil and dangerous by default and yes it's hard to believe but male werewolves can have kids."

"Can you too?"

Jisung is surprised when he doesn't find a hint of disgust on his mother's face. Only surprise and something like genuine interest. 

"Only if I am turned, which I don't plan for now. But if I have children one day, I promise to visit you with them."

"Please come before that", she whispers. 

She looks close to tears and Jisung feels bad for her, although she hurt him so much. 

"Okay, I will", he promises. 

Jisung takes one of the potatoes and starts peeling it into the bowl on the table to distract himself from his emotions.

"I remember doing this as a child. I never understood why I had to do it and not Boseonie, but he was obviously too young", Jisung chuckles. 

His mother only looks at him sadly. "You have changed after your brother was born. Together with our jobs and a baby, we didn't have much time for you and I have always felt sorry for that."

Jisung just shrugs. His mother is right but he has come to terms with it. 

"You didn't have much time after, but we made great memories before. Do you remember how you taught me the names of the flowers in our garden? And how you gave me my first sketchbook for my birthday? Or how we always bought paints together at Mrs. Park's shop?"

Jisung's mother nods, a sad smile painting her pretty features. "Of course, I remember all of them. The Free Days we spent on the flower field just outside the town were my favorites. Your father and Boseonie never shared my passion for flowers, but you would listen attentively and draw them for me. You were such a precious child." 

Her chocolate eyes find his. "You still are my precious child."

Jisung's eyes water. It isn't fair for her to say things like that after rejecting him. 

When silence spreads between them, Jisung gets up. He supposes that it's time for him to leave. 

"Jisung", his mother's voice holds him back. 

"You are still in love with him, right?"

Jisung nods. "Very."

He contemplates if he should tell her, but he has already said so much. It doesn't make a difference now. 

"We are mated." He shows his wrist to his mother. "It comes with a similar meaning as marriage."

She takes his hand and inspects the small flower, mouth agape. "You didn't invite me to your marriage?", she asks, sounding hurt. 

"It's different, it happens in private." Then suddenly anger hits him and he snaps his hand away. "Besides, you can't just throw me out and expect everything to stay the same! You should have thought about that before disowning me."

"I know, I'm sorry", she replies with a small sob, her head hung low. 

"But…", she starts and looks right into his eyes. "Are you happy, Jisungie?"

He thinks back to Minho, his pack and their shared future in Loya. There's only one true answer. 

"I am more than happy, mom. Don't worry about me. We'll visit each other, alright?"

She nods and Jisung takes heart and pulls his mother into a hug. He soaks in her warmth, feeling like a little boy again. But things have changed. He misses her, but he doesn't need her anymore. He became independent from his family so when he lets her go, his mind and heart are at peace. 

When Jisung steps out, the afternoon is already slowly turning into an evening. 

His last stop is his second home, Seungmin's home. Seungmin and his parents are already waiting for him. Together they enjoy a hearty meal and settle at the fireplace downstairs afterwards.

Like in childhood days, Seungmin's father picks up the old storybook and reads them fairytale after fairytale. Jisung relaxes into Seungmin's embrace and closes his eyes, only focusing on the sound of the calm voice and the roaring fire. 

He only opens his eyes again when Seungmin's parents leave them to sleep.

"I'm scared", Seungmin then says. "Everything is going to change."

Jisung hugs Seungmin even closer. "Not everything. Our friendship will always stay the same."

Seungmin hums in agreement. 

"And change is not always bad. It's just different and that can be overwhelming. But in the end, we don't know what change will exactly bring us. So we should look forward to it and enjoy the experience. Because as long as we all are together, nothing can actually scare us."

Leaning into each other, they slowly drift off while watching the fire they have lit up a thousand times before. Now it is their last fire. But Jisung feels ready to let go and start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very uneventful, I'm sorry if it bored you. But I wanted to give Jisung the sense of closure he needed <3
> 
> Also I really have to work on my English. I'm always using the same words, it's driving me mad (/ω＼)
> 
> Are you guys ready for the last chapter before the epilogue? Because I'm not... :')


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last actual chapter... 6k words
> 
> Enjoy? 😅🥺

The first steps Jisung takes are light and bouncy as he is filled with excitement. All their belongings are stacked on the cart in front of him that is pulled by a horse they rented in Ideon. His pack is walking beside him while Seungmin's parents have taken it upon themself to sit on the coachman's seat and drive the cart.

For now, Jisung has fun. He talks to Felix about baby names and bickers with Seungmin from time to time who switches between walking next to him and next to Hyunjin. After about half an hour, Chan, Jeongin and he start playing a round of tag. However, Jisung stands no chance against them and when the carriage catches up to the three again, he is totally out of breath. He shouldn't have been so naive to play tag with two werewolves. Still heaving, he falls in step with Minho and leans his head against the older's shoulder. 

Minho chuckles. "Exhausted?"

Jisung nods in the crook of the werewolf's neck. 

"They were playing foul and used their superhuman abilities", he explains with a pout. 

"Did they now?", Minho teases and laughs at the younger when he pokes his side in annoyance. 

Only when Jisung doesn't recognize the next village they walk through, he realizes that they are really leaving everything behind. He has mentally prepared himself for this time for days now, but his stomach is still heavy now because it feels real for the first time. 

Sensing his distress, Minho discreetly lets their hands brush against each other. He can't do more while other people are around, but the small touch is enough reassurance for Jisung. He looks up and gives his mate a grateful smile. 

The first day comes to an end and they stop in a pub for the night. Jisung is so tired out from walking all day that he instantly falls asleep once his head hits the itchy pillows.

The next morning, they continue their journey just like the other day. Despite nothing happening, Jisung is fascinated by the subtle change of the landscape, watching how mountains appear and pass, how ducks take a bath in a small pond and what kind of people pass them. They all play a game together and take turns in coming up with a story for every person they see, where they came from, where they are going to and why. But what really catches Jisung's eyes are the flowers growing at the roadside. He recognizes most of them but not all and that makes him feel even more excited. How many new flowers will he find once they arrive in Loya? The climate is completely different there, so the flora probably is too. 

Days pass like this. They play games, talk, laugh, take breaks, watch their surroundings and make sure that Felix is okay and let him sit on the coachman's seat from time to time even when he insists that he's fine. With every time they crash at a tavern, Jisung can feel his body getting more exhausted.

On the fifth day, Minho offers to transfer some energy to him because he will easily restore it while sleeping. 

The tingling sensation in Jisung's hands is already familiar to him now and he relaxes into the older's touch. Jisung tells him to stop when it is enough. He's feeling a lot better now. With a sigh, he snuggles closer to Minho. 

To save money, they decided to go for rooms that fit five people each. So they are sharing their room with Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin now. Jisung is a little disappointed to not have more privacy with Minho but it's fine. He knows that this is only temporary. 

_Are you doing okay so far?_ , Minho asks in his head. 

Besides the intimacy the mind link gives them, it also just comes in handy in moments like these. 

Jisung nods his head that's lying on the older's chest. 

_I'm excited and worried at the same time. And I feel homesick when I think too much about Heesul. But right now, the anticipation predominates._

An understanding sound resonates inside his head, almost like a hum. 

_We will build a new home in Loya, I promise._

_It's okay_ , Jisung answers. _I don't need a place to call home when I have all of you by my side. That's what home is for me now._

He can feel Minho smile without seeing him, his aura vibrates warmly and he smells like the fresh night air. 

_You are my home too._

Now Jisung smiles as well. He rolls himself on top of Minho and they lock eyes. 

"I'm glad", Jisung mumbles against his lips before kissing them softly.

Minho lets his hands rest on Jisung's waist as he kisses back, eliciting a sigh from Jisung's mouth. 

"Groooss!", a voice coming from the other bed interrupts them. "People here actually want to sleep in peace", Jeongin continues and presses a pillow onto his ears, probably in vain because of his enhanced hearing. 

They chuckle at the youngest's embarrassment but stop what they were doing to get some sleep too. 

It takes them a few more days to arrive in Loya and almost all the excitement has left Jisung's body by then. The autumn days, the landscape, the flowers- they are still beautiful but Jisung gets tired of walking and watching all day. He wants to draw, to paint, to craft, to dance even. Do something else, anything. Is a little variety too much to ask for? Apparently, it is. The only change he gets is the dropping temperatures. That's how he finds himself always staying by Minho's side now and the werewolf willingly shares his body heat with the shivering human. 

When Hyunjin announced that they have arrived, Jisung almost believes he's dreaming. But then he looks up only to see a huge archway rise in front of him. It is probably thrice as tall as Jisung and ends in a round shape that accommodates a shining bell. Towards the sides, the archway leads over into a grand wall that seems to surround and protect the whole city. 

Hyunjin chuckles at his agape mouth.

"You haven't even seen the city yet", he chuckles. "This is nothing."

Like this, they enter Loya. The guards at the entry don't even stop them, only look them up and down, then into their cart, and wave them through. Jisung sighs in relief. Going to Heesul as a stranger is a lot harder, probably because the guards there actually know everyone. But Loya is too big for that and it comes in favour of them.

From the moment he saw the first glimpse of the city, Jisung can't close his mouth, much less does he dare to blink. He takes everything in with the fascination of a child. The street is paved, not like the dirt road that is Heesul's main street. The buildings on each side of the road are at least two or three stories higher than Jisung is used to but their architectural style is similar to the houses he knows. He has expected something more modern, brighter colors, sharper edges, maybe like the werewolves' house back in Ideon's forest. But most of the houses are simple clay or wood constructions, just like in Heesul. It immediately makes him feel a little more comfortable.

As they walk on, more people come into sight as well as the many signs attached to the buildings promoting the shops inside. And there are carriages dragged by horses. A lot of them. Jisung is overwhelmed by the amount of all of these. The last time he has seen so many people at once was on the market place when Hyunjin was almost hung. He feels anxiety claw at his erratically beating heart but when he focuses on Minho's hand in his, it is bearable. 

His eyes widen then. He looks down at their intertwined hands. They won't be questioned for this, he realizes. Maybe he could even kiss Minho right on the street and nobody would care. Jisung looks back to the crowd they are walking through. Some old men chatting animatedly, kids running around while laughing loudly, people staring into the huge windows. Then he notices two girls that look a little older than him, smiling at each other and holding hands, just like Minho and he are. Jisung takes a shuddering breath, then he grins from ear to ear and stands on tiptoes to press a kiss against Minho's temple. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?", Minho asks surprised but chuckles endearingly. 

"I love you", Jisung says out loud, not caring if anyone hears him. Because nobody seems to care about him either. 

"I love you too", Minho answers and leans in for a short but heartfelt kiss.

"There you are! We thought we lost you!", Chan exclaims as they part. "We're in the city for no more than five minutes and you're already making out in public", the older teases, shaking his head in mocking disapproval. 

"We are _not-_ ", Jisung starts offended but is cut off by Chan's laughing as he turns around, not bothering to listen to Jisung's explanation. 

They follow Chan, Jisung a little ashamed, Minho wearing a huge grin.

They don't get far though because of the many people and two huge coaches in the way that make it almost impossible for their own cart to move forward. Jisung looks up at Mr. Kim who seems quite annoyed at the situation as well but when he notices Jisung, Seungmin's father gives him a sincere smile nonetheless. Jisung smiles back.

He hasn't seen much of the city yet and if every part is this crowded then Jisung doesn't know if he can feel comfortable living here. But he tries to be optimistic and it isn't like the city is ugly or anything. The architecture is great and wherever he turns his head, he is fascinated. Mainly because there is just so _much_ of everything. And then there will be the sea too, of course, which he figures is a huge plus. However, to Jisung's disappointment, they don't see the ocean once. But he assumes that was to be expected as they are still in the city center. 

Slowly but surely, the surge of people in front of them disperses and they can go at a faster pace again. Jisung releases a breath he didn't know he was holding and it calms his racing heart. He hopes he won't have to go back there so soon, he's apparently pretty bad at handling masses of people. Minho is rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand reassuringly, even when they have long since passed the many people. Jisung brings their hands to his lips, pecks and smiles gratefully. Minho smiles too.

As they leave the main road, only occasionally people pass them. But they don't even spare them a glance. It's probably nothing special that new people move here.

In these smaller streets, there are almost no shops, people are living here. And it is a lot calmer. Only now that the quiet engulfs them, he realizes how loud it has been downtown. And now that he can focus on something else than the people and the many colors of the shops and the noise, a change in the air is noticeable. It smells saltier. The ocean can not be far. 

Before they can see it though, Hyunjin stops in front of a two-story house that seems ridiculously small next to the buildings surrounding it. The walls are painted in a rosy brown color that has already faded at some spots where the rain has hit it more strongly over the last years. Sadly, the buildings are built so closely together that they almost touch and there is no room for something like gardens, not like Jisung is used to. But the house still looks really cute and cozy, Jisung has to admit. 

"That's where I used to live", Hyunjin mumbles and takes a long breath. Then he smiles. 

"Alright, let's go inside. My mother and sister must already be waiting."

Jisung knows Hyunjin has sent them some magical messages since they made their plan to stay with his family for a while until they found their own place. Of course, they couldn't just burst in without any prior warning and risk not being taken in at all. But Hyunjin's mother has sent a message back that said how happy she was to see her son and his pack and that it would not be a problem if they stayed for a while. 

Knowing this definitely eases Jisung's nerves as they wait for the door to be opened after Hyunjin knocks on it. He still feels a little giddy at meeting new people though, despite it only being Hyunjin's relatives. 

The mahogany door swings open and behind it, a middle-aged woman as well as a girl appear.

"Hyunjinnie!", the woman, Hyunjin's mother, exclaims and pulls her youngest child into a bone-crushing hug. 

Her hair is almost as blond as Hyunjin's and is tied up into a loose, messy bun. She is wearing a simple purple dress that almost covers her whole body. Very normal, Jisung would have never taken her for a witch on the street. 

Then Hyunjin pulls his older sister close and for a second, Jisung is shocked by their similar looks. Her hair is only a little longer and of the same blonde, her face is a little rounder and she's shorter. But her facial features - small nose, plump lips and straight eyebrows - immediately give away that she is Hyunjin's sister.

"Come on in, everyone!", Mrs. Hwang exclaims and waves them in.

"Is it okay to leave the cart here?", Seungmin's father asks as he gets down from the coach box. Then he helps Felix down who has changed places with Mrs. Kim when the crowd has gotten too hectic. 

"Sure, the neighbors won't mind. We'll get all the things later. Let's get to know each other first."

And so they go in. Just as expected, the insides of the small house aren't very spacious. Hence, they don't all fit in the living room, some are left standing in the hallway. 

"I should have foreseen that", Hyunjin's mother mumbles and blows a blond strand of hair out of her face while resting her hands on her hips. 

"It's okay, mom. You're a witch, not a fortune teller."

Mrs. Hwang chuckles at Hyunjin's remark and ruffles his hair. 

"I missed you", she says and her eyes suddenly look glassy. 

"I missed you too", Hyunjin answers with a sympathetic smile. Then he clears his throat. 

"How about we take some food with us and go to the beach? There is enough space for all of us and I wanted to show it to them anyway", Hyunjin suggests.

"Fantastic idea!"

Jisung can only agree. 

Hyunjin's mother swirls one of her hands in the air and in an instant, multiple items come flying to her. He has witnessed magic before but it still catches the human off-guard every time. Jisung can make out some vegetables and bread and a blanket. They all gather in a huge bag that the witch drapes over her shoulder. She claps her hands together and smiles happily. 

"Ready to go!"

Hyunjin's mother definitely is cheerful, Jisung thinks once they are back on the street. She will probably get along perfectly with Seungmin's mother. As if he has foreseen it, only a few seconds later the two women walk at the head of their group and start a lively conversation.

His gaze falls onto Seungmin who is clearly even more nervous than Jisung. Probably because he is going to be introduced as Hyunjin's boyfriend real soon. Jisung wants to calm him down but the werewolf doesn't seem to notice Jisung looking at him from behind. Besides, he has Hyunjin next to him. He will be fine. 

The others feel pretty calm and content though and Jisung is more than happy to see the soft smiles on their faces. He knows that Changbin and Felix are relieved that nobody seems to hate the city because both of them admitted to feeling guilty for making them move. But no one of the pack blamed them, they all fully understood the reason and are nothing but supportive now. Of course they would not mind moving-

Jisung stops in his tracks when he feels something soft underneath the soles of his shoes. He looks down at them. Sand. Then he looks up. More sand. And in the distance, water. 

He has been so deep in thought that he didn't notice that they have arrived.

They walk closer and Jisung can totally smell the seawater now. The salty, crisp air feels refreshing as a light wind grazes his face. 

A grin splits Jisung's face.

"Let's see who gets there first!", Jisung exclaims, lets go of Minho's hand and immediately starts running towards the blue line. 

It doesn't take the others long to start running too and as this part of the beach is completely empty, the werewolves also don't shy away from using their extra strength to be faster.

Soon, all of them have passed him despite his headstart. Only Hyunjin is still next to him, the parents and Hyunjin's sister behind them. 

"At least you are still with me", Jisung says breathlessly. 

Hyunjin only smirks at him. Then his hands glow and suddenly the boy is moving faster. 

Jisung groans. So much for _at least you are still with me._

When Jisung catches up to the others, he is completely out of breath. 

"Oh, you're here too? I didn't think you would still come", Minho teases. 

Jisung gives him a dirty look. "Not fair."

"It was your idea and you haven't announced any rules", Minho retorts with no bite to it. 

"Next time I will make sure to think of that first", Jisung says, faking a pout, and then both of them burst out laughing.

Minho pulls him in a hug to make up for leaving him behind and swings the two of them from side to side.

Jisung finally looks up and over Minho's shoulder. 

Jisung gapes and lets go of Minho, just to stare. Never has he seen so much water at once. There's no end to it, there really isn't. As far as he can see, there is water. Blue as the slightly cloudy sky above them. Absentmindedly, Jisung nudges Minho's hand. 

"Do you see this?"

Minho chuckles, finding his boyfriend endearing. "Yes, I do."

"Have you seen it before?"

Minho shakes his head. "I have been to the sea once, but the ocean is different. It's really beautiful."

"It is", Jisung nods. 

"Kids, are you finished yet?", Hyunjin's mother shouts from afar after a while. 

Reluctantly, Jisung follows the others to the blanket spread on the sand. Hyunjin introduces everyone to his family and Jisung gives a shy smile once his name is spoken. 

The last one Hyunjin introduces is Seungmin. The werewolf almost looks like he wants to vomit. Jisung feels very bad for him. 

"And lastly, this is Seungmin. He-" Hyunjin stops and looks at the younger, a little worried. But Seungmin nods and even musters a little smile. 

"He is my boyfriend", Hyunjin finishes and takes Seungmin's hand in his. There is pink dust on both of their cheeks. 

Hyunjin's mother and sister look surprised, clearly not having expected the witch to come back to Loya with a partner. 

"Oh my, Hyunjin! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!", his sister exclaims while her mother looks a little offended too. 

"It hasn't been that long and I wanted to tell you in person, not over a fire message."

Ah, so that's what those weird magical letters are called.

Mrs. Hwang's features soften. Then she shifts her gaze onto Seungmin. 

"It's nice to meet you, Seungmin dear! Welcome to the family!", she says with a wide smile. 

Seungmin's shoulders visibly relax.

"Thank you", he shyly replies and bows his head. 

"Ahh, I already like him", Hyunjin's sister coos at him and claps her hands together. It seems like that habit runs in the family. 

The red on Seungmin's cheeks deepens but Jisung can feel that he is relieved by the reaction. Jisung catches his eyes and grins. Seungmin smiles back at him. 

After talking and eating and talking a little more, Jisung decides to get up and drag Seungmin to the shore.

If someone had asked him a year ago if he expects to see the ocean in his lifetime, Jisung would have probably denied. For two rural children from Heesul, this is like a dream they never even dared to dream come true. 

Like little kids, they both giggle as they rush to the water and hastily take off the socks and shoes. They roll up their pants legs too before stepping forward into the ocean, hand in hand, still giggling.

"Shoot", Jisung is the first one to break the magical moment after only two seconds. "I think you're not supposed to go in here in autumn."

Seungmin nods. Even as a werewolf the cold water gets to him and almost makes him shiver. 

"It's still pretty cool though", Jisung states. "Very beautiful."

Then he can't stand the burning of his legs anymore and runs back onto the sand with a yelp. 

Seungmin laughs at him but joins him and plops down on the sand. Jisung sits down next to him and leans his head on the younger's shoulder. 

"I'm glad you're here with me", Jisung mumbles. 

"Me too", Seungmin sighs. "If you're with me then I don't mind where I am."

"He really makes you sappy", Jisung laughs and pokes Seungmin's cheek lovingly. 

"He's not", Seungmin grumbles but looks back to where his boyfriend is sitting and laughing at something his sister has said. 

He looks so fond of him at this moment and Jisung can't help but thank destiny or whatever it was that brought Hyunjin to them. Because he can witness how his best friend is becoming calmer, more relaxed around people and how he is opening up. It happens slowly, but Jisung can't wait to see how he will have grown in a few years from now. He also seems happier now that he can live his werewolf life in a pack together with his boyfriend. And if Seungmin is happy, Jisung is happy too.

They sit together in comfortable silence after that, just looking at the ocean and letting their feet warm up again. After a while, they can hear footsteps in the sand and Jisung looks up at Minho and Hyunjin approaching them. 

"Can I borrow him for a second?", Minho asks Seungmin who nods as an answer. 

Minho helps Jisung up and Hyunjin takes his place instead. Minho intertwines their fingers and pulls Jisung with him. 

"You seem to like the ocean", Minho snickers at the still awestruck expression on Jisung's face. 

"I do", he confirms. "I have never seen anything this huge. It's kind of terrifying but definitely breathtaking."

Minho nods at that. "And the rest?"

"The city? A little packed, to be honest. But I like the back streets. They are calmer and look quite nice. I think I like it here."

"Me too", Minho agrees.

Mrs. Hwang just told them that there is a recently empty house on the outskirts of the town that they could visit tomorrow. Of course, they don't know if they will like it yet or if they will be able to rent or buy it. But the opportunity alone gives Jisung hope because it seems like their plan might actually work out. 

Jisung starts swinging their hands between them. Minho giggles at the action and Jisung's smile widens. He likes how free they can be here. No, he absolutely loves it. They walk down a beach, together, hand in hand, with no care in the world, their pack just a few feet away. Jisung couldn't be happier. 

All of a sudden, he glances up at Minho and stops him in his tracks. The older looks a little confused for a second but then his face softens as he just looks at Jisung, seemingly right into his soul. Jisung can feel his wrist tingle and he steps closer. He can feel the wind in his hair, can hear the waves hitting against some rocks in the distance, can smell the salt and moisture. But at the next moment, all these things leave his mind as he only focuses on Minho. His fastening breathing, his black hair that curls at the end due to the humid air and because it's getting too long, the soft skin, brown-golden eyes, warm aura, the smell of calm night air.

Jisung can't really believe that this moment is real, that all the others have been. He still remembers how Minho entered Chan's carpenter shop on Jisung's first working day and oh goodness has he taken the younger's breath away.

Jisung shows Minho the images over their link and hears the other gasp. They have never shared memories like this before, but Jisung wants to show him his perspective of their shared past.

He remembers how they met again, how Chan wanted to keep them apart, Jisung's first visit at _The Golden Night_ where they almost kissed. Meeting Minho's friends, the summer festival, slow dancing, being friends, failing at being friends. A kiss, golden eyes, an apology. After that, everything felt easier. Because they were together. Sleeping in one bed, waking up together, spending time together. Then Minho being taken away from him, the rescue, having Minho back in his arms. Spending a beautiful night, loving each other, mating. And all of that happened in the span of only four months, almost five. And still, Jisung is so in love and happier than he has ever been before. It must be meant to be. 

With that thought in mind, he closes the gap between them. A kiss that is supposed to show Minho how much Jisung feels for him, how much he loves him. He pours all his emotions into it and can feel Minho return it in the same way. Minho's lips are soft and he feels hot against Jisung. Jisung feels light and free and at home and happy all at once. A stray tear leaves the corner of his eye and it makes Minho break the kiss. 

He looks at Jisung, a little worried, and carefully wipes the tear away. 

"Are you okay?", he asks. 

"More than okay", Jisung laughs but it sounds slightly choked as more tears well up in his eyes. "I'm just so happy. Thank you for making me happy."

Minho shakes his head, a soft smile lingering on his face. 

"You don't need to thank me for making you happy, Jisung. It all comes from inside of you."

"But you helped me discover that there is this happiness inside of me, that it can exist there."

Jisung smiles. 

Minho does too. 

Then his lips are on Jisung's again. Jisung doesn't know how much time passes, he doesn't care either. Only lives in the moment, indulging in the feeling of having Minho so close to him. Only when the sun starts to set, the two part, both feeling breathless. 

Hand in hand they make their way back to where they came from. The blanket is no longer spread on the sand and with it the parents and Hyunjin's sister are gone. Only the pack is left, but they all sit at the water's edge, watching the sunset. 

As they approach them, Jisung's gaze wanders over every one of them. Jeongin, who acts like a little brat most of the time but is one of the most sensitive and endearing people Jisung has met. Chan, who is the best boss, best leader and best friend one could wish for. Felix, who has become even a little closer to him than the others, another best friend, another brother. He has one hand resting on his stomach that is already a little bigger now. His head leans against Chanbin's shoulder. Changbin, confident and serious from the outside, totally adorable and funny from the inside. Hyunjin, who has more than once helped him when he didn't know what to do with his thoughts and cares so much about his best friend. Seungmin, who has made his life happier and more colorful since their early days, who he trusts and loves dearly. They have all made so many memories together, good and bad ones. But Jisung wants so many more and he is more than happy to know that they will finally be able to make them now. Predominantly good ones, of course. 

The couple sits down next to Jeongin who smiles at them. All of them smile, Jisung notices.

"We're really here, aren't we?", Chan sighs out. 

The colors of the sun are bright and dust the sky surrounding it in deep pinks and oranges. It's stunningly beautiful, Jisung has no better words to describe the scenery. It's calming and demanding his attention at the same time. Radiating strength and softness equally. 

"I won't sugarcoat it, things will not be easy now", the pack alpha continues. "But that's okay. We'll manage to do everything as long as we stay together, as long as we can trust and lean on each other."

He is right. Today they took a huge step together. Arriving in a new, foreign, big city. Tomorrow they will inspect their possible future house. Then Chan and Jisung will try to reopen the carpentry shop, just as Minho wants to start his restaurant with Jeongin, Felix and Changbin again. Seungmin and Hyunjin will probably help where help is needed. Seungmin's parents will leave them soon but they already promised to visit regularly and maybe even move there someday, if they can bring their library with them. Jisung and Seungmin will definitely visit the rumoured huge library of Loya soon. Someday in spring, they will get a small addition to their pack and Jisung can't wait for Felix and Changbin's pup to see the light of day.

"That's why I'm not worried at all, even though it is not going to be easy for us", Chan says. "And I'm happy to be here with all of you. So very happy."

The oldest sounds very close to tears and so they all huddle closer into a messy but no less warm and comforting group hug

"I'm happy too", Hyunjin starts as they let go of each other and sit back down.

"I know that the reason was mostly a strategic one but I'm still so happy that we decided to go to Loya. Without meeting you, I probably would have never been able to face my past. But now I'm back here and I feel so relieved. Thank you so much for that."

Seungmin wipes a tear from the witch's face and smiles at him. Then he speaks up. 

"I'm happy too. I am so excited to see the city, the library, the _world._ You saved me from a tragically boring life and deep down I always knew that I never wanted to live like that. Thank you all for making this possible."

"I'm happy too!", Jisung continues because it seems to be becoming a thing now, taking turns in explaining their happiness and gratefulness to the others.

"Just as for Seungmin you have changed the world around me. But you have changed my inside world just as much. Since I met you, I have grown as a person and I started to question norms and rules. And now that I left it all behind me, I feel like I'm flying. I feel free. And that freedom makes me happy. I love you all so much and I'm thankful to every single one of you."

"I'm happy too", Jeongin exclaims. "But you are all so cheesy."

A round of groans and laughter resound at Jeongin ruining the moment. 

"Anyway", the youngest says and suddenly his voice sounds more serious, almost heavy. "Since our parents died, I never felt like myself again. Don't get me wrong, I loved our pack how it was, but it feels like the three of you complete us in a way that makes everyone happier. And I'm healing thanks to that. You can't ever replace my parents but you are still my family and I'm grateful for that."

"Oh my, Jeongin, I think I'm going to cry!", Jisung exclaims. But then it's already too late as he feels his eyes water at the younger's words. 

"Shut up", the werewolf mutters embarrassed, cheeks glowing bright red.

Minho coos at his little brother before it's his turn. 

"I'm happy too, I can't even put in words how happy I am. But you can all feel it, right?"

And true to his words, Jisung can sense the happiness coming from Minho in steady waves.

"I know that I endangered our pack by falling in love with a human. That's why I'm even more grateful for how accepting you were after a while. Thank you so much, really. It means the world to me that we can sit here together like this because all of you mean the world to me."

"I'm happy too", Felix says. "I'm happy because all of you are happy. I was so worried that you would hate us for making you move away and now I'm so relieved."

The freckled boy pauses to wipe his tears away as he tries to hold his sobs back. Changbin caresses his back soothingly. 

"I'm happy too", Changbin continues in order to give his mate some more time to calm down. "I can't thank you enough for reacting so kindly and making it possible for us to live a safe life together with you and our baby."

"Of course", Chan answers with a teary voice. "We are a family and everything you guys are grateful for is part of that. Thank you for being my family in the past as we grew up together. Thank you for being my family now as we start a new life together and venture into the unknown. Lastly, thank you for being my family in the future as I can always rely on you to stay by my side."

Jisung shifts his weight so that he leans against his mate, tears still glistening in his eyes. Minho wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Jisung melts into the werewolf's warmth. He watches how the others are on the verge of crying too as they savour this vulnerable, emotional moment of proximity. He has meant his words. He loves them all so much and he can't believe how lucky he was to meet them.

Then he focuses his gaze on the sun being slowly swallowed by the ocean.

What is going to happen after, he wonders as the last rays of light disappear behind the horizon. After they have settled down? After they have gotten used to their new life? Jisung doesn't know. But he finds himself not minding his uncertainty. For once, he feels totally at ease with not knowing what the future will bring. Because with his family by his side, he will welcome everything awaiting them. He feels stronger than he has ever felt before. He feels freer and happier. He feels at home. And it only took seven boys to complete his life, to complete himself like this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting all mushy for the last scene but I'm feeling emotional and I clearly projected it onto the story :')
> 
> Brjskelek I can't believe this is coming to an end. I mean, this basically is the end because there's a time jump between this chapter and the epilogue. I know some people don't like epilogues and if you are happy with this ending then I totally understand if you don't want to read on. But if you are interested in what their future looks like, I'll see you in the next (and last) chapter!


	36. Chapter 36

The morning sun traces over the exposed skin of his face and hand but at the same time, the cold air engulfs him in a hug that leaves him shuddering. The Winter is slowly turning into spring again and he came out on the field behind their house to paint the first flowers growing between the still low grass. So he took a canvas, paints, brushes and a palette as well as a piece of cloth and a glass of water. 

While filling the water, a little human has waddled towards him, rubbing her eyes sleepily, still holding her bunny plushie in the other hand.

"Painting?", she asked through a yawn.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, did I wake you?", Jisung asked the girl as he crouched down with the cup of water in his hand.

The almost-three-year-old shakes her head but it's obvious that the ruckus Jisung made has woken her from her slumber. But once the first ray of sunlight has hit his face as he was still lying in bed, pressed against his mate's chest, he knew he had to go outside to paint. He was itching to do it for the entirety of winter and so he just went today because it was a Free Day anyway. 

"Come on, we'll get you back to bed", Jisung whispered and took the girl's free hand. 

Choonhee pouted and shook her head. "I want to paint with you."

"Your dads will get mad at me if I keep you from sleeping", Jisung replied softly. 

"Pleeease, Uncle Jisung!"

And how could Jisung argue with that?

So he grabbed another canvas out of the wardrobe Chan and him have carpentered together as well as quite a few more layers of clothing for the little one that he put on patiently. The response he got, however, was not so patient. 

"Hurry, Uncle Jisung!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm trying my best", Jisung chuckled, endeared at her eagerness to paint with him. 

When all the buttons were finally in place and the boots laced, Jisung opened the door only for Choonhee to storm past him, all the former sleepiness forgotten. 

The smile on Jisung's face grew even wider as he watched her run onto the grass field. Such a tiny being and still she has brought so much joy into their lives.

It has been difficult for them after arriving in Loya. The excitement has made it easier because it kept them motivated to move towards their goals. But if they hadn't had each other as support, Jisung is sure they wouldn't be here now. 

They have stayed at Hyunjin's house only for a few days until they decided to rent the empty house they have visited and move into it with all their belongings. Seungmin's parents have left them after that in order to look after their library that they have already abandoned because of them for too long. Chan and Jisung have started to craft in their basement but they were barely able to sell anything because they had no reputation in the city yet. The others didn't have any luck in finding a place to build their restaurant either. So they started helping out in other restaurants as it was better than not earning any money at all. They were all trying their best to make ends meet but together with the rent for the house and the fact that they would have to provide for a child soon, they were all secretly worried. 

However, when spring arrived and Choonhee was born, their worries suddenly weren't as debilitating anymore. She was the hope they all needed at this point in their lives.

Jisung still remembers clearly how Felix has been lying with his newborn on his chest that Hyunjin's mother has just checked for any health issues. The boy has been crying happy tears as Changbin pressed light kisses on both his mate's and his daughter's heads.

She was completely healthy, Hyunjin's mother announced. But she wasn't a werewolf. Just like Felix, she has been born human. As expected, it didn't diminish the pair's happiness one bit. They were just relieved that she was healthy and finally with them.

With the prick of a needle, she was taken into their pack in order not to hurt her. She could decide later if she wanted to have the same crescent mark as the rest of the pack as well as if she wanted to be turned or stay human.

"Jisuuung!" 

The whine brings him back to the present. He has been blankly staring at his unfinished painting for way too long without paying any attention to his surroundings. 

"What do you think?", Choonhee asks when she notices the change in his eyes, blinking rapidly to focus on the here and now. 

She points towards her small canvas covered in greens and pinks and some hues of blue sprinkled in between. It looks… abstract to say the least but no less beautiful. Maybe Jisung's judgement is a little biased but that's beside the point. 

"It looks amazing, Choonie! You're going to be a great artist one day."

The girl smiles the brightest smile and her brown eyes sparkle. She shares their sharpness with Changbin while her round cheeks covered in tiny freckles resemble Felix. 

"Just like you!", she exclaims. 

Jisung ruffles her unkempt blond hair. "Yeah, just like me."

A few months after her birth, they luckily had more luck work-wise. Maybe it was their lifted spirits, maybe it was a coincidence.

They found a cheap place for the restaurant that in all honesty looked horrible at first, which is why it was so cheap to begin with. But Chan and Jisung refurbished the place together with the help of the others and soon enough, the former sordid store wasn't sordid at all anymore. They covered the stony walls with homey light wood and decorated it with some of Jisung's paintings of Loya's landscape, the city and the ocean. They repaired everything and cleaned it out. Lastly, they built customized tables and chairs with their signature subtle flower paintings.

People came only to see what they have made out of the old shabby store and were amazed. So amazed that people started to ask for their own furniture or outright for a whole renovation job which they gladly accepted. It was a win-win situation because both the restaurant and the carpenter shop were growing more popular than they had ever been back in Ideon and Heesul. 

With the money they got, they were slowly able to build their own house on the outskirts of Loya, right next to the woods. It is quite a few minutes away from the ocean but it is calm here, quiet. It almost doesn't even feel like they are living in a city once they are here. And Jisung loves that variety. City, beach, countryside, forest. They can have it all if they want to. 

"Aren't you getting cold?", Jisung asks as he looks at Choonhee's rosy cheeks. 

She shakes her head. Jisung raises his brow and touches one of her cheeks with his fingers. 

"You _are_ cold! Your dads will definitely be mad now!"

Choonhee only giggles at him and runs away when he is about to take her hand to pull her back inside. He shakes his head at her but smiles. 

It's a downside of both of them being human. She is more likely to catch a cold than a werewolf would be and Jisung can't warm her with his body heat as the others can. But there are also advantages of him being human. 

The two of them have grown a lot closer when Choonhee was old enough to realize the difference between supernaturals and humans. She would stick to him more often and sometimes ask questions. Like, why he is like that. Why _she_ is like that and not like her dads. If there is something wrong with her. Those are the moments Jisung is the most grateful for not being turned. Because he would always tell her that it's okay, that they were born like this and that there is nothing wrong with that. Knowing that Jisung is human too has definitely helped her not to question it too much. And that's all Jisung wants for her, to be able to have a happy and carefree childhood. It's already difficult enough to teach her what she can talk about in public and what is too much. Because people obviously assume she is adopted and not living in a house full of supernaturals. Jisung's heart aches every time he sees the confused look on the girl's face when she can't share her knowledge about werewolves and witches. Oh, how he wishes he could change how the world works, right now. It would make their lives so much easier and more fulfilling. 

In his free time, Jisung has started to draw books for her. About supernaturals and humans and supernaturals that live together with humans. The books have helped her to understand their situation and awakened her interest in art at the same time. It has also given Jisung the idea to publish some of them in order to normalize the idea of coexistence for others as well. Of course, he couldn't just sell them under his name, though. That would have had a pretty quick and probably also a pretty deadly end for him. Instead, he started to sneak into the library - together with Hyunjin to give him cover - and place leaflet-like paintings into books as well as his own booklets next to the others on the shelves. He has done this for a few months now and it's still the talk of the city. He doesn't know how much it will actually influence the relationships between humans and supernaturals in the future, but he thinks it's a good start that people are aware and talk about the topic instead of hushing it up.

"Got you!", Jisung exclaims when he reaches the still laughing girl.

He decides to get the art supplies later and picks her up to bring her into the warmth of their home as fast as possible. 

Just when they arrive at the front door, it opens and reveals Felix behind it, looking still half-asleep.

"There you are!", he exclaims. Then his eyes wander to where Choonhee is resting against Jisung's hip. 

"And I see you have kidnapped my daughter again", he says with an easy smile. 

Choonhee giggles and makes grabby hands at her dad who takes her in one swift motion and places a kiss on her cheek. 

"How are you, angel?", Jisung hears Felix ask as he closes the door and takes off his coat. 

"Good! We painted!"

"I can see that", Felix laughs, glancing at the spots of paint on the girl's hands.

"Come on, let's warm you up a little", the freckled boy says and walks over to the sofa in the living room where Changbin is already waiting for them. 

Jisung watches how the three cuddle up under a blanket with a fond smile on his face. He loves to see them like this. As their own little family inside their big one.

"Good morning, sunshine", a husky morning voice greets him from behind. Jisung's smile instantly grows wider. 

"Morning", Jisung answers and melts into the touch when Minho engulfs him in a back hug. 

"You weren't there this morning", Minho states and Jisung can hear the pout on the older's face.

He laughs and hums.

"We didn't cuddle", Minho whines and Jisung finds it very amusing how the older acts in his sleepy state. Jisung will never get enough of him. 

He hums again which only makes the whining intensify. 

"We'll catch up on it", the older says. "Now."

And before Jisung knows it, he is lifted into the air by two strong arms. Taken by surprise, he yelps and claws his hands into Minho's shirt. It's for the werewolf to laugh at him now. 

Minho carries him upstairs to their shared bedroom bridal style and gently lets him down on the mattress before snuggling against him. 

"You're a big baby", Jisung chuckles and cards his fingers through the older's hair.

"If you say so", Minho mumbles against his exposed neck. His warm breath sends shivers across Jisung's back. 

"I can only trust Choonie, Chan and Seungmin in this household. Everyone else is unable to get going in the morning."

"If you say so", Minho murmurs again, this time sounding more drowsy. He's almost back to sleeping, Jisung notices and huffs in disbelief. 

"I haven't seen Minnie today though. He's not helping Chan in the workshop, is he?"

Minho grumbles, displeased because his nap has been cut short. 

"Didn't he want to catch his parents at the gate once they arrive?"

Jisung sits up straight in bed. "Ohh you're right! I wanted to come with him but I was too distracted by the thought of painting flowers in the morning."

"That sounds so much like you", Minho scoffs at him and Jisung pouts.

He wants to get up, maybe he can still get to them before they arrive at their house. But he is held back by an arm around his waist. 

"Don't you dare leave me here. I didn't get my cuddles yet", Minho complains. 

"But-"

"No buts. Come back here. They will find the way without you."

Jisung sighs exaggerated as he dives back under the covers but if he's being honest, he doesn't mind it that much. He is always weak for cuddles. And he is always weak for Minho too. 

Minho pulls him closer and rests his head on Jisung's chest. Jisung wraps his arms around him in return and relishes the warmth of the older and his winter-like scent. He is grateful that nothing has changed between them. Sure, over the years of knowing each other and living together, they have gotten even closer and know the other better than they know themself sometimes. But next to the comfortable familiarity, there is still a spark of excitement, a spark of magic. And next to that spark, there's a flower inside of Jisung's chest that never starts to wither. Instead, it seems to be growing endlessly. 

And it resembles his pure love for Minho. 

Minho calls him cheesy when Jisung shares his thoughts with him but the younger doesn't care. And when Minho leans in for a soft kiss, he cares even less. The flower inside of him grows a new petal at the same time as the one on his wrist prickles pleasantly. 

"Grandmaaa!" A shout coming from downstairs interrupts their moment.

Minho accusingly glares at the door as if it was the one interrupting them. Jisung laughs at him and gets up. 

"Come on, love. We haven't seen them in a few months."

Minho reluctantly gets out of bed although Jisung knows that Mrs. and Mr. Kim have grown onto him too and that he looks forward to seeing them again. They visit as often as they can but it's still only two times a year sometimes, so days like these are special and Jisung is always looking forward to them. 

Together they descend the stairs and join the pack members that are welcoming their guests at the front door. 

"Jisungie!", Seungmin's mother exclaims and pulls him into a heartfelt hug.

They have become like parents not only to Jisung but to the others too. Choonhee even calls them her grandparents. 

At the moment, said girl is dragging Mr. Kim over to the dining table and animatedly blabbers to him about the painting she did this morning. The layers of clothing Jisung has put her in have been taken off to reveal a cute blue dress underneath while her hair is tied up into two pigtails and Jisung almost coos at how adorable she looks. 

They follow the two over to the table and catch up on each other's lives. Seungmin's parents still haven't dared to move their library to Loya over the past three years. And it's probably for the best because Loya is famous for its huge library, so the competition would be pretty fierce. Right now, they talk about their plan to move into a village nearby that doesn't have a library yet. It would be nice if it worked out because they always miss the two once they go back to Heesul again. 

Heesul. Jisung often thinks back to his little hometown but he doesn't feel sad when doing so. A little nostalgic, yes, but he is happy where he is right now. Since their beginning in Loya was pretty tough, throughout the total of three years they only visited once last summer.

It was the first time Jisung has seen his mother since he left because it turned out to be just as difficult for her to visit him. She couldn't just leave her job and her family behind, even if only for a few days and Jisung understood that. 

They stayed at their old house in the woods for the time being that still looked as good as ever. Jisung had invited her over back then to introduce her to the whole pack. The others have been reluctant at the idea because of how much damage she has done to Jisung, but they accepted to meet her since it was his wish. 

His mom has definitely been just as wary of them as they were of her when she entered the house. But the uneasiness settled when Choonhee came stumbling forward, asking if this is another grandma. It broke the ice between all of them and Jisung could see that his mother was happy at this moment and that she realized they really weren't all that scary. 

At the end of her visit, she hugged Jisung tight and thanked him. He hasn't understood at first but later he realized that she thanked him for forgiving her. And he _has_ forgiven her. Back when he left Heesul, he was on a good way to healing but he still felt bitter. But now he doesn't hold any more grudges. Now that he has a distance to what happened, he can look at it clearer, more objectively. And he understands where the reaction came from although it doesn't make the fact that his own family has kicked him out any better. Still, he came to terms with it and in hindsight, he is even grateful for it. It has freed him from his family and his town and even though he loves both of them, Jisung now knows how important it was for him to make new experiences and live his own life.

At this moment, Jeongin drags his feet down the stairs. The younger barely acknowledges them as he pads over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. When he comes back to join them at the table, Seungmin's parents greet him but give him the time he needs to properly wake up. The young boy gives them a grateful smile in response. 

Or not so young anymore, Jisung thinks. Like all of them, Jeongin has gotten older. But for him, the changes are probably the most noticeable. He's an adult now, has grown taller than most of them and replaced the baby fat with sharper features and muscles. Most importantly, however, he turned for the first time a year ago. Since then, the boy seems to be even happier than before. He always denied that it bothered him how he couldn't turn into a werewolf yet and join the others on their runs through the forest. But he was clearly very relieved after he first shifted and Jisung felt happy for him. Well, that was until he started to brag about how he was an alpha now and how cool it was to shift. It annoyed the hell out of his pack members but they were too glad to see Jeongin this joyful to actually care. Some things don't seem to change after all. 

_You're not listening, are you?_ , a voice in his head whispers. 

Jisung turns to Minho and shakes his head, a little embarrassed. 

_Good, me neither. Let's take a walk and get Chan on the way?_

Jisung agrees and silently gets up from the table in order not to interrupt the conversation between Seungmin and his parents about their latest additions to their collection of books. 

Jisung catches how Hyunjin dreamily stares at Seungmin who comments on the quality of those books excitedly since he - typical Seungmin - has already read all of them. 

Jisung turns his back to them, a soft smile lingering on his face.

The two of them have taken things very slowly, just as Seungmin wanted it. At first sight, they didn't look like a couple all that much. Changbin and Felix always exchanged glances and quiet smiles. Minho and Jisung were touchy even in public, mostly holding the other's hand if possible. But Hyunjin and Seungmin were a little distant and shy with each other even if it was only at home. They still had a lot to learn about each other, to break down some walls between them and build up trust. Though with time passing, it showed that they got more comfortable around each other and the relationship they were in. It especially warmed Jisung's heart to see his best friend grow into a more confident person, even more since the beginning. Seungmin cares less about what others think and if their attention is on him. He can fully relax when he is with Hyunjin now, he can be himself. 

A few months ago, they took the next step and mated. It has come as a surprise to all of them when they suddenly greeted them in the morning with huge smiles on their faces and their own bond marks on their wrists. But then again, it was probably bound to happen. Because even though the two of them don't show it so openly, Jisung knows exactly how much love they carry for each other. 

Jisung wakes from his thoughts once the similar two buildings come into view. The carpentry shop on the left, _The Golden Night_ next to it. Minho and he walked there holding hands and enjoyed the relatively quiet morning in the city. Now, they open the door to the left house and are greeted by the sound of a bell ringing and the smell of dried wood. 

Chan is standing at a workbench, cutting a wooden blank into smaller pieces with a saw. He doesn't even notice the couple that just arrived. 

"Hey there, workaholic", Jisung greets the older cheerfully. 

Chan startles at the loud noise and sheepishly turns around to face them. 

"Hello you two", he says and continues to work on the wood. 

Minho and Jisung exchange a glance. Then, with a sigh, Jisung walks over to Chan and hugs him from behind, forcing the older to stop. 

"Seriously hyung, you need to take a break", the human scolds him. 

"I'm just going to finish this-"

"Tomorrow", Jisung finishes Chan's sentence and lets go of the older in order to drag him away from work. 

"Sungie! I really have to finish this, you know how many orders we have right now!", Chan complains. 

"Hire some employees then. I know you want to do everything on your own but you can't overwork yourself like this, okay?", Minho pipes in and looks at the older with a soft expression on his face. 

"He's right, hyung", Jisung agrees. "Today is a Free Day and it's not called like that for nothing."

"Plus Seungmin's parents are here. You have forgotten, right?"

The surprised expression on Chan's face turns into guilt and is answer enough. 

"Don't worry. This boy right here forgot too", Minho chuckles as he pokes Jisung's cheek. 

"I did _not_ forget! It just… temporarily left my mind", Jisung excuses himself with crossed arms. 

That makes Chan laugh. "You two are really something else. But thank you, I think I needed a reminder to take a break."

The alpha stretches his arms over his head and yawns. He has clearly not slept much last night, probably waking up way too early to get to work. Jisung worries about him and his insomniac and overworking tendencies. He will have to look into hiring people if Chan doesn't. They still have a lot to work on regarding their growing business but Jisung is ready to handle it if Chan is too. 

"I'm going to say hi to them then", Chan announces. "Are you coming too?"

"Yes", Jisung says at the same time Minho says no. 

He turns towards the older with furrowed eyebrows. 

"We still have something to do", Minho declares. 

And with that, the werewolf takes Jisung's hand and pulls him out of the shop and into the restaurant next door. 

Once inside, Jisung is pressed against the door as Minho lets his fingers run over his body. Jisung has no idea what in the world the older is doing or why, but he certainly doesn't complain either. 

"This reminds me of something", Jisung whispers through a shiver. 

Minho hums in the crook of his neck. 

It's hard to believe that three years have passed since then. So much has happened in the meanwhile and it still doesn't feel like a lot of time to Jisung at all. Not like enough time. Because there's no such thing as enough time with Minho.

"I would take you on a date right now if the Kims weren't visiting", Minho mumbles.

"We went out last Free Day though. And the one before too."

"Your point?", Minho asks cheekily, making Jisung laugh. Then he plasters the older's face with sweet kisses. 

That's another thing Jisung loves about the city. They can go on dates together, they can dance together. And it takes Jisung's breath away every time he sees his boyfriend on the dance floor, just enjoying himself, feeling freer than at any other moment.

Jisung wraps his arms around Minho's neck and sways their bodies around the tables in a constant rhythm. 

"This reminds me of something", Minho whispers, copying what Jisung said only moments ago. 

Jisung grins at him and lets himself enjoy this short moment of togetherness. With work taking up most of their days, it is hard for them to find time for each other. But Jisung has learned to enjoy the small moments. Waking up with Minho by his side, coming from work to be greeted by a warm hug, spending Free Days together, falling asleep while holding each other close. Slow-dancing in their restaurant is definitely part of those small moments he loves. 

"I love you", Jisung says. 

He pulls Minho down into a kiss. When their soft lips meet, Minho pushes himself against Jisung even closer, chasing the sweet taste of the younger's lips and the warmth he radiates. 

"I love you too", Minho responds once they part. 

Reluctantly, they make their way back home afterwards where the others are already waiting for them with lunch. 

They spend their day eating and playing games. Jisung enjoys it so much to be able to spend time together with all of them, to laugh and talk and just relish the feeling of friendship and love and home.

Once nighttime arrives, they sit around the fireplace in their living room and take turns in reading stories to each other. It only takes two to make Choonhee go off to the land of nod but they still continue after that. Jisung feels relaxed and warm as he is cuddled up against Minho and Felix. Slowly but surely, his eyelids grow heavier and he falls asleep too. 

He dreams of seven boys who are his best friends. Of parents he loves and a little girl that makes him smile. He dreams of a boy who is the love of his life. 

Jisung stirs awake when someone picks him up and carries him upstairs but he's too tired to react to it.

He then realizes that his dream wasn't a dream at all. It is his reality. Jisung smiles. 

"What are you smiling for?", he can hear Minho's soft voice whisper as he cuddles up against him.

_I'm happy._

Jisung can feel how a kiss is pressed against his temple. He can feel Minho's happiness too. 

They both fall asleep with a smile on their faces, a flower on their wrists and one inside their chests. It's all it takes to make them happy. At this moment and

forever. 

  
  
  


﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏⋆☽ The end ☾⋆﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow okay this really is the end, isn't it? Hdjskksm 
> 
> But let's talk about this chapter first. It was basically only a summary of their lives and an introduction of our baby girl. I tried to wrap all of this into some light plot so it won't be boring but I'm not sure if I succeed. Let me know in the comments! Anyway, did you like Choonhee? I came across this name and thought it sounded so pretty. I read the meaning was "spring girl" or "girl born in spring" and immediately calculated when she would be born and she it was actually spring. So I decided that's the perfect name for her (*´∇｀*)
> 
> Now onto the part where I'll get all mushy and emotional because I can't believe this really is the end. I started with the idea for this story back in late May or June and planned it all out. 22 chapters, 40-50 thousand words, easy. If you look at the word count now, it is more than twice as high and if you had told me a few months back that I would write a fanfiction with over 100k words, I would have laughed it off. For reference, the first Harry Potter book has about 77k words. So I basically just wrote a whole-ass book and you read one, congratulations! Seriously tough, thank you so so much for reading this story from start to finish. I'm grateful to everyone who gave it a try, who stuck with it until now, who left kudos or some nice words in the comments. Reading them always made my day so much better and motivated me to continue writing. I still can't believe how much love and support I got for this story from you guys and I will miss you just as much as I will miss the story and it's characters. 
> 
> I'm not going anywhere though and maybe we'll meet again in one of my next stories because I'll definitely continue writing and posting them. I planned to do a NCT fanfiction next but I started on a Changlix one today, so we'll see what I'll post first :'D
> 
> If you're still reading this monster of an end note then wow, props to you. Thank you so much and I hope we'll see each other again! Goodbye <33


End file.
